Vivir de nuevo
by Peny hdez
Summary: ¿Como se enfrenta uno a la muerte de un ser amado? Un cambio radical a veces es bueno y mas con la ayuda de un pequeño travieso...AU
1. Mi cuento de hadas

**Mi cuento de hadas**

Desde que era niño mis padres me enseñaron a trabajar arduamente para lograr cumplir mis metas, me enseñaron a ahorrar para un día lluvioso y también a apreciar los pequeños detalles que te da la vida; así que cuando logre graduarme con altos honores en mi universidad sentí que todo mi esfuerzo había valido la pena, aunque honestamente sin la ayuda de ella creo que no hubiera sido lo mismo.

Todo comenzó cuando cursaba el tercer año de mi carrera para convertirme en abogado, ella era la nueva, recién transferida de Inglaterra, desde el momento en que la vi pensé _"es un ángel" _y tal pareciera que hubiera leído mis pensamientos ya que cuando me miro se sonrojo, mas tarde me anime y me presente.

-Hola….. – mi voz sonó mas varonil en mi mente que cuando hable

-Hola, disculpa soy nueva, ¿me podrías decir dónde queda la cafetería?- dijo mirándome con esa voz que parecía canto de sirenas.

-Si….. ¿si quieres te acompaño?- empecé a tartamudear, lo que me faltaba

-Muchas gracias- contesto para luego empezar a caminar a nuestro destino

-Por cierto mi nombre es Ann Gero- dijo para ofrecerme su mano en presentación formal

-Mi nombre es Vegeta Ouji- en el momento en que nuestras manos se tocaron sentí una energía, como un rayo atravesando mi ser, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

-Mucho gusto, espero seamos buenos amigos-

-Yo también- a pesar de decir eso yo sabía que eso no pasaría, así que poco a poco empezó nuestra historia, aunque ella era muy bonita y popular, era muy centrada y eso era lo que me enamoro así como su sencillez y tenacidad.

En la carrera tenias que ser muy bueno para que te incluyeran en caso aunque fuera de auxiliar, así mismo saber venderte para que en un futuro te contrataran las grandes compañías, aunque esta de mas decir que yo cumplía con esos requisitos y ella también, a menudo los dos éramos puestos en lados opuestos y nuestros argumentos podían duran horas.

Cuando estábamos juntos en la biblioteca siempre se le acercaban los chicos para invitarla a salir, aunque si ella estaba muy estresada y con altas cantidades de cafeína en su organismo podía llegar a convertirse en alguien muy sanguinario, lanzaba una mirada asesina que terminaba haciéndome correr al tipo, y a mi reír, pobre el tipo siempre terminaba buscando una puerta de emergencia para salir enseguida antes de terminar muerto.

-¿Acaso no notas que estoy ocupada?- Su simple tono de voz era tan tranquilo, pero parecía que podía patearte el trasero en cualquier momento.

-L.. l…lo…. Siento- contesto el tipo, casi parecía que se haría en sus pantalones.

-¡Vegeta! ¡No te rías!- me termino recriminando hasta que termine de reírme.

-Es que todos los días recibes propuestas y siempre terminan así- dije tratando de recuperar mi postura.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no entiende que No es No? Los hombres llegan a ser tan idiotas a veces- cuando hablaba así, sentía como si ella tratara de decirme algo, pero ese algo nunca llegaba, aunque siendo honestos yo me quise declarar muchas veces, pero nunca llegaba el momento oportuno.

-Además ya les dije que alguien más me interesa- eso no lo había escuchado antes, luego de escucharlo me impacto tanto que se me cayó mi lápiz, al momento de buscarlo bajo la mesa los dos chocamos de cabeza y terminamos riéndonos como dos tontos, cuando nos levantamos la encargada de la biblioteca se nos acerco.

-Jóvenes por decima vez desde hace un mes que entraron a clases por favor ¡ya vallase! Ustedes saben que aquí se cierra a las 9 y aun así tengo que correrlos casi a diario-

-Perdón Uranai es que se nos va el tiempo volando muy rápido- dijo Ann a la encargada que básicamente era última en la biblioteca, esta señora de viejita tierna y amable no tenía nada, más bien parecía una bruja pero aun así era muy inteligente, aunque viéndola bien parecía tener más de cien años así que eso explicaba del porque de su sabiduría.

-Ya lo sé, pero es que mi hijo no demora en pasar por mí para ir con mi familia-

-Y siempre llegar tarde por nuestra culpa, lo se Uranai lo sentimos, ya nos vamos, descansa y saludos a la familia-

-Nos vemos viejita- termine de despedirme para salir ya que Ann básicamente me saco de ahí a jalones.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- era raro en ella hacer eso, pero me gustaba esa cercanía, sentir que aunque fuera así teníamos un contacto.

-Es que a Uranai la está esperando su nieta- dijo mientras se acercaba a una banca a componer sus útiles que aun estaban en mis brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso para qué? ¿Acaso no pueden sus papas con ella o aun es una bebe que necesita un cambio de pañal?- dije mientras me imaginaba a su nieta, si era como ella de fea pobrecita de la niña.

-No es eso Vegeta, es más complicado-

-¿Pues qué pasa? ¡Dime Ann no me dejes a medias!- era extraño en ella ocultarme los "chismes" ya que nada se callaba.

-Es que su nieta perdió la vista hace unos meses y Uranai siempre pasa las noches con ella, ya que sus papas trabajan y alguien necesita quedarse con la niña en el hospital-

-¿Enserio? Perdón por mi comentario, fue muy grosero de mi parte, y dime ¿sabes como fue?- si algo sabia hacer bien, era decir cosas inapropiadas en los peores momentos.

-Sí, ella me lo conto hace unos días, recuerdas los tres días que se cerró la biblioteca-

-Si, ¿que paso?- conteste sin dejarla hablar para luego callarme.

-Pues resulta que su hijo tuvo un accidente con la pequeña y fue ella quien recibió el peor golpe, tan fuerte fue que estuvo en coma una semana para luego despertar y descubrir que no había recobrado la vista- Ann termino de hablar para luego notar que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, ella hacia un esfuerzo para no dejarlas salir, ya que si algo había notado es que ella odiaba llorar, siempre se hacia la fuerte y no dejaba que nadie la viera de esa forma tan frágil así que en automático y sin pensar dos veces me acerque a ella y la abrace.

Claramente sentí su sorpresa, mas sin embargo no se alejo de mi, así que sintiéndome más en confianza la consolé.

-Tranquila Ann, a veces Kamisama sabe por qué pasan las cosas y nosotros no somos quien para ir en su contra, puede que en un futuro la suerte de la niña cambie, o te imaginas que en lugar de la vista, ¿hubiera perdido la vida?, aunque suene feo de mi parte decirlo, tenemos que agradecer lo que tenemos, y tratar de llevar la vida como mejor podamos- trata de calmarla pero como seguía llorando, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Lo sé Vegeta, es solo que me dijo Uranai que a pesar de que su hijo es un gran padre, el se sigue sintiendo responsable de que su hija, ya que ella no pueda ser candidata a una operación, sus heridas son muy profundas y demoraran mucho en sanar- contesto sin apartarse de mis brazos y sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Eso es cosa del tiempo, por eso dicen "que el tiempo lo cura todo"- trate de hacerla mirarme, pero entre mas lo hacía más se aferraba a mí.

-Entonces Vegeta si dices que tenemos que apreciar lo que tenemos ¿Por qué tu aun apreciándome como dices, no me has invitado a salir?, ¿es que te gusta alguien más?- supongo que al no ver acción de mi parte ella se aventuro y tomo la iniciativa, también me imagino que noto mi sonrojo ya que soltó una risa ligera.

-Es que yo…. Tu….. bueno…..- apenas y podía pensar en algo y mi boca soltaba palabras a lo loco.

-¿Si Vegeta? Te escucho, dame tu mejor argumento de cierre- dijo ya soltándose de mi agarre para estar únicamente unidos de las manos, sus ojos brillaban mas después de haber soltado lagrimas, tal parecía que la platica ya había hecho agarrar fuerzas y decirlo.

-Yo, Ann -suspire tratando de formar oraciones completas- Desde el primer día en que te vi sentí algo que nunca había sentido hacia alguna otra mujer, para ser honestos tus ojos me atrajeron pero tu forma de ser me enamoro y siempre espere el momento ideal para hacerlo pero nunca lo encontré….. Así que si te pido salir conmigo, ¿lo aceptarías?-

-Solo con una condición- ¡Bruja sabía perfectamente de mis sentimientos desde un principio, por eso me torturaba haciéndome escuchar las confesiones de los demás tipos!, Ann de tonta no tenía ni un pelo, pero eso era lo que más amaba de ella. Esta mujer apenas y empezábamos y ya quería negociar un acuerdo, abogada hasta el final.

-Dime- conteste esperando no salir peor de cómo entre, si me salía con cosas extrañar definitivamente reconsideraría salir con ella aunque tuviera que hacerme una lobotomía para olvidarla.

-No es nada del otro mundo en realidad es muy fácil, solo quiero que me prometas que no cambiaras tu forma de ser conmigo y no usaras la escusa de los novios para dejarme ganar en los debates- _"Novios" _había dicho_ "Novios" _sin importarme nada me acerque a ella y la bese, si ella quería ser mi novia la haría la mujer más feliz en la faz de la tierra. Cuando termine de besarla la abrace de nuevo y le susurre:

-Por nada del mundo te dejaría ganarme en un debate, ni aunque fueras mi esposa y madre de mis hijos- creo que me excedí con ese comentario porque ella enseguida me miro con una gran cara de interrogación y sus ojos se veían mas sorprendidos que nunca, ahora si la había dejado sin argumento final. Cuando por fin reacciono me miro fríamente y contesto:

-Igual yo, ni aunque te estuvieras muriendo y de eso dependiera tu vida- dijo mientras se acercaba y me besaba nuevamente.

* * *

Con el pasar de los años nuestra relación se hizo más fuerte y aunque por mi carácter de terco y a veces orgulloso peleábamos por tonterías, siempre nos debamos el lugar que nos correspondía, también muchas veces me ayudo a controlar mis celos y no golpear a los que no entendían que ella era mi novia. Dos años después de andar me presento con su familia, su hermano Jack y su papa Maki, Ann me conto que su mama había muerto por falta de un donador de riñón ya que estaba en lista de espera ya que ninguno de ellos eran compatibles, así mismo me conto la razón del porque entro a estudiar derecho, y era para apoyar una ley que diera mayor importancia a la donación de órganos ya que mucha gente no dejaba que el familiar en coma fuera desconectado y así salvar más vidas.

Por mi parte también la lleve a mi casa y conoció a mis padres, estaba demás decir que la amaron ya que era la primera que llevaba a la casa y que notaban lo feliz que me hacia; así que con el tiempo mi mama y ella se hicieron muy cercanas, tanto que le llamaba mas a ella que a mí.

Cuando vino la graduación ya los dos habíamos sido reclutados en un gran bufete, así que teníamos un futuro asegurado, una vez que paso el primer años trabajando entendí que este no era del todo mi sueño así que tome la decisión y me avente al ruedo, con mis ahorros y clientes fieles forme mi propio bufet y le pedí estar conmigo, pero no quiso ya que mi despacho esta más dirigido a otra rama que no era lo que ella deseaba, así que así como ella me apoyo en mi sueño yo hice lo mismo.

Al principio fue lento pero seguro, así que cuando se estabilizo todo, agarre valor y le propuse matrimonio enfrente de todos, nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza ni miedo al fracaso, vi como sus ojos se abrían y su cara de pánico tampoco me ayudaba.

-Ann ¿quisieras ser mi esposa?- ahí arrodillado enfrente de mi ex-jefe y todos mis ex compañeros, se sentí como una hormiga. Respire y espere su respuesta.

-Vegeta, ¿estás seguro de lo que hablas? ¿Porque sabes que te puedo dejar en la calle verdad?- dijo con una cara picara mientras me ayudaba a pararme, ella sabía que odiaba que me vieran como bicho raro fuera del juzgado.

-nunca estuve más seguro en mi vida- y con esas palabras me extendió su mano y me dio el SI que tanto esperaba -si me dejas en la ruina, me tendrás que mantener- dije para agarrarla y besarla, todo mundo aplaudió y nos felicitaron.

* * *

Los preparativos llevaron un año en ser llevados ya que los dos teníamos mucho trabajo y mi mama sola no podía, cuando llego el gran día los dos llegamos tarde a la ceremonia ya que estábamos en dos casos separados que se alargaron, mi mama estaba que explotaba, pensaba que nos habíamos fugado, el Dr. Maki mi ahora suegro pensó que nos habíamos dejado plantados mutuamente y que él tendría que dar explicaciones.

Al final la boda fue un éxito, Ann fue entregada por su padre, y lucia hermosa en su vestido de corsé con vuelos, aunque yo estaba más entusiasmado en quitárselo. Por mi parte tuve que usar un traje, no es que los odiara era que ya me habían cansado los guantes y el saco que tenia algo así como una cola, mi mama decía que parecía príncipe pero yo me sentía un _"Mimo"._

En plena fiesta se me acerco Jack y me dio un sermón de _"Cómo tratar a su hermana"_ y en realidad no era en nada a lo que yo creí que diría, más bien me dio técnicas para sobrevivir a su lado ya que según él, yo no había visto el lado malo de Ann, trate de ocultar mi risa ante los comentarios hasta que se nos acerco mi esposa y lo regaño, aunque fueran gemelos eran muy diferentes en carácter, mi ahora hermano era muy ojo alegre y en lo que llevaba la fiesta ya se había ligado a una dama de honor y conseguido cinco números telefónicos.

Tiempo después de que acabara la fiesta nos fuimos a nuestra luna de miel, regalo de mis padres, cuando llegamos al hotel no encontramos con la sorpresa de que Jack también había venido, su escusa _"Conocer bellezas exótica"_, obviamente no nos vimos en la semana que estuvimos ahí y luego partimos a otro lugar esta vez sí solos. Cuando regresamos volvimos a nuestra vida normal, pero ahora más felices que nunca; nuestro primer año de casados nos tomo por sorpresa ya que ninguno se acordó si no fuera por la visita de nuestros padres, para luego Ann avisarnos que seriamos papas.

Mi vida no podía ser mejor, mi esposa me haría papá, aunque estuviéramos muy ocupados siempre nos hacíamos un tiempo y cada mes nos escapábamos a un nuevo paraíso por unos días para estar solo alejados del mundo.

Cuando iba a la mitad del embarazo dejo de trabajar, sentía que se estaba perdiendo lo mejor de la vida así que como siempre la apoye y al final nació mi hijo al que llamamos Trunks, sus ojos eran iguales a los de ella y su cabello al de mi suegro, Ann me reclamo que nuestro hijo sacara mi ceño fruncido, pero más que enojarme me dio risa ya que para mí el lucia perfecto.

Si bien dicen que los primeros meses de un bebe se pasan volando yo no lo sentí, durante ese tiempo pedí unas grandes vacaciones en mi trabajo y como yo era mi jefe me las di, y así me dedique a mi familia, Trunks creía sano y fuerte cada día, descubrimos con el tiempo era muy inteligente y por ese motivo se salto varios años en su educación, hasta que cumplió cinco y mi cuento de hagas termino...

* * *

Continuara.


	2. Mi cuento de hadas II

**Mi cuento de hadas II**

Cuando me mude y cambie de escuela odie mucho a mi papa, sentía que él estaba huyendo de todo lo que recordaba a mama; antes de entrar a la escuela estuve tentada a huir de casa ya que sin ella ya no se sentía como tal, pero esa noche que reuní el valor para hacerlo después de una pelea con mi padre escuche como hablaba con alguien, así que baje las escaleras con cuidado y trate de escuchar lo que decía.

-George, que milagro saber de ti- tal parecía que mi papa hablaba con un hombre pero no ubicaba quien era.

-¿Si? ¡Esa es una muy buena noticia! Si ya sé que se supone que no es recomendable lo que hacemos pero muy feliz de saber eso, ¡qué bueno que el pequeño se salvo!- ¿de qué hablaba mi papa? ¿Y quién era el niño?

-Mis hijos están bien, bueno Ann aun se enoja mucho conmigo pero espero que algún día entienda que todo es por su bien- tan metido estaba en la conversación que no noto que estábamos a escasos dos metros de distancia.

-si muchas gracias Dr. Lee, si yo les diré, saludos a su familia también, hasta luego- termino de hablar y colgó, dejo el teléfono en su lugar y se acerco a la repisa y tomo la foto de mama.

-Querida Mary te tengo una muy buena noticia, recuerdas al niño que estaba detrás de ti en la lista de espera pues ¡ya tendrá su operación de riñón! Sé que muchos pensaran la razón de mi alegría a un niño que ni conozco, pero tú y yo sabemos que es casi un milagro salir de esa lista y vivir para contarlo, como deseo que ese hubiera sido tu caso- dijo casi en susurro, ahora lo recordaba el Dr. Lee fue quien trataba a mi mama, nunca pensé que mi papa y el aun siguieran en contacto, ya iba a cercarme cuando sentí como me tapaban la boca y me jalaban hacia atrás.

-No hagas ruido- dijo mi hermano para luego soltarme y hacerme una señal de silencio con las manos.

-Solo escucha en silencio- termino de decir.

Cuando voltee mire a mi papa llorando y se me rompió el corazón al ver como abrazaba la fotografía de mi mama.

-Cariño, otra vez Ann y yo discutimos, no sé que estoy haciendo mal, tú sabes que si deje todo atrás fue por su bien, tu viste como ella se deprimió mucho y yo tenía mucho miedo de que cometiera una locura, no sé qué pasaría conmigo si a alguno de ellos les pasa algo, siento que apenas y vivo sin ti a mi lado, pero sé que tengo que ser fuerte por ellos, por ti y por mi- cuando termino de hablar se levanto del asiento, se limpio la cara y le sonrió a mama, y yo a escondidas con mi hermano escuchando todo, mis ojos seguían dejando lagrimas correr por lo que apenas y note a mi hermano abrazándome y ayudándome a pararme, ya en mi cuarto empezó a hablar.

-Ann yo se que hoy pensabas huir de casa, pero como si hubiera sido apropósito agarraste la hora en la que papa se pone a platicar con mama- dijo limpiando mis lagrimas yo por mi parte trate de hablar pero la emoción no me dejaba decir palabra.

-desde antes de cambiarnos de casa lo note, fue en una noche que me levante a buscar un bocadillo nocturno y lo vi, mama apenas tenía una semana de haber partido y mi papa platicaba con ella como lo hacía siempre en la cena, para luego empezar a llorar en silencio; ¿raro no? Papa siempre enfrente de nosotros se muestra serio y fuerte, pero a solas esta igual de jodido que nosotros- dijo Jack para luego regalarme una sonrisa y un abrazo tratando de consolarme.

-Ann quiero que trates de recordar que cuando mama estaba por partir, ella nos hizo prometer cuidar a papa y tratar de seguir adelante- eso apenas y lo recordaba, ya que en esa época tan dolorosa lo único que quería era creer que era todo una pesadilla.

-Tú fuiste la más afectada ya que todo te recordaba a mama y papa pensó que tú en esa depresión querrías acabar con tu vida, y siendo honestos yo también lo temí, así que entre los dos decidimos mudarnos, no para olvidar a mama, si no para que tu recobraras esas ganas de vivir- con cada palabra que decía mi hermano peor me sentía, papa había hecho todo por mí y yo peleaba porque pensaba que él quería olvidar a mama. Después de tantos acontecimientos Jack y yo terminamos dormimos abrazados como antes, y por primera vez en mi casa nueva sentí tranquilidad.

Al despertar mire buscando el despertador apenas pasaban de las 7 y media así que con mucho cuidado me levante y baje a la cocina para preparar un desayuno familiar, cuando papa se despertó me miro sorprendido ya que hacía mucho que no lo hacíamos, mirándolo pude notar como tenía sus ojos hinchados debajo de esos anteojos y tal parece que él vio lo mismo porque se me acerco.

-¿querida te encuentras bien?- verlo así de preocupado me hizo entender que él nunca me dejaría sola, así que lo abrace.

-si papa, estoy mejor que nunca, te amo- dije sin soltar su abrazo y él me correspondió de igual manera.

-¡Buenos días gente!- dijo apareciendo Jack a la cocina con mis pantalones de pijama que uso anoche ya que según el dormir con jeans no era cómodo –¡Abrazo grupal!- dijo al momento de acercarnos y abrazarnos, estaba haciendo un sándwich conmigo y papa.

-¡Qué bonito día! Y qué bonito desayuno, solo por hoy romperé mi diera- dijo mientras agarraba la mitad de todo lo que mi papa y yo hacíamos, desde ese día mi _"suerte"_ mejoro.

* * *

Cuando entre a la escuela no estaba segura de que esperar, ya que en mi antigua ciudad no tenía muchas ganas de seguir con mi carrera, pero creo que le daría mucho crédito a cierta personita si dijera que él me ayudo a seguir.

Cuando lo conocí, sentí que había algo especial en él y a medida de que pasaba el tiempo más me encariñaba y por lo visto también el sentía algo por mí, cada que algún chavo se acercaba a confesarme su _"amor"_ su cara de odio hacia el _"insecto" _era inevitable, y como buena espectadora solo esperaba su movimiento.

"_¡Maldito Vegeta! Que se espera para invitarme a salir"_ ese era mi pensamiento recurrente cuando el ponía su cara de enojado y terminaba yéndose del lugar, pero mi esperanza se fue acabando ya que pasaron muchos meses y mi _"amigo" _Vegeta nunca hacia nada; así que ese día que nos corrieron de la biblioteca después de llorar un poco y sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor le dije:

- Entonces Vegeta si dices que tenemos que apreciar lo que tenemos ¿Por qué tu aun apreciándome como dices, no me has invitado a salir?, ¿es que te gusta alguien más?- sin pensar en la respuesta, quería pensar en positivo pero realmente estaba muerta de los nervios.

Ante su respuesta mi cabeza voló a un futuro imaginándome cosas que había creído imposible, ya que yo nunca me imagine casada ni mucho menos con hijos, pero algo hacia el que a su lado todo mi pensamiento cambiara.

Así el tiempo paso y estuvimos juntos en las buenas y en las malas; así el día menos esperado llego, su propuesta de matrimonio fue algo que me tomo por sorpresa y aunque mi cara mostrara duda, cabe aclarar que eso nunca pasó por mi mente, así que sin hacerlo sufrir más acepte.

Cuando escogí mi vestido fue todo lo contrario a lo que me imagine, termine luciendo como una princesa _"corsé, falda de _vuelos_ (que según mi suegra me hacían más pequeña mi cintura) velo y cola de tres metros"_ Jack ni disimulaba su risa cuando me vio, así que me acerque a él y le dije:

-ni se te ocurra dejarme sin damas de honor- ya que él podía lucir muy inocente pero era muy coqueto, por su culpa ya me quedaban muy pocas amigas ya que después de salir un rato con ellas las terminaba.

-claro que no hermanita- me miro tratando de disimular, pero yo sabía que ya había hecho de las suyas.

-hija, te ves hermosa- dijo mi padre al entrar a verme, su mirada cambio de alegría a tristeza cuando noto mi collar –sabia que te quedaría hermoso con el vestido-

-pues es azul y es prestado- le conteste, el collar era de mi madre, siempre me gusto pero nunca me anime a pedírselo.

-hija, como desearía que tu mama estuviera aquí para verte- los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y si no dejaba de hablar así terminaría llorando.

-ya papa, que no vez que 18 se pondrá fea- 18 no recuerdo la última vez que Jack me llamo así, mama nos puso ese apodo de bebes ya que él había nació el 17 de mayo a las 11:57pm y yo el 18 de mayo a las 12:03am, eso fue algo increíble ya que desde que tengo memoria no conocía a otros gemelos que cumplieran en diferente día.

* * *

Cuando vi a Vegeta en el altar su expresión fue increíble, me sentí la mujer más afortunada del mundo, me sentí completa, como si pudiera morir en paz sin arrepentirme de nada, así que fue una gran sorpresa descubrir mi embarazo; desde que lo supe pensé en dejar la práctica, pero el doctor me dijo que todo iba bien, así que opte por seguir un tiempo más, pero cuando vi que mi panza crecía mas y me impedía lucir igual de seria e implacable (por no decir que las hormonas me traían loca) deje el trabajo y me ocupe de mi y de mi bebe, una vez había soñado que tenia gemelos pero papa me dijo que me volvería loca, así que cuando Trunks nació agradecí que solo me tenía que ocupar de uno, el bebe consumía toda mi energía, tenía una fuerza superior a lo que pensaba era un niño normal, luego mi suegra me dijo que Vegeta fue así de inquieto.

A medida que Trunks crecía notamos que era muy inteligente y pensé en contratar un profesor particular pero Vegeta pensaba que aun era muy pequeño aun, así que decidimos esperar un poco más, para que el siguiera disfrutando de su niñez.

Así pasaron 5 años y mi pequeño creció, a veces me gustaría que hubiera durado un poco más su niñez, pero ahora que lo veo lamento mucho no poder seguir a su lado.

* * *

"_Cinco días después de nuestro aniversario Vegeta y yo estábamos esperando por salir de viaje para celebrarlo ya que por trabajo no habíamos podido, así que lleve a Trunks a casa de sus abuelos ya que mi papa tenía que salir de viaje y a Jack no lo sentía capaz de aguantar cinco días a su sobrino, de regreso de mi viaje exprés todo iba muy bien, pero lo que paso después aun no lo entiendo."_

"_Un chofer se paso un alto y para mala suerte yo lo detuve, después de eso todo se volvió oscuro, a lo lejos escuchaba vagamente sonidos, pude escuchar a Vegeta gritándole al doctor, yo solo quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que no sentía dolor, pero de pronto escuche una voz que era vagamente familiar, y con eso entendí que algo ya no iba bien."_

"_-Pequeña Nita, ya es la hora- escuche a la voz, nadie más que mi madre me llamaba Nita, así que fue cuando la luz regreso y noto que mi cuerpo estaba enfrente de mí, Vegeta estaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano, pero yo ya no lo sentía._

"_-Mujer, es una orden, no puedes hacernos esto a Trunks ni a mí- decía sin dejar mi mano y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar- ¿Por qué me tienes que dejar? ¿Acaso no eras feliz conmigo?- Tonto, me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo._

"_-Hijo- note a mi papa, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? El estaba del otro lado del mundo- sé que esto es nunca le desearía a nadie, pero tienes que ser fuerte, por mi nieto y por Ann- Dios, Vegeta repetía la historia que papa, y mi papa me perdía a m,- Perdóname papa, no quería dejarte solo- eso era lo que le gritaba pero sin obtener respuestas."_

"_-Nita, es hora- me decía mi mama, pero yo no quería irme- por favor mama, déjame ver a mi bebe- era lo que más imploraba."_

_-¡por favor!- susurraba._

* * *

-Mi pequeño ángel, perdóname por no seguir a tu lado y verte crecer, no es que no quiera y te haya dejado de amar, yo te amare por siempre y desde el cielo cuidare de ti- le susurre a su oído mientras que atrás de la puerta mi suegra aun lloraba por lo que paso.

* * *

Cuando deje este mundo mi cuerpo se quedo en esas maquinas que tanto odiaba, Vegeta aun no se decidía a hacer nada, a pesar de que mi papa y hermano sabían que yo no volvería lo dejaron estar un tiempo más a mi lado, el día más odiado por Vegeta llego, mi papa le indico mi última voluntad, aunque se reusó al principio entendió y como siempre hasta la muerte apoyo mi deseo.

-Yo seguiré viviendo en esas personas que tanto necesitan lo que yo ya no uso, este cuerpo mortal podrá ayudar a cambiar la vida de muchas personas dándoles una nueva vida-

-Vegeta, espero que logres salir adelante, mi ángel te necesitara más que nunca y créeme que no me enojare si rehacer tu vida, Te amo y deseo tu felicidad.

* * *

**Regrese con nuevo fic! mil gracias por leerme!, y gracias por sus review, si tienen duda no duden en preguntar y espero que les guste la continuación del primer cap. debí de haberlo puesto ayer pero tuve problemas técnicos, saludos ^^**


	3. La vida sigue

**La vida sigue**

Desde que Ann ya no esta mi mundo ha cambiado, Trunks aun no se habitúa a su ausencia así que mi madre pasa tiempo con nosotros; aunque casi ha pasado un año siento como si hubiera sido ayer todo, siento que aun estoy en un sueño del que aun no puedo despertar. La casa se siente tan vacía que a veces abuso de la buena voluntad de mi madre y la dejo a cargo de mi hijo, se que Ann no me perdonaría que lo descuidara tanto pero realmente no se como enfrentar las cosas sin ella, _"Que cobarde de mi parte"._

_-S_olo necesito tiempo- es lo que me digo a diario frente al espejo antes de alistarme e irme a trabajar.

Una vez listo salgo de mi cuarto para toparme a mi madre con mi hijo desayunando.

-Buenos días hijo-

-Buenos días mama… buenos días Trunks- regreso el saludo y voy hacia donde esta mi hijo para saludarlo y abrazarlo.

-¡Buenos días papa!...¡ay papa no puedo respirar!- sonrió de lado ante su negación al ser abrazado, aun no se que pasara en su cumpleaños que esta próximo.

-Papá… ¡papá!- me habla sacándome de mis pensamientos, su mirada es curiosa, sus ojos están llenos de vida y me recuerda tanto a ella.

-¿Dime Trunks?-

-Papá, regalo de cumpleaños….- me deja de mirar y baja su cabeza apenado

-Dime-

-De regalo de cumpleaños… ¿me podrías traer a mama del cielo? – dice tratando de aguantare las lagrimas, ya que hace tiempo le dije que mama odiaba verlo llorar que desde el cielo se sentía triste de verlo así.

-Tks…Trunks- toso tratando de disimular mi voz, miro hacia otro lado y trato de recuperar mi postura.

* * *

-Cariño, ya te dije que mama desde el cielo siempre te ve y aunque tu no la veas ella siempre esta a tu lado- contesta mi mama y sin aguantar mas agarro mi maletín, me despido y me dirijo a mi oficina.

-Abuelita, ¿porque no puedo ver a mi mami?-

-Tú siempre podrás verla, solo cierra tus ojos y piensa en ella-

"_Hijo, se que es difícil pero no siempre estaré aquí para responder por ti, Trunks es tu hijo y necesita a su padre a su lado"._

* * *

Hace una hora que estoy en mi oficina, le pedí a mi secretaria que no me molestaran, después de lo de esta mañana no tengo ánimos de nada, creo que hoy será uno de esos días en los que el tiempo pasa muy lento y no hare nada.

-Señor Ouji tiene una visita-

-Sofí te dije que no quería que me molestaran- le contesto casi en regaño, a veces no se porque la aguanto.

-Lo se, disculpe-

O es muy lenta o es idiota, trato de calmarme cuando escucho ruidos afuera de mi oficina, cuando estoy por pararme alguien osa a entrar sin permiso y abriendo las dos puertas.

-¡Vegeta!, hermano ¿Cómo que estas muy ocupado? ¡Si yo te veo holgazaneando!- _"Jack, ¡maldición!" _

-Sofí déjanos solos- le digo serio mientras que Jack la acompaña a la puerta

-Bye Sofi- parece que ya empezó a sus andanzas, a la única que no ha querido ligar es a mi madre, de ahí en fuera a todas a las mujeres que conozco trata de _"ser su amigo"._

-¿Qué quieres Jack?-

-Hola Vegeta, yo estoy bien y ¿tu?, mi papa también esta bien, a veces anda medio triste pero cuando se pone mal como otro que conozco, se pone a trabajar de verdad no como otros….. en fin pase a visitar a la familia ya que como TU estas muy ocupado pensé "mi hermano y sobrino necesitan de mi presencia" y heme aquí- dejo de hablar para sentarse en mi asiento, tomo la foto de mi boda y me miro.

-Trunks esta por cumplir años así que vine a verlo, papa también vendrá pero el quería saber si aun estabas enojado con el-

-No estoy enojado con el viejo, es solo que no pensé que el supiera algo que yo no, Ann me excluyo por completo cuando hizo su testamento-

-Lo se, ni yo sabia, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya pensado en ti, el testamento lo hizo cuando se caso contigo y cuando nació Trunks lo cambio, si no te dijo fue porque no encontró la oportunidad-

-¡Lo se, pero no decirme que no quería resucitación y que donara sus órganos es algo que se debe de hablar en pareja!-

-Cálmate, tu perdiste a tu esposa, yo perdí a mi hermana y mi sobrino a su madre, piensa en papa, el perdió a su esposa y luego a su hija-

-Lo se, mi madre esta en casa con Trunks, por si quieres ir – trate de cambiar el tema ya que me sentía muy alterado y no quería pelear con el.

-Lo hare, pero primero….. ¿a que hora es el almuerzo aquí? Sofí esta muy desnutrida….-

-Jack….. Lárgate y pobre de ti si me dejas sin secretaria- dije gritando mientras el salía con Sofí a su lado.

Estando ya solo de nuevo, le llame a Maki necesitaba aclararle que no había problemas entre nosotros y que Trunks esperaba su visita cuando antes.

-¿Cómo estas viejo?

- _Vegeta,_ _es una sorpresa que tu me llames así que muy bien-_ sonaba muy sorprendido de que le llamara, no es que no lo hiciera, pero habían pasado varios meses desde la ultima vez, ok el era quien llamaba

-Jack pasó por aquí y se robo a mi secretaria-

_-Ese nunca cambia, mi vecina se tuvo que mudar por orden judicial-_ Orden judicial, esa es nueva.

-Ese tu hijo, espero que no le enseñe eso a tu nieto-

-J_ajaja pues lo bueno es que no fue niña porque entre tu y el la celarían mucho-_

-Viejo, el cumple años de Trunks será en una semana, ¿Cuándo piensas venir a verlo?

_-Bueno, la verdad es que yo no estaba…-_ sin esperar una negativa actué.

-Te espero en dos días, así planeamos que hacer-

-O_k, nos vemos, trata de no golpear a mi hijo-_

Sin secretaria que me vigilara me dispuse a huir y tener mi propio día libre, hacia mucho que no tomaba un día libre así que me subí a mi carro y empecé a recorrer los viejos lugares del que había sido mi vecindario, sin notarlo llegue a mi vieja universidad y cuando pensé que no encontraría a nadie que me resultara familiar ahí estaba ella.

-Vaya Vegeta han pasado los años y tu sigues igual- esa voz la podía reconocer hasta en la oscuridad

-Eso mismo digo Uranai- al girar note a la pequeña encargada de la biblioteca que lucia igual que años pasados

-¿Cómo esta la familia?-

-Pues…. Estamos….-

-Lamento lo que le paso a Ann, creo que era la única que sacaba lo mejor de ti- no se le iba una, Uranai me había conocido antes que Ann y sabia de mi carácter explosivo que se controlo cuando empecé mi relación con Ann

-No te preocupes, gracias por asistir a su funeral y dime ¿como sigue tu nieta?- aunque la vieja podía ser una bruja gruñona, siempre nos apoyo a mi esposa y a mi, aun me pregunto como se entero del accidente ya que solo la familia inmediata fue notificada para el funeral, ya que mi suegro no quería gente hipócrita.

-Muy bien, aunque a veces se deprime pero vamos avanzando- tal parecía que no era el único pasando por un mal momento.

-¿Por qué se deprime? - _"cosas de mujeres"_ pensé

-Habituarse a su nueva escuela es duro para ella, pero en estos días dará un recital con su vieja escuela ¿por que no llevas al pequeño?, así se distraen un rato-

-Suena interesante… le diré a mi hijo- después de todo Trunks y yo necesitábamos tiempo a solas.

-Entonces, toma dos boletos-

-¿Cuanto te debo?-

-Nada, aun tengo muchos en casa, además el concierto es gratuito, es casi como ultimo concierto de despedida para mi nieta de parte de sus amigos-

-Debe de sentirse muy feliz de tener gente que se toma esas molestias-

-Pues si se siente alegre, pero como te digo a veces se deprime y pues siente que ya no los vera de nuevo… en fin cosas de mujeres- reí, al final todo se reducía a eso, después de esa platica retorne a casa donde ya me esperaban mi madre con Trunks y Jack.

-¡Hermano! Llegas justo a la hora de la cena, hubieras demorado más y no encuentras nada- Jack estaba en mi lugar en la mesa , ese siempre era mi discusión con el, ¡¿Qué no aprendía?!

-Si Jack lo que tu digas…..- cansado de lo mismo, lo deje ser.

-¡Uy que genio! ¡Ya come!- se levanto y me dejo sentarme en mi lugar, solo quería molestar.

-Trunks, tengo un regalo para ti- mi hijo dejo de comer y me miro intrigado ya que pocas veces lo sorprendía así

-¡Enserio papa! Woahh! ¿Que es?- dijo con comida aun en la boca, ante eso mi mama y Jack soltaron una risa ya que aun Trunks era un niño que trataba de ser mayor.

-Una vieja amiga me regalo estos boletos, su nieta tocara en el evento así que básicamente es regalo de ella para nosotros- Todos me miraron sorprendidos ¿Acaso no puedo tener amistades?

-¡Aaaahhh!….. ¿Y será divertido?- Creo que su emoción voló, tenia que hacer que regresara y rápido.

-iremos solos los dos ¿te parece?

-¡claro que si papa!-

-mmmmm, ni porque estoy de visita me invitan…..- dijo Jack en tono de niño chiquito malcriado ignorado.

Una vez terminada la cena hable con mi madre acerca de la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo, todo estaba listo y solo nos quedaba esperar a mi padre y suegro.

* * *

La fiesta se llevo a cabo el día indicado sin ningún contratiempo, mi papa y suegro platicaban tranquilamente cuando mi madre se me acerco y se sentó a mi lado, a lo lejos veíamos a Jack jugar con mi hijo y sus amigos, tal parecía que si había madurado, (aunque sea un poco o eso quería creer).

-hijo, ayer la maestra del pequeño dijo que a pesar de ser tan chiquito era muy inteligente, que si habíamos pensado en colocarlo en una escuela especial-

-si ya lo había pensado, pero aun no lo he comentado con el, se que se aburre mucho en clases pero se lleva muy bien con sus amigos, además cambiar de escuela seria también cambiar de casa, ya que la mas cercana es la Orange Star High School en la ciudad del Oeste-

-lo se hijo, pero es por el bien del niño, aunque es verdad que no podre ir a verlos cada que quiera, así que tendrás que conseguir una niñera-

-hablas como si ya lo hubieras decidido todo y mi hijo hubiera aceptado el todo y nos estuvieran esperando en la escuela-

-pues no exactamente…

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- mi madre si algo tenia es que a veces hacia cosas impulsivamente y sin considerara a los demás o sus consecuencias.

-nada de lo que me arrepienta, además es un gran reto que tu cambies tu oficina a una ciudad mas grande, ¡te imaginas los casos y clientes!- con ese argumento me convenció de ser abogado, así que parecía que solo me estaba comentando lo que ella había ya hecho.

-tendré una larga plática contigo y Trunks- resignado a pensar en el tema trate de calmar sus impulsos y al menos darle a entender que no todo seria como ella quería.

-¡Trunks! ¡Papa dijo que si!-

-¡Qué! ¡Yo aun no dije que si!-

-¡Gracias papa!- _"Maldición"_

Todos parecían ya enterados del plan de mi madre, así que mi mirada cambio de sorpresa a mucho enojo, sin ganas de arruinar la fiesta de mi hijo me disculpe y fui a mi cuarto, al llegar tome una foto de mi esposa y empecé a platicar con ella.

-bueno Ann ya escuchaste todo, aunque realmente no me extrañaría que tu también hubiera estado al tanto y aceptado ese plan….. En fin, creo que al final nos mudaremos a la Ciudad del Oeste-

-solo espero que nos vaya bien y que mis empleados estén tan emocionados como mi familia-

* * *

**Hola ^^, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y para aquellos que se preguntan cuando saldrá Bulma pues ya sera pronto, si, en mi historia Vegeta se caso con 18 y ella murió, también es mama de Trunks si suena raro pero es necesario para mi historia total es un AU así que todo tiene un razón, no desesperen! saludos hasta la próxima ^^ **


	4. Sombras

**Sombras:**

Cuando estaba por cumplir 16 años mi vida dio un giro, todo comenzó cuando estábamos planeando mi fiesta sonara muy trillado pero era para mi algo único, algo que seria como mi entrada a la sociedad, ya no seria tomada como una niña si no como una mujer….. o al menos eso creí, la preparación llevo meses ya que mi mama quería de todo un poco, sin contar los que quería dieciséis pasteles para conmemorar mi festejo, cosa que me pareció excesiva pero creo que eso la haría feliz, en fin, en un viaje exprés mi padre y yo fuimos a recoger unas cosas que mi mama había ordenado y por equivocación habían sido entregadas a otro lugar.

El viaje en si fue muy divertido mi padre y yo rara vez viajábamos los dos solos así que platicamos de todo

"_-Y dime Bulma, ¿Cómo vas con los chicos en tu escuela?- esa era la pregunta que hacia para romper el hielo_

_-papá, sabes que voy en una escuela de puras niñas- y con la misma respuesta la sonrisa sincera de mi papa aparecía._

_-bueno es que con una hija tan bonita como tu, pensé que los chicos se habían colado a tu escuela-_

_-no papi, sabes que las monjas me correrían si eso pasara-_

_-hija llama a tu mamá, ella y tu abuela deben de estar preocupada porque aun no les hemos llamado-_

_-papá hace solo tres horas que salimos ¿y ya crees que esta preocupada?- mi padre me miro y entendí la indirecta._

_-ok es mamá, la llamare-"_

Una vez que tomamos el encargo y pasamos a comer, nos agarro la lluvia así que mi papá opto por ir mas despacio, íbamos tan en nuestro mundo que ni siquiera tomamos en cuenta al carro que se paso el alto, fue ahí cuando sentí todo en cámara lenta.

"_Sentía como mi cabello estaba húmedo, no se si era por la lluvia, mi brazo me dolía y no podía moverlo, tampoco mi pierna, a lo lejos escuchaba vagamente la voz de mi papá, sonaba en pánico…..luego vi puras sombras y sin querer me quede dormida, me sentía muy cansada._

_Cuando desperté la mitad de cuerpo estaba pesado, decir que me dolía todo era algo mas que obvio, mi cabeza daba vueltas y escuchaba a mi madre llorar como nunca lo había hecho, algo no estaba bien, pero eso no era lo mas extraño._

_-mami- le hable, parecía que la sorprendía porque escuche como paro de llorar y gritaba mi nombre –mami, ¿Por qué la habitación esta en oscuras? No logro verte- dije para luego sentir su mano en mi mano apretar fuertemente y llamar al doctor."_

_Cuando el llego le pregunte lo mismo, en respuesta sentí como tocaba mi cara como examinándome y entonces entendí….. la habitación no estaba a oscuras…era yo la que veía así._

_Sentí mis lagrimas correr pero no podía emitir palabra alguna, mi madre lloraba y por mas que quería consolarla no podía moverme, de repente escuche a mi padre y recordé el accidente "mi papa esta vivo" pensé y por fin pude emitir palabra._

_-papi, ¿donde estas?- dije extendiendo mi mano, luego sentí su mano cálida con vendas alrededor apretando la mía para luego sentía como alrededor de mi mis padres me abrazaban y susurraban "todo estará bien" "por fin despertaste"."_

Estuve en coma una semana completa por eso es que al despertar mi madre lloraba, ya que yo no había dado señales y aun tenia la esperanza de que despertaría, mi padre solo sufrió golpes nada graves ya que el impacto fue de mi lado, la humedad que sentí fue una de tantas herida, esta de mas decir que salí con vida de milagro.

Después de mi accidente mi vida cambio, tuve que asistir a terapia para tratar mi brazo fracturado y pierna rota para luego gracias a mi abuelita Urania entender que no importaba perder un sentido si al final tenia mi vida"_Todo pasa por algo cariño"_, cambiarme de escuela y aprender Braille, todas las noches la esperaba a que me ayudar a leer cuentos, sonara tonto pero por algo tenia que empezar.

Así mi vida empezó de nuevo, aunque no puedo negar que hubo veces en las que si me deprimía ya que fue un giro de 360 ° que tuve que digerir día a día, mi circulo de amistad también cambio, al perder un sentido los demás se me desarrollaron y descubrí que era fácil identificar por solo escuchar la voz si me mentían o no, así fue como las que yo consideraba mis amigas de siempre se alejaron de mi ya que sentían por mi por lastima, y fue lo mejor ya que no las necesitaba, solo conserve una amiga del colegio la cual sin falta viene a mi casa cada fin de semana y me sigue tratando igual, también me grita igual y me regaña igual que siempre y gracias a ello sentía que ese aspecto de mi vida no había cambiado.

"_¡Bulma! ¡Que te piensas! Sabes perfectamente que yo amo cocinar, y ahora tu me quieres quitar mi hobby de fines de semana- mis papas trataban de seguir con su vida y convencidos por Milk ocasionalmente nos dejaban solas los fines de semana y hacíamos pijamadas y en la noche mi abuelita veía a unírsenos._

_-lo siento Milk, es que no siempre te tendré a ti o a mi familia ¡y cuando viva sola no comeré aire!- ella siempre cocinaba, ya que no me sentía preparada a hacerlo yo, además de que no era muy buena, pero ese día me anime y termine con un desastre ya que no pude distinguir frascos y mis cálculos de pasos en la cocina aun no era bueno._

_-lo se cariño, pero no tenias que hacerlo sola, sabes que siempre puedo ayudarte, así que déjame a mi limpiar este desastre y luego te enseñare a evitar que se te queme el agua- y como niña chiquita me fui a limpiar y dejar de experimentar sin supervisión de un "adulto"."_

Con el paso de los años me habitué a todo, la casa me la sabía al derecho y al revés, y me sentía un sabueso, también aprendí a tocar instrumentos entre ellos el piano, violín y mi favorito el violonchelo, cuando los tocaba me hacia sentir única, que todo era posible y creo que a todos les gusto ya que siempre me pedían tocar alguno de ellos.

Al principio mi papa quería que tuviera una operación para recuperar la vista pero el doctor dijo que mis heridas eran muy profundas y aun estaban frescas para realizar alguna operación, así que sin dejar de insistir cada que podía, lo convencí de que dejara sanarme y que me pusieran en lista de espera, no perdía nada en intentarlo, al final pasaron 6 años sin que me molestara ya que en ese tiempo viví muy feliz de diferente manera a la que pensé, asi que sin remordimientos ni arrepentimientos llego una gran sorpresa-

"_¡Hija!- dijo mi madre abrazándome fuertemente y empezando a llorar_

_-mama… no…..respirar…- dije tratando de articular palabra ya que por como estaba abrazada no podía respirar._

_-Bunny la estas asfixiando- dijo mi abuelita tratando de sacarme de ese abrazo._

_-es que….. es un milagro- decía tratando de controlar su llanto para hablar._

_-¿Qué pasa mama?- por el sonido de su voz sabia que estaba muy sensible y nerviosa y me lo estaba contagiando._

_-Bulma, hija- suspiro mi papa- el doctor nos llamo y cito en su consultorio- mi corazón lo sentía bombear más fuerte que nunca, mis piernas las sentía colapsar así que busque un asiento y hable. _

_-¿Qué paso con el doctor?-_

_-tenemos a un donador hija- dijo llorando, sentí como se me acercaban y me abrazaban los tres –tu sabes que te apoyaremos en la decisión que tomes Bulma, solo tu decides tu futuro, nosotros te apoyamos, todo estará bien- dijo mi padre, correspondí sus abrazos._

_-ustedes dijeron que viví de milagro, el doctor que cuidara y así sanarían mis heridas y mi abuelita que todo pasaba por algo y si esto paso ahorita es porque Kamisama así lo quiso, así que dejemos el drama y vayamos a mi cita al doctor."_

Después de esa noticia mi vida volvió a cambiar, tuve que habituarme de nuevo a un mundo que hacia tiempo había dejado de preocuparme tanto, ya no me importaba que estaba IN en moda o si mis calcetas eran las mismas, así que opte por un nuevo comienzo, si algo había aprendido en estos años era a vivir plenamente sin remordimientos y al máximo, así que haciendo mi lista de pendientes me despedí de mi "Vida en sombras" y en agradecimiento para mis amigos ofrecí un concierto de despedida a mi antigua escuela con mis amigos y mis papas y abuelita ayudaron a repartir los boletos.

Hoy seria esa gran noche y aunque moría de miedo, decidí hacerlo como me enseñaron, sintiendo las notas con el corazón y no leyéndolas, mi debut de solo seria para cerrar el evento y como instrumento había escogido el chelo para interpretar ya como lo dije antes, era mi favorito de tocar.

Y es así como deje de vivir entre sombras, aun no puedo creer que yo haya nacido tres veces, y aun en día recuerdo con alegría el regalo que recibí de esa donación y la tristeza de esa persona que será extrañada por su familia; si solo pudiera conocerlos y hacerles entender de lo agradecida que estoy… creo que los incomodaría… pero lo que siento no es mas que buenos deseos para ellos, en fin, ahora un año después de mi operación empecé a vivir de nuevo y aunque aun no empieza el concierto creo que ya puedo tachar de mi lista "Dar un concierto al aire libre".

* * *

**gracias por sus reviews y he aquí la entrada de Bulma, espero les guste el capitulo y vean que todo esta ligado y que con el paso de los capítulos sabrán mas, así que muchas gracias y hasta la próxima ^^**


	5. Un nuevo comienzo

**Un nuevo comienzo.**

Mi papa y mi mama se conocieron cuando iban a la escuela juntos, eso me dijeron aunque aun no entiendo como es que se juntaron, mi papa es muy gruñón y mi mama era muy buena, inteligente y nos quería mucho, ella ya no esta aquí, mi abuelita me dice que no me ponga triste porque mi mama esta en el cielo, que mejor piense que ella me cuida desde allá y que siempre estará conmigo. Mi familia es rara por ejemplo mis abuelos, mi abuelo Gero habla solo cuando esta con las maquinas que el crea y mi abuelo Vegeta tiene cara de gruñón como mi papa pero es mas bien como un oso, siempre me da dulces y me abraza, luego el y mi abuelita se besan, cuando ellos lo hace me da cosa, mis papas también lo hacían y luego me querían besar y ¡wuacala baba! a veces creo que el único normal en la familia soy yo, y eso que estoy chiquito.

-Trunks, la cena es lista, baja cariño- mi abuela me llama desde la cocina otra vez solo cenare con ella que aburrido.

-ya voy abue- salgo corriendo y cuando llego a las escaleras me detengo esperando que no haya nadie que me regañe y así bajarme por el pasamanos.

-Trunks! Ya te dije que es peligroso que hagas eso- me cacharon.

-se nota que ere hijo de tu padre!- dice mi abuela para luego tomarme la mano y llevarme a la cocina.

-Y dime pequeño, que has pensado de la escuela que te enseñe?-

-pues… esta bonita pero y si mi papa dice que no…- mi abue me enseño unas hojas con imágenes de una gran escuela que esta en otra ciudad, es muy grande y dice ella que esa escuela es para niños inteligentes como yo, ¡porque yo soy muy inteligente!.

-claro que querrá, ya mande tus documentos y te aceptaron-

-¿enserio?, ¡yupi!-

-deja que tu abuela se encargue de todo mi pequeñín- ¡mi abue es maga! si le digo bruja se enojara, pero ella tiene poderes mágicos, siempre me cumple lo que me promete aunque mi papa diga que no.

* * *

Mi tio Jack llego de sorpresa y me trajo muchos regalos, el dice que cuando sea grande me enseñara a ser un gran conquistador, pero ¿Qué me pondrá a conquistar? ¿Una la isla desierta o un planeta? Woahhhh mi tío es genial, entre mis regalos acabo de encontrar una laptop y dice que me enseñara a usarla para cuando no este el, podamos hablar como por teléfono pero con video.

Estaba tan emocionado aprendiendo con mi tío que ni notamos la hora de la cena, cuando nos mandaron a llamar mi abue mi para llego enseguida, llego mas temprano que otras veces yo creo que me extraña mucho y se pone celoso de mi tio.

-Trunks, tengo un regalo para ti- deje de comer y lo mire, si, mi papa me extraña mucho cuando trabaja y eso me hace feliz ya que yo también lo extraño cuando no lo veo.

-¡Enserio papa! Woahh! ¿Que es?- trate de hablar bien pero un tenia comida en la boca, aunque otro regalo ¡genial! ¡Y aun falta mi cumpleaños!

-una vieja amiga me regalo estos boletos, su nieta tocara en el evento así que básicamente es regalo de ella para nosotros-

¿Mi papa tiene una amiga? ¡y ella regala boletos!, que raro no creí que mi papa tuviera amigos, nunca los trae a casa a jugar, ¿y que hago con esos boletos? No son para ir al cine.

-aaaa….. ¿Y será divertido?- miro a mi papa, no entiendo que tengo que hacer con estos boletos ¿Serán para canjear comida?

-iremos solos los dos ¿te parece?- woaaahhh mi papa y yo solos de paseo que genial! No recuerdo que lo hayamos hecho antes

-¡claro que si papa!- ya quiero que llegue el día, ¡mi papa es genial!

* * *

Mi fiesta fue genial, me dieron muchos regalos y toda mi familia estuvo aquí y les enseñe a mis amigos toda mi casa y mi casa en el árbol y mi laptop aunque no deje que nadie la usara ya que aun ni yo sabia manejarla bien.

Estábamos muy entretenidos que no notamos que ya era tarde, hasta q me llamo mi abuelita y me dijo que mi papa había aceptado que yo fuera a la escuela de la ciudad del Oeste! Ya hasta había olvidado ese tema pero ahora que sabia que si iría me sentía muy feliz, aunque extrañaría a mis amigos creo que estaría mejor en la nueva escuela ya que en la de ahorita me aburría mucho.

Al final despedí a todos mis amigos y mi tío platico con algunas de las mamas de ellos, creo que mi tío andaba muy triste ya que aquí no tenia amigos y ahora que ya conocía gente se veía mas contento, pero seguía sin entender porque solo hacia amistad con mujeres ¿acaso ya tenia muchos amigos hombres? ¿O el pensaba que necesitaba proteger a esas señoras de personas malas?

En fin, el día del paseo con mi papa se acercaba y yo ya esta mas que listo para ir al concierto aunque en realidad no me importaba eso si no pasar el día con mi papa, en mi casa ya solo estaba mi tío Jack ya que mis abuelos se fueron a buscarnos una casa a mi papa y a mi en la ciudad del Oeste, ya todo estaba en cajas menos mi lap y mi cama, en mi mochila tenia la foto de mi mama ya que no podía perderla en medio de tantas cajas.

* * *

¡Mi papa es un tonto! Hoy es el día del concierto ese y aun no llega ni contesta su teléfono, si no me lleva me enojare mucho con el ¡y no le hablare nunca!

-Trunks tu papa esta en el teléfono- dijo mi tío mirándome seriamente y sosteniendo el teléfono

-dile a ese señor que no quiero hablar con el- le dije mirándolo igual de serio que el, y luego regrese a terminar de jugar.

-ya oíste Vegeta, ya se le subió lo Ouji a la cabeza- no se que intento decir con eso, ¿mi tío hablaba en clave con mi papa?

-jaja no me culpes a mi o a mi familia, ese carácter lo saco de ti- seguía en el teléfono mi papa y mi tío.

-bueno pequeño, tu papa se lo pierde, alístate tu y yo iremos a ese concierto y le enseñaremos a ese gruñón que la pasaste mejor con tu tío favorito que con el- dijo mi tío casi jalándome del brazo para ponerme la chamarra y mi gorro, luego el se vistió y me llevo a rastras con el.

Ya en el parque pasamos primero a buscar algo de cenar, a mi se me antojo un chocolate caliente ya que hacia frio y mi tío compro unas palomitas, churros y caramelos; y luego dicen que quien come muchos dulces soy yo.

Luego fuimos a buscar un asiento y una señora de cabello morado, que si parecía bruja, se nos acerco y nos invito a sentarnos enfrente, a mi me dio miedo pero mi tío acepto.

-gracias por venir joven- dijo la anciana…. Dijo la señora

-de nada, gracias por los asientos- contesto mi tío tan amable como siempre, a el no le daba miedo esa señora al parecer.

-bienvenido Trunks, espero disfrutes del espectáculo- ¡sabia mi nombre! ¡Si era una bruja!

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- le pregunte no queriendo hacerla enojar ya que no sabia si me echaría un conjuro.

-por que tienes los ojos de tu madre y el seño fruncido de tu padre- dijo poniendo su dedo en medio de mis cejas.

-woahh ¿es usted una bruja?- después de decirlo mi tío me dio un codazo y la bruja solo se hecho a reír.

-casi, ahora siéntate, mi nieta es la de cabello azul espero te guste como toca- antes de irse me dio la mano y luego me entrego un dulce, mi tío dio las gracias y nos fuimos a sentar.

* * *

Cuando la música comenzó me sentía bien, luego me estaba dando sueño ya que era muy lenta y tranquila como la música que me ponía mi mama para dormir, ¡pero en eso vi un ángel! se presento en el escenario y comenzó a tocar algo que no recuerdo como se llama pero tocaba muy bonito, pero de repente sentí triste su canción, quería llorar pero no lo iba hacer soy un niño y los niños no lloramos como bebes, así que me aguante.

Luego note que en todas las canciones pocas veces abrió los ojos, bueno ninguno de los que toco tenia los ojos abiertos, creo que no podían ver ya que solo usaban sus manos o bastones para moverse, pero cuando ella hablo al final dando las gracias, vi que sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, si parecía un ángel, tocaba muy bonito, ¡creo que los ángeles si existen! Si mi mama es un ángel en el cielo, esta muchacha es uno en la tierra.

Como ya era tarde tuvimos que regresar a casa, yo me sentía muy bien, mi tío se veía un poco raro, note que nunca dejo de mirar a la muchacha y cuando ella miro hacia donde estábamos mi tío se puso rojo, en fin, yo me sentía tan contento que no me importo que mi papa no fuera conmigo, yo solo quería ir a dormir.

-Trunks, lamento no haber ido contigo- mi papa que ya había llegado a la casa, se veía muy cansado, creo que mejor ya no peleo con el, mi papa es un super papa pero ahora se veía muy cansado, casi zombie.

-no importa pa, me la pase muy bien, descansa- dije para irme a dormir, me sentía tan feliz que apenas había notado que en mi pantalón aun traía el dulce que la bruja me había dado, cuando me lo comí fue lo máximo, ¡ni mi abue cocinaba así de rico! Era increíble, todo este dio fue genial solo espero volver a ver a ese ángel, ahora me voy a dormir y soñar con mi mama y mi ahora nuevo ángel.


	6. Impulso

**Impulso.**

Aun no sé qué me pasa, es la primera vez en mi vida que hago semejante tontería; aunque ahora me cause gracia y me este riendo dentro de mi carro, hace unos momentos no fue así, no puedo creer que tartamudeara enfrente de ella; ahora voy de regreso a la casa de mi sobrino y cuñado creo que me someteré a un interrogatorio por mi acción de salir corriendo después de dejar a mi sobrino en casa pero lo vale, aunque pensándolo bien creo que al final no fue del todo una tontería fue un gran impulso que estoy feliz de haber cometido.

Todo comenzó hoy, después de que Vegeta no pudo zafarse del trabajo y ver como se deprimía y enojaba Trunks definitivamente había sacado el genio de Vegeta, mi hermana aunque estuviera muy enojada no se ponía así "_Ann te estás perdiendo los berrinches de tu hijo y esposo"_ pensé cuando escuche la contestación del pequeño así que decidí llevarlo.

En el camino poco hablo pero cuando vio todo lo que compre (aunque la mayoría era para mí) creo que mejoro su ánimo, al principio pensé que sería aburrido ir a ese evento pero cuando note que a mi alrededor había muchas señoritas bonitas y con mi táctica de _"Un pobre papa soltero en busca de un abrazo consolador" _que podía ser un imán para las mujeres así que creí que no pasarían ni diez minutos en que se me acercaran pero luego de esperar quince solo se me acerco una señora que se ofreció a cambiarnos de asientos.

-gracias por venir joven-

-de nada, gracias por los asientos- no estaba muy convencido ya que posiblemente Trunks y yo en algún momento empezaríamos a quedarnos dormidos

"_solo Ann disfrutaría de eso alegremente"_

Pero luego mi mentalidad cambio; note lo que hacía especial este concierto y la razón del porque ninguna de las señoritas se me acercaba, y es así como todo comenzó cuando la vi, hay estaba ella tocando el piano, casi no resaltaba detrás de ese instrumento pero cuando paso a dar su solo con el chelo se veía muy hermosa.

"_mi nieta es la de cabello azul espero te guste como toca"_

La señora si sabia presumir, tocaba muy bien y eso me llamo la atención pero cuando la vi bien note que sus ojos había algo que me resultaba muy familiar, al final todo acabo todo y lleve a Trunks a la casa, el no había terminado de hablar con Vegeta cuando pensé _"Aun deben de estar desmontando todo" _así que tome mi chamarra que me había quitado y sin decir mas subí a mi carro.

-¿Qué haces 17? ¿Estás idiota? Puede que ella ya no esté- me dije en voz alta pero ya era muy tarde, ya estaba estacionado, así que sin esperar más me baje del carro y me dirigí a donde había sido el espectáculo, sin querer la busque con la mirada, total que difícil podría ser encontrar una mujer con cabello azul y vestido blanco…. Error, la temperatura ya había bajado y las personas que aun estaban usaban abrigo y gorro. Así que pensé que más da, les daré una mano.

-Muchas gracias joven- dijo un señor que estaba sufriendo cargando unas sillas.

-no hay de que, es un placer- ¡mentía! Rayos ese señor podía cargar cinco sillas a la vez y tenía el doble de mi edad y yo me estaba quedando sin aire.

-gracias por su ayuda joven, tome un poco de chocolate- dijo una voz a mi espalda, cuando gire vi a la anciana de los boletos _"mi suerte es muy buena"._

-gracias abuelita- dije tratando de no sonar muy desesperado.

-es usted el que venía con Trunks, y ¿el pequeño esta aun aquí con usted?- dijo con asombro.

-no, esta su casa y….yo andaba cerca de aquí y vi que aun estaban ocupados, así que decidí ayudar- esta señora estaba poniéndome nervioso.

-¡oh! Bueno es entendible ya es tarde y hace frio-

-si, bueno mejor regreso a ayudar- dije incorporándome para regresar a donde estaban los demás señores.

-espera, ven conmigo, quiero presentarte a alguien-

-está bien- sin pensarlo dos veces deje las sillas, después de todo no había regresado a ayudar precisamente. Mientras caminábamos note que había un grupo muy animado, algunos de ellos traían bastones y otras perros guías, alcance a notar un vehículo de la leyenda **"Perdimos un sentido, no la vida"** Escuela para invidentes Ciudad del Norte, entre más cerca estaba me di cuenta de algo, ¡ahí estaba ella! Ella estaba en el centro de todos y parecía que todos estaban muy conmovidos luego sentí una mano jalándome.

-Vamos joven ellos no muerden- me dijo la señora, ya que no había notado que me había congelado al verla.

-Jack, mi nombre es Jack-

-bueno joven Jack acérquese le presentare a todos- acto seguido fui llevado donde estaban todos y ella, no mentiré me puse nervioso y sentía mi corazón salir de mi cuerpo.

-Jóvenes su atención por favor, les presento a Jack es uno de los invitados que tuve esta noche y le gusto tanto el concierto que regreso a ayudarnos- ¡Qué carajo! Esta señora me estaba poniendo en medio como centro de atención.

-Muchas gracias- escuche decir de varios de ellos.

-ven acérquese, ella es mi nieta Bulma- Bulma, así se llama y sin querer sonreí como un idiota.

-Mucho gusto Jack, gracias por venir, espero haya sido de su agrado- SIN PALABRAS

-está bien- ¡cerebro reacciona! Y ahí estaba yo congelado enfrente de ella, ¡rayos!

-s….ssiii….. grra….gracias Bulma- ese fui yo….. Patético.

-gracias a usted por venir- dijo dejando ver una sonrisa, luego escuche unas risitas que provenían de las demás personas.

-El concierto fue un regalo que todos en la escuela le quisieron otorgar a mi nieta, ya que es su despedida- dijo la señora y baje de mi nube para poner atención.

-¿se va? ¿Por qué?- pregunte en directo, mi cerebro no tenia filtro con mi boca.

-Porque ya no soy invidente- contesto sin prisa alguna, ¡tonto de mi hablar sin pensar!

-sí, verdad que tonto soy-

-es gracioso señor Jack- pensé que podría enojarse por mi comentario pero seguirá sonriendo.

-Señorito, soy señorito- ¡"_Señorito_"! así o más patético.

-Joven…..

-Jack, solo Jack-

-Ok solo Jack-

-y sin querer sonar a una persona chismosa, ¿que planea hacer ahora?-

-no se preocupe, pues iré a la universidad en la ciudad del Oeste-

-¿Por eso la despedida?-

-sí, ya llego mi carta de aceptación de la universidad así que estos son mis últimos días aquí-

-Que lastima…..- dije sin pensar

-¿Por qué? Es genial que me hayan aceptado-su sonrisa desapareció pero no mostro ningún signo de enojo, solo de sorpresa.

-O no, eso es genial, me refiero a sus últimos días y yo apenas la conocí, usted parece una persona muy interesante- ¿se notara mucho mi intento desesperado de cortejo?

-eso tiene solución- dijo la señora -Porque no salen mañana a tomar un café- continuo hablando leyéndome la mente, ¡qué miedo!.

-No quiero que lo tome a mal, puede que suene un poco agresivo de mi parte- desesperado sí, pero tenía que mostrar un poco de interés al menos.

-Claro que no, fue mi idea, además Bulma necesita conocer gente ya que sus amistades son solo de la escuela-

-está bien abue, puede que solo Jack tenga planes- ¡Yes! Mi oportunidad.

-no, no tengo, te doy mi celular y me dices cuando y donde nos vemos-

-no tengo celular, apenas me lo tengo que comprar ya que lo necesitare-

-Entonces…. ¿Paso por ti?- sin como poder localizarla tenía que mover mi última pieza, era ganar o perder.

-me gusta la idea, te doy la dirección-

-abue… interrumpió ella antes de que pudieran darme la dirección.

-¿Qué hija?-

-perdón Jack es que a veces mi abuelita no entiende que las personas tienen responsabilidades-

-no te preocupes, es un placer- impulso, mi vida a partir de hoy seria de puros impulsos.

La suerte me sonríe, no solo supe su nombre, sino también tengo una cita no oficial, ¡maldición! mañana tenía planeado regresar a trabajar, ni modo tendría que sacrificarme y faltar a trabajar, quien sabe hasta podría conseguir su número de celular. Si después de todo había valido la pena mi impulso para hacer una tontería _"Ann eso es lo que nos falto, ser mas espontáneos en nuestra vida, puede que tu ya no puedas pero yo lo hare por ti"._

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_Bueno como tenia tiempo logre actualizar antes de lo esperaba, gracias por leer y como verán de ahora en adelante la trama se complicara, saludos y hasta la proxima_


	7. Habituandose

**Habituándose**

_Trunks _

Desde que empezamos a hacer maletas, mi papa se ha puesto de un humor horrible, dice que son muchas cosas y recuerdos los que lo atan a la casa y cuando es escuchado por mi abuelita se lleva un regaño que hasta yo me asusto_ "Mi abuelita puede dar más miedo que mi papa cuando se enoja"._

Descubrí fotos de mi mama de cuando era un bebe, casi no tenia cabello y lloraba mucho, mi tío Jack siempre quitándole el biberón a mi mama y abrazándola, también encontré fotos de mi abuelita Mary, ella se fue primero al cielo y luego mi mama, desde allá las dos me vigilan así que no puedo ser muy travieso, también encontré fotos de mi papa que mi abuelita Saya tenia escondidas, es que mi papa lo vestían con trajes de animalitos y aunque me da mucha risa verlo así, no puedo dejar que las encuentre ya que me las quitaría y no lo quiero.

Ya conocí mi nueva casa, bueno no es una casa como en la que vivo ahorita, si no que viviremos en un edificio ya que cerca de la nueva oficina de mi papa y mi escuela no hay casas como estas y mi papa no quiere tener que perder mucho tiempo manejando, ¡es que la ciudad es enorme! Y aunque no lo admita se perdió cuando nos fue a alcanzar a mis abuelos y a mí.

-Trunks, necesitamos hablar- dijo mi papa con cara muy seria, espero no se haya enterado de las fotos.

-¿si papa?- dije mostrándole mi mejor cara que había aprendido de mi mama.

-Como ya sabes nos mudaremos y tus abuelos no siempre estarán con nosotros- uff no era de las fotos de lo que quería hablar.

-si lo sé-

-bueno, este año hubo muchos cambios y mientras yo estaba trabajando tus abuelitos te cuidaban- es verdad, desde que mama no estaba me cuidaban mis abuelitos y mi tío, así nunca me sentía solo.

-¿y ahora? –

-bueno, no siempre podrán ir a visitarnos y en la escuela no creo que te quieras quedar, ya que sería como un internado y solo te vería los sábados y domingos.-

-no, ¡no quiero vivir en la escuela!- creo que ya no me estaba gustando la mudanza.

-yo tampoco quiero que te quedes en la escuela, porque me sentiría solo- dijo mi papa serio, aunque yo sabía que estaba triste.

-¿entonces qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunte enseguida ya que no quería dejarlo solo.

-bueno, creo que tendremos que buscar una persona que te cuide y limpie la casa-

-¡Qué! ¡¿UNA NIÑERA?!, noooooo, yo no soy un bebe-

-Trunks, no es un capricho, necesitamos ayuda, así que cuento contigo en que me ayudaras- yo no soy un bebe, no necesito que me cambien los pañales ni que me den puré en la boca, ¡no quiero!

-si papa- veremos cuanto demorar esas señoras.

* * *

_Vegeta_

Cuando me plantearon la posibilidad de mudar mi oficina pensé que tendría que contratar nuevo personal para trabajar, pero cuando hice la reunión todos aceptaron mudarse, argumentaban que era una oportunidad única y que no la desperdiciarían, otros optaron por quedarse algo así como una sucursal de la empresa y la idea me gusto, así que Sofi fue la primera en buscar oficina, la verdad me sorprendió ya que ella no solía ser tan _"intrépida"_ pero luego me entere que había sido porque Jack la acompañaría, _"espero no me deje sin secretaria"._

Al final mi mama encontró un buen departamento que era casi del mismo tamaño de mi casa, pero sin patio, de todas formas yo soy más de gym que de andar corriendo. El departamento necesitaba algunas mejoras ya que la cocina es chica y la sala muy amplia, y por lo que comemos necesitamos espacio. El balcón está bien, pero por precaución a mi hijo le pondré ciertas protecciones, por último las habitaciones necesitan ciertos armarios ya que mis libros son muchos y Trunks también lee mucho. El área del estudio la dividiremos entre los dos para que pueda hacer su tarea y yo recibir algunos clientes.

-papa ya acabe de empacar mis juguetes viejos- decía mi hijo señalando tres cajas de juguetes, sentía que apenas ayer recibía su primer muñeco.

-bueno, le pondremos una etiqueta para llevarlos a donación- ya que en la nueva casa no teníamos ático ni sótano teníamos muchas cosas.

-si papa- salió de mi recamara ya que le estaba hablando mi mama que le había hecho un emparedado.

-bueno Ann, ¿qué haremos con tus cosas?- mi mama me dijo que también las donara, pero aun no me sentía preparado para hacerlo así que lo dejaría al final.

Entre tantas cajas y cosas para donar me sentía más y más cansado de mudarme, y casi olvido lo principal ¿Quién cuidaría a Trunks? Jack me dijo que buscara una institutriz pero esa idea sonaba a que nunca lo sacaría de mi departamento.

Yo necesitaba básicamente que cuidaran a mi hijo, ayudar con la tarea y hacer la comida, de la limpieza no me preocupaba ya que Trunks y yo no somos desordenados así que eso no era prioridad.

-hijo, ya hable con tu secretaria y dice que ya tiene varias candidatas para que cuiden a mi nieto, las entrevistare la próxima semana y escogeré la mejor- mi mama es la mejor, siempre anticipándose a mis acciones.

-gracias mama-

-hijo, sé que esto es difícil- decía señalando la ropa de mi esposa.

-porque no te quedas con la ropa que te haga recordar algo especial- al menos eso era mejor a donar todo y quedarme sin nada.

-me gusta esa idea, así será más fácil todo, tampoco quiero que Trunks la olvide-

-no lo hará, el sabe que siempre estará con el aunque no la vea-

-eso es bueno, al menos alguno de los dos estará bien- ya sea por donde va esta conversación.

-hijo, tarde o temprano tienes que rehacer tu vida y si platicas con Trunks el lo entenderá- y va de nuevo…..

-¿rehacer mi vida? Con esa mudanza lo estoy haciendo- mama no empecemos de nuevo con ese tema.

-sabes que no me refiero a eso- y ese era el tema nuevo que cada que podía sacaba a reducir.

-madre, no empieces de nuevo, no me pienso casar de nuevo, Trunks solo tiene una madre y nadie podrá ocupar su lugar-

-yo no dije que tendría otra madre, si no que necesita una figura materna y tu alguien que te devuelva la felicidad que tontamente aparentas tener solo para que tu hijo no te vea triste-

-si mama, algún día- sin ánimos de pelear le di por su lado y seguí en búsqueda del traje que me llevaría en la mudanza.

En vista de su derrota en la conversación mi mama dejo la recamara no sin antes dejarme un emparedado y una malteada.

* * *

_Jack_

Mi "NO" cita resulto muy bien, fui al parque de diversiones y termine en el cine, no sin antes pasar a una tienda de celulares y obtener el teléfono de esa hermosa peliazul. Ese día me sentí como un niño otra vez, note que ella tenía algo así como una lista y a cada cosa que hacíamos la agregaba o la tachaba, ella me dijo que era su lista de pendientes.

-¿y cómo sabes que escoger de esa lista?- le pregunte ya que había cosas que parecían increíbles, como darle la vuelta al mundo en 180 días.

- no las escojo, ellas me escogen- dijo eso pero no le entendí

-mira, esta moneda de la dio mi abuela, es algo así como una antigüedad para ella y cada que quiero hacer algo y no me decido lanzo la moneda- ahora tenía más sentido del porque no sabía si ir al parque de diversiones o al museo-

-esa opción me gusta, creo que me salvaría de muchas dudas-

-no creo que esa opción será para ti, pero gracias por no burlarte- burlarme de ella, jamás.

-oye, creo que estaré viajando seguido a Ciudad del Oeste, ¿te molesta si te visito?-

-claro que no 17, pero de momento no estaré viviendo en mi departamento, ya que esta en renovación-

-¿entonces?- eso sonó mas a un "no quiero volverte a ver, pero te hablare bonito para que no te des cuenta".

-viviré con una amiga y aun no tengo la dirección, pero tienes mi número así que puedes hablarme cuando vayas- esa respuesta me gusto mas.

-ok, entonces te llamare todas las noches para desearte un dulce sueño- no perdería oportunidad para dejar de frecuentarla o llamarla, cualquier pretexto sería necesario.

-no exageres, tienes cosas que hacer para que yo este molestándote-

-no es molestia pequeña- ante ese comentario su cara adquirió un rojo que indicaba que iba por muy buen camino.

Cuando supe que Sofí iría a buscar oficina me ofrecí a acompañarla aprovechando que Bulma ya estaría ahí, así que mientras ella estaba ocupada le marque a mi peliazul que para mi suerte estaba saliendo de clases, la fui a buscar y así conocía a su amiga Milk, era bonita pero no tanto como Bulma; después las lleve a su casa donde me invitaron a comer para luego recibir una llamada de Sofi que ya estaba lista para regresarse. Creo que estaba enojada por dejarla sola pero mi peliazul era primero.

* * *

_Bulma _

Entre mi muda y mi nueva escuela mi vida se volvió un caos, al menos podía entretenerme con 17, aunque era un poco serio cuando estaba en el parque de diversiones mostro una cara totalmente distinta, creo que tenía tiempo que no se divertía así, al menos pasamos un día entretenido.

-Bulma, tu amigo es muy guapo- dijo Milk una vez que se fue 17

-¿sí? Sabes que yo no me fijo en eso- el físico no era algo en lo que me fijara, ni como amigos ni como algún pretendiente.

-lo sé, pero estaba muy guapo, lástima que tengo novio- decía con un susurro y con corazones en sus ojos.

-¿novio? Goku apenas y te habla y ya dices que es tu novio- reaccione de momento y sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis palabras

-déjame- contesto un poco decaída.

-es que apenas y le hablas como para que se conozcan y se vuelvan novios- trate de animarla, después de todo yo la había puesto triste.

-lo sé, pero es que me pongo muy nerviosa y el siempre parece estar en su nube- los dos parecían paralizarse nada más se veían.

-bueno te ayudare, pero que no se te olvide que tienes que ayudarme con las remodelaciones en mi departamento porque yo no sé de eso-

-no te preocupes, aunque me sentiré sola viviendo aquí sin ti, se que necesitas tu espacio aparte de que aquí no puedes practicar tu chelo- era verdad, Milk vivía en un edificio muy estricto que apenas y aprobó que yo estuviera aquí en lo que estaba listo mi departamento, así que para no ocasionar problemas deje de practicar mi música y ya me sentía oxidada, ya tenía tres meses aquí y sentía que estaba muy cómoda viviendo por mi cuenta sin mis padres pero sin mi música era difícil estar.

Al final de la semana Milk me acompaño a ver las mejoras en mi casa, las habitaciones tenían un doble forro por decirlo así para no molestar a mis vecinos con mis ensayos también mande a modificar ciertas cosas para poder guiarme sin luz por mi casa. Pero lo mejor de todo era que tenía un amplio balcón que me daba la oportunidad de relajarme en un día estresado, este consistía en un pequeño jardín con muchos bonsáis que mi mama estaba diseñando ya que sería lo que mas extrañaría de mi casa, la paz de los jardines. Al salir note que mis vecinos también estaban remodelando y por lo que notaba la casa podía convertirse en una biblioteca, espero con muchas ansias el poder conocer a los vecinos y poder mudarme a mi casa, después de todo este será mi hogar por un largo tiempo.

Cuando estaba por salir del asesor un pequeño niño con cabellos lila choco conmigo y su abuela creo me ayudo a levantarme; de momento me sentí muy apenada ya que la falda se había levantado y Milk no había reaccionado de momento.

-Ángel- dijo el niño que vagamente me parecía conocido.

-¿Cómo?- conteste aun aturdida por el golpe y tratando de acomodarme la falda.

-tú eres el Ángel que toco ese día- siguió diciendo y no entendía a que se refería, hasta que lo vi bien

-te recuerdo, tu eres el sobrino de 17- por fin todo tenía sentido.

-¿17? Ahh mi tío Jack ¡si!- Jack, la verdad es que no recordaba el nombre de 17 y su nickname se me quedo en lugar de su nombre.

-¿estás bien?¿ No te lastimaste?- le ayude a levantarse mientras que Milk y la abuelita de del niño nos veían.

-sí, estoy bien, me llamo Trunks ¿y tú?- muy educadamente me extendió su mano para presentarse.

-Bulma, mucho gusto Trunks- dije contestando el saludo.

-¿aquí vives?- pregunto muy curioso- Trunks no seas tan preguntón- dijo su abuelita.

-no se preocupe- le conteste a la señora- y si aquí viviré, puede ser que hasta seamos vecinos.

-¡genial! Mi casa es la 603- dijo muy entusiasmado.

-eso es genial la mía es la 604, entonces nos vemos pequeño Trunks- dije mirando la hora, ya tenía hambre.

-si Bulma, te visitare, ¡adiós!- dijo agitando su mano mientras me veía ir, el niño aunque pequeño era muy educado y muy curioso, aunque me agrado saber que había disfrutado de mi recital, aunque pensándolo bien eso significaba que 17 también andaría por aquí. Al final creo que no estaría tan sola como había pensado, solo tenía que habituarme a mi nueva vida.

* * *

**sorry por la demora, muchas cosas que hacer y sin tiempo para actualizar hasta ahorita, espero les gusten ese capitulo y para no hacer tan largo las partes de cada personaje las convine y así darles un breve recorrido de lo que sera sus próximas vidas con el cambio de ciudad.**


	8. Cambios

**Cambios**

_Trunks_

Ya hace más de dos semanas desde que vi a "Bul-ma", tiene el nombre raro y suena raro pero mi nombre también suena y es raro, ahorita estoy con la niñera en el hotel que mi papa esta rentando en lo que queda lista mi nueva casa, la verdad es que no la aguanto es muy gruñona y nada divertida, tampoco me deja comer dulces y siempre parece que esta enojada, casi no he visto a mi papa y cuando lo veo siempre está cansado, su trabajo lo cansa mucho, tampoco hemos salido a pasear como antes y tampoco se ve de buen humor. Mi abuelita se quedo con nosotros hasta que me acostumbre a mi niñera la cual es mala, y después de eso se ira de viaje con mi abuelito ya que tiene negocios en otro pais, la verdad me siento solito y tampoco tengo con quien jugar, odio estar aquí no me gusta vivir en el hotel pero hace una semana empecé a ir a la escuela de nuevo.

-Trunks, cariño- me habla mi abuelita

-¿qué paso?- ¿ya es hora de comer? miro atrás de mi y veo a Greta esta ya roncando.

-cariño ven aquí conmigo, por favor- creo que no es hora aun, volteo a ver si Greta se despertó pero no lo hizo, jeje le sale baba de la boca.

-¿qué paso abuelita?- voy a la cocina donde esta ella y trato de no reírme.

-mañana iremos a ver la casa de nuevo y como note que ya tienes una amiga creo que es necesario darle un pequeño detalle ya que ella también parecía ser nueva en el edificio-

-¡woaahhh, es verdad!-

-así que dejemos una nota a Greta- busco a mi niñera y la vio- y nos vamos-

-¡si vamos!- corrí a mi cuarto en silencio para que no se despertara y tome mi mochila- en la entrada estaba mi abue.

-¿para qué traes tu mochila corazón?-

-es que luego demoras y aquí traigo mi cuaderno de dibujo, así no me aburro- mi abuelita luego compra muchas cosas y demoramos mucho, luego encontramos a alguna de sus amigas y me aprietan mis cachetes o me quieren dar un beso ¡wuacala!.

-¡que listo eres pequeño!- dijo para luego despeinar mi cabello con su mano.

Cuando salimos compramos algunas cosas que necesitaría según mi abue para mi cuarto y luego ella me dijo que yo escogiera un regalo para Bul-ma y como yo soy grande le dije que pagaría.

-corazón no tienes que hacer eso, yo lo pago junto con lo demás-

-no abue yo soy grande-

-ok entonces dime cuanto tienes y si te alcanza lo pagas tu solito ¿ok?-

-bueno- le conteste buscando en una bolsa de mi mochila mi dinero, ya no tenia el billete que me habian dado por que había comprado dulces a escondidas de Greta.

-tengo solo esto- dije triste, no iba a alcanzarme.

-Qué casualidad mi amor este copo de nieve cuesta 10 pesos- me dijo mi abue y me puse contento si me alcanzaba.

Cuando salimos de la tienda yo iba cargando mi regalo ya que yo quería dárselo, luego de mucho tiempo llegamos al edificio y corrí al elevador y trate de pulsar el botón pero no alcanzo aun así que mi abue me ayuda. Cuando el elevador se volvió a abrir ya estamos en mi piso y caminando vi que ya no hay personas trabajando.

-cariño te tengo una sorpresa- me dice mi abuelita.

-¿sorpresa?- le pregunto ya que no es mi cumpleaños y creo que no me he portado tan bien.

-la casa ya esta lista y ya puedes quedarte a dormir aquí en tu cuarto- ¡woahhh por fin!

-¡woaahhh! ¿De verdad?- mi cuarto por fin, ¡odio el hotel!

-tu papa quería darte la sorpresa pero llamo hace rato y dijo que estaría ocupado y que llegaría muy tarde en la noche- eso me puso triste ya casi no veo a mi papá.

-¿quieres entrar a ver como quedo todo?-

-¡si!- cuando abrió la puerta entre corriendo y la vi, estaba muy linda, parecía todo una casa de hombres como yo y mi papa también, no es que no me gustara la otra casa pero este departamento tiene las paredes verdes y azules y la otra era rosa y lila. Cuando entro a mi cuarto lo veo y esta genial! Esta mas grande y con litera ¡yo le pedí a mi papa una litera para invitar a un amigo y lo hizo! Y tambien todos mis juguetes que había guardado.

-espero te guste todo- dijo mi abue y aunque yo soy un hombre corrí a darle un abrazo.

-gracias abue ¡me encanta!- después de ver toda mi casa nueva recordé de darle el regalo a mi ángel, así que le dije a mi abue que si me acompañaba.

La verdad es que no me acordaba de su numero de casa asi que le pregunte a mi abue y ella me llevo, ella toco la puerta y esperamos a que abrieran.

-¿si? Dígame- contesto una señora de cabello amarillo no muy vieja esa no era mi ángel, creo que nos equivocamos.

-buenas tardes disculpe se encuentra la señorita..

-Bul-ma- le dije a mi abue, para saber si la conocian.

-permítame- dijo y se hizo a un lado –pero pasen, ustedes son mis primeros invitados, ¿gustan algunos pastelitos?

La señora era muy amable me estaba dando pastelitos y sin querer me gruño mi panzita después de verlos en la mesita, eran de muchos colores y se veian muy ricos todos, me dio pena.

-pequeñín toma come cuantos quieras los hice con mucho gusto para todos- dijo entregándome uno en cada mano y yéndose no se adonde, cuando regreso ¡vino con ella! .

-hola pequeño Trunks- se me acerco y me dio la mano, yo deje mis pastelitos en la mesita y la salude y se agacho y me dio un beso en mi mejilla.

-hola, Bul-ma- me dio pena el beso, solo me gusta que me de besos mi mama y mi abuelita a veces.

-es Bulma, no Bul-ma, si lo dices así se escucha mas raro de lo que ya es, jaja- me dijo riéndose, me gustaba verla así.

-mucho gusto señora….

-Saya Ouji, pero dime Saya el otro día no nos pudimos presentar-

-mucho gusto Saya, lo siento, es que iba tarde a clases-

-Bulma querida falto yo de presentarme- dijo la señora rubia que aun no sabía quien era pero que hacia pastelitos ricos.

-si lo siento, Trunks, Saya, ella es mi mama Bunny Brief- su mama woahh no se ve tan viejita.

-mucho gusto en conocerlos, con que tu eres el pequeñín que tiene encantada a mi hija, espero que tu la cuides mucho porque luego es muy traviesa- ¿Bulma traviesa? Bueno si es así, entonces tendré con quien jugar.

-¿y dígame como se conocieron?- pregunto su mama

-Trunks fue a mi recital en la Ciudad del Norte con su tío Jack-

-¿Jack es su tio?, el joven y apuesto Jack si lo recuerdo, eso de ser apuesto viene de la familia- dijo la señora, bueno yo se que soy guapo, me parezco a mi papa.

-mama por favor- Bulma se puso roja como un tomate después de que su mama dijo que yo era guapo jeje.

-lo siento cariño, pero siéntense que están en su casa- dijo y se fue a la cocina por leche y té.

-si gracias, bueno la razón de la visita es que mi nieto quería darle a la señorita Bulma un regalo de bienvenida- dijo mi abue y así fue como recordé mi regalo que había olvidado por estar comiendo.

-es verdad, yo lo compre todito, toma es para ti- le dije entregándoselo, me puse un poco nervioso ¿que tal y no le gustaba?

-¡que bonito esta Trunks! Muchas gracias, pero me siento mal, yo no tengo nada que darte ya que tu también eres nuevo en el edificio- dijo cambiando su carita a triste, así no me gusta verla.

-no importa, tu mama me regalo muchos pastelitos- dije tratando de que se pusiera feliz de nuevo.

-y siempre que venga tendré unos listos para tan encantador niño-

-¿entonces no vives con su hija?- le pregunte a la señora.

-no cariño, nada mas vine a ayudar a mi hija a mudarse y luego me regreso con mi esposo a la Ciudad del Norte, pero si alguna vez vas para allá, no dudes en visitarnos y te tendré mas pastelitos.

-¡woaahhh si voy!- ¡esa señora era genial!

-bueno, entonces cuida de mi pequeña cuando no esté aquí ¿ok?-

-si, yo la cuido- dije prometiendo a su mama, luego de seguir platicando mi abue y la mama de Bulma se fueron a la cocina ya que nos invitaron a comer y mi abue quiso ayudar, me quede solo con mi ángel y platicamos mucho, ya se muchas cosas de ella y ella de mí, es muy buena y me gusta sus ojos, me recuerda algo pero no se a que. También me prometió tocar para mí la cosa esa que parece una guitarra grande, me dijo como se llama pero olvide su nombre, ¡mi día fue genial!, por fin ya estoy en mi casa y ya tengo una amiga, ya no se sentiré solito cuando no esté mi abue y no vea a mi papa, solo me falta Greta….. Ella me cae mal, creo que ya no la quiero de niñera….. Tendré que hacer algo jeje.

* * *

_Vegeta_

Hace dos semanas que nos mudamos aquí y como el departamento no estaba listo vivíamos en un hotel, finalmente después de una semana nos mudamos Trunks y yo al departamento, la verdad mi humor anda de vacaciones, esta ciudad es muy estresante, como mi bufete es nuevo aun tenemos que aceptar toda clase de clientes para así hacernos notar, pero revisando bien los documentos noto que aquí enseguida y por cualquier tontería demandan, he leído cada tontería que me pregunto si la gente es cada vez mas estúpida o soy yo quien se volvió mas inteligente.

_"demanda al vecino por que su perro es muy empalagoso y lo lame cuando lo ve"_

_"demanda de divorcio por que el marido juega mucho con el xbox (que fue regalo de la esposa)"_

_"demanda a la vecina por darle falsas esperanzas de una cita"_

Por otra parte mi madre me reprocha cada que puede que no veo a mi hijo, que tengo mucho trabajo, que casi no como, que casi no duermo, nada mas le falta que me diga ¡que la niñera renuncio por que la ignoro!.

No tengo tiempo ni ganas de pelear, si hago todo esto ¡es por mi hijo!, me mude y empecé de cero por el, primero necesito estabilizarme para poder tener dinero y que estemos bien, ¡no puedo partirme en dos! Además al final quien provoco todo fue ella!

Ahora después de la ultima llamada de mi madre mi humor esta de mil demonios, ya pasan de las 6 de la tarde y a regañadientes deje todo por la paz para irme a casa a ver a mi hijo, estoy tan cansado de todo, así que me levanto del escritorio y empiezo a guardar mis cosas.

-Sofi- le hablo a mi secretaria por el teléfono

-¿si señor?- pregunta con voz cansada, ella y todo el equipo ha trabajado mucho.

-manda a todos a casa, es viernes, diles que es una orden y quien se quede aquí después de las 6:30 tendrá un descuento en su salario del 25%

-si.. si señor- contesto nerviosa, presiento que ella se pensaba quedar, su vida social es igual o peor que la mía.

Mirando el cielo noto que se empieza a nublar así que tomo mi sombrilla ya que uno nunca sabe y como mi casa no esta muy retirada camino, tampoco tengo otra opción mi mama en su arranque de enojo no me paso a dejar el carro después de ir a recoger a Trunks a la escuela, aunque bien podría tomar un taxi, pero quiero despejar mi mente.

Apenas cruzo la calle empieza a llover muy fuerte, algunas personas salen corriendo _"tontos aunque corran o caminen se mojaran igual"_ al final mi mente se distrajo un poco y recuerdos inundan mi mente, cerca visualizo mi edificio y ya tengo hambre.

-¡pero que carajos!- grito, un idiota ha chocado conmigo y ahora estoy mojado y tirado en el piso.

-lo siento, no lo vi- contesta la otra persona tratando de levantarse de encima de mi.

-eso es mas que obvio, ¿estas ciego o que?- mi traje esta mojado, tengo hambre, tengo sueño, mi maletín esta tirado y mas le vale a este tipo que ningún papel este mojado.

-oiga, ya le pedí disculpas, lamento haberlo tirado pero eso no le da derecho a ser tan majadero y decir esas ofensas, ¿Quién es usted para insultar a alguien si no lo vio o insultar a un invidente?- enseguida noto, no me choco un hombre, es una niña muy gritona que me esta poniendo los nervios de punta con su voz.

-¿estas ciega acaso?- tratando de ponerme al tu por tu con ella, nadie me habla así.

-no, pero tampoco dejare que insulte aludiendo a una personar solo porque le falta la vista o el oído, que una persona carezca de algo como un sentido, no lo hace ni menos ni mas- contesto muy enojada la niña, si no fuera por esa ropa de correr no la hubiera confundido, sus pantalones son muy anchos y su sudadera igual, parece que le quito la ropa a su papa.

-mira niña, a mi no me hables en ese tono, el culpable de que yo este así eres tu, así que si no quieres tener mas problemas mejor vete-

-¡Qué sujeto tan pedante!- terminamos de levantarnos, cuando alce la vista ella me miraba como queriendo pegarme.

-¡vete a jugar con tus barbies a tu casa!- dije para terminar de recoger mis cosas e irme a dentro del edificio, sin siquiera voltear deje a la niña afuera, mi día al final si fue un asco, ahora solo quiero ir a bañarme para comer y dormir.

Una vez dentro pase a buscar mi correspondencia, luego me dirijo a tomar el ascensor al hacerlo veo que esta por cerrar y meto la mano, este se detiene y noto que esta ahí dentro la niña esa, ahora sin capucha sobre su cara dejando ver su cabello azul.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dije en tono de amenaza, lo ultimo que quería era que me siguiera a casa para seguir jodiendo.

-aquí vivo- contesto sin inmutarse.

-ja, cuando de con tus padres les diré que te castiguen: primero por mojarte y luego por ser tan grosera-

-primero que nada señor, yo deje de jugar con las barbies a los 5 años, segundo mis papas no me castigan desde que cumplí los 16 años.

-niña no creo que desde ayer tus papas no te regañen- mocosa esta, a mi no me habla en ese tono.

-¿pues cuantos años cree que tengo? ¡Viejo este!-

-¡viejo! Si no quieres que llame a tus papas para que te castiguen será mejor que moderes tu tonito y voz conmigo, ¡niña!-

-¿niña? Usted es el ciego!, yo ya 21 años!-

-niña si quieres empezar a mentir a cerca de tu edad te aconsejo que digas que tienes 18 o que apenas los cumplirás no 21- tonta a mi no me engañas, 21 aja.

-mira y espero lea muy bien las letras chiquitas- dijo sacando de su bolso en la sudadera una credencial.

_-"Universidad Cd. Del Oeste_

_Bulma Brief_

_No. Control 97423 Ingeniería en Sistemas Computacionales"-_

-no se ni porque lo hago, pero ahí está señor, yo no miento- mierda si tiene 21.

-ok mi error, pero no es mi culpa que parezca una niña- termine de hablar para recibir una mirada asesina de su parte y luego abrirse el elevador en mi piso, al salir note que ella me seguía.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-pregunte cansado de verla, ni 10 minutos pasaron desde que la conocí y ya la odio.

-este es mi piso también señor- me miro para luego seguir caminando a paso firme y desaparecer casi al final del pasillo, dios espero no volver a encontrármela nunca más. Al abrir mi puerta veo que Trunks se durmió en la sala viendo la tele, camino hacia el y la apago, sobre mi hombro siento otra mirada asesina, noto que mi madre sigue aquí, cuando me ve me manda a bañar no sin antes regañarme por estar mojado _"no fue mi culpa, maldición"_ me siento de 5 años otra vez, cuando regreso me sirve de comer lo que más odio, puras verduras sin carne y dejándome solo veo que lleva a mi hijo a su cuarto, cuando regresa otra vez me regaña y sin ganas de seguir termino mi comida y me voy a dormir.

recuento del día _"Una patada en el trasero"_ y no sé quien me estresa mas, mi madre o la mocosa esa que conocí, y luego esos malditos ojos parecían quererme patear el trasero por lo menos, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Britney? ¿Bilma? Ni su apellido recuerdo para preguntar al de recepción y así evitarla, _"que dia de mierda"_ mis ojos pesan y recuerdo que esta semana y las anteriores tuvimos muchos cambios y aun faltan mas, solo de pensarlo me duele la cabeza.


	9. Vecinos

**Vecinos**

_Bulma._

Desde que me mude a mi nuevo departamento todo había sido un cuento de hadas, todos mis vecinos habían sido muy atentos conmigo, bueno no todos, no se de donde salió ese "Ogro" pero lo odie desde que me lo tope.

"_Cuando salí de clases junto con Milk nos dirigimos a comer a su casa ya que después de que mi mama regreso con papa no había pasado a comprar la despensa, ella cocina muy bien así que tampoco me vi forzada a aceptar su oferta, cuando terminamos de comer casi salgo corriendo de su casa ya que su novio Goku había terminado sus prácticas antes y empezaba a incomodarme ver tanto amor, tan solo llevaba tres cuadras cuando empezó a llover y desgraciadamente no traía un paraguas y mi elección de conjunto tampoco me ofrecía mucha comodidad para seguir andando_

_-maldito el momento cuando opte por blusa de tirantes y short para asistir a clases- dije mientras temblaba de frio y buscaba donde refugiarme sin sentir que me desnudaban con la mirada, y ni para tomar un taxi, en mi estado me ignoraban olímpicamente._

_-¿eres tu pitufina?- escuche hablar a mis espaldas y sin querer voltear ignore a la persona detrás de mí, nadie me llamaba así desde que era niña._

_Un momento solo había una persona que vivía para contarlo después de llamarme así._

_-¿Yamcha?- susurre mientras trataba de voltear disimuladamente._

_-¡vaya que sorpresa!- si era él, mi peor pesadilla de niña._

_-hola- salude tímidamente mientras que el….._

_-¡hola pequeña pitufina!- me estrechaba en un incomodo abrazo…..uff _

_-me ahogas….- susurre tratando de apartarme de ese abrazo, aunque me estaba quitando el frio de la lluvia, pero no me sentía nada cómoda._

_-lo siento, ¿no tienes frio? Estas muy mojada y con tu ropa….._

_-si lo sé, pero ningún taxi me para y aun estoy lejos de llegar a casa-_

_-¿necesitas ayuda?-_

_-pues nada mas necesito llegar a mi casa-dije tratando de poder desviar mi mirada ya que mi ropa se pegaba cada vez más a mi cuerpo_

_-¡ya se! Mira toma mi ropa del gym para que te vayas a tu casa- dijo entregándome su sudadera y su pantalón._

_-pero…¿y tú?- hable mientras recibía su ropa._

_-¿yo? Bueno yo traigo mas ropa que tu- "ya me di cuenta Yamcha"- y la casa de mi novia está a la vuelta de la esquina, mira estas temblando vístete-dijo quitándome la sudadera y poniéndomela encima_

_-pero y los pantalones….. y ¿cómo te devuelvo la ropa?- con su sudadera encima de mí, parecía que no trajera nada abajo y mas pena me daba._

_-mira ahí puedes ir y yo cuidare tu espalda ¿sí?- dijo mostrándome una esquina, mientras yo me ponía el pantalón el estaba enfrente de mi dándome la espalda para que nadie me viera._

_-muchas gracias Yamcha- le dije mientras el giraba para comprobar que ya iba vestida._

_-mira este es mi teléfono y dirección para que platiquemos algún día- dijo mientras me entregaba una tarjeta y me abrazaba de nuevo. _

_-sí, estaría bien ir a tomar un café- creo que mi rostro estaba muy rojo porque Yamcha empezó a abrazarme de nuevo y soltó una risa._

_-te ves muy bien pequeña Bulma fue un placer verte de nuevo, salúdame a tus papas- dijo soltándome para luego irse mojando a casa de su novia._

_Una vez que me quede sola de nuevo salí corriendo para mi casa y ahí fue cuando mi día empeoro"_

-¡ogro!- era la única palabra que podía describirlo, como se le ocurre confundirme con una niña! "_rayos_" pensé mientras me miraba en el espejo, si parezco una niña con esta ropa tan grande, pero eso no le da derecho a ser tan majadero!

Si me lo encuentro de nuevo le leeré la cartilla de "_cómo ser cortes_" y luego le daré una paliza porque quiero y puedo! Faltaba más.

Después de la pelea con ese "señor" entre a mi departamento y me quite la ropa de Yamcha la metí a la lavadora y decidí tomar un baño relajante, en la tina y con sales, una vez limpia me vestí con mi pijama de ositos y galletitas total no había nadie que me visitara así que no me daba pena andar así, luego pensé en como pasar el resto de mi día ya que era viernes y no tenia tarea, trate de ver alguna película pero verla sola no era divertido, tome un libro y después de leer por un rato me sentía aun aburrida así que decidí era tiempo de relajarme, me levante del sofá y me dirigí a la sala y tome una silla que coloque en el balcón, luego fui por mi chelo y abriendo un poco el ventanal del balcón comencé a tocar.

Si algo podía calmarme era tocar y podía hacerlo por horas sin cansarme, ya no me importaba nada ni mi "_querido vecino_" ni mi pesadilla de niña, ni el amor entre Milk y Goku, tampoco estar sola por mi cuenta. Todo en este momento volvía a ser perfecto solo por el hecho de estar en ese momento tocando con mi chelo.

Una vez que termine de tocar por el hambre, decidí pedir algo de cenar y entre que llegaba escuche un leve sonido así que cerré mis ojos y trate de localizar de donde provenía, al cabo de un rato note que era del balcón siguiente y ahí estaba el, sus ojos estaban rojos y su cuarto no estaba iluminado, me acerque más y de una maceta tome una piedrita que le avente

-hola pequeño Trunks, ¿estás bien?- lo salude notando que se sorprendió, creo que no esperaba que lo descubriera llorando.

-¿Por qué tocabas algo tan triste?- me contesto casi en susurro.

-¿estas así por mi música?- no contesto solo movió su cabecita- ¿quieres que toque algo para ti? Le dije y enseguida su carita triste cambio.

-tócame unas para dormir por favor- lo mire y así como yo, el también tenía su pijama de flash y pareciera que lo había despertado.

-está bien abriré mas la ventana y así la escucharas más claro, ¿está bien?- volvió a mover su cabeza y se acomodo al pie de su balcón con un futon y lo vi dormir, luego llego mi comida y tuve que moverme pero al final decidí regresar al balcón y comer mientras el dormía, había algo que hacía que no pudiera quitar mi mirada del pequeño apenas y lo viera y cuando note que estaba llorando me sentí mal, quería correr a abrazarlo, luego note como su abuelita entraba y lo movía de lugar y así fue deje de verlo y me fui a dormir.

* * *

_Trunks_

Hace rato me dormí en la sala mientras esperaba a mi papa, cuando desperté ya estaba en mi cuarto y luego escuche música, empecé a buscar de donde venia y la vi "Bulma" estaba tocando su guitarra grandota y yo me sentía triste, no quería llorar porque no soy bebe, pero esa música se escuchaba muy triste, cuando acabo y se fue sentí mis ojos mojados, estaba llorando luego ella regreso y me vio. Y me toco una canción de dormir, mi mama lo hacía cuando era bebe, me cantaba una canción, luego mi abue lo hacía cuando estaba en casa.

Me volví a quedar dormido y cuando desperté ya estaba otra vez en mi cama, hoy es sábado asi que no tenía que ver a Greta, me desperté temprano ya que tenia que pensar en mi plan, ni mi abue ni mi papa estaban despiertos aun, asi que me fije en mi ventana si estaba Bulma y si ahí estaba haciendo ¿ejercicio? Parecía un gato estirándose, me puse mi ropa y fui con mi abue.

-abue, ahorita vengo- le dije despacito en el oído- voy a ver a Bulma-

-si cariño, pórtate bien, salúdamela- dijo aun sin abrir sus ojos, asi que tome mi libro de dibujos y la fui a ver.

Toque su puerta y solo escuche un "ya voy".

-hola- la salude y ella me sonrió.

-buenos días pequeño, pasa- me invito a pasar y me invito cereal ya que no tenia comida, así que desayunamos cereal con fresas, ella ama las fresas y luego vimos caricaturas.

-y dime Trunks ¿Por qué llorabas ayer?- me pregunto y me dio pena verla así que le enseñe mis dibujos.

-esta es mi abuelita y mi abuelito, mi tío Jack y mi otro abuelito-

-que dibujos tan bonitos, y ¿este eres tú?- me señalo en mi cuaderno, casi no me gusta dibujarme pero ese día mi abue me dijo que quería un dibujo mío con los demás.

-sí, y ese es mi papa- ella se rio de mi papa, dice que lo hice muy chiquito y su con mucho cabello.

Pero mi papa tiene mucho cabello, lo hice chiquito porque se me había olvidado hacerlo y ya no cavia en mi cuaderno.

-bueno Trunks espero algún día me puedas dibujar y así lo pondría en mi refri.- dijo señalando su cocina, y empecé a hacerla junto conmigo, así estaríamos los dos.

Le conté de Greta y se reía mucho, me gusta su risa, cuando vi la hora recordé que mi papa ya estaría despierto y le dije que ya iba, ella me acompaño a la puerta y cuando la abrió vi a mi abuelita con cara blanca.

-dios Trunks me tenias muy asustada, me desperté y te fui a ver y no estabas-

-pero abue te dije que vendría a ver a Bulma-

-¿Cuándo?-

-te fui a ver a tu cuarto y me dijiste que la saludara-

-pequeño, estaba muy dormida y no te escuche, lo bueno es que tu papa aun no se despierta. Bulma disculpa que haya venido tan temprano, pero eres la única que conozco aquí y pensé que podrías ayudarme a buscarlo-

-no se preocupe señora de haber sabido lo hubiera llevado a casa-

-pero si avise- le dije a mi abue, Bulma tenía la cara triste y mi abue también.

-lo se pequeño, vamos a casa y disculpa de nuevo Bulma-

-no se preocupe y siempre serán bien recibidos aquí, si Trunks quiere pasar a saludar le avisare por si a él se le olvida-

-muchas gracias, despídete cariño- me dijo mi abue y fui a darle un abrazo a Bulma, otra vez sonrio y le dije adiós con mi mano.

Cuando regresamos a casa, mi abue me abrazo y me dijo que no estaba enojada pero que para la otra la despertara bien y ella me llevaría a la casa de ella. Luego le enseñe mi cuaderno y dijo que estaba muy bonito mi dibujo de ella. Y yo ya sabía que hacer con Greta.

* * *

_Vegeta_

A mitad de la noche escuche una melodía, mis cuerpo se relajo y me sentí muy bien, como si mis energías hubieran sido recargabas, luego hubo silencio para regresar con una tonada de cuna, ¿Qué raro? No me di cuenta cuando volví a quedarme durmiendo pero al día siguiente desperté mas tarde de lo normal.

En la cocina estaba mi hijo con mi madre, la cual no me miraba bien, ¡demonios y con lo bien que había descansado! Round #2

-buenos días- salude a los dos que estaban en el desayunador Trunks dibujando y mi madre preparando el desayune.

-buenos días papa- me dijo Trunks sin mirarme estaba muy concentrado en su dibujo

-buenos días Vegeta- dijo mi madre- ¿descansaste bien?- y así empieza un interrogatorio.

-si madre- le conteste girando mi vista- ¿Qué haces mocoso?- le pregunte a Trunks, quien enseguida oculto su dibujo

-es una sorpresa papa- contesto sin dejarme ver el dibujo.

-bueno, ¿ya desayunaste?-

-si papa-

-siéntate Vegeta- más que una petición, sonó a orden de la general Ouji.

-y dime hijo ¿Qué planes hoy con Trunks?- mierda ni desayunar en paz me deja

-no se mama, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Trunks?- le pregunte a mocoso que seguía sin apartar su mirada de lo que estuviera haciendo.

-no se papa, ¿Qué quieres hacer tu?- callejón sin salida.

-quieres ir…..no sé, al cine?-

-no gracias- mire a mi mama que me decía ¡sigue preguntando!

-¿quieres ir al parque de diversiones?- el nunca se niega a ir al parque, aunque no se pueda subir a todos los juegos que él quiera.

-¿de verdad papa? Woahh!- y mi mama me quita esa mirada y me deja terminar de desayunar en paz….por fin!

-bueno solo iré a hacer unas compras y nos vamos- termine de desayunar y me aliste, tenía que comprar cosas, solo me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera ya que en el parque tendría que ir cómodo.

Cuando iba a tomar el ascensor vi que estaba por cerrar así que pedí que lo detuvieran y me esperaran. Maldición hubiera dejado que se fuera.

-¡¿tu?! ¡Porque mi día empieza así!- hay estaba de nuevo esa niña, aunque ahora se veía no tan niña.

-lo mismo dijo señor- contesto de manera cortante- pero cuando pidió detener el elevador tan amablemente no nunca pensé que fuera a hacer usted, pero tendré más cuidado la próxima vez- termino de decir para soltar una sonrisa de "_yo gane_". Luego el viaje se volvió silencioso hasta que en hicimos una parada y entraron muchas personas ante tal acontecimiento me tuve que mover a una esquina y como si mi mala suerte fuera a empeorar ella quedo atrás de mi, un auch leve soltó y note que la había pisado así que tuve que girarme para estar frente a ella y evitar seguir lastimándola.

-no te muevas- le dije sintiendo su incomodidad pero también la mía, una señora de la edad de mi madre me sobaba discretamente mi trasero y me estaba poniendo de muy mal humor.

-no puedo evitarlo- dijo bajando su miraba y cuando note que con un maletín un viejo quería alzarle el vestido, así que me acerque más a ella interponiéndome entre en viejo y ella, luego volteé a verlo.

-mira viejo será mejor que salgas ahorita mismo de ese elevador o enfrente de todos te sacare los sesos- le dije en voz baja mientras que el me miraba con miedo. Sin decir más apretó el botón y como pudo salió, luego de apoco los demás salieron hasta que llegamos a la planta baja. Salí casi corriendo el viaje se me había hecho eterno sin mencionar que la presencia de esa niña me descontrolaba, no podía sentirme más incomodo bajo su mirada, sus ojos eran enormes y brillaban aun dentro del elevador, luego su cara parecía una muñeca de porcelana, los labios rojos y su piel blanca _"Que carajos estoy pensando"_ sacudí mi cabeza en negación y antes de salir del edificio sentí una mano agarrar mi brazo.

-muchas gracias- era ella, que miraba el piso y sostenía mi mano- hmp- solté sin poder articular otra palabra –estamos a mano, por el elevador y lo del viejo- termine de decir para luego irme a la tienda.

La tienda de comida estaba muy llena así que tarde un poco más de lo acostumbrado, hubiera mandado a mi madre, pero no me gusta que me hurgue en mis cosas, al final en la caja de pago note que no traía mi billetera y el efectivo no sería suficiente _"Mierda"_ así que sin más que hacer me salí de la fila y choque con ella _"otra vez"_ ¿me habrá seguido?

-rayos- dijo con voz baja mientras recogía sus cosas- ¿porque no solo nos topamos como la gente normal lo hace?

-hmp- la ayude a recoger sus cosas y sin querer rosamos las manos a lo que ella se puso muy roja- lo siento- solté _"¿Acaso me apene yo también?"._

-¿de compras?- me pregunto sin rodeos.

-sí, pero olvide mi cartera- ¿porque mi cabeza y mi boca no tienen un filtro?.

-si quiere yo lo pago y luego me pasa el dinero….-

-¡NO!- mi voz salió mas como en una orden que en nada reflejaba mi pena-

-está bien, de todas formas sé donde vive y si no me paga se lo cobrare- soltó en risa y sin entender mas la deje, para cuando salimos la ayude a cargar sus cosas. La mocosa se veía muy flaca y débil para manejar todo lo que había comprado, en su mayoría comida, ¿acaso no había comido en días?

-bueno, muchas gracias por la ayuda- dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento, pensé en acompañarla pero no me sentía cómodo.

-¡papa! ¡Demoraste mucho!- dijo Trunks que parecía estar cuidando mi regreso.

-lo sien…..

-Bulma!- interrumpió mi hijo. ¿Conocía a esta señorita?

-hola Trunks- ella le contesto el saludo cordial y mi hijo se tiro a abrazarla ignorándome.

-¿se conocen?- pregunte notando que ella también me ignoraba.

-si papa, ella es mi amiga- contesto –Bulma mi papa me llevara al parque de diversiones ¿quieres ir?- ¿Qué le pasa a este mocos? De la nada invita a desconocidos.

-este yo…..

-papa verdad que ella puede venir con nosotros- decía Trunks poniendo su mejor cara de chantaje.

-Trunks la señorita puede que tenga cosas que hacer- conteste para voltear a verla.

-¡Bulma por favor!- la miro aplicando la misma técnica, ¡rayos este niño es buen actor!.

-está bien pequeño Trunks no tengo nada que hacer- y la mirada de Trunks cambio de un gatito mojado pidiendo asilo a uno de niño feliz. Entre los dos ayudamos a la mocosa con su despensa y pasamos por mi madre para ir al parque de diversiones, ¿Cómo es posible que mi hijo ya tenga amigos aquí y se lleve tan bien con esta niña? ¿Se conocían de antes? ¿Por qué hasta mi mama parece más relajada con ella presente? ¿acaso yo soy el que sobra aquí? Este día será largo…..

* * *

**bueno de antemano muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia, se que aun no es de su total agrado pero final es mi historia y no la cambiare x'D no se crean era broma, respeto cada comentario que dejan y como dije anteriormente es universo alterno y necesitaba al pequeño Trunks, actualice antes así que me abrazo a mi misma y espero que les guste ese capitulo ya que siento que quedo un poco mas largo, espero sus respuestas y muchos saludos C:**


	10. En búsqueda de una nueva niñera

**En busca de una nueva niñera**

_Vegeta_

No sé cómo es posible que el único buen recuerdo desde que nos instalamos aquí sea ese día en el parque, Trunks extrañamente se veía muy cómodo con la vecina, ellos dos se subieron a todos los juegos que permitían a mi hijo de 6 años y a los que no podría me hizo subir a mí con ella, y mi madre en lugar de repelar me alentaba a subir a "_los juegos extremos_", esa niña si gritaba, mis oídos acabaron zumbando después de estar con ella en el martillo, tornado, el péndulo o en la casa de terror, también paso algo que de momento me desconcertó pero luego lo tome como algo insignificante.

Y después de eso en menos de un parpadeo un mes paso, y en ese mes pasó de todo y gracias al angelito que tengo en mi casa; mi madre dice que no hay día que no tenga una aventura con él, pero para mí esas aventuras solo producen dolores de cabeza, y con todo lo que tengo de trabajo solo me frustro mas. Estoy empezando a reconsiderar si fue una buena opción venir a vivir aquí.

_Flashback_

_-aun no puedo creerlo Trunks- pase mi mano por el cabello tratando de calmarme y hacer entrar en razón a mi hijo, después de todo el era el culpable de lo que había pasado._

_-pero papa…- ni su mirada de niño bueno a punto de llorar iba a ayudarlo._

_-¡nada de peros! Esto puede ocasionar que nos demande Greta!- no se me sorprende que con lo listo que es su plan haya sido perfecto._

_-pero…-_

_-Vegeta no seas así con tu hijo- y santa Saya Ouji alzo la voz para defender a su querubín._

_-madre ni intentes proteger a Trunks- oh no, no señor este jovencito necesita que lo reprenda._

_-no uses ese tono conmigo Vegeta- cuando me habla así me siento de 5 años otra vez, viejo recuerdos nada agradables de mi infancia._

_-¡esta es mi casa y yo hable con el tono que yo quiera!-¡ tengo casi 30 años y no es posible que mi madre sea así!_

_-papa…..- _

_-tú y yo aun no acabamos esta conversación jovencito- dije tomando mi chamarra para dirigirme a la puerta, necesitaba despejar mi mente antes de seguir con la pelea._

Mi pequeño diablito sabia que Greta amaba los dulces así que tomo los chocolates que luego ocupan mis padres y se los dio en una dosis que dejo a la pobre mujer en el baño por tres días, para luego ser recibida por sorpresas a lo largo de la casa, si algunas vez pensé en los dolores de cabeza que le ocasione a mi madre de niño, ahora sé que no se comparan a lo que hace Trunks, tachuelas en los asientos y zapatos, papel de baño húmedo en el techo, cambiar la azúcar por la sal, y la lista continua; todas las travesuras que yo hice a mi madre, él las repaso y agrego mas.

Si no fuera porque le di un pago jugoso a Greta y una muy buena recomendación, nos demanda por acoso o como ella dijo _"bullying"_, y después de que mi madre se fuera…regreso, según ella casi no la íbamos a poder ver ya que la distancia era mayor y es cansado viajar, pero aquí esta, no hace ni 10 horas que Greta se había ido y mi madre ya estaba aquí, ¡otra vez!. Luego mandaron de la agencia a Luch.

_-discúlpeme señor pero ¡no puedo más! Ese monstruo que tiene por hijo es….¡ Eso!¡ Un pequeño monstruo!- la señorita Lunch se presento muy amable y paciente el primer día al final solo aguanto una semana._

_-lo sé por favor tome su cheque en el cual también esta su bono- le dije entregando su dinero con unos cuantos ceros de mas para calmar su furia._

Ya era la segunda niñera desde que nos mudamos, la tercera se llamaba Olivia esta fue petición especial mía, fue comandante de las fuerzas especiales y ahorita entrenaba a jóvenes rebeldes en su tiempo libre, sonara mal que un padre pida esa clase de personas para cuidar a sus hijos pero con Trunks ya no se qué hacer.

_-muy bien Olivia, según leí en tu expediente sabes de artes marciales y eres muy buena descifrando códigos y bombas, haz desmantelado a grandes organizaciones del crimen organizado; en pocas palabras eres perfecta para este trabajo._

_-perdon que pregunte señor Ouji, pero no creo que me necesite su hijo solo tiene 6 años, no representa un peligro como el que estoy acostumbrada-_

_-bueno, espero que eso me repita al final de la semana-_

_-¡si señor!_

Y tres días después de platica llegue a mi casa temprano y aun no supero la escena.

Olivia amarrada con soga y amordazada, la casa hecha un desorden, paredes pintadas tipo camuflaje, las ventanas cubiertas con las sillas, mesas y demás, la música era como si estuviéramos en la jungla, cuando trate de acercarme a la niñera toque un hilo que estaba a la altura de mi pantorrilla y si no hubiera sido porque Trunks me tiro al piso, dos sillas me hubieran pegado en la cabeza.

_-¿Qué carajos paso aquí?- grite sin control, aun no podía creer que mi casa fuera una zona de guerra-_

_-blghdrgehfhf- trataba de hablar Olivia, voltee hacia Trunks y note que su vestimenta y cara también era de camuflaje, ¿de dónde carajo saco mi hijo esa vestimenta?_

_-Trunks- le hable seriamente, creo que noto mi enojo porque a pesar de su maquillaje se puso pálido._

_Deje de mirarlo para desatar a Olivia, de la emoción me abrazo y empezó a llorar._

_-señor- trataba de articular llorando aun- si hijo es lo peor que he visto desde que entre al servicio, me orgullece saber que nunca más lo volveré a ver, si usted encuentra a alguien que lo guie al camino del bien me sentiré la mujer más feliz del mundo._

_-¿Qué?- una mujer de su categoría diciendo esas cosas; ahí va otro jugoso cheque._

_-muchas gracias por esta experiencia, ahora sé que mi deber aun no acaba para los jóvenes que lo necesitan, pero su hijo es algo que mi terapeuta querrá investigar._

En resumen después del fin de semana en el parque de diversiones Trunks tuvo una semana para ahuyentar a Greta, otra para volver casi loca a Luch y tres días para quebrar a una comandante y para colmo mi madre regreso y estamos solo los 3 de nuevo.

* * *

_Trunks_

¡Mi fin de semana fue genial! Bulma fue con nosotros al parque de diversiones y la ayude a tachar cosas en una lista que tiene, es algo así como su tarea; nos subimos al carrusel, a las tazas, al gusano, a la rueda de la fortuna chica porque la otra no me dejo subirme.

_-¡Trunks no corras!- grito mi papa cuando agarre de la mano a Bulma para hacer fila y subirnos a los juegos, no quería perderme ninguno._

_-¡Trunks detente ahora mismo! ¡Es una orden!-_

_- Trunks… detente…. por favor…. Ya no….. Pued ….respirar- dijo Bulma cansada, no me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba roja y respirando muy fuerte._

Así que me detuve y por fin mi papa y mi abue nos alcanzaron, "que lentos son", mi papa compro los boletos y Bulma quiso pagarle el suyo pero mi papa, bueno yo la invite así que mi papa no le acepto el dinero.

_-ya te dije muchacha que no necesito tu dinero, quédatelo- le contesto mi papa después de que Bulma le quisiera pagar por tercera vez._

_-es que me da pena venir y que usted pague todo- contesto un poco roja, pero porque se ponía así, yo la invite, es normal que mi papa pague._

_-hmp, mira mi hijo prácticamente te trajo arrastrando aquí, así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es pagar y ya no quiero oír una palabra más del tema, ¡me desesperas!_

_-¡pues el sentimiento es mutuo señor Ouji!- _

_-¡no me grites!, entiende que tu voz me da dolor de cabeza ¡cuando gritas!- mi papa cada vez se ponía mas enojado con Bulma, es divertido verlo así, ya que nunca hacia eso con mi mama_

_-¡lo mismo digo! ¡Cuando usted se pone de prepotente me dan ganas de patearle el trasero!-_

_-Pues ni se imagina lo que quiero hacerle…- mi papa estaba por querer hablar pero mi abue lo interrumpió._

_-Vegeta ya compórtate, estás haciendo un show innecesario- le dijo regañándolo y ante eso Bulma se burlo de él mostrándole la lengua y mi papa se puso más enojado y rojo._

Cuando los juegos en los que dejaban subir se acabaron le dije a mi papa que se subiera con Bulma ya que en su lista aun estaban sin tachar como diez juegos y yo quería ayudarla a terminar la lista. La cara de mi papa era muy graciosa, siempre parecía que fuera a vomitar y se ponía roja, creo que nunca me divertí tanto.

Mientras que mi papa y Bulma estaban en la rueda de la fortuna grande mi abue y yo fuimos a cenar, porque el recorrido duraba 30 minutos y ya tenía hambre, yo cene una hamburguesa con papas, mi abue una ensalada; mi abue se veía contenta de que estuviéramos solo los dos ya que aun estaba enojada con mi papa.

_-cariño, ¿qué tal te está yendo con Greta?- _

_-sigue sin dejarme comer dulces, pero ya me di cuenta que ella se come los que yo me como, ¡no es justo abue!- _

_-¿entonces porque no le dices a tu papa que quieres otra niñera?- mi abue me dio una gran idea, pero yo sabía que mi papa no me iba a hacer caso de cambiar a la niñera._

_-¿tú crees que quiera?- _

_-lo dudo, pero te puedo ayudar a cambiar de niñera- ¡mi abue tiene un plan para deshacernos de Greta!_

_-ok abue, ¿pero y si viene otra peor?- yo quiero a Bulma pero ¿y si ella no quiere?_

_-pues hacemos lo mismo ¿te parece?- ¡mi abue es un genio! –¿ya tienes a alguien en mente para que te cuide?- creo que mi abue se dio cuenta._

_-¡sí! ¡Quiero estar con Bulma!- ella es muy buena conmigo y me divierto mucho, además quiero que me toque canciones para dormir._

_-ok, entonces este es el plan- _

Luego de planear "Operación Greta fuera" mi papa nos encontró, y se veía raro, se veía un poco rojo de la cara como Bulma y no me enoje, yo quiero mucho a Bulma pero no me molesta que este con mi papa, luego se sentaron uno enfrente del otro pero no se veían a la cara, mi abue trato de que no la vieran reírse de ellos pero mi papa la vio y le puso cara de enojado. Al final entramos a una cabina que toma fotos instantáneas, primero entre con mi abue, luego con mi papa, luego Bulma, luego los 4 pero mi abue dijo que se sentía incomoda ahí así que solo seguimos los tres, ¡tengo fotos muy divertidas! Aunque mi papa no puso muchas caras en las fotos, aun así se veía gracioso con cara de enojado, creo que las fotos serán como mi tesoro.

Después de ese día el plan de mi abue se realizo, tuve que esperar a que ella se fuera para que mi papa no sospechara, fue muy divertido ver a Greta ir tanto al baño y hacerle muchas travesuras, luego de que se fue mi papa se enojo mucho conmigo pero aun así me mandaron a Luch, con mi abue era muy buena pero conmigo era muy estricta así que esta vez yo planee como hacer que se vaya, luego llego Olivia, parecía luchadora y me dio miedo hasta que vi que me trataba como un bebe, nadie me trata como un bebe ¡no soy un bebe! Así que con la ayuda de mi abue hice mi campo de guerra.

_-Trunks, necesito que hablemos de hombre a hombre- mi papa se veía serio pero no enojado._

_-ok papa-_

_-ya llevamos tres niñas desde que nos mudamos, sabes que tu abue no estará siempre para cuidarte, yo tengo que trabajar para que tu tengas todas estas cosas- creo que me estoy empezando a sentirme mal._

_-lo sé, es que ninguna me gusta, Greta era….._

_-si lo sé, no te daba dulces-_

_-y Luch…_

_-muy estricta-_

_-y Olivia….._

_-te trato como un bebe, también lo sé- ya no se veía enojado, pero me seguía sintiendo mal, como si me fuera a regañar._

_-lo siento papa-_

_-¿de verdad lo sientes?- _

_-no-_

_-¿entonces? ¿Ahora qué hacemos? No puedes quedarte solo en casa-_

_-lo sé- nos quedamos callados un rato, pensé que mi papa se enojaría y me regañaría como la primera vez, pero no lo hizo, creo que eso nunca había pasado._

_-hijo- pocas veces me decía hijo, no sé si eso es bueno o malo- ¿dime que es lo que tú quieres? Ya hicimos las cosas a mi manera y no funciono, así que quiero que me digas lo que pasa por tu cabecita-_

_-¿enserio papa?, bueno es que yo quiero que me cuide Bulma, ella es mi amiga y….._

_-hmp, sabía que dirías eso, desde que la conociste no paras de hablar de ella-_

_-lo siento-_

_-¿y ella lo sabe?- moví mi cabeza diciendo que no- ¿entonces como pretendes que ella te cuide si ni siquiera lo sabe? puede que no tenga tiempo por la escuela._

_-lo sé-_

_-…. Hablare con ella-_

_-¡gracias papa!- abrace a mi papa lo más fuerte que pude, ahora solo espero que ella quiera._

* * *

_Bulma_

Aun me siento incomoda con él, desde que estuvimos en la rueda de la fortuna quería que me tragara la tierra.

_-¿y qué estudias?- me pregunto sin expresión en su cara._

_-¿ya se te olvido?- suspire mirando que si lo había olvidado- Ingeniería en Sistemas Computacionales._

_-es verdad-_

_-¿y a que se dedica usted?- _

_-tengo mi propio bufete de abogados-_

_-¿ósea que si necesito un abogado puedo solicitarlo?- trate de seguir con la conversación ya que el paseo duraba media hora._

_-dudo que necesites uno por pasar la calle corriendo- me dijo soltando una sonrisa de lado, maldito se que ese comentario era porque me confundió con una niña._

_-bueno entonces te quedaras sin cliente- le conteste seria aparentando estar enojada._

_-¿y cómo conociste a mi hijo?- woah cambio radical de tema._

_-lo conocí en la Ciudad del Norte en un recital que ofreció mi escuela- de pronto su mirada giro a la mía, cuando hizo eso sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo._

_-¿el recital fue al aire libre?- _

_-si, en el parque central la organizo la "__Escuela para invidentes"- su cara parecía aun más asombrada cuando yo seguía hablando._

_-¿conoces a Uranai Baba?- me pregunto muy seriamente._

_-si, ella es mi abuela-_

_-¿Qué? Pero no se parecen tu eres muy hermosa y ella es….. bueno… no tan bonita- creo que nunca desde que lo conocí había recibido unas palabras así de su parte, el solo hecho de llamarme hermosa hizo que mi corazón se fuera a la garganta buscando salirse de mi cuerpo. Nunca antes me había pasado algo así._

_-perdón no quise insultar a tu abuela, es que la conozco desde que estaba estudiando ella me corrió muchas veces de la biblioteca, ¡qué pequeño es el mundo!- creo que noto mi sonrojo porque también se sonrojo él y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Qué bueno que estoy sentada porque de lo contrario mis piernas me hubieran traicionado._

_-eso parece, ella aun está en la biblioteca y creo que en ocasiones escuchaba quejas de unos jóvenes que querían vivir en la biblioteca, me imagino que ese eras tú- trate de continuar la plática sin mirarlo a la cara, ya no quería ponerme roja._

_-si Ann y yo casi vivíamos ahí- la mama del pequeño Trunks._

_-Ann debió ser una gran mujer- al decir eso me miro serio como sintiendo que el solo mencionarla lo lastimaba._

_-si lo era- cuando lo dijo su seño dejo de estar fruncido y se relajo._

_-digo porque Trunks es muy inteligente y carismático- no pude evitar provocarlo un rato._

_-que insinúas mocosa- trate de disimular mi risa, creo que me gusta verlo repelar._

_-nada señor, nada-_

_-este paseo se hará largo si sigues diciendo "nada"-_

_-¿Por qué no simplemente disfruta de la vista en lugar de enojarse, se pondrá feo y arrugado- y regresamos la vista al paisaje_

Al terminar el paseo al salir de la capsula tropecé y ahí paso lo que evita que quiera darle la cara al papa de Trunks, caí mal muy mal, y creo que hubiera sido peor si no hubiera caído encima de Vegeta, lo bese ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ok no fue un beso como tal, fue más bien que me tropecé y el ¿abrazo? Para que no me partiera la cara, creo que ni él sabía bien como agarrarme porque también acabo en el piso debajo de mí y pues nuestros labios se tocaron por un momento, creo que para él no significo nada porque su actitud no cambio, pero yo ¡me quería morir! Ese era como mi primer beso en muchos años desde que tenía 16 y aunque fue corto se sintió tan bien que quise más, pero no paso otra cosa ya que nos fuimos a alcanzar a Trunks y su abuelita.

Al final terminamos en una cabina de fotos y me sentía tan incómoda que ni siquiera note cuando estuvimos solos Trunks su papa y yo en las fotos, aunque él estaba más distraído como ausente y salió muy serio en las fotos, creo que eso fue lo que me regreso al buen humor; mi copia de las fotos están en dos partes, dos en el refrigerador y las otras en mi mesa de cama. Creo que soy cursi y sentimental.

Aunque desde ese día los he evitado a todos, y hasta el día de hoy me ha ido bien; ¿creo que ya paso un mes? Aunque pensándolo bien extraño a Trunks. Casi me caigo del taburete del desayunador porque me sorprendió el timbre ¿creo que es Yayirobe con el paquete que envía mi mama?, le pedí que lo subiera ya que pesa mucho debido a los pasteles que me envía, y supongo que también mando para Trunks como lo prometió; Yayirobe se merece una buena propina, le daré pastelillos en agradecimiento jaja.

-¡Bulma se mi niñera!- no era Yayirobe quien toco mi puerta.

-¿Qué?-

* * *

_y aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado y ya respondí algunas de sus preguntas pero si tienen otras no duden en dejarlas, amo leer sus review, saludos C:_


	11. Mi nueva niñera

**Mi nueva niñera**

_Bulma _

"_-¡Bulma se mi niñera!- no era Yayirobe quien toco mi puerta._

_-¿Qué?-"_

Aun no me repongo de la carita de Trunks después de responderle que no podía ser su niñera.

_-¿Pero porque?- sus ojos se veían muy brillantes, creo que era porque estaba conteniéndose para no llorar._

_-Porque ahorita tengo muchas materias que cursas y prácticamente me la vivo en la escuela-_

_-Te lo dije Trunks- hablo Vegeta, aunque su tono de voz no era el mismo de siempre, su expresión no cambiaba, seguía serio, como su portara una máscara que evitara leer sus expresiones o pensamientos._

_-Pero…..yo…..quiero….jugar….con….ella- decía lentamente casi en sollozo y sin más soltó la mano de su papa y corrió hacia mí, abrazando mis piernas._

_-Trunks…..- trate de articular palabra pero no podía, tenerlo así me hacia mandar todo a la mierda y consolarlo para que nunca se volviera a sentir así._

_-Hijo, ve a la casa, yo hablare con Bulma- dijo Vegeta con cara sorprendida, Trunks negó con su cabecita la orden de su papa y mas apretó mis piernas._

_-Trunks, hazle caso a tu papa- entonces limpio su cara en mis pantalones y me miro, se veía tan pequeño que sin pensar más lo tome en mis brazos y le dije- Si quieres espera en mi cuarto mientras que tú papa y yo hablamos- el volvió a abrazarme y me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo al cuarto._

_Una vez solos lo conduje a la cocina para que no escuchara Trunks lo que habláramos Vegeta y yo._

_-No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver, si lo hubiera visto mi madre y me lo hubiera contado no le creo- dijo el luciendo aun muy sorprendido, le ofrecí café mientras hablábamos._

_-¿No sé a qué se refiere señor Ouji?-_

_-Desde que mi esposa murió, Trunks nunca- paro no sabiendo como terminar la oración._

_-¿Nunca qué?-_

_-El no muestra sus sentimientos tan abiertamente a desconocidos, pero con usted ríe, llora y ahuyenta niñeras para estar a su lado, ¿Qué brujería uso es mi hijo?- dijo seriamente para luego soltar una risa ladeada, se veía tan sexi "¡Tonta que estas pensando en este momento!"._

_-Bueno la verdad es que desde que lo conocí creo que yo hago lo mismo que él y no lo acuso de brujería- dije así entendiendo del porque de su sorpresa, y con respecto a las niñeras….. ¿Que hizo exactamente?- pregunte un poco alarmada._

_-Nada serio- dijo en tono bromista, no le creí mucho eso._

_-Pues que le digo que usted no sepa, Trunks es un niño que es imposible no amar o preocuparse por él- por su cambio de expresión creo que hable sin pensar._

_-¿Usted dice que ama a mi hijo? Apenas y lo conoce y ya siente un cariño así de grande por el- "mala elección de palabras Bulma"._

_-Puede que usted piense que es una tontería, pero como le dije, Trunks tiene algo que desde el primer día que lo conocí hizo que creciera en mi un sentimiento para con él; puede ser cariño, preocupación, amor, usted póngale un nombre y ese usare, tanto Trunks y yo hemos pasado por tanto hasta eso puede que nos una mas-_

_-Señorita Brief, lo último que mi hijo necesita lastima de parte suya- soltó de tan manera que me quede de piedra, tras escuchar ese comentario una cólera invadió mi cuerpo y solté la taza contra la mesa rompiéndola._

_-Mire señor Ouji, en ningún momento dije eso, y si usted piensa que eso es lo que siento por su hijo, escúcheme porque no lo repetiré "YO ADORO A SU HIJO Y MI CARIÑO NO ES LASTIMA, AUNQUE NO SUPIERA QUE EL PERDIO A SU MADRE, DE LA MISMA MANERA LO SEGUIRIA QUERIENDO, PORQUE SU HIJO SE DA A QUERER, NO COMO OTROS"- cuando termine de hablar sentía mis piernas temblar y ganas de aventarle lo que tuviera a la mano a Vegeta._

_-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Trunks sin asomarse fuera de mi habitación._

_-"No pasa nada cariño, tu papito y yo estamos hablando"-__ dije en automático como si esa frase la dijera siempre, mis intenciones eran romperle el cuello a Vegeta, aunque pensándolo bien, lo último que quería era que Trunks se quedara huérfano. _

_-Mujer, no vuelvas a llamarme papito- dijo con un ligero sonrojo que hizo que olvidara mi enojo._

_-¿Querías que tu hijo escuchara lo que acabas de decir?- conteste para evitar ponerme roja al igual que Vegeta, "¿Papito?, ¿enserio Bulma? ¿Ese es tu mejor insulto?"_

_-hmp…. ¿Entonces no puedes cuidar a Trunks?- y así es como el tema principal regreso._

_-Mira- suspire tratando de no lucir nerviosa, empiezo a odiar cuando me mira tan fijamente- Como entre tarde a la carrera sobre cargue mi horario de estudios y los únicos días libres son los fines de semana._

_-Eso lo entiendo-_

_-Pero -dije interrumpiendo- conozco a alguien que puede cuidarlo._

_-¿y qué tanto crees que aguante cuidando a mi mocoso?-_

_-pues más de lo que creo, ya que es especial…..- De solo recordar cómo me cuidaba a mí_.

Después hablar con Trunks paso una semana aun estaba enojado porque no era su niñera, así que aproveche un fin de semana para invitarlo al parque, aunque realmente mi plan era otro; aun con un puchero en la cara me acompaño sin soltarme la mano.

Cuando llegamos _"de repente nos encontramos con alguien"._

-Milk ¿Qué sorpresa verte aquí?- mi mejor amiga Milk estaba en el parque esperando su cita con Goku.

-Hola Bulma y este jovencito ¿Quién es? ¿Será tu novio?-

-no seas tonta estoy muy chico para ser su novio- contesto Trunks en un tono grosero, igual a su papa.

-Trunks, ella estaba siendo amable, no como tu- dije mirándolo enojada, ya habíamos empezado mal.

-lo siento- dijo ligeramente rojo, creo que era la primera vez que lo regañaba.

-está bien, tu tranquilo- dijo Milk acercándose y acariciarle el cabello.

-Bueno nosotros vinimos a pasear ¿y tú?-

-pues yo quede con Goku de pasar el día aquí, pero me acaba de llamar para decirme que tenia practica y ya estaba por irme.

-¿y porque no te quedas con nosotros?- esa era mi frase, pero Trunks me la gano, luego mi miro como buscando mi aprobación.

-bueno vamos entonces a divertirnos- durante todo el día hablamos y Trunks poco a poco se abrió ante Milk, cuando por fin llegamos a edificio mis pies me estaban matando, no era que trajera zapatos incómodos, es que al final Trunks paso a modo de reposo y se durmió así que tuve que cargarlo. En la entrada ya estaba Vegeta como portero cuando nos vio se acerco a cargar al pequeño.

-quedo muerto- dijo mientras estábamos en el elevador.

-creo que todo salió muy bien, Trunks dijo que le cayó bien Milk y ella me dijo que si puede cuidarlo por este semestre.

-ok confiare en lo que dices mocosa- odio que me llame así, aunque también odio cuando se enoja y me dice mujer.

-si papa- le conteste mirando su reacción de enojo.

Llego el lunes y Milk se presento a _"trabajar" _después de su primer día acabo muerta así que en lo que yo llegaba se fue a dormir a mi apartamento esperando a que Goku y yo llegáramos.

* * *

_Trunks_

¡Me engañaron Bulma y mi papa! Milk resulto ser mi niñera y aunque no es mala yo quiero a Bulma.

-Trunks ya te dije que no fue un engaño, yo te dije que no podía ahorita- Bulma trataba de convencerme pero aun estaba enojado.

-hmp- no dije nada más, no me gustaba pelear con ella, con mi papa era divertido pero con ella no, cuando me regaño en el parque me sentí mal pero no llore.

-Trunks déjate de tonterías- ¿es que nadie me entiende?

-Vegeta ¿me dejas hablar con él a solas?- ¡rayos! Eso era lo que quería evitar, sin repelar mi papa se fue a su cuarto cosa rara en el, yo tenía que seguir con mi plan original, no quiero otra niñera que no sea Bulma.

-Mira Trunks sabes que ahorita no tengo tiempo y si sigues peleando por eso, ¡menos lo tendré! Los fines de semana podre cuidarte si a tu papa no le importa, aunque creo que esos días él los querrá pasar contigo, y sabes que siempre podrás irme a visitar- dijo seria, casi nunca me habla así de seria, solo una vez se enojo conmigo pero creo que no fue tanto como cuando mi papa se enoja conmigo.

-lo sé- solo eso dije, ya me sentía muy triste por todo así que solo la abrace, me gusta abrazarla.

Después de ese día, trate de llevarme con Milk, como dije, no es mala, a veces es muy estricta, ella dice que quiere que sea alguien muy importante en el futuro, también me dijo que cuando se case y tenga hijos quiere que estudien mucho para que sean investigadores o científicos.

-Milk, ¿me sirves mas de comer?- cuando le pido de nuevo de comer, me sonríe, creo que le gusta que se coman toda su comida.

-Trunks hace rato me llamo tu papa y dijo que llegara tarde y yo me tengo que ir porque tengo que madrugar mañana, ¿quieres que te deje con Bulma?- a veces ella se quedaba a dormir con Bulma, pero cuando ella dice que se tiene que madrugar es que se quedara con su novio, eso lo sé porque escuche a Bulma hablar con ella, ¿Qué harán toda la noche Milk y su novio? Yo no puedo jugar toda la noche, una vez lo intente con mi papa pero me quede dormida y cuando desperté ya estaba en mi cuarto.

A lo mejor vean muchas películas de acción, creo que con eso yo no me dormiría, iba a preguntarle a Milk que hacían pero cuando le dije a Bulma me dijo que mejor no, porque son cosas de adultos y Milk se puede enojar.

-ok, entonces ya no quiero comer mas- le dije recordando que en casa de Bulma hay pastelitos.

-¿ya no tienes hambre?- me pregunto preocupada.

-no es que…. La mama de Bulma luego me manda pastelitos-

-es verdad creo que yo también comeré uno, mis pasteles nunca quedan así e ricos, espero que me de la receta para hacerle algunos a mi Goku.

-¿así se llama tu novio?-

-sí, y es muy fuerte y guapo- casi le vi corazones en los ojos como en las caricaturas.

-tiene nombre de comida jajaja- lo dije y pensé que se enojaría Milk.

-lo sé- dijo mirándome seria- creo que por eso come mucho- luego también empezó a reír conmigo.

Una vez que termino de limpiar los trastes y ordeno la cocina me pidió que fuera por algún juguete para llevarme a casa de Bulma, cuando me fui escuche su celular sonar

-Hola Goku, si ya lo sé, si yo también- esas pláticas siempre eran así, me mareaba de escucharla.

-ok, te extraño, ¿me amas?, ¡Goku tienes que decirlo!, ¡No me importa que te escuchen los demás del equipo!, Gracias cariño, beso nos vemos al rato- hasta con su novio era estricta, wuacala yo no le diría eso a nadie, tampoco besaría a las niñas, son tan pegajosas.

Cuando nos fuimos al departamento de Bulma, ella estaba llegando de la universidad, se veía más delgada y pálida como las hojas de mi cuaderno de dibujo, Milk la regaño diciendo que otra vez se estaba malpasando, Bulma le dijo que era porque tenía un proyecto que entregar a fin de mes para así terminar la materia, creo que Bulma es de otro planeta o muy MUY inteligente, creo que está trabajando más duro para poder estar conmigo.

-Bulma, ¿estás así por mi culpa? ¿Por qué yo te pedí cuidarme?- después de platicar con Milk me miro, y yo me sentí mal.

-Trunks- me dijo poniéndose a mi tamaño- no llores pequeño- ni cuenta me di que ya estaba llorando, así que me limpie la cara y ella me abrazo, me gustan sus abrazos se siente como cuando mi mama me abrazaba- no te pongas triste, a veces pierdo el tiempo cuando estoy estudiando, no es tu culpa, ¿me entiendes?- no podía hablar así que solo le dije que si con mi cabecita-

-bueno chicos, yo los dejo, Bulma comes, Trunks vigila que coma, ahora tu cuidaras de ella ¿ok?- volviendo a decirle que si con mi cabeza se fue a ver a su novio.

Luego como me dijo Milk, vigile a Bulma que comiera y luego nos fuimos a la sala a ver la tele y comer pastelitos de su mama, estaban muy ricos aunque no me gusten mucho las verduras, el pastel de zanahoria era mi favorito. Cuando Bulma estaba por quedarse dormido en el sonó el timbre, pensé que era mi papa y con cuidado me fui a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeñín?-

-¿Y tu?


	12. Nada sale como deberia

**Nada sale como debería**

_Vegeta_

No sé que me molesta mas, tener aquí a 17 otra vez o que ande en busca de la mocosa esa. Todo empezó casi una semana atrás, el vino a dar una serie de conferencias que debió haber dado mi suegro Dr. Gero, pero por motivos personales (pánico escénico) decidió poner a su hijo a que las diera, y el nada tonto aprovecho cada oportunidad para tratar de ligarse a Bulma.

"_-papa, ¿mi tío Jack también necesita niñera?- casi escupo mi café al escuchar eso._

_-¿Por qué crees eso Trunks?- _

_-porque siempre anda tras de Bulma, y ella me dijo que no era mi niñera porque no tenía tiempo, así que si no puede ser mi niñera, menos lo será para mi tío.- lo sabía, Jack no es tonto, ya empezó a cazar._

_-pues tu tío no quiere una niñera, el mas bien quiere que Bulma sea como tu tía- le conteste enojado, apenas y soportaba a la mocosa esa como para que Jack y ella tuvieran algo y al final ella solo pasara a la larga lista de conquistas de Jack._

_-¿Bulma mi tía? Eso sería interesante-_

_-¿Qué?- eso si me sorprendió._

_-así la vería siempre y siempre estaría conmigo._

_-lo dudo hijo, Jack no es así de serio, además dije "como tu tía" puede que apenas y salga con ella y luego no le vuelva a llamar.-_

_-¿no entiendo?- me miro con un gran signo de interrogación en su cara._

_-mmmm- trate de pensar en mi contestación sin tener que dar información innecesaria a mi pequeño de 6 años- lo que quiero decir, es que, tu tío Jack aun no creo que se quiera casar alguna vez con alguien._

_-¿no?- su cara rápidamente cambio a una seria, como si tratara de resolver un gran problema- entonces no quiero a Bulma como tía, no quiero que mi tío se pelee con ella y luego yo no la pueda ver- ¡vaya! Eso si me sorprendió, sin mayor explicación entendió perfectamente._

_-bueno entonces dejemos ese tema por la paz y apúrate que se hace tarde para la escuela-_

_-Si papa, hoy va a ir Bulma por mí porque tiene la tarde libre y me dijo que me llevaría al cine, pero que el viernes no iba a poder salir conmigo- es verdad casi olvido eso, sirve que si 17 quería hacer una maniobra Trunks lo impedirá._

_-ok, pero de todas formas te daré dinero, no quiero que al rato dejes en pobre a esa muchacha por comer tanto._

_-¡papa!- me miro inflando sus cachetes, como su alguna vez esos gestos me hicieran sentir mal, por el contrario era divertido verlo._

_-bueno, ya apúrate o te irás solo- terminando de recoger el resto de desayuno me dirigí a mi cuarto para buscar mi celular y terminarme de arreglar. Una vez ya listos Trunks y yo nos acercamos a la puerta._

_-papa, -dijo jalándome del saco- ¿ya te dije que mi maestra me pregunto si tenias novia?- hasta mucho se había demorado esa mujer, a kilómetros se le nota que solo le pone atención extra a mi hijo para sacarle información sobre mí._

_-no Trunks, no me habías dicho- estos temas son los que menos quiero discutir con el mocoso, con lo chismoso que es…. De seguro mi madre ya sabe de esto._

_-si me vuelve a preguntar, ¿qué le digo?- me pregunto con tal interés que hasta me sorprendió._

_-Trunks ¿tú qué crees?- pregunte poniéndome a su altura con cara seria, el me miro y lentamente soltó una sonrisa de maldad con la cual intuía su respuesta._

_-pues mi maestra es una chismosa y yo no quiero que ella sea tu novia- me dijo muy claro para luego abrazarme- papa, no te preocupes yo te escogeré la mejor novia para que no estés solito cuando yo sea grande- creo que nunca me había sentido tan apenado con una respuesta de ese tipo proveniente de Trunks._

_-mira mocoso ¡YO NO NECESITO QUE HAGAS NADA! ¡Y NO QUIERO NADA! ¡CON TU MADRE TUVE SUFICIENTE!- le conteste casi a gritos, sin notar que en la puerta estaba Jack con la mocosa riéndose de mi ¿en qué momento abrí la puerta?- ¿QUE ME VEN? ¿ACASO TENGO CARA DE PAYASO?-_

_-Cálmate Vegeta, es solo que la imagen es muy chistosa- dijo Jack aun burlándose._

_-¡17!- lo regaño dándole un codazo en el estomago- para mi es una escena sumamente tierna- dijo la mocosa esa toda roja de la cara._

_-hmp- sin nada que decir para evitar seguir con el tema, agarre la mano de Trunks- ¡muévanse que se me hace tarde! - sin decir algo mas se movieron._

_-Nos vemos luego pequeño- se despidió la mocosa de Trunks, a lo que el respondió soltándome la mano y corriendo a abrazarla para luego decirle algo al oído y reírse. A Jack solo saludo en la mano como acostumbran y volvió corriendo hacia mi lado."_

Los días siguientes Jack ocupo el lugar de la amiga de Bulma para cuidar a Trunks, como estaban en cursos salían temprano y los tres pasaban las tardes juntos, y siendo sincero no me estaba gustando, me sentía…..no sé, creo que nunca me sentí así, era una sensación nueva pero no me gustaba, nada. Y menos el ultimo día de su estancia, el día de su "cita".

* * *

_Jack_

Cuando toque la puerta de Bulma planeaba sorprenderla, teniendo una agradable velada, si no quería ir a cenar fuera mejor, así pasábamos el día mas cómodos, este sería mi primer movimiento enserio con ella, me sentía muy ansioso ya que siempre que la visito le aviso, pero la sorpresa fue mía al ver a Trunks ahí.

"_-¿Qué haces aquí pequeñín?-_

_-¿Y tú?-_

_-¿yo?, ¿que no es aquí tu casa?- ¿Qué hacia Trunks aquí?, esto modificaba mucho mis planes, y no se trago mi mentira ya que me miro como su papa, ¡Dios si parecen uno!_

_-no tío- _

_-Trunks, ¿Quién es?- dijo mi bella damita- no recuerdo esperar a nadie- termino susurrando._

_-Hola Bulma- maldición ¿Por qué no pienso cuando estoy junto a ella? Mi voz salió muy aguda y parezco puberto tratando de llamar su atención._

_-¿Jack?- si la sorprendí, su cara lo demostró y aun en casi pijamas se veía muy bien -¡Hola! Pasa ¿quieres algo de comer?_

_-si no es molestia- le dije ya recuperando mi postura, Bulma se veía cansada, pero también muy bonita - veo que estas cansada-_

_-no te preocupes, pasa- ya estando en la sala me ofreció palomitas de las que estaba comiendo con Trunks- y dime ¿qué haces aquí?-_

_-mi papa debía dar unos cursos en tu universidad pero tiene fecha límite para entregar unos proyectos junto con tu papa, así que me mando en su representación- su expresión cambio, como si estuviera desilusionada._

_-¿enserio? Y yo que quería conocer a tu papa, nunca puedo coincidir con el- era verdad mi papa y ella nunca se habían encontrado, aunque nuestros papas se conocieran desde años, es increíble que ni así nosotros nos topáramos antes si no hasta ahora._

_-¿y te molesta que sea yo el que este aquí?- pregunte tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo._

_-no, claro que no, es solo que…. enserio quería conocer a tu papa-_

_-entonces podríamos ir juntos estos días a la universidad- cambiando de tema para no lucir tan idiota._

_-claro, pero yo entro muy temprano, y puede que tú tengas cosas que hacer o prefieras descansar-_

_-no te preocupes, tener el gusto de desayunar con una hermosura como usted es todo lo que me produce paz- en contestación recibí una cálida sonrisa, música para mis oídos._

_-tío, ¡que cursi! Wuacala- dijo Trunks…..rompiendo la magia, enserio que si es hijo de Vegeta._

_Después de ver películas una tras otra, volvió a sonar el timbre, era Vegeta que venía por Trunks, el pequeño ya estaba muy dormido por eso paso por él y fue ahí cuando me vio._

_-¿Jack? ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿ya andas de acosador?- maldito Vegeta, lo bueno es que Bulma lo tomo a broma todo y por cortesía le invito algo a lo que él le contesto amablemente que no._

_-¿te quedas Jack? La señorita tiene que descansar…..- mmmmm entre padre e hijo me destrozan mis planes, pero él no sabe algo-_

_-tienes razón y mañana tenemos un día muy ajetreado ¿verdad querida Bulma?- enseguida note su cara de confusión-_

_-sí, descansen muchachos- contesto muy amable muy pequeña Bulma"_

Al día siguiente pase por mi bella Bulma y nos fuimos juntos, todo hubiera estado muy bien si no fuera porque Trunks se la paso llamándome a cada oportunidad, al parecer Vegeta le había dado un teléfono para "emergencias", el cual Trunks nunca lo había ocupado hasta hoy, primero me saludo y hasta de sorprendió ya que nunca me había marcado pero enseguida me pidió hablar con Bulma, entre la plática pude escuchar como ella le daba su número telefónico, mi preciado tiempo con ella de su casa a la escuela fue interrumpido por Trunks, ¡si suena infantil! ¡Pero nada mas estaré una semana aquí!

-17, Trunks te manda saludos, le dije que estábamos por entrar a la universidad así que no podíamos hablar más y también le recordé que pasaríamos en tarde por él para ir a pasear- Mis tardes de ensueño con Bulma acaban de quedar solo en sueño.

-claro nena, espero Trunks no se aburra- aja si, el q se aburrirá seré yo, ¿acaso Trunks no me dejara tener una cita tranquilo con Bulma?

-no te preocupes, solo tengo que avisarle a Milk para que pueda aprovechar y salir con su novio, es mas vamos te presentare a todos- y así de la nada tomo mi mano y nos condujimos a la universidad.

Una vez dentro recorrimos los pasillos de la universidad y antes de poder hacer algún movimiento, una de sus amigas nos encontró, resulto ser Milk la niñera de Trunks, también conocí a su novio Goku, un poco idiota para mi gusto y muy glotón, los cuatro seguimos recorriendo la universidad hasta llegar a la cafetería donde pude notar que Bulma llama mucho la atención de los hombres en general ya que hubo varios que la saludaron y se acercaron a hablarle pero ella no hizo ningún movimiento para darme a entender que alguno era pretendiente o novio, lo cual me alegro.

-Bulma ¿a que no sabes a quien me encontré hace unos días?- interrumpió Milk mi conversación con Bulma.

-no, ¿a quién?-

- a Yamcha ¿lo recuerdas?-

-sí, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?; de hecho yo también me lo tope cuando recién me mude a mi departamento- ¿y ese quién es? " Yamcha" anotare su nombre para futuras investigaciones.

-es verdad, yo lo invite a que nos visitara y así revivir viejos recuerdos- termino de hablar Goku, cada vez me interesaba más la plática.

-Goku, con Yamcha no tengo buenos recuerdos- dijo Bulma, con cierta molestia, hasta verla así, era agradable- ah lo siento 17, tu no lo conoces, es un amigo de la infancia aunque a mí me hacia la vida de cuadritos- cuando dijo eso, más ganas de conocer a Yamcha me dieron y demostrarle que si le hacía algo a mi damita "_Yo jugare un juego con él_".

-no seas así Bulma, no le creas a mi amiga Jack, ella dice eso porque Yamcha le decía "Pitufina" de cariño cuando éramos niños y también porque cuando jugábamos se peleaban mucho ya que los dos son muy tercos y nadie quería perder o admitir que hacían trampa- creo que así hice yo alguna vez, cuando me gustaba alguna niña y quería llamar su atención.

-Milk, ¡el siempre hacia trampa!- interrumpió Bulma un poco sonrojada.

-bueno ya, no empecemos Bulma; mira la hora ya debemos ir a la primer conferencia, nos vemos Jack- dijo Milk despidiéndose de mí, ya que las dos iban en carreras diferentes sus horarios de conferencias eran diferentes. Lo bueno fue que al final volvimos a quedar solos los dos.

-Bulma- le hable ya que estaba muy distraída- ¿estás bien?

-si 17, es solo que recordar mi niñez y las peleas con Yamcha es raro, hacia mucho que no lo hacía y siento que fue apenas ayer o que fue en otra vida lo que paso- la entendí a la perfección, su vida son como tres en una- no te preocupes ahorita se me pasa- ¡Dios tengo tantas ganas de besarla en este momento!

-Bulma, al final de la semana yo regresare a Ciudad del Norte y no sé cuando regrese por tantos días como ahorita, ¿te importaría salir solo conmigo en una cita el ultimo día?- lo solté como el último intento de tener al menos una cita con ella, en respuesta ella se sonrojo y movió su cabeza en afirmación, sentí que al menos un peso de mi espalda era quitado.

Después de un rato nos retiramos de la cafetería y partimos al salón designado a mi conferencia, una vez ahí entendí porque mi papa las evita completamente, los hombres atacan con preguntas tratando de hacerte quedar en ridículo y las mujeres tratan de ligarte, no digo que sean todos y todas, pero mínimo la mayoría era así, solo unos se salvaban y eran los que hacían que mi mal humor desapareciera. Para mi fortuna logre salir librado aunque no podía evitar buscar a Bulma con la mirada, siempre atenta y sus preguntas precisas, creo que todos notaron mi sonreír cuando ella me llamaba porque una de las alumnas pregunto si yo salía con alguien…..¡¿porque no pueden ser normales!?.

Así fueron mis días por casi una semana, en las mañanas escuchar preguntas tontas de personas que nada mas iban a calentar asientos y por las tardes a pasear con mi sobrino, no me malinterpreten adoro al hijo de mi hermana, pero ahorita acapara toda la atención de Bulma y si, lo admito ¡estoy celoso!, ¡celoso de un niño de 6 años!

Por fin llego el viernes y Trunks no podía hacer nada, yo ya estaba listo para pasar por Bulma y llevarla al mejor restaurante que conocía, en estos días con las conferencias que ocupaban mis mañanas empecé a sentirme raro pero no me importaba, mi último día tenía que salir muy bien y ser el mejor; me mire por última vez en el espejo, y trate de respirar y relajarme. Cuando salí a la sala ya estaban instalados Vegeta y Trunks para interrogarme ¿acaso es poco común verme tan arreglado un viernes por la tarde/noche? ¿O estaban celosos?, la simple idea me causo risa, de Trunks si creo eso pero no de Vegeta, con lo cara dura que se volvió con respecto a las citas desde que Ann murió, lo último que el haría sería celar a su vecina. Así que me prepare mentalmente para no relevar mucho y a grandes escalas mi plan de hoy y solo contestar con monosílabas.

-¿vas a salir Jack?- pregunto Vegeta con cara muy seria.

-si-

-¿A dónde vas tío?- pregunto Trunks.

-cenar-

-¡estás muy arreglado tío!-

-gracias-

-te pusiste mucho perfume- me miro serio Vegeta, casi me da risa.

-no-

-¡yo quiero ir!- dijo Trunks con un puchero en la cara.

-no

-¿con quién saldrás Jack?- ¿A caso así serian todas las preguntas? Alternadas entre Vegeta y Trunks ¿para que yo no me aburriera?.

-una amiga- ¡Maldición Jack! ¡Monosílabas!-

-¿saldrás con Bulma?- Trunks otra vez, y su mirada cada vez más oscura, como cuando Vegeta se enoja.

-ya es tarde, nos vemos al rato. No me esperen despiertos- dije mirando mi reloj y apresurándome a la puerta, si lo acepto, salí huyendo, ¡pero esos dos no podían saber mi plan! ¡Podían echármelo a perder!

Una vez fuera volví a mirar mi reloj y salí corriendo para el departamento de ella, cuando toque la puerta la escuche hablar y decirme que pasara que estaba abierto, ella aun estaba alistándose, no lo necesitaba, se veía hermosa.

-¿y?- me pregunto dando una vuelta rápida, su vestido tipo peter pan podría lucir muy sencillo, pero a ella le quedaba a la perfección, el color negro con mangas y collar blanco le sentaba bien -espero no se vea muy casual, es que como no me dijiste a donde iríamos- si le quedaba muy bien.

-estas perfecta así- después de babear un momento, fui a entregarle su abrigo para poder salir, hasta ahí todo iba muy bien.

Ya estando en camino me sentí como hace años no lo hacía, como si fuera mi primera cita y en realidad lo era ya que una cita como tal creo que desde los 20 no la tenía, lo malo fue al llegar al restaurant, el mesero nos tuvo en espera ya que acababan de usar el salón para una fiesta, ahí me empecé a desesperar ¿Qué más me podía pasar?

-Bulma ¿eres tú?- pensé muy rápido.

-¿Yamcha? Hola- Vaya… yo quería conocerlo pero no hoy.

-hola pequeña, ¡que milagro verte aquí! O disculpa- dijo mirándome- mi nombre es Yamcha soy amigo de Bulma- dijo ofreciéndome su mano a la cual a regañadientes agarre.

-soy Jack, cita de Bulma- ¡si ese soy yo!, al voltear a ver a Bulma la vi muy sonrojada, creo que no me canso de verla así.

-y tu Yamcha, ¿viniste solo?- termino de decir sin perder su sonrojo.

-no, lo siento estoy esperando a mi novia, llegando tarde como siempre- ok tiene novia, eso es bueno.

-¡Ah! si recuerdo que ya me habías dicho eso-

-Señores lo lamento, pero aun no tenemos libres las mesas- dijo el encargado del restaurant, la sección que yo pedí era la más privada donde solo había como cinco mesas a lo mucho, para así poder estar solo los dos.

-¿Por qué no compartimos la mesa? Mi mesa está en la terraza- hablo Yamcha – esa área era muy concurrida así que no estaba seguro -así no esperan tanto, digo si no les importa compartir-

-sí, me parece bien- contesto Bulma antes de que yo pudiera decir algo. ¡MANDICION! ¿Qué nada me podía salir bien?

Sin poder decir algo que no sonara a maldición, opte por callarme y cenar tranquilo, al final llego la novia del monigote ese, ni recuerdo el nombre de la mujer, después de presentarnos llego el mesero con la carta y ordenamos, la cena fue tranquila, la mesa parecía buffet, la novia de Yamcha pidió ensalada ya que era modelo, Yamcha pidió cordero, yo un bistec, Bulma por su parte pidió sushi. La "modelo" nos comía a todos con la mirada o al menos a la comida, cuando por fin termino la cena, Yamcha pidió pagar la cena, ya que el nos había invitado a su mesa, por mi parte empecé a sentirme ansioso, no sé si fue porque nada había salido bien o porque ya estaba por acabar mi cita, pero no era eso, más bien fue la gota que derramo el vaso de mi semana infernal.

Decidí pasar por el parque ya que recordé que había una farmacia 24/7, Bulma por su parte recorrió el parque en busca de algún postre. Saliendo de la farmacia empecé a buscarla ya que sentí que la medicina no me estaba ayudando.

Disimulando trate de acelerar las cosas para regresar al departamento, pero nada más llegando en lugar de abrirle la puerta y tener una charla agradable, salí corriendo a su baño.

-Jack, ¿estás bien?- dijo al poco tiempo de que yo salí corriendo a su baño- ¿necesitas algo?

-en un momento salgo- ¡qué vergüenza!, cuando por fin creí que mi infierno había acabado, salí del baño, pero más tarde en salir que en regresar…..ahora a vomitar.

-Jack, ¿quieres ir al doctor?- me hablaba Bulma del otro lado de la puerta.

-creo que estaré bien-

-creo que es más seguro ir al doctor- dijo acercándome alcohol para oler, ya que me sentía mareado.

-no quiero, yo solo quería tener una cita verdadera contigo y nada me salió bien, ahorita solo quiero estar a tu lado, por favor- dije en el marco de la puerta del baño, estaba sudado y me sentía muerto en vida.

-Jack, sin ánimos de hacerte enojar creo que esta "cita verdadera" fue la más divertida que nunca he tenido, me la paso muy bien contigo- dijo mostrándome su mejor cara.

Mi cara de vergüenza no podía ser peor, quise salir corriendo e irme a tirar al mar o lanzarme de un puente, pero ni fuerzas tenia, ella me ayudo a moverme a la sala para luego ir a la cocina y preparar té que me haría sentir mejor.

Después de pasar un buen rato entre el baño y la sala, Bulma y yo terminamos viendo películas viejas, creo que ese tiempo fue el mejor que mi "cita verdadera" solo espero superar esta semana pronto y que Bulma no recuerde esta escena.


	13. Malos entendidos

**Malos entendidos**

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?-

_Jack_

Cuando me desperté la vi, ella se había quedado a mi lado toda la noche; aunque aun me sentía mal por todo, el solo verla me hizo sentir especial, los dos en el sillón dormidos, aunque cada uno estaba a cada extremo, sus pies estaban rosando mis piernas entumidas. Me levante poco a poco y sin hacer ruido para despertarla, y me dirigí al baño, tenia ojeras y estaba despeinado aunque también que era bueno porque tenía vacio el estomago desde hace horas. Cuando salí del baño Bulma ya se había despertado y estaba en la cocina.

-buenos días Jack- dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

-buenos días Bulma, de nuevo discúlpame, aunque te agradezco mucho que me cuidaras- ahora el sonrojado era yo.

-está bien Jack, tu habrías echo lo mismo por mi- después giro hacia la estufa- ¿quieres café o té?, puedo prepararte algo ligero para comer también.

Creo que esta es la primera vez que paso la noche con alguien que me gusta tanto sin hacer nada, y que me cuide de tal manera como si me conociera de toda la vida, justo cuando pensé que no podría enamorarme más de ella, pasa esto…..

-te acepto un té y de casualidad ¿tienes pan tostado?-

-sí, lo quieres ¿con mermelada o mantequilla?

-mermelada está bien- mientras ella fue a cambiarse de ropa, yo estaba con mi te, cuando regreso entre los dos nos pusimos a preparar las cosas para el desayuno; la escena se me hizo como un dejá vu, como si siempre lo hubiéramos hecho y ni siquiera chocábamos entre nosotros.

-muchas gracias por el desayuno- le dije tratando de alargar mi estancia que estaba por finalizar.

-gracias por ayudarme 17, ¿a qué hora sales a Cd. Del Norte? - "desearía no irme" pensé- mi avión sale a las 3 pero tengo que irme antes para registrar mi equipaje.

-bueno, por si ya no te veo- dijo acercándose a mi- buen viaje, que llegues con bien- dijo abrazándome, sin más le correspondí y la apreté a mí, no sé cuando iba a poder hacerlo de nuevo. Después lentamente la fui soltando y quedamos frente a frente, mi respiración se agito mas a cada segundo, la a proximidad era mínima, deje de pensar y solo lo hice….

Apenas toque sus labios, no fue un beso pasional, creo que fue el más inocente que di en toda mi vida, y se sintió increíble, no la deje responder y simplemente me dirigí a la puerta, solté un "no es un adiós, si no un hasta luego" sin voltearla a ver y me fui. Cerrando la puerta ya fuera de su departamento mis piernas temblaron y respire, un largo suspiro salió de mi pecho, sin poder disimular llegue a la puerta de Vegeta con una sonrisa.

Al ver a Vegeta en la sala con los brazos apoyados en las piernas, su cabeza baja, con la misma ropa de ayer me dio mala espina, cuando cerré la puerta la levanto y vi su cara de pocos amigos, me hizo recordar que nunca me había pasado eso, mi padre nunca fue así, me apiade de mi sobrino _"la que le espera"._

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?- dijo lentamente y con un todo que hizo erizar mi piel.

* * *

_Vegeta _

Desde que salió Jack no me sentí a gusto con nada, tenía trabajo que hacer pero no estaba concentrado, así que deje todo por la paz, no sé si mi estado de ánimo influyo en Trunks, ya que el también dejo de poner atención a sus dibujos y se a la terraza y ahí estuvo por un buen rato.

-papa ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto serio y pensativo.

-¿quieres pizza?- era viernes podía dejar que Trunks se desvelara un rato y comiera de mas.

-ummm- soltó un suspiro, no sabría descifrar de qué tipo- está bien- contesto más como si lo estuviera siendo forzando a comerla cuando en realidad el ama la pizza.

-¿quieres algún postre o algo?-

-no, esos no son ricos como los de Bunny- dijo desanimado y volviéndose otra vez a la terraza.

-¿y quién es Bunny?- le pregunte pero me quede con la palabra en la boca, niño insolente.

Después de 45min. Llego la pizza y apenas y hablamos los dos, cada uno estaba en su mundo, así seguimos hasta que terminamos con la pizza familiar, después en automático empezamos a limpiar la sala, cuando terminamos Trunks regreso a la terraza y me dispuse a seguirlo; cuando llegue desee no saber del motivo. La vista daba perfectamente a la calle principal, creo que estoy pensando de más…. Ya que Trunks no sabía si Jack pasaría por ahí o no. El caso es que mi hijo estaba "_espiando_" a esos dos.

-Trunks… vete a bañar- le dije notando la hora, aunque no me molesta que se desvele los fines de semana, tiene que irse a bañar a buena hora.

-ahorita pa- contesto enseguida sin dejar de mirar por la terraza, estaba empezando a enfriar así que le volví a hablar.

-Trunks….ahora- soltó un pesado suspiro y se metió, después de un rato lo escuche hablar solo en su cuarto "_quejándose de seguro_" para volver al silencio.

Pasado un tiempo reaccione que yo estaba haciendo lo mismo, estaba mirando la calle como "_cuidando el puesto de Trunks_" – hmp tonterías- entre a la casa. Empecé a hacer zapping y vi regresar a mi hijo, cruzamos miradas y el fue a tomar agua. Luego volvió a la terraza, no sé qué tiempo lo deje estar ahí "_niño terco_"; por fin encontré una buena película y hasta interés le puse, Trunks entro a la casa y se sento a mi lado.

-ya llegaron- dijo con un humor nuevo y se acomodo a mi lado.

-entonces no demora en venir tu tío, ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?- le pregunte notando como su cuerpo se relajaba y empezaba a parpadear más lento cada vez.

-no, ya soy grande lo puedo esperar, mañana no tengo clases- contesto serio sin apartar la mirada de la televisión- esa película ya la vi con Bulma, esta interesante- finalmente me miro- ¿te cuento el final?- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

-no, y si me arruinar la película, te castigare- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Terminamos de ver la película y aun nada de Jack, luego note que Trunks ya se había dormido así que lo cargue y lo lleve a su cuarto, al depositarlo en su cama note que su ventana estaba abierta de par en par, al acercarme a cerrarla vi que daba a la ventana de la mocosa, estaba prendida la luz y se veía movimiento, luego la luz se apago.

-Esa mocosa….. Realmente tiene cara de no romper ni un plano, son tal para cual esos dos- cerré la ventana y mire a mi hijo dormir- Trunks tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente- El niño ni se movió, salí del cuarto y me fue a la sala.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, Jack tenía muchas cosas que explicar, la mocosa podía hacer de su vida un papalote pero Jack tenía que pensar en lo que hacía y qué ejemplo le daba a su sobrino. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba mas entendía las posibilidades de que no llegara a dormir, y en un parpadeo amaneció, me estire fuera del sillón y prepare café, volví a sentarme en el sillón y seguí esperando y esperando. Después de mucho tiempo, quizás unos minutos la puerta finalmente se abrió.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?- dije mientras el mostraba su mejor sonrisa.

-ummm, ¿Trunks está despierto?- dijo en voz baja, no sé si trataba de evitar el tema o evitar temas subidos de tonos.

-no, ahora responde-

-uff…. Qué bien- se saco el saco y se sentó frente a mí.

-Jack, no te preguntare por tercera vez- mi humor empeoraba a cada minuto.

-tranquilo hermano, sé que es tarde….. O muy temprano jaja- tratando de controlar los sentimientos que me invadían, suspire- ya Vegeta relájate, cualquiera diría que estas celoso.

El gota que derramo el vaso, ¿celos de él?, ¿de sus aventuras?, ¿de la mocosa?, lo último que necesito en mi vida son estupideces así, tengo un hijo que cuidar y no puedo estar perdiendo mi tiempo en niñerías, ojala y Jack madurara de una buena vez.

Te lo diré claramente Jack- dije poniéndome de pie frente a él- tu puedes hacer con tu vida lo que te venga en gana, pero solo piensa que mi hijo está aquí y tu eres una visita, lo que hagas enfrente de él lo afrentara para bien o mal, así que tus líos de falda son solo tuyos, no quiero a la mocosa aquí quejándose de lo que ustedes hagan o dejen de hacer, no quiero que hagas de mi casa un hotel de paso, ¿entendiste?-

-Vegeta ¿estás escuchando lo que dices? ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Adoro a mi sobrino y lo último que haría sería perjudicarlo, Dios es el hijo de mi hermana, eres un idiota Vegeta- termino de hablar y se dirigió a su cuarto, al caminar tras de él pude escuchar el agua correr y capte que se había metido a bañar.

Regrese a la cocina por otra taza de café, apenas y me estaba por sentar en el desayunador cuando sonó el timbre, podría ser Yayirobe con la correspondencia, así que evitando que se alocara con el timbre como acostumbraba fui a abrirle-

-estem…. Buenos días Vegeta- era la mocosa- Jack dejo su cartera y celular- dijo entregándome las cosas, ni la deje entrar- bueno, este… Vegeta me preguntaba si Trunks querría ir conmigo al parque más tarde- dijo notablemente nerviosa y tallándose el cuello, y componiéndose el cabello que se veía desordenado.

-No- dije firmemente.

-¿no puede?, bueno otro día será, es bueno que pases el día con el pequeño es estará muy feliz, bueno ya me callo- seguía tallándose el cuello y por su timbre más agudo de los normal note que estaba nerviosa.

-No. No quiero que Trunks este contigo-

-¿Qué?-

-lo que escuchaste, mi hijo no necesita de personas como tú a su lado- cerré la puerta, lo último que quiero es escuchar tonterías.

Retome el camino al cuarto de Jack y toque, el abrió la puerta dejándome pasar, estaña haciendo su maleta.

-Vegeta, se que a veces soy un descuidado, pero nunca haría algo inapropiado enfrente de Trunks, lo de anoche…..

-no quiero saber, solo vine a entregarte tu cartera y celular, la mocosa vino a dejarlos- gire sobre mi eje para salir.

-Vegeta, no sé porque te pones así, pero tú eres mi hermano y no me gusta estar mal contigo-

-Jack- suspire- yo lo único que quiero es que Trunks tenga una niñez normal, que no tenga que vivir dramas innecesarios- cansado de no dormir, de imaginar un drama a futuro, de pensar como alejar a Trunks de Bulma.

-lo sé, pero no creo merezca tu mal humor de hace rato, en fin, tengo que ir a la farmacia ¿necesitas algo?- termino de hacer su maleta para ordenar su bolsa de mano.

-no, ¿a qué horas sale tu avión?-

-a las 3-

-ok, vamos a desayunar fuera, iré a despertar a Trunks- el aire pesado se disperso y volvimos a la realidad.

Después de dejar la recamara de Jack fui por Trunks, me costó levantarlo pero logre que se fuera a bañar, Jack regreso con medicina, no sé si era para el viaje o por su noche.

-Trunks ya nos vamos- le hable al mocoso –¡Trunks!- sin rastro de el- iré por el- le dije a Jack que estaba acarreando su maleta y bolso a la sala.

Al entrar vi que estaba en su balcón y lo volví a llamar.

-¿Trunks?- seguía sin hacerme caso-¡ Trunks!- brinco y me miro

-Bulma está enojada, creo que iré a verla- dijo saliendo de su hipnosis.

-no, ya nos tenemos que ir-

-papa, ella es mi amiga y no está bien, tengo que ir a verla, le dije a Bunny que cuidaría de ella- ¿Bunny de nuevo?

-Trunks, tu tío nos está esperando, tenemos que irnos, ¡ahora!-

-¡papa!- me miro con ganas de llorar, Trunks pocas veces se muestra así, tan… tan… como yo.

-mira ahorita está enojada y puede que no quiera hablar, espera que regresemos y se haya calmado, ¿ok?- soltó el aire y tomo una gorra.

-ok, vamos-

Antes de salir de la casa, puede escuchar una melodía vagamente, ella sabia tocar muy bien, claramente podía sentir sus sentimientos de ira en esa melodía, no sé qué tanto tiempo me quede parado en la ventana hasta que Trunks se jalo del pantalón.

-ya vámonos- tome su mano y salimos.

* * *

_Trunks_

Cuando desperté ya estaba en mi cama, no recuerdo cuando me quede dormido, después mi papa vino a despertarme y en lo que me arreglaba escuche a Bulma con el "_chelo_", se escuchaba muy enojada, trate de llamar a su celular y no me atendió, creo que no me escucho.

Luego mi papa entro a mi cuarto y me enoje porque no me dejo ir a ver a Bulma, cuando salimos a desayunar aun estaba preocupado por ella, no se si mi tío se porto mal con ella.

-¿Trunks solo eso vas a comer?- pregunto mi papa.

-si, no tengo hambre-

-te quedaras enano si no comes bien- dijo mi tío y lo mire, quería saber que le hizo a Bulma para que ella se enojara tanto.

-ya me quiero ir a mi casa- le dije a mi papa, sin hacerle caso a mi tío.

-acábate el licuado- dijo mi papa y para apurarnos me lo tome rápido, pero me empezó a doler la cabeza.

-tranquilo pequeño-mi tío me agarro la cabeza y me quito la gorra, le quite el brazo, estaba enojado con el -¿Qué pasa?- me miro y me pregunto.

-nada, ya me quiero ir-

-¿estás enojado porque me voy?- no le respondí, me compuse mi gorra y espere a que nos fuéramos.

Cuando terminamos fuimos por las cosas de mi tío y lo acompañamos al aeropuerto. Volví a marcarle a Bulma y aun no me contestaba, cuando llegamos a la casa no pude escucharla seguir tocando, así que no se si estaba o no, marque a su casa y tampoco contesto. Me sentía triste.

-llegamos, bueno pequeño ¿quieres que le mande algún recado a tus abuelos?-

-les mando saludos a todos- dije aun enojado y triste.

-ok, ¿me quieres dar un abrazo?- como ya se iba mi tío, le di un abrazo, ahora con el lejos de aquí podía hablar con Bulma para saber porque estaba enojada.

Cuando mi tío se fue mi papa me cargo para irnos al carro ya que había mucha gente, al entrar al carro volví a marcarle a Bulma.

-papa Bulma no me contesta el teléfono ¿y si se enfermo?- le pregunte ya que mi papa podía ayudarme a cuidarla, el es más grande y fuerte que yo.

-cuando estemos en casa le marcas, puede que se esté bañando o dormida- dijo enojado, creo que mi papa también se enojo con mi tío.

-si papa- todo el camino estuve preocupado y me sentía mal.

Cuando al edificio volví a marcarle a Bulma y ya no sonaba como antes, le pregunte a mi papa y dijo que el teléfono estaba descolgado, así que cuando llegamos a nuestro piso salí corriendo al departamento de Bulma.

Toque la puerta una y otra vez porque no alcanzaba el timbre, luego escuche unos pasos.

-Bulma soy yo, ¡abre por favor!- le dije esperando que me abriera rápido.

-Trunks vete por favor- dijo sin abrir la puerta.

-por favor abre, ¿Por qué estas enojada?- volví a tocar la puerta, esta vez sí se abrió.

-Trunks será mejor que ya no vengas a mi casa- apenas y se veía bien, tenía los ojos rojos y su voz estaba ronca.

-¿Por qué?- trate de entrar a su casa pero no pude.

-Trunks vámonos- dijo mi papa, me agarro la mano y me jalo.

-no, ¿Bulma?- ya no me miro y yo puse mi mano en la puerta para que no la cerrara.

-Trunks vámonos- volvió a decir mi papa y me volvió a jalar.

-Trunks hazle caso a tu papa- dijo sin mirarme, una lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

-no, no quiero, yo le prometí a tu mama que te cuidaría- yo no quiero que llore, y yo no quería llorar pero me sentía triste.

-¡Trunks!- mi papa quito mi mano y me cargo para llevarme a casa.

-¡Bulma!- grite mientras me llevaba mi papa a mi casa – ¡papa! ¡Déjame! ¡Bulma! – Vi como salía de su departamento y lloraba mientras me iba -¡no llores Bulma, yo te cuidare!- le grite para que dejara de llorar, me limpie la cara y abrace a mi papa.

Cuando llegamos a la casa corrí a mi cuarto y me encerré. Me puse a llorar, yo le prometí a Bunny cuidar a Bulma y ahora ella esta triste, enojada y dice que no quiere que la vea, pero ella lloro mas cuando me vio irme.

Busque mi teléfono y le marque a mi tío, él le ha de ver hecho algo muy feo a Bulma para que ya no me quiera ver.

-¡Tío Jack te odio! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Lastimaste a Bulma!-

* * *

_capitulo 13! muchas gracias por sus review y sin querer salio gracioso, creo que estoy actualizando mas rápido por los días libres que tengo asi que espero que sea de su agrado ^^ saludos_


	14. Malos entendidos II (resoluciones)

**Malos entendidos II**

_Bulma_

Después de que Jack se fue a su casa, me disponía a darme un buen baño, todo mi cuerpo dolía desde mi cuello "_por dormir mal_" hasta mis pies, también mi mente necesitaba despejarse, ¡17 me beso! Aun no lo asimilo, sé que es un tipo muy amable conmigo y aunque me divierto a su lado, me agarro completamente desprevenida. Me aleje de la sala y me conduje al baño ahí encontré su cartera y celular_, "debió de haberlo dejado anoche cuando se empezó a sentir mal"_ pensé. Sin cambiarme de ropa salí de mi departamento al de Trunks….creo que después de todo no me la pasara todo el día en mi cuarto, preguntare al "Mister gruñón" si me deja llevar al parque al pequeño.

estem…. Buenos días Vegeta- Vegeta traía la misma ropa que anoche, aunque estaba arrugada se le marcaba bien el cuerpo…. el solo pensarlo me sonrojo- Jack dejo su cartera y celular- ¿de cuando acá tengo esos pensamientos? ¡A mí no me importa que use ese señor! OK ¡concéntrate en los de Trunks!- bueno, este… Vegeta me preguntaba si Trunks querría ir conmigo al parque más tarde- aunque no me importaría que el también fuera…después de todo es su papa y tiene que cuidarlo.

-No- me contesto muy enojado ¿lo habré despertado?.

-¿no puede?, bueno otro día será, es bueno que pases el día con el pequeño es estará muy feliz, bueno ya me callo- lo más probable es que él quiera pasar un día con su hijo y yo de entrometida.

-No. No quiero que Trunks este contigo-

-¿Qué?- ¡¿Qué?!

-lo que escuchaste, mi hijo no necesita de personas como tú a su lado- sin decir más ¡me cerró la puerta en la cara!

No se tanto tiempo estuve parada en shock enfrente de la puerta, mientras me dirigía de regreso a mi departamento miles de preguntas inundaron mi mente. Mi enojo cada vez crecía mas y mas, aun era muy temprano para llamarle a Milk así que desquite mi mal humor tocando.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, el caso es que me sentí relativamente mejor, lo malo es que rompí una cuerda de mi chelo, después me di mi merecido baño y trate de dormir un poco, pero al final no pude. Después de dar vueltas en la cama vi que ya era más tarde así que le llame a Milk.

-Milk, siento llamarte en este momento pero….necesito hablar- maldición me sentía muy mal y aunque sabía que Milk estaría "ocupada" con Goku le llame.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- sonó somnolienta, y a lo lejos se escuchaban los ronquidos de Goku.

-¿te desperté?- pregunte sabiendo la respuesta.

-está bien, no te preocupes…. ¿dime que paso?, ¿estás bien?, ¿no son los dolores de cabeza otra vez?- maldición ni me acordaba de eso.

-no Milk, no es eso, es solo que me acaban de prohibir ver a Trunks- mi voz se hacía más pequeña a medida que hablaba.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué haría eso el señor Ouji?- cada que Milk decía señor Ouji sonaba raro, no sé si era por su sarcasmo o porque yo nunca le llame así.

-no sé, ayer cuando salí con 17 estaba todo bien pero…

-¿Qué? ¿Saliste con su cuñado?- ni me dejo terminar de hablar y su voz ya sonaba a regaño.

-pues si…. No es la primera vez que salimos- y era verdad.

-Bulma, eso fue antes de que Trunks se encariñara tanto contigo, ¿te has puesto a pensar como se sentiría el señor Ouji si Jack y tu andan y no funciona? ¿Cómo se sentiría Trunks?- maldición no pensé en eso.

-tienes razón, y después del beso de esta mañana yo…

-¿Qué beso?- maldición mi cerebro y boca no tienen filtro.

-estem….

-¿Bulma Brief?-

-es que anoche se quedo aquí 17 y cuando se fue me beso-

-¿se quedo a dormir en tu departamento?- su voz sonaba muy molesta, joder.

-es que se sentía mal….. ¡Estuvo toda la noche vomitando y con diarrea!

-¡Bulma!¡ No tienes que ser tan grafica!- del grito que me dio al teléfono escuche como Goku gritaba asustado, creo que aun estaba dormido.

-lo siento-

-¡pues con mayor razón Vegeta esta encabronado! Si no te conociera y me enterara que a la primer cita "CITA" se queda Jack a dormir yo pensaría lo peor de ti- JODER

-¿ósea que él piensa que soy una cualquiera?-¡maldito enano!

-es lo más probable a menos que Jack le haya dicho algo, tendrás que hablar primero con él.

-gracias Milk, ahora te dejo, estoy muy encabronada-

-suerte y márcame para saber cómo sigues, ¡no hagas una tontería!-

-también te quiero- de estar encabrona pase a un estado de confusión, después de un rato mi teléfono empezó a sonar, pero no quería hablar con nadie.

Tome un baño ya que aun estaba con la ropa de ayer y necesitaba relajarme. Lamentablemente funciono al revés, si Vegeta pensaba de mi lo peor, era más que obvio que no me dejaría aclararle el asunto, al final me venía valiendo él y su cerebro que todo lo ve mal, pero Trunks…. ¿Qué hare con el? Desde el accidente compre que puede bastar un segundo para conocer una persona y que ella ocupe un lugar en tu corazón, y ese niño ya es parte del mío.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez vi quien era.

-¿diga?- Trate de parecer calmada.

-mi hijo te está marcando, si se aparece en tu puerta quiero…. no te exijo que lo ignores y que no le habras, te repito, no quiero que te le acerques- su voz sonada tan fría que mi corazón dolio.

-Vegeta no es lo que crees… yo….

-si no cumples con eso, Trunks y yo nos mudaremos- ¡no! Eso solo seria peor.

-ok-

Al poco rato de colgar mi celular volvió a sonar, como Vegeta dijo…. Era Trunks y comencé a llorar, odio llorar, luego volvió a sonar el teléfono de mi casa y así paso hasta que tocaron a mi puerta.

-Bulma soy yo, ¡abre por favor!- Trunks….

-Trunks vete por favor- ¿Por qué no me salí de mi casa?

-por favor abre, ¿Por qué estas enojada?- no estoy enojada… bueno con tu padre idiota si, pero contigo no.

-Trunks será mejor que ya no vengas a mi casa- ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo? Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el, con sus ojos azules a punto de llorar

-¿Por qué?- trato de entrar a mi casa, pero no lo deje.

-Trunks vámonos- ahí estaba Vegeta mirándome como si me fuera a atravesar con sus rayos laser en los ojos.

-no, ¿Bulma?- lo siento pequeño.

-Trunks vámonos- Vegeta agarro su mano y trato de llevárselo a la fuerza.

-Trunks hazle caso a tu papa- el pequeño no obedecía y por mas que quería detenerlo no podía hacer nada.

-no, no quiero, yo le prometí a tu mama que te cuidaría- lo se pequeño…. Lo siento.

-¡Trunks!- Vegeta lo cargo y se lo llevo.

-¡Bulma!- empezó a gritar Trunks – ¡papa! ¡Déjame! ¡Bulma! – No pude reprimir mas mis lagrimas al verlo así, adoro a ese niño y verlo así me rompe el alma -¡no llores Bulma, yo te cuidare!- aun cuando es un niño es más valiente que yo, diciendo esas palabras para que yo no llore. Si yo fuera su mama estaría muy orgullosa de él.

* * *

_Trunks._

En toda la semana no la he visto, a veces toca el piano, tampoco responde su teléfono, lo único que hice fue mandarle mensajes de buenos días o buenas noches, yo se que los lee porque cuando esta todo apagado en mi casa ella se asoma para verme. Me di cuenta el tercer día que no podía dormir, se ve más flaquita.

Milk está enojada con mi papa, ella trato de hablar con él pero él le dijo que si apreciaba su trabajo que mantuviera su boca cerrada, Milk lo llamo "Ogro Imperial"; una vez hablando con ella por teléfono puso el manos libres y le pregunto por mí, yo escuche decir que me extrañaba mucho y que le encargaba que comiera bien.

-bueno pequeño, ya la oíste-

-sí, me volveré grande y fuerte-

-bueno, entonces tienes que hacer tu tarea- mi tarea…. No era divertida sin Bulma.

-está bien- dije suspirando.

La tarde paso lentamente, Milk hablo por teléfono otra vez con su novio, escuche que saldrían de fin de semana y celebrarían su aniversario, wuacala! El solo escuchar me aburría, mi papa no era así con mi mama, si se abrazaban en la mañana o cuando regresaban de trabajar, pero besarse era algo que no recuerdo ver creo que si lo hacían pero ya no me acuerdo.

Sé que mi mama se fue al cielo y desde allá me cuida, pero tantas cosas han pasado que ya no recuerdo mucho de ella, a veces veo sus fotos y si me acuerdo de algo que paso o cuando me regañaba y se enojaba por mis travesuras, pero luego… ¿Qué no recuerde cosas, significa que quiera menos a mi mami?

Después de que Milk se fue me dio sueño así que me fui a mi cuarto, no sé qué tiempo me quede dormido pero cuando me desperté escuche a mi papa en la computadora hablando con mi tío Jack, desde que le deje el mensaje no volví a hablar con él, aun lo odio.

-Vegeta, ¿entiendes mi preocupación por el mensaje de Trunks?- creo que estaré castigado.

-sí, no sabía que él te había llamado, cuando leí tu mensaje creí que era una tontería de Trunks no pensé que fuera tan serio y con la carga de trabajo apenas pude llamarte hoy- mi papa estaba enojado…. muy enojado.

-no te preocupes, entiendo… pero ¿por qué Trunks lo hizo? cuándo me fui estábamos bien-

-el cree que le hiciste algo a Bulma….. es complicado-

-no, no lo es, yo no le hice nada a Bulma, Vegeta ¿Qué me estas ocultando?-

-nada…. Yo….. le dije a Bulma que no quería que se acercara a Trunks-

-¿Por qué? Ella lo adora y el a ella-

-Jack te lo dije…. No quiero malas compañías alrededor de mi hijo-

-¿Cómo que malas compañías?-

-tú sabes a lo que me refiero….. Tu y ella…. Pasaron la noche juntos….¿qué clase de ejemplo es ese? De ti no me espanta… ¡pero de ella!-

-Vegeta… estas idiota ¡entre ella y yo no paso nada!-

-por favor Jack, ¿realmente crees que creeré eso? Te conozco y sé que tu donde pones el ojo…. No me quieras engañar-

-ok, sé que tengo mi historia, pero créeme, entre ella y yo no paso nada…. Vegeta ¿recuerdas que fui a la farmacia después de bañarme?

-aja, ¿andabas crudo?-

-no Vegeta…. Toda mi cita fue un desastre y acabe con diarrea y vomito en casa de Bulma-

-¿Qué? Jajaja…. ¿Estás bromeando?-

-no, es verdad, estuve toda la noche enfermo y ella cuido de mí-

-fue tan vergonzoso que cuando me despedí de ella, apenas y la pude mirar, ¡es mas olvide mi cartera y celular por el pánico de darle semejante espectáculo!

-Jack…..

-Vegeta, la juzgaste mal ¿y la jodiste verdad?-

Al terminar la conversación de mi papa y mi tío me enoje mucho, mi tío no había lastimado a Bulma, mi papa lo había hecho…. Mi papa…. Bulma lloro mucho por culpa de mi papa…. Yo prometí a Bunny cuidar a Bulma y mi papa se porto mal con ella; yo quiero a mi papa, pero no es justo lo que hizo.

No puedo odiar a mi papa, es mi papa, pero tampoco sé cómo me portare con él, ya mañana pensare en lo que hago, ahorita lo primer que quiero hacer es ver a Bulma.

Sin hacer ruido paso el estudio, mi papa ya había acabado de hablar con mi tío y estaba en dando la espalda a la puerta, tome mi mochila con mi libro de dibujo, en mi recamara deje mi celular no tenía ya pila y no lo iba a necesitar; con cuidado me acerque a la puerta y la abrí, salí con más cuidado y cerré la puerta. Empecé a caminar y toque la puerta esperando que me abrieran.

-pase la puerta está abierta- dijo Bulma, creo que esperaba a alguien.

-Bulma…..- solo dije su nombre y su mirada fue de espanto, si estaba más flaquita.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?- dijo Bulma mirando a todos lados.

-es que… te extraño…..- sonrió casi en secreto para luego volverse seria

-te dije que…..- ya me iba a decir que me fuera otra vez, tenía que convencerla de que no lo hiciera.

-por favor…. No me corras… sé que mi papa se porto mal contigo…..- me miro como tratando de leer mi pensamiento y luego tras un largo suspiro hablo.

-ven aquí pequeño- dijo poniéndose a mi nivel y abriendo los brazos, yo salí corriendo y la abrace, extrañaba sus abrazos.

* * *

_Vegeta._

Después de hablar con Jack, recapitulo lo ocurrido, era más que claro que la había jodido, ahora no solo le debo una disculpa a la mocosa, sino que también a su amiga, ella casi no me importa porque al final trabaja para mí.

Trate de pensar en una forma no tan humillante de acercarme a ella, aunque después de que Jack me aseguro de que no paso nada me sentí como aliviado… no se… fue agradable saber que ella no había estado con el…. ¡qué tontería estoy pensando!

Al final recordé que cuando llegue Trunks estaba durmiendo, así que para esta hora ya debería de estar por despertarse, no sé si tenga hambre o solo me haga compañía para cenar.

Toque su puerta esperando que me contestara pero nada paso, así que abrí la puerta y entre,

-¿Trunks?- a lo mejor estaba en el baño.

-…..

-¿hijo?- empecé a buscarlo por todos lados, luego recorrí la casa y ningún rastro de el; le marque al celular y me mandaba al buzón ¿Dónde estaba mi hijo?.

Respire y trate de pensar…. ¿Dónde podría estas o irse?

"Bulma"

Salir corriendo de mi casa y fui a la de ella, toque el timbre como loco y también pegue en la puerta, al abrir estaba pálida, asustada quizás.

-no sé donde esta mi hijo….. Necesito tu ayuda- mis piernas estaban débiles, me faltaba el aire.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto mirándome muy asustada.

-no, no lo estoy-

-Trunks está aquí- suspire, sentí que el alma regreso a mi cuerpo- no te enojes ni con él, ni conmigo….. Por favor- en estos momentos era lo último que pasaría por mi cabeza

-¿puedo pasar?-

-claro- contesto quitándose de la puerta, al entrar note como mi hijo estaba casi escondido en la isla de la cocina – toma asiento, Trunks cariño…. ¿Puedes ir a ver la tele a mi recamara? Tu papi y yo necesitamos hablar cosas de adultos.

-estas bien- contesto sin repelar, casi siempre cuando esta con extraños no les hace caso.

Cuando nos dejo a solas me sentí mal, aun no sabía cómo disculparme y ahora tenía que estar con ella sin preparación y con un susto que apenas y podía recuperarme.

-Trunks vino aquí, yo te prometo que no sabía que se había salido sin permiso- tomo aire y hablo primero.

-lo sé-

-por favor, no te lleves a Trunks- sus ojos se mostraban cansados y rojos, no se veía igual que siempre, era como si estuviera marchitándose, sentí la necesidad de abrazarla….pero me contuve

-no lo hare- apenas y podía controlar mis ganas de abrazarla.

-¿enserio?- soltó una sonrisa débil.

-…. Yo te debo una disculpa… Jack me conto lo que paso el viernes… la verdad es que yo pensé que tu y el…..

-y no me diste la oportunidad de explicarme….

-lo sé… también me disculpo por eso- baje la mirada al recordar lo cruel que fui.

-¿entonces puedo ver a Trunks?- su comentario me hizo levantar la mirada lentamente y solo pude aceptar su petición moviendo mi cabeza. No sé en qué momento ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo, me quede congelado ante eso…. Mi pulso se acelero y sentí que mis mejillas rojas; ante su contacto me sentí bien, cómodo y termine correspondiendo su abrazo.

-¿ya puedo salir?- escuche hablar a Trunks

-si pequeño, ven- contesto ella y se acerco a los dos, al verme Trunks así con la mocosa me incomodo, trate de quitarme pero no pude- ven pequeño tu papi ya se disculpo y prometió portarse bien- dijo la mocosa y mi hijo se nos acerco mas.

-¡qué bien!- e inesperadamente brinco y nos abrazo –¡Abrazo grupal!- grito el Trunks cogiéndonos del cuello y acercándonos mas, Trunks estaba sentado en mis piernas y ahora sentía peligrosamente cerca la cara de Bulma a la mía.

Ahora sus ojos brillaban como antes; me sentía hipnotizado en ellos, algo extrañamente familiar sentía; era como si ya los hubiera visto antes…. O siempre.

* * *

_nuevo capitulo! gracias por sus review me encanta leerlos ^^ si se que el anterior fue triste pero... la historia justifica las lagrimas y mocos xD_

_hasta la próxima C:_


	15. Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo

**Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo**

_Trunks_

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde la pelea de mi papa con Bulma, y esas dos semanas han sido raras.

Creo que hare una lista para no enredarme.

1.- Milk esta mas cansada y parece más distraída de los normal, también noto que habla más por teléfono cuando estoy con mi tarea o dibujando.

_-si Goku estoy segura-_

_-no cariño, está bien, yo también te amo-_

_-no, estoy bien, Trunks es un amor-_

_-cuídate, si la cita es el jueves, ¿enserio vas a ir conmigo?, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso-_

_-si mi papa también quiere hablar con los dos, tranquilo todo saldrá bien-_

_-no, aun no le digo a Bulma, hasta el viernes que tengamos la cita-_

_-está bien, te amo, bye-_

2.- Bulma al principio estaba aun estaba tensa por la pelea de con mi papa, ya que cada que se ven casi no lo mira y también vi que habla o muy rápido o no habla, es como cuando yo estaba enfrente de la maestra y sabia que me iban a castigar, o mi papa me iba a regañar y me daba mucho miedo, ya no como antes. Y eso me preocupa mucho, no quiero que Bulma me deje de visitar solo porque no se puede llevar bien con mi papa.

_-Bulma, ¿aun estas enojada con mi papa?-_

_-no pequeño, ya todo está bien-_

_-¿segura?-_

_-claro…. Y cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?-_

3.- Mi papa también actuaba raro, primero empezó a llegar antes a casa y luego se ponía nervioso, no sé si era también porque sentía a Bulma rara, pero vi que una vez incluso trato de hacer el desayuno él solito.

_-Trunks apúrate que no demoran en pasar por ti- me llamo mi papa desde la cocina, yo aun estaba vistiéndome, Bulma iba a llevarme a un curso de dibujo._

_-ya voy papa- yo quería invitar a mi papa, pero no sabía si Bulma se sentiría cómoda._

_-está bien, te hice hotcakes - woaahh! Mi papa nunca me había hecho hotcakes y me encantaba cuando mi abuelita los hacía._

_-¡genial papa! Adoro los que hace mi abue- le dije muy feliz ya que como mi abue los hacía muy ricos, mi papa sabría cómo hacerlos igual._

_-si- contesto un poco rojo de la cara, se veía chistoso-bueno ya siéntate y come que no demora en venir Bulma- aun suena raro cuando mi papa la llama por su nombre ya que antes decía "Mocosa" o "Niña"._

_Cuando iba a contestar algo diciendo de su cara, tocaron el timbre y en lugar de hacerlo yo como siempre, lo hizo él; casi brinca sobre mi cabeza para alcanzar la puerta, luego vi que era Bulma. Desde que los dos se vieron frente a frente supe que no podía invitar a mi papa-_

_-buenos días- saludos Bulma un poco nerviosa._

_-buenos días- contesto mi papa también nervioso, él sabe que aun no lo perdona Bulma, y a veces yo tampoco-pasa, Trunks está por desayunar._

_-está bien… es mi culpa por llegar tan temprano- ya sabía lo que seguía después de que Bulma dice esas palabras…. Ella ¡Huye! habla muy rápido… dice algo tonto para luego disculparse e irse a su casa-creo que me apresure en venir y ni desayune porque pensé que se haría tarde y no me peine bien, mis calcetas son de diferente color y creo que ni ropa interior traigo…¡oh no! No es lo que quise decir…este….yo….lo siento….lo siento mucho…. Creo que me iré a mi casa y en un rato paso por el…..si….permiso- Es la tercera vez que hace eso._

_-¡Oye!- grito mi papa cuando Bulma estaba por irse, no sé si voló o se movió como Flash pero la tenia del brazo sin dejar que se fuera- ¿quieres desayunar con nosotros?- ¿eh? _

_-n..n..no..no…no quiero molestar…._

_-no es molestia- apenas y recuerdo que mi mente se quedo en blanco después de que mi papa la invito a desayunar, mi papa nunca invita a nadie a desayunar y mi papa nunca ha hecho el desayuno….creo que ni a mi mama se lo hizo alguna vez….¡Woah! ¡Bulma es la primera persona que come comida hecha por mi papa! ….también es la primera vez para mi…pero yo soy su hijo…algún día tenía que hacerlo ¿no? -¿te gustan los hotcakes? O ¿quieres alguna otra cosa?- ¿eh?_

_-no, están bien los hotcakes- aun mi papa la tenia del brazo y la metió a la casa, aun la tenia del brazo y la condujo a la sala, aun la tenia del brazo y la llevo a la cocina, aun la tenia del brazo y la sentó en el desayunador, luego por fin la soltó y se empezó a mover como si fuera robot y se puso a terminar de cocinar._

_-mi abuelita los hace muy ricos- le dije, creo que fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir._

_-¿y tu papa se sabe la receta?- contesto y los dos miramos a mi papa que seguía actuando como un robot._

_-creo que quedaron bien…. Si no hare otra cosa- dijo mi papa poniendo los hotcakes en la mesa, los que hace mi abuelita son de varios sabores, algunas veces los hace de fresa o de vainilla o de chocolate o de plátano o de ¡muchos sabores!-bueno.. Mejor no los coman creo que no quedaron tan bien… si mejor les hago otra cosa o les encargo algo- cuando estaba por quitar los platos de la mesa Bulma lo agarro del brazo como él lo había hecho antes._

_-lucen bien, deben de estar ricos- dijo tomando un pedazo y luego se lo comió- están muy ricos… gracias por invitarme a desayunar- termino de hablar y mi papa soltó los hotcakes para que yo comiera._

_No estaban tan mal, mi abue los hace más ricos y no estaban tan esponjados pero eran comibles, creo que con eso mi papa quería que Bulma lo perdonara y por como ella se veía creo que si lo hará._

_-Señor Ouji- me da risa cuando Bulma lo llama así, parece que se refiera a el como con miedo, y yo trato de no reírme enfrente de ellos-¿le gustaría ir con nosotros al curso?- ¡Bulma lo invito! Yo sé que mi papa no tenía planes para hoy pero como ya había hecho la promesa de ir con Bulma desde antes… me sentía triste de dejar solo a mi papa en casa._

_-no creo que deba ir….ustedes deben tener ya sus planes y no quiero incomodar- contesto mi papa sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, creo que le daba pena pensar que solo lo invitaba Bulma para agradecer el desayuno._

_-no, está bien, de todas formas el curso de Trunks lo tomara con niños de su edad y no dejan entrar adultos ahí, creen que pueden intimidar a los niños y así evitar que ellos se expresen libremente, así que en lo que lo espero podríamos ir a tomar un café…. Digo….si no tiene planes-_

_-no, no tengo, estoy libre y si no interrumpo nada…..iré- contesto mi papa para luego comer más rápido e irse a arreglar, aun teníamos mucho tiempo libre y si conducía mi papa llegaríamos muy rápido al curso._

_En el camino como nadie hablaba yo empecé a hacer preguntar… mi papa solo contestaba con un SI o No; Bulma me daba más explicaciones y así fue como supe que ella quería comprarse un carro, ya que irse en taxi a la universidad era muy caro y era imposible encontrar uno cuando llovía, y cuando dijo que necesitaba llamar a una escuela de manejo para aprender a manejar y luego tener su licencia yo le dije que mi papa podía enseñarle._

"_Mi papa es muy bueno, a veces corre muy rápido, pero parece uno corredor de los que salen en la televisión"_

_Después de decir eso, mi papa se puso muy rojo y Bulma contesto que no podía pedirle algo así a mi papa, ya que él debía estar muy ocupado por el trabajo o muy cansado y necesitaba descansar._

_Mi papa contesto que estaría bien despejarse un rato del trabajo y que no tenía problemas en enseñarle, pero que no quería que se pusiera a gritar como las viejas histerias que conocía._

4.-Cuando termino el curso mi papa y Bulma estaban esperándome juntos, aunque cada uno parecía estar en su nube, luego note que cada que se miraban se ponían rojos los dos.

_-¿Cómo te fue en el curso pequeño? ¿Te gusto?- me gusta que Bulma vaya a buscarme se siente muy bien, me gusta que me abrace y me diga pequeño…. Aunque no soy pequeño, ya casi soy un hombre._

_-¡estuvo genial! Fui el mejor de la clase el maestro dijo que le gustaría ver mi libro de dibujos y que le gustaría hablar con mi papa- luego de abrazar a Bulma, salude a mi papa y le di mi dibujo que fue el ganador._

_-pues espero que no haya sido para decirme que rompiste algo por la emoción o que quiere que te vayas a Paris a estudiar mañana-_

_De regreso a la casa les pregunte que habían hecho en lo que me esperaban, ya que el curso había durado tres horas, Bulma al principio iba a tomar uno, pero al final se cancelo y creo que por eso invito a mi papa a que fuera con nosotros._

_Mi papa no me contesto ya que recibió una llamada en ese momento y se fue a contestarla, Bulma me dijo que habían ido al parque que está a tres cuadras para almorzar pero que terminaron andando un rato en lancha de pedales, fue ahí que note que mi papa si estaba un poco sudado, no quise preguntar de que hablaron, pero si vi que Bulma lo miraba mucho hasta que mi papa termino su llamada y regreso con nosotros._

5.- La primera vez que Bulma tuvo clase de manejo con mi papa, estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba, mi papa la asusto poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella y le dio animo, luego ella se calmo y se volvió a poner roja.

_-¡tú puedes Bulma!- la anime yo también._

_-ok, empecemos entonces…..- suspiro y arranco el carro, cuando más se ponía tensa era cuando un carro pasaba rápido junto a nosotros, apretaba muy fuerte el volante y se ponía derecha en la silla._

_-tranquila, vas muy bien- después que mi papa la volvió a animar, tuvimos un buen viaje._

_Al llegar a la casa le pregunte a mi papa si antes había hecho eso, enseñar a manejar a alguien porque era bueno, el se puso rojo y dijo que no, que a nadie más ya que sentía que perdería la paciencia si no le hacían caso. Creo que fue bueno esperar a que no estuviera Bulma para preguntar eso, porque quien sabe cómo se pondría o si me respondería._

6.- Yo tuve cursos en la escuela y deje de ir a las clases como 5 veces, así que no sé como hicieron para llevarse mejor, pero note que mi papa miraba mucho, mucho, mucho a Bulma.

7.- Una vez mi papa andaba enojado, creí que era por mi culpa ya que había entrado a su estudio y no limpie el desorden.

-Trunks….. ¿Ya comiste?- pregunto aun muy enojado, mi papa no sabe disimular su enojo.

-ya, Milk me hizo comer mucho, ya que ella tenía mucho asco-

-pues si se piensa enfermar que me avise, lo último que necesito aquí es que me enferme yo también- sí, mi papa estaba muy enojado y no era con migo.

-si papa le diré, oye ¿puedo ir con Bulma? Es que quiero enseñarle mis calificaciones.

-no- mi papa me dijo que no, muy enojado y luego suspiro- ella ahorita está ocupada, cuando iba subiendo vi como iba con un mocoso cargando muchas cosas, así que no iras para no "interrumpir"- la palabra interrumpir sonó rara en el, como si se tratara de calmar y no enojarse más.

-ok, le dejare un mensaje- conteste y me fui a mi cuarto, desde ahí pude ver que el muchacho era el novio de Milk, lo reconocí por el cabello, no lo conocía en persona pero Milk tiene muchas fotos de él en su celular.

Después de mandarle un mensaje ella me llamo al celular diciendo que me esperaba en 30 min, ya que estaba dándole clases a Goku, así que fui a ver a mi papa y le conté todo.

-¿así que el tipo ese es el novio de Milk?- me pregunto más calmado, raro muy raro.

-sí, sé que es muy bueno es los deportes por eso le dieron una beca, pero no es muy bueno en matemáticas y Bulma se ofreció en ayudarlo a pasar el examen-

-ahh- volvió a suspirar- ¿y porque vino solo? ¿Por qué no trajo a su novia con él?, yo me sentiría celoso si mi novia estuviera sola en casa con un hombre, por mucha novia que tenga- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en susurro ¿celos? Yo creo que me pongo celoso a veces…. Como cuando tenía que prestar mis juguetes.

¿Mi papa estará celoso de algo? Sé que mi papa no le gustaba que mi mama tuviera muchos amigos hombres, me lo dijo mi tío, pero Bulma no es mi mama…..así que ¿Por qué mi papa sentiría celos?

Antes de preguntarle a mi papa escuche ruidos de afuera así que imagine que era Bulma con Goku, al abrir vi que si eran ellos, Bulma me presento y Goku me saludo, dijo que nada mas hacía falta que me conociera en persona ya que Bulma y Milk hablaban mucho de mí, eso me dio pena.

Después de platicar un rato mi papa se asomo a la puerta y nos vio a los tres, saludo muy serio pero ya no estaba enojado, Goku se despidió de nosotros y yo fui por mi boleta para enseñársela a Bulma, demore un rato porque no encontraba el papel, pero cuando volví vi que Bulma estaba riendo y mi papa igual, ya no estaba nada enojado, así que sin hacer ruido me acerque más.

-entonces el idiota ese…. Es el novio de Milk-

-sí, pero no es un idiota, es el novio de mi mejor amiga-

-ok no es un idiota, y ¿entonces también es tu amigo el también es tu amigo?-

-sí, también lo es, tengo muchos amigos, pero siempre tengo lugar para mas amigos….

-es bueno que tengas muchos amigos, y que siempre tengas lugar para uno más-

-así es, ¿te interesa también ser mi amigo?

-¿amigo?...lo pensare- ¡sonrió! Mi papa volvió a sonreír y Bulma igual y aun mas.

¿Por qué los noto más cerca el uno del otro? Bulma se está poniendo roja, mi papa le está quitando el cabello de la cara y lo pone detrás de su ojera….. ¿Qué está pasando? Mi papa se está acercando más a ella.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto

* * *

_Vegeta_

Aun no entiendo que carajos me está pasando… todo empezó desde que se aclaro el asunto de Jack y Bulma, tenerla tan cerca en ese abrazo con Trunks y verle esos hermosos ojos azules hizo que sintiera electrocutado y la energía viajara por mi columna vertebrar. Desde ese día no podía dejar de verla, aunque la situación era aun un poco incomoda yo trataba de hablar con ella, aunque el resultado era malo no podía dejar de querer llamar su atención.

Sé que la pongo nerviosa porque empieza a divagar e incluso dice cosas que no debería decir, pero no puedo evitarlo y eso me hace sentir mal. Un fin de semana que no tenía trabajo planee buscarme un hobby, unirme a un club de lo que fuera con tal de apartar ciertos pensamientos de mi cabeza, al final no pude y termine haciendo el desayuno para Trunks….

"Yo nunca cocinare para nadie….tienen dos manos que las usen y cocinen para ellos"

Dije una vez cuando mi mama me obligo a aprender a cocinar ya que decía que no le duraría para siempre y si encontraba una esposa que no supiera cocinar tendría cocinar para los dos o arreglármelas yo solo.

Ni siquiera con Ann lo hice ya que ella amaba cocinar y cuando ella falto mi mama tomo el puesto o compraba comida, ahora agradezco saber hacer aunque sea un desayuno decente para mi hijo, podría ser que ese sea mi hobby "Clases de cocina". Al final antes de que Trunks probara bocado llego Bulma y sin pensarlo dos veces la invite a desayunar.

Desde ahí mi cerebro dejo de funcionar, me sentí tan nervioso que no logre recordar bien la receta de los hotcakes de plátano con vainilla que hace mi mama, cuando por fin acabe de hacerlo reflexione y quise evitar que se los comiera ¿Qué tal y le caen mal? ¿Estarán crudos? ¿Por qué no se esponjaron como los de mi mama? ¿Se burlada de que no se cocinar? Esas y muchas preguntas más inundaron mi mente así que trate de quitárselos pero la muy abusada los probó…..

Por su cara entendí que no mintió cuando dijo que le gustaron… ella no sabe disimular su nerviosismo ni cuando trata de mentir. Al final me invito a acompañarlos y mi cerebro pensó "NO" pero mi boca dijo "SI". Después de un viaje no tan largo rompí mi segunda "regla"

"Yo nunca le enseñare a manejar a una mujer… son muy gritonas y chillonas"

Ann ya sabía manejar así que no sufrí con esa penitencia, creí que su tenía una hija contratar a un buen maestro me ahorraría el sufrimiento de pasar por eso, pero no, otra vez rompí mis "Nunca", no se si es la influencia de mi hijo a no poder ponerle un alto, no eso no es, cuando le dijo a Trunks que no, es un NO. Entonces es ella, algo tiene que no puedo decirle que no, lo peor es que ella no se da cuenta, no se desde cuando note que no me gusta verla triste, prefiero verla alegre…. Su sonrisa…. Esa sonrisa….. ¡¿Qué coño estoy pensando?!

Esa es la respuesta ¡No estoy pensando! Ni siquiera sé como llegue al bote de pedales, yo amo hacer deporte y sudar, pero estoy sudando a lo pendejo aquí sentado con ella, si con ella mientras habla de la escuela y de que logro pasar las materias así que tendrá más tiempo libre. ¿Acabo de notar que me gusta verla sonrojada?

Ella dirá rápido su cabeza ya que yo he dejado de pedalear y es ahí cuando mi cerebro abandono mi cuerpo.

Su boca apenas esta entreabierta y eso hace que tenga más deseos de probarla, apenas y es un beso, ella libera un suspiro y abre mas la boca….. Es mi oportunidad…..dulce, muy dulce, siento sus manos en mi pecho…. No sé si me quiere apartar, no lo hace solo las apoya y mi mano da a su cabeza y la acerco mas a mí.

Y ahí va otra regla rota.

"No beso en la primera cita" aunque esta no es una cita como tal…..

Y caigo en cuenta de que también rompí otra regla.

"No salir con mujeres tres años menores que tu" si a veces son infantiles a mi edad….. Mas chicas son peores….. Eso pensé pero en ese momento me valió.

Cuando termino el beso, sus mejillas seguían muy rojas y me encanto, luego sonrió y lo adore, su celular sonó indicando que teníamos que ir por mi hijo. Cuando llegamos ahí cada uno iba en su nube como decía mi mama y justo cuando iba a empezar el interrogatorio de mi hijo mi celular sonó. Era mi madre que quería saludar, no sé si será bruja o de otro planeta pero me pregunto si está muy feliz por algo….no sé porque su pregunta le dije a lo que ella contesto que sonaba muy contento, trate de no recordare lo ocurrido e ignore su comentario, después de eso todo fue mejor.

Las clases de manejo con Bulma no fueron mal, al principio estaba muy nerviosa, ninguno de los dos hizo algún comentario del beso y no sé si me sentí mal por ello, pero yo quería saber que pensaba. Y justamente lo supe cuando Trunks no pudo acompañarnos por cosas de la escuela.

Creo que fue en el tercer día, ella iba manejando muy bien para alguien que en su vida había estado detrás del volante. Cuando note que se empezó a morder el labio, un carro escolar iba pasando, carros así de grandes la ponían nerviosa y el solo verla quise volver a besarla

-quiero besarte- dije sin pensar y ella brinco, me miro y yo termine agarrando el volante ya que casi chocamos, sus manos estaban debajo de las mías así que sentí que se puso fría.

-lo siento, no debí de haber dicho algo así- trate de disculparme, ella quito sus manos de las mías y se desabrocho el cinturón, claramente pensé que se bajaría del carro y se iría o me daría una cachetada.

-no te disculpes- contesto y ahora ella me sorprendió…. besándome, como pude me quite el cinturón y le respondí, al final mis piernas me temblaban, me sentía un adolescente que acababa de recibir su primer beso, los dos estábamos muy nerviosos así que solo dijimos lo indispensable.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, pero estando así no se sentía mal, así pasamos los demás días, al final de la clase salía a relucir un beso, a veces era muy castro, otras un poco mas subido, no había la pasión que sentí con Ann ya que Bulma no es Ann y tampoco una mujer con la que pueda hacer muchas cosas, lo único que sé es que si ella fuera mayor o yo menor y estuviéramos libres, todo sería diferente.

Yo sabía firmemente que con Bulma no tendría nada serio, no es que estuviera pensando buscar una mama para Trunks ni que planeara jugar con ella, es solo una diversión inocente, como un amor de verano, ella me hacía sentir algo que hacía mucho no lo sentía y tampoco creo que ella pensara en mi de forma seria así que no sé porque no me gusto verla con el tipo ese despeinado. Cuando la vi y se puso nerviosa pensé en hacer que Trunks fuera a espiarlos o a cuidar que él no se acercara a ella, pero luego ella me saludo y al verla sonreír olvide todo… al menos hasta entrar a mi casa.

Al final mi hijo consiguió lo que yo quería y necesitaba urgentemente… información, así que cuando supe que el insecto era el novio de Milk me sentí mejor mucho mejor. Cuando mi hijo nos dejo de nuevo solos, no pude evitar preguntarle….disimuladamente.

-entonces el idiota ese…. Es el novio de Milk- trate de mostrarme serio y calmado.

-sí, pero no es un idiota, es el novio de mi mejor amiga- y ahí está esa sonrisa que me encanta.

-ok no es un idiota, y ¿entonces también es tu amigo el también es tu amigo?-

-sí, también lo es, tengo muchos amigos, pero siempre tengo lugar para mas amigos…. - y esas mejillas rojas que hacen que quiera besarla. Sin poder evitar más yo también sonreí y en automático mi cuerpo empezó a acercarse más "Quiero besarte" pensé de nuevo y creo que ella entendió el mensaje ya que sonrió mas.

-es bueno que tengas muchos amigos, y que siempre tengas lugar para uno más- ¿Por qué seguimos hablando de amigos?

-así es, ¿te interesa también ser mi amigo?- ¿Qué no éramos amigos ya?

-¿amigo?...lo pensare- estaba tan cerca de su boca…..

-¿Qué hacen?- que olvide a Trunks….

* * *

_lamento la demora! pero no podía ingresar a mi cuenta y pensé que me la habían hackeado y cambie la contraseña como 3 veces porque la tonta de mi no la apunto y en fin... bueno espero les guste ese capitulo, a mi me encanto xD (modestia de la autora), espero sus reviews y feliz fin del mundo xD_


	16. 17

**17**

_Jack_

La verdad nunca me espere algo así, todo me tomo de sorpresa y fue tal mi conmoción que no logre articular pensamiento alguno y no es que no pensara en que Vegeta necesitaba rehacer su vida, es solo que nunca me imagine que fuera con ella….. mentiría si dijera que estoy bien, mentiría si dijera que lo superare, ¡Diablos! Siento que pude haber hecho muchas cosas si me hubiera movido más rápido…. Pero me contuve porque sentí que la asustaría; ahora voy de regreso a mi casa para poder poner mis pensamientos en orden.

_-Jack, me gustaría que le dieras estos juguetes a mi nieto cuando lo veas- como tenía tiempo sin tomar vacaciones mi padre me dio días para poder relajarme, así que decidí ir a visitar a Vegeta y a Trunks._

_-¿algo mas papa?- mi maleta estaba repleta de juegues en lugar de cosas mías._

_-nop, creo que es todo- me miro con cara culpable ya que sabia en lo que me saldría todo el numerito del equipaje._

_-Bueno, iré a visitar a tus consuegros esperando que no me den más cosas para el pequeño- una vez en camino para ver a los Ouji, le marque a Bulma sin éxito, me mando directamente a buzón. Últimamente me cuesta más poder localizarla, se que debe de estar muy ocupada pero ya ni video llamadas tenemos._

_Cuando llegue a su casa, la señora me recibió con los brazos abiertos, y con una maleta llena de cosas para Vegeta y Trunks, me sentía un burro de carga, lo bueno fue que me invitaron a comer. De regreso a mi departamento volví a llamar a Bulma, esta vez después de 5 pitidos ella contesto, con la respiración cortada, la hice correr._

_-¡Jack! Lo siento vi tus llamadas y apenas iba a contestar-_

_-no te preocupes, se que puedes estar muy ocupada-_

_-más o menos, pero aun así me siento mal por no contestar-_

_-al contrario, debería ser yo quien me disculpara, ya que te marco seguido-_

_-está bien, me agrada hablar contigo, eres un muy buen amigo y siempre me la pasó bien cuando hablamos- "Buen amigo" aunque debería de molestarme que solo me vea como eso, no puedo, me tiene en un estado en que si me dice que se casara mañana y quiere que sea su dama de honor, lo haría sin siquiera parpadear, aunque después de salir del estado hipnótico me arrepentiré y tratare de que se divorcie. Estoy muy mal, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo…..no quiero evitarlo. _

_La plática termino siendo como siempre….normal y sin cambio de conversación, la escuela, mi sobrino, hasta que al fondo escuche la voz de Vegeta._

_-permíteme un momento Jack- raro, Vegeta se refirió a ella por su nombre, creo que fumaron la pipa de la paz y trataron de llevarse bien, al menos ya no le dice "Mocosa"._

_Terminamos la llamada, preferí no contarle que iría, me gusta verle la cara de sorpresa, espero ser el único que la vea así. De camino escucho a varias mujeres hablando a mis espaldas…..antes me alababa eso, incluso aprovechaba para tratar de conquistar alguna….s pero de ahora no siento esa necesidad._

_Termine de llegar y empacar, me fui al aeropuerto y a pesar de mis maletas el tiempo se me fue rápido, ya instalado en mi asiento suspire, el asiento continuo iba vacio, lo cual fue un alivio lo último que quería era aparentar prestar atención; en el camino la bella azafata me trato como un rey y para no verme grosero acepte su coqueteo, luego me dormí tiempo después sentí como era despertado para avisarme que llegábamos, otra vez la azafata._

_El camino llegando al edificio fue largo….mucho tráfico, cuando iba entrando Yayirobe me pidió la cuota por usar la llave, Vegeta no me había dado una, tampoco figuraba en visitas con total acceso, así que no tenia de otra._

_Al entrarme instale y puse los regalos en el cuarto de Trunks, como sabía que su ventana daba a la ventana de Bulma me asome, note que tenía una planta nueva en la terraza y un tapete de yoga, lo que pagaría por verla ejercitarse cada mañana…. Al ver que aun era temprano para que Trunks regresara decidí dar un paseo, compre cosas que necesitaba y entre tanto regrese._

_-¡Tío Gracias!- me recibió el pequeño con mucho ánimo…. Le encantaron los regalos._

_-Hola Trunks, ¿Cómo has estados?-_

_-muy bien, Bulma no demora en venir a cuidarme ¿quieres comer con nosotros?-_

_-¿Bulma te está cuidando? ¿Qué paso con Milk?- Bulma aun tenia clases así que me extraño que cuidara a mi sobrino ¿será que Vegeta despidió a Milk y de emergencia le pidió a Bulma que lo ayude?_

_-Nada malo, es solo que ahorita está un poco ocupada y Bulma me dijo que tenía tiempo libre así que ella me cuida-_

_Después de que me contara los acontecimientos más relevantes de su escuela, la puerta se abrió, era ella, lucia muy bien, aunque traía una playera y jeans para mí se veía muy bien; por su cara note que le sorprendió mucho verme ya que apenas habíamos hablado._

_-¡Jack que sorpresa!- me encanta su mirada, refleja exactamente lo que trasmite._

_-Hola- ¿tímido yo?_

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias?-_

_-sorpresa-_

_-Bulma mira lo que mi tío me trajo- interrumpió nuestra agradable conversación._

_-¡Woah! Están geniales tus juguetes, ¿dejaras que yo juegue con ellos?-_

_-¡claro!- Trunks corrió por los demás juguetes para enseñárselos a Bulma, al final acabamos con la sala llena de ellos, notando la hora Bulma sugirió regresar los juguetes antes de que Vegeta llegara y nos regañara._

_-¿Qué carajos paso aquí?- Grito Vegeta; en lo que los tres estábamos moviendo las cosas el llego y claramente se enojo._

_-¡Papa! ¡Mira lo que me trajo mi tío Jack, todo lo que me mandaron mis abuelos!- No sé qué fue lo que dijo Trunks que enseguida Vegeta cambio su cara de enojado a una más relajada._

_-hmp….. Limpia todo este desorden que Bulma no es tu sirvienta- Bulma rio por lo bajo y termino de ayudar a Trunks._

_Vegeta estaba raro, estaba relativamente muy calmado, no es que me molestaba al contrario me alegraba, eso era síntoma de que no se sentía incomodo con Bulma. Pero había algo en mi que se sentía raro, creo que era el motivo de no poder hacer mi jugada con Bulma._

_La cena transcurrió tranquila aunque a veces Trunks hacía comentarios raros acerca de su maestra que quería conocer a Vegeta, obviamente yo no dejaba pasar oportunidad para recalcar que el necesitaba una vida social a lo que Vegeta solo contestaba en gruñido._

_A los días siguientes me entere por parte de Bulma que la razón principal de la ausencia de Milk era que ella y su novio planeaban su boda, al parecer los dos se adelantaron y serian padres en 7 meses, la verdad me preocupe por la joven, podría estar ahora enamorada de su novio pero un matrimonio tan rápido no siempre resulta bien._

_-se lo que piensas Jack, pero la verdad Goku ya tenía tiempo pensando en casarse con Milk, el dice que desde que la conoció se imagino con ella envejeciendo y que ahora pasara lo del embarazo solo apresuro lo que hubiera pasado en un año o dos-_

_-puede que tengas razón y solo sea mi pesimismo hablando-_

_-además Goku dice que su abuelo está feliz porque podrá conocer a sus bisnietos-_

_-¿sus? Te refieres a….._

_-¡Sí! Milk espera gemelos, su papa ya compro carriolas y cunas, todo mundo está feliz por ello-_

_-que buena noticia- podía imaginarme a Bulma en ese estado….. Creo que mi boca se abrió un poco y empezó a soltar saliva…Dios sería el mejor trabajo del mundo, un bebe con ella._

_-¿Jack?- después de mi lapsus brutus ella recibió una llamada que contesto a solas, minutos después regreso sonriendo tímidamente._

_-¿estás bien?- pregunte notando que se estremecía._

_-sí, todo bien gracias._

_-oye, ¿estarás libre el sábado?- al menos podía intentar salir un rato con ella y esperar que Vegeta contuviera a Trunks para salir solo los dos._

_-claro, le dire a Trunks que si quiere ir con nosotros-_

_-este…. Me refería a salir solo los dos-_

_-Jack….. yo….._

_-¿Qué hacen aquí a media sala?- Vegeta nos interrumpió, ni siquiera lo escuche entrar._

_-nada- y así otro día paso, Bulma siempre se quedaba para cenar, Vegeta a veces traía cena o entre todos íbamos a cenar fuera, el ambiente era cordial aunque seguía sintiéndome fuera de lugar._

_Sintiéndome un poco contrariado trate de entablar un trato con Trunks, así que espere a q el se fuera a su cuarto para seguirlo, una vez que estuvimos solos le pregunte si esas salidas eran comunes a lo que él me dijo que no que siempre cenaban en casa, algo que me alegro por alguna razón. Pero Trunks hizo un comentario que me empezó a calar hasta la medula._

_-"Creo que Bulma tiene un amigo muy cercano….. creo que hasta podrían ser novios"- esa afirmación solo provoco que mi curiosidad aumentara, el no estaba imaginando cosas, Trunks sabía lo que veía._

_-"A veces recibe muchos mensajes mientras me cuida, las llamadas solo son a cierta hora del día, a mi no me ha dicho nada pero cada qué pasa lo de los mensajes o las llamadas ella muestra una sonrisa tonta, que aun no me molesta tampoco le he preguntado nada"-_

_-"lo raro es que cuando mi papa está en la casa ya no recibe ni llamadas ni mensajes, creo que no quiere que mi papa la regañe por estar con el celular"-_

_Al menos Vegeta en ese aspecto lograba evitar que Bulma divagara con su "amigo secreto"._

_El sábado llego y termine yendo al parque de diversiones con Trunks y un muy molesto Vegeta, Trunks escogió un juego en el cual no necesitaba un chaperón así que fue solo, Bulma se disculpo ya que tenía que ir al baño así que Vegeta y yo nos quedamos solos._

_-Oye Vegeta…_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-escuche de Trunks que Bulma parece que tiene un amigo secreto- Vegeta abrió los ojos, estaba tan sorprendido como yo._

_-¿están seguros?- creo que con lo de Milk, Vegeta estaba un poco preocupado._

_-más o menos eso dijo- después de eso, Vegeta dijo que iría por algo de comer, lo vi sacar su celular, creo que al final solo estaremos Bulma y yo…..y Trunks pero tres es mejor que cuatro._

_Trunks bajo de su carro y le explique que podría ser que su papa regresara al trabajo, contra todo pronóstico él no se enojo ni se puso triste, al contrario tomo mi mano y me condujo a un nuevo juego, paso un rato cuando me percate que Bulma no regresaba….. Luego recordé que la cola para el baño de mujeres siempre esta notoriamente larga, así que decidí no pensar de mas._

_Otro juego pasó y me preocupe, le mande un mensaje pensando que tal vez ella nos estuviera buscando, al no recibir respuesta le indique a Trunks que me asomaría a ver si la veía, buscándola por los alrededores visualice su cabello y al acercarme lo vi._

_Vegeta estaba con ella, parecía que hablaban muy familiarmente ya que el puso su mano en el brazo, luego ella soltó una risa y saco su celular, el lo estudio y… ¡SE SONROJO! Bulma soltó de nuevo una risa y él se puso serio, sin quitar su mano del brazo la jalo y le dio un beso…._

_Me quede congelado ante esa escena….Vegeta beso a Bulma y ella le respondió, luego se separaron y ella sonrió de la manera que hacía cada que recibía un mensaje o llamada…. Tal como lo había dicho Trunks._

_El amigo secreto era Vegeta y si mi imaginación no era mala, tenían ellos que estar hablando de los mensajes y llamadas que le mencione antes, entonces entendí que la reacción de Vegeta no era de preocupación por quedarse sin niñera….. Eran celos._

_Como pude regrese al juego con Trunks en el instante en que él iba bajando, el hizo algún comentario de su papa, no le preste atención mi mente estaba en otro lugar….. mi corazón estaba en mi garganta y mis piernas estaban por colapsar._

_Vegeta regreso con comida y Bulma con refresco, Trunks visualizo una jardinera libre y nos sentamos a comer, la verdad no comí, necesitaba aclarar esto. No es que tuviera algo que reclamarle a Bulma, entre ella y yo no hay nada….. es solo que yo quería que hubiera algo._

_El día termino y partimos a casa, Bulma se despidió de nosotros, Trunks le dio un abrazo y una vez que entramos se fue a su habitación._

_-¿Vegeta puedo hablar contigo?- logre articular_

_-¿Qué paso?-_

_-hace un rato…. En el parque…. Yo los vi- Vegeta esquivo la mirada y se sentó en el sofá –Yo soy el principal en alentar que rehagas tu vida…. Es solo….. que tu sabias que yo sentía cosas por ella….. y solo quiero saber si vas enserio- una vez que termine de hablar el me miro con una cara que nunca le había visto….duda-_

_-Yo…. No sé como paso, es solo que desde Ann….. es la primera vez que me siento bien, se que está mal pero no pude evitarlo- dijo bajando su mirada y apretando los puños, sé que soy la última persona a la que le gustaría dar explicaciones pero yo necesitaba saber si iba enserio con ella._

_-lo que mas me sorprende es que tu siendo como eres…. Se olvide de la diferencia de edad que tienen-_

_-lo se-_

_-¿Trunks lo sabe?_

_-no-_

_-¿le vas a decir?-_

_-si….no….. No se….. Aun es muy pronto para saberlo-_

_-¿a qué te refieres?-_

_-apenas hoy note algo…. Me sentí extraño cuando tú mencionaste lo del "amigo"-_

_-¿Celos?_

_-no… ¡no se! Mi cabeza me está dando vueltas, este interrogatorio se acabo, duerme-_

_Vegeta me dejo solo en la sala, me acerque a su puerta para tratar de hablar con él pero escuche la llave de la regadera abrir, opte por salir del departamento, necesitaba aire. Y como si fuera el destino cruel, me la tope en el elevador; Bulma iba a la tienda por leche, me pregunte si podía hablar de esto mejor que como lo hice con Vegeta así que la acompañe._

_-Bulma- enseguida volteo a verme_

_-¿dime?- me mostro la sonrisa que antes creía que era la más hermosa que ella podía mostrar, hasta que vi como le sonreía a él._

_-Vi a Vegeta besarte….. – sin terminar mi oración note como su cara se volvía roja, bajo su mirada y se detuvo en el camino._

_-Jack…. Yo….. Lo siento…. Entiendo que tú puedas tener algún sentimiento para conmigo….. pero yo aun no sabía si decirte algo de él o no….. Veras entre nosotros- pensé que podía ser fuerte y escuchar su explicación pero no pude, me acerque a ella y la bese…. Solo junte nuestros labios y al separarnos le dije:_

_-Lo que siento por ti, no lo sentí por nadie más….. todo esto es nuevo para mí y creí que tenía una oportunidad…..solo deseo que esto salga bien, yo…. Realmente te deseo lo mejor… no pongas esa cara, nunca me sentiré mal si tu estas feliz. El primer beso que te robe fue de esperanza… este es de despedida, solo no olvides que puedes confiar en mí y que siempre estaré ahí para ti-_

_-gracias- dijo y regresamos al departamento._

_-Me voy mañana, me gustaría poder seguir en contacto contigo si no tienes inconveniente- después de los ocurrido necesita poner tierra de por medio. No huyo… solo sano mis heridas antes de que se hagan más grandes._

_-claro que no- dijo y me abrazo._

_-Te quiero- le dije, sabiendo que a nadie que no fuera de mi familia le había dicho antes, ella respondió con un "Yo también" en susurro. _

_Regrese al apartamento e hice maleta, no regresaba a casa…. Aun tenía días libres así que preferí ir a otro sitio a despejarme._

Mis vacaciones no fueron malas… no fueron las mejores, aun siento la necesidad de querer llamarla cada 5 min, solo me queda esperar que todo salga bien….. Que Vegeta entienda que es lo que quiere, y que ella no sufra en el proceso, no me malentiendan, no les deseo el mal, pero conozco a Vegeta lo suficiente para saber los dolores de cabeza que puede llegar a ocasionar.

Creo que ya entendí eso del primer amor nunca se olvida…. Bulma fue mi primer amor y ni siquiera yo lo sabía, también dicen que es el que nunca termina bien…. También se aplica a mi; solo espero que para ella Vegeta no sea su primer amor…

* * *

**Feliz año nuevo! se que les prometí actualizar antes pero aceptemoslo con estas fechas todo mundo anda como loco... espero ya regularizarme para seguir llegando a sus corazones ^^ amo leer sus review así que déjenme muchos xD sorry es que santa ya ni los reyes magos pasan por mi casa así que sus review son mis regalos C:, muchos buenos deseos y buenas vibras!**


	17. Pre-cita

**Pre-cita**

_Bulma_

Ayer se fue Jack, desearía haber hablado con él con más tiempo, no es que entre él y yo hubiera algo….. Es solo que después de verlo y de su confesión me sentí mal; al regresar a mi apartamento después de un largo día de clases llame a Milk, ella es la única que sabe que aconsejarme.

-¿Qué paso pequeña?- intuyo mi estado o su poder maternal es muy fuerte

-siento molestarte a esta hora Milk-

-no te preocupes, con todo lo del embarazo y la boda, es muy necesario que me distraigas con tus historias-

-Jack nos vio a Vegeta y a mi besándonos- al principio no estaba segura de contarle a Milk acerca de Vegeta, pero ella necesitaba confiar en alguien y quien mejor que su amiga del alma.

-¿estás segura?-

-sí, mucho- sabía que tenía que ser más cuidadosa ya que aun no estaba segura de que Vegeta quisiera que Trunks supiera algo de nosotros, podría ser que él lo odiara y no me quisiera ver y Vegeta aceptara todo para no incomodar a su hijo.

-¿y luego que pasó?-

-me dijo que tenía sentimientos para conmigo y me deseo buena suerte-

-¡que tierno! Ese es un gran hombre ¡Te imaginas! ¡El sacrifico su amor para que tu seas feliz con don gruñón!- Con la vida tan sedentaria que empezaba a llevar Milk, ver tantas novelas le estaba haciendo mal.

-¡Milk!-

-lo siento….. Ok no lo siento…. Pero acéptalo, Vegeta es gruñón, hasta Trunks lo dice-

-si lo sé- no pude evitar reírme ya que Trunks cuando podía era muy gracioso o muy enojón como su papa.

-Y ¿qué piensas hacer?, digo el dijo que solo te vio, pero estas segura de que el pequeño no los vio, el niño no tiene un pelo de tonto pese a su edad-

-lo sé, mañana hablare con Vegeta-

Después de la llamada no me sentí menos tranquila, así que fui a tratar de cenar algo, al poco tiempo sonó mi cel…. Hasta mucho había demorado.

-hola-salude

-hola- contesto en voz baja y ronca, desde la primera vez que me llamaba hasta ahora el solo escuchar su voz me ponía los pelos de punta.

-creí que estabas por dormir, ya que tienes que madrugar-

-casi, ya estoy acomodado en la cama, solo quería oír tu voz- ¡Maldito Vegeta! Ahora tendré sueños acerca de verlo tendido en su cama…. ¿Usara pijama?

-que bien….- conteste muy nerviosa, mis piernas empezaron a temblar…mi imaginación estaba muy agitada.

-¿ya comiste?-

-apenas, oye hay algo que quiero platicar contigo….

-dime, soy todo oídos-

-no me gustaría hacerlo por teléfono-

-¿quieres que vaya para allá?-

-¡NO!-

-¿segura?- maldición…. Caminando por mi casa me vi por el espejo de la sala, mi cara estaba toda roja…. ¡Maldito Vegeta! Aun no me sentía en confianza de estar a solas con él en mi departamento y menos sabiendo que está en pijama…. O con algo parecido…. Bóxer negro y sin camisa….¡CONTROLATE BULMA!

-sí, muy segura, lo último que queremos es que Trunks se dé cuenta que no estás a esta hora de la noche-

-ok tienes razón, ¿quieres desayunar mañana con migo?-

-me encantaría, pero entro a las 9 y tú a las 8-

-me tienes muy vigilado señorita Brief-

-no tanto como usted, señor Ouji- el solo recordar cómo me fue a reclamar ese día en el parque lo que Jack le había dicho.

"_-Vegeta me asustaste- saliendo del baño de mujeres mire a Vegeta quien me tomo del brazo y me llevo a un extremo del edificio, su expresión no era buena, estaba enojado y no tenía ni idea de la razón._

_Aun me sostenía de mi brazo cuando me tomo del otro luego entrecerró mas los ojos y sintiéndome muy nerviosa se me acerco mas y mas, cuando estábamos a escasos centímetros….me beso, fue el beso más sensual que jamás tuve, sentí como si se bebiera mi sangre a través de su boca, estaba muy enojado y creo que por eso sentía como si me fuera a romper los labios, aunque trataba de morderme despacio casi podía sentir que me los rompía, su abrazo fue posesivo, sentía como me estrujaba ya que sus manos de estar en mis brazos bajaron a mi cintura, luego una fue subiendo por mi espalda, no se ni cuando llegaron sus manos a mi cara y así como me beso se separo._

_-vámonos- dijo aun con su voz rasposa._

_El cogió mi mano como si fuéramos…. ¿Pareja?, aun no sabía si lo éramos pero me gusto ese pensamiento, luego cerro fuertemente su mano alrededor de la mía y terminamos en un puesto de comida, como no queriendo me soltó y pidió de comer._

_-agarra los vasos- más que una petición sonó a orden._

_-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte en tono nervioso, si dijera que el ya no me pone nerviosa mentiría, pero el modo en que me dio ese beso tan posesivo me encanto._

_-nada-_

_-¿me dirás o me asaltaras en el próximo edificio que encontremos?- creo que me escuche muy atrevida._

_-vámonos- hombre de pocas palabras-_

_-si no me dices en este instante tendremos problemas señor Ouji-_

_-Jack dijo…._

_-¿sí?- vamos Vegeta no te cierres y habla_

_-Jack dijo que Trunks menciono que tienes un amigo secreto…._

_-¿cómo?- ¿Qué?_

_-el dijo algo de mensajes y llamadas que recibías y luego reías como tonta- dijo en tono fastidiado para agarrar de nuevo mi brazo._

_-tonto- le dije y saque mi celular, le mostré lo que tenia y su cara se torno roja, era más que obvio que noto todos los mensajes que él me mandaba y las llamadas que también me hacía, también tenía llamadas de mi mama pero en su mayoría eran de él._

_Después de reírme lo mire y estaba serio otra vez, luego sin más se acerco de nuevo y me beso, esta vez fue corto y sin evitarlo volví a reír._

_-con que esa es la sonrisa tonta que pones- ni note que mi expresión había cambiado pero resulto ser una diversión para Vegeta"._

-te pasó a buscar después de dejar a Trunks en la escuela, descansa-

-tú también- La conversación termino y hasta hambre de la buena me dio, mi día termino muy bien y gracias al señor gruñón.

* * *

_Vegeta_

No sé qué me pasa, siento que no me puedo controlar…. Cada que está a mi lado tengo la necesidad de olvidar todo o bien mandarlo a la borda, es como si volteara mi mundo y sacara una parte de mi que nunca creí que existiera.

En el momento en que Jack menciono que Bulma podría tener algún pretendiente, mi sangre se calentó y busque la forma de ir a enfrentarme a ella, llame a Sofi para que cancelara algún pendiente que llegara a tener por el día o algún improviso y fui a buscarla.

Gran sorpresa me lleve al saber que era yo quien acaparaba toda su atención, sentí como si mi cuerpo se hiciera más ligero, la tensión en mis hombros se fue y mi estomago reclamo comida… lo que más me sorprendió de todo lo ocurrido fue el momento en que la bese, nunca lo había hecho… no de esa manera tan posesiva.

-Bulma…. ¿Qué carajos me estás haciendo?-

Con ese pensamiento me dormí, no quería llegar tarde a desayunar con ella, después de todo tenía que aprovechar el mínimo de tiempo que tuviéramos.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me apure a preparar todo para llevar a Trunks a la escuela, lo bueno es que el ya estaba despierto y listo para salir, en el camino me volvió a abordar con preguntas de su maestra.

-Trunks, no me interesa tu maestra-

-ya lo sé papa, pero no planeas que le diga eso ¿verdad? no quiero que me odie o me tire mala onda- me alegro que mi hijo entendiera mi pensar.

-no-

-¿y si le digo que ya andas con alguien?- eso si me sorprendió.

-¿Qué?-

-si papa, le digo que sales con Sofi- no me estaba gustando nada la idea.

-no-

-ok Sofi no….. ¿Qué tal Bulma?-

-Trunks…..

-ella no tiene porque saberlo….. Es solo para que la maestra no moleste, sabes que si invento un nombre capaz que luego me equivoco y digo otro y así….. Que tal y término haciéndote una fama de playboy-

-Trunks, ya llegamos-

-ok papa, suerte en tu trabajo- se bajo del carro y pude ver a lo lejos a su maestra que movía su mano saludándome.

Regrese al edificio donde Yayirobe me dijo que si lo ayudaba con un paquete para Bulma, por la dirección note que era de parte de su familia así que no repele y se lo lleve, al entrar al elevador note que el insecto ese me miraba de manera burlona. Después de llegar a mi piso salí con paso tranquilo, no quería que pensara que la estaba presionando, exhale y toque.

-hola- dijo abriéndome la puerta.

-tus papas te mandan esto- le di el paquete y su mirada brillo, corrió dentro de su departamento y ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de invitarme a pasar, así que me invite y pase, ella estaba abriendo el paquete, de el salió ropa, libros, algo que creo era cuerdas para sus instrumentos, ¿comida? maquillaje y vestidos, también saco unos DVD y una libreta.

-mi mama esta vez sí se lucio- dijo mas para ella- Vegeta ¿quieres panquesitos?- la mire extrañada, no sabía en qué estado estaban, podrían haberse echado a perder por el viaje.

-no gracias- la mire esperando que dejara todo y nos fuéramos, me estaba impacientando.

-tranquilo, cuando manda comida lo hace en un carro de la compañía y me llegan el mismo día que los manda-

-se nos hace tarde, yo puedo llegar al trabajo a la hora que desee pero tú no- trate de apurarla, ella por su parte metió los panquesitos al refrigerador y fue por su bolso, luego regreso y se dio la mano, ya que me había sentado en la sala esperándola.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto una vez que habíamos salido de su apartamento e íbamos camino al elevador.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?-

-lo que sea está bien…..- dijo para luego mirarme fijamente, sin evitarlo me acerque y la bese, esa era la primera vez que la besaba tan temprano y tan expuestos, no es que en el parque no hubiera gente, es solo que en el edificio nos conocen.

-¡vaya manera de empezar el día!- dijo en tono burlón a lo cual respondí con otro beso…. Esta mujer me saca de mis casillas.

Ni cuenta me di que el elevador ya se había abierto y que Yayirobe nos había visto, sin poder evitarlo bajo mi mirada y me salí sin siquiera esperarla. A lo lejos escuche que ellos intercambiaron saludo y luego murmuraron algo, yo llegue al carro y la espere.

-ya era hora que llegaras- le dije sin mirarla, acomodándome el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿demore? Lo siento no suelo salir corriendo al bajar del elevador como otros- contesto molesta, el molesto debería ser yo.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?- le pregunte de nuevo notando que teníamos más de 10 minutos en el carro y el silencio era incomodo.

-una tortilla española- menciono sin ánimo, adiós a mi gran desayuno.

Conduje hasta dar con un pequeño restaurante, al girarme para abrir la puerta note que estaba molesta, así que la tome de la mano y la conduje fuera del carro, al tiempo que caminábamos no le solté la mano, esta era la primera vez que caminábamos así.

-¿sabes algo? Yayirobe se sorprendió de lo que paso, pero no te preocupes el no dirá nada, puede ser grosero a veces pero no es chismoso si eso era lo que te preocupaba- y en realidad si era lo que me preocupaba, aun no me sentía listo para los cuestionamientos de Trunks, ni siquiera estaba listo para asumir algo con Bulma.

-lo siento…. Es solo que….-

-lo sé, Trunks-

-no es solo Trunks, es que la verdad aun no se qué pasa entre los dos- terminamos sentados para que luego llegara el mesero y nos tomara la orden.

-yo también me siento así Vegeta, pero no me vez de gruñona como tu- hizo gestos cuando hablaba, eso me saco una sonrisa y ella cambio su expresión seria a una más alegre.

-ok, entonces en lo que descubrimos que hacer…. ¿Desayunamos?-

-claro… oye de lo que quería hablarte ayer era….- suspiro- Jack me declaro sus sentimientos para conmigo-

-¿y luego?- eso no me lo esperaba.

-me deseo buena suerte contigo- eso me sorprendió mas.

-Bulma yo….-

-Hey, solo te digo lo que paso, no busco explicaciones de nada, ahorita vamos a desayunar y luego veremos qué pasa-

-ok- sin palabras, en silencio, desayunamos.

Al terminar nos dirigimos al carro, me ofrecí a llevarla a la escuela, ella de momento se tenso pero luego sonrió.

-Nunca pensé que nuestra primera cita terminaría contigo llevándome a la escuela- dijo en modo sarcástico.

-nunca dije que esta fuera una cita- al decir eso, note su mirada tratando de disimular su enfado…. Sus ojos son tan expresivos que por más que quiera disimular no puede hacerlo –esto se toma como una pre-cita, cuando sea una cita iremos a comer sin prisas y sin interrupciones –su mirada se encendió de nuevo.

Una vez que llegamos a la escuela en un rápido movimiento me beso, luego salió corriendo fuera del carro y yo me marche, en menos de 5 minutos sonó mi celular.

-gracias por mi desayuno señor O-

-gracias por mi beso señorita B- la llamada termino y mirándome en el espejo retrovisor note que la mirada tonta que Bulma pone se contagia y también la risa.

* * *

**gracias al comodín que tenia (osea este capitulo ya hecho) me tomo la molestia de subirlo! así que ahora pueden tener la continuación y librar las dudas que habían en el cap. anterior, si notan algo que no se explico bien, les agradecería mucho que me lo dijeran, a veces suelo explayarme mucho y creo que pierdo el hilo entre mis dedos y mis pensamientos... sin mas que agregar muchos saludos! hasta la próxima C:**


	18. Tonto no soy

**Tonto no soy**

_Trunks_

Hace un poco más de dos meses que espero respuestas, he sido niño bueno y esperado….. y esperado…. Y esperado; pero ya me canse, ellos por ser adultos creen que me engañan, no entiendo porque lo hacen, mi abuela siempre me dijo que no es bueno mentir ya que es como si tejieras telarañas y como no me gustan porque se me enredan en el cabello, pues mejor no miento….mucho….bueno…..casi nada.

Mejor empiezo por el día que me di cuenta:

_-Trunks, no me interesa tu maestra- ya me di cuenta papa._

_-ya lo sé papa, pero no planeas que le diga eso ¿verdad?- ya se quien te gusta, pero te molestare si no haces nada, eres muy lento._

_-no-_

_-¿y si le digo que ya andas con alguien?- ¡mi papa se sonrojo!_

_-¿Qué?- jajajajaja, mi papa es muy gracioso cuando se sonroja._

_-si papa, le digo que sales con Sofi- _

_-no- ¡lo sabia!_

_-ok Sofi no….. ¿Qué tal Bulma?- mi papa no es nada bueno disimulando._

_-Trunks…..- y es así como me salí con la mía en la fase 1._

Después de esa conversación mi papa y Bulma actuaban más raros…. Enfrente de mí, no entre ellos, en una ocasión hasta se desespero, ya que siempre que el llegaba a casa yo iba a buscar mi tarea para enseñársela, salvo una ocasión que quise saber que tanto resistía la tentación de mandarme a mi recamara para tener sus 5 minutos a solas.

_-hola papa- _

_-¿Cómo te has portado?- ¿eso es lo primero que le dices a tu primogénito cuando recién llegas de trabajar?_

_-¿bien y tú?- dos podemos jugar este juego._

_-Yo siempre me porto bien…. _

_-Hoy llegaste tarde- y noto que tu maletín no está bien cerrado._

_-no sabía que me estabas checando la hora- ¿es ese un regalo para Bulma?_

_-es que hacía mucho que no lo hacías- ir a comprar un regalo no te lleva tanto tiempo, a menos que no sepas que regalar…. ¡Mi papa está nervioso!_

_-¿Qué hay de comer?- miro a Bulma de lado mientras ella nos veía a los dos._

_-Trunks quiso hotdogs- contesto Bulma sonriente sabiendo que mi papa se enojaría si no comíamos bien._

_-Eso no es comida- creo que Bulma aun no se da cuenta del tic nervioso que mi papa disimula no tener, mover los dedos sobre su pantalón/mesa/brazo._

_-lo sé, pero es tu hijo….. Hazlo entender- contesto con la misma sonrisa de antes ¿mi papa será capaz de resistir pelear conmigo ahora?-_

_-ok, Trunks ¿hiciste ya tu tarea?- y ahí estaba 10 min solo aguanto._

_-si-_

_-¿no piensas enseñármela?- vamos papa aguanta solo 5 min mas._

_-sí, luego de comer- _

_-ahora-_

_-luego-_

_-Trunks….._

_-papa….._

_-¡ahora!-_

_-ok, entonces los dejo 5 min solo….. No peleen- buu… fase 2 completa._

Lo que mi papa no sabía es que yo me quede apartado mas no lejos, pude ver claramente cuando el no queriendo se acerco y disimuladamente agarraba la mano de Bulma, luego como queriendo no lucir paranoico miro hacia la dirección de mi recamara, lástima que yo estaba en otra dirección así que por más que tratara no me iba a ver; luego le tomo la cara con la mano libre y la saludo.

_-Hola- dijo casi en murmullo._

_-Hola- respondió ella de igual manera._

_-Trunks es todo un caso- dijo mi papa como excusando la demora que provoco que no se saludaran antes._

_-y así es perfecto- contesto ella, ¡ven ella me adora! Por eso no la quiero de tía._

_-ni quiero imaginarme cuando entre en la adolescencia-_

_-seguirá siendo perfecto, solo tienes que hablar con él, es muy inteligente-_

_-lo sé- por fin termino de acercarse y por fin! ¡Un beso!...corto pero un beso al fin!_

Luego se movió hacia su maletín y saco un estuche…. ¡Lo sabia un regalo!... ¿pero que?...Bulma saco el contenido del estuche y eran herramientas ¿enserio?, no digo que estén feas…. Pero ¿por qué regalarle herramientas?; después de pensar que mi papa es un tonto por regalar esas cosas, mire la cara de Bulma y ella estaba feliz…. ¿enserio?. Pues creo que si le gustaron mucho las herramientas porque lo abrazo y le dio un beso, luego agarro el estuche y las guardo en la bolsa trasera de su jeans ¿para qué? ¿Qué quería demostrar? ¿Qué es fácil cargarla? No entiendo a las mujeres….. Luego las saco y las metió a su bolsa.

Con esa imagen trate de aprovechar e ir a mi cuarto por mi tarea, libere un gran suspiro ya que desde que los vi deje de respirar….mi abue tenía razón, mi papa aun no estaba listo y Bulma era buena influencia para él.

Cuando tome mi tarea, luego salí de mi cuarto y cerré la puerta muy fuerte para que escucharan, y así dejaran de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo, para que luego no digan que no aviso…. Cuando llegue a la sala mi papa estaba ya en el desayunador y Bulma terminando de servir, yo como buen niño ayude a poner los vasos y luego nos sentamos todos.

_-Bulma ¿ya te dije que mi maestra pregunta mucho por mi papa?- fase 3 en proceso._

_-no cariño- contesto sonriendo esa es buena señal._

_-y mi papa no quiere que le conteste feo- dirigí la mirada a mi papa que solo estaba serio pero estoy casi seguro que en el momento en que me miro casi grita "¡Trunks cállate!" – así que le dije que si podía inventarle una relación contigo- entonces mi papa escupió el agua y se empezó a ahogar, Bulma se paro y le auxilio, mientras que yo trataba de disimular mi risa._

_-¡Trunks que carajos dices!- aunque mi papa trataba de sonar enojado yo sabía que estaba nervioso._

_-pues la verdad papa, digo si le diré eso a la maestra mínimo Bulma tiene que saber ¿no?- Bulma solo se ríe._

_-te dije que no necesitas decir eso, no le digas nada y ya-_

_-ok- te daré otra oportunidad cuando estemos solos-_

Luego de esa conversación mi papa evito el tema varias, varias, varias veces…. Y se encerraba para hablar con Bulma, porque sé que hablaba con ella, y luego regresaba actuando "normal" según el. Así sin darme cuenta pasaron dos largos….. Largos…. Meses; ya me harte así que les guste o no hare algo para que me digan las cosas o me enojare mucho con mi papa, con Bulma no porque ella no tiene que darme explicaciones….. Aun, pero mi papa si, así que por su seguridad tendrá que hacer algo.

* * *

Al fin llego el viernes y como hace unos días decidí confortar a mi papa, así que espere a que Bulma se fuera a su casa, pero como ya era más tarde de lo normal le dije a mi papa que la acompañaría a su casa, y como me imagine mi papa también nos acompaño; la verdad es que yo pensé que primero diría que no, luego que a lo mejor el iría solo, pero luego pensé: "si va solo y demora, el sabrá que yo sospechare" así que la opción de ir los tres era la mejor, lo malo es que cuando llegamos Bulma nos invito a pasar, terminamos comiendo pastelitos que habían llegado ayer, pero ella había olvidado invitarnos. Ahí pude notar el estuche de herramientas.

-¿Bulma qué es eso?- pregunte curioso.

-¡Ah! Son herramientas de joyería-

-por eso son tan pequeñas- pregunte aun sin entender.

-si-

-¿y tú haces joyería?- eso no lo sabía.

-no, lo que pasa es que en mi carreta a veces uso piezas muy chiquitas como tornillos y las necesito-

-ahhhh- ahora ya entendí, mi papa no es tonto después de todo- se ven muy bien, ¿son costosas?- no es que mi papa sea tacaño, es solo una curiosidad.

-más o menos, porque como son pequeñas, pueden llegar a ser costosas- dijo casi en susurro, mi papa está haciendo un buen trabajo.

-ya vámonos Trunks, Bulma tiene que dormir- dijo mi papa ya sacándome del departamento, sin poder resistir le grite a Bulma una rápida despedida, una vez en mi casa mi papa se metió a bañar y aproveche para llamar a mi abue. Ella me dijo lo mismo de siempre, que no apresurara las cosas y que solo observara, que si me metía en sus asuntos mi papa podía echar todo a perder por no estar listo, no entendí bien eso ¿listo para qué? ¡Yo estoy feliz de que salga con Bulma! Pero creo que mi abue tiene razón en algo, no quiero que mi papa lo eche a perder…. Así que esperare a que el me diga.

Mi papa al fin sale del cuarto y me mira, su cara es de confusión, creo que es porque estoy en la sala solo sentado en el sola, sin la televisión prendida o buscando algo en el refrigerador, así que se me acerca y se sienta a mi lado.

-¿pasa algo mocoso?- me pregunta eso confirma que si esta curioso por mi actitud.

-no papa- no sé qué decirle ya.

-¿sabes que si te pasa algo puedes contármelo siempre verdad?- es lo mismo que yo pienso.

-si papa- lo miro como queriendo pasarle el mensaje por telepatía.

-ok, entonces a dormir- los dos nos levantamos y sin saber porque lo abrazo, no es que no me guste, es solo que es mi papa y yo soy ya un niño grande para abrazarlo como niño chiquito, pero necesito hacerlo, a lo mejor así el entienda que yo soy feliz si él estuviera con Bulma.

-te quiero mucho papa y quiero que seas feliz otra vez- no sé porque lo dije, hasta me siento sonrojado, así que evito mirar a mi papa, el responde el abrazo y me levanta en brazos como un bebe, pero no me molesta.

-yo también te quiero hijo y contigo soy feliz- me dice y siento ganas de llorar, así que lo abrazo mas, escondo mi cara en su cuello y él me lleva a mi cuarto.

No prende la luz de mi cuarto y es mejor, no quiero que me vea así; aunque noto que el lado donde mi papa se apoyo está un poco húmedo…. Mi papa ¿si será solo feliz conmigo?

* * *

**aquí otro capitulo! muchas gracias por sus review! solo no entendi el review de kaoru, eso de pasa algo en la escuela xD en fin... saludos y hasta la próxima ^^**


	19. Ultimo día de clases

**Ultimo día de clases**

_Bulma_

¡Hoy es mi último día de clases así que estoy feliz! Por fin podre descansar de la sobre carga que me autoimpuse, bueno siendo honesta estoy también feliz porque desde hace casi dos meses Vegeta me ha estado llevando a la escuela y hoy planeo vestirme muy bien y así poder lograr que al fin me invite a la tan ansiada "primera cita", así que busque en mi closet mi mejor vestido que también era digno para llevar a la escuela, y ahí estaba mi floreado corte imperio con tirante grueso, el cual no es tan corto solo justo para estar arriba de la rodilla sin parecer una "perdida" en la escuela.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que me llevo a la escuela, Milk estaba en la entrada esperando a Goku, yo solo pensé que me había visto bajar del carro pero no fue así.

_-hola pequeña- dijo Milk con cierto tono inquisidor._

_-hola futura mama ¿Qué dicen mis pequeños angelitos?- susurre a la altura del vientre de Milk._

_-pues me dan mucha lata, me da tanta o más hambre que Goku y la verdad no sé ni como llegare a los 9 meses, o si llegare a entrar a mi vestido de bodas- dijo en tono fastidiado, últimamente tenía muchas quejas tanto del cambio hormonal como el físico, por mi parte opte por no enojarme por sus cambios de humor y mejor le regale un equipo para relajar los pies y así lograr que su hinchazón se reduzca._

_-¿y qué te ha dicho la doctora?- pregunte ya que Goku y yo nos turnábamos las idas con ella, esta vez fue el y yo me moría por saber._

_-que todo va muy bien y que en unos meses podremos pensar en una fecha exacta para el parto y que es normal para una mama de gemelos que suba mucho de peso….. Lo mismo que me dice siempre-_

_-bueno al menos ya sabré que fecha hacerte el baby shower- mi mama es experta en ellos así que la consultare cuando sea necesario para ultimar detalles._

_-ok…..Bulma ¿Qué pasa entre el señor Ouji y tú?- esa pregunta si me sorprendió._

_-¿a qué te refieres? ¡Aaa! Lo dices porque me trajo…..bueno somos vecinos y me dio un aventón así que eso quiere decir que nos llevamos muy bien ahora- _

_-Bulma te conozco de siempre- su mirada fue penetrante Goku con esa mirada siempre pierde la batalla – además vi el beso- rayos._

_-¿Me dirás que ocurre o quieres que te adivine?- sin palabras me quede –ok, entre tú y él hay algo que aun no saben nombrar, no estoy segura de que tan bien o mal te haga pero solo espero que sepas que no siempre cosas así acaban bien._

Desde ese día Milk me pidió que fuera muy cuidadosa en lo que hacía, ya que lo último que debía hacer era levantar sospechas ante Trunks, y más si aun no estaba definido lo que había entre Vegeta y yo; ahora dos meses han pasado y aun no sé si llamarla "relación", ya que entre los dos hay grandes diferencias que día a día tengo presente, y no me refiero a la edad…..bueno también, pero la principal es que es papá, y no es que yo tenga problemas con eso, al contrario adoro a Trunks y verlo me alegra el día. Aunque no niego que a veces me siento insegura, yo aun estoy en la universidad y no quiero lucir como una inmadura ante él, y últimamente no se….. Bueno si se….. ¿Estaría mal si admito que tengo pensamientos muy…. Muy….. Muy candentes con él?

Los momentos cortos que compartimos solo los dos son increíbles, su forma de besarme y como me sostiene entre sus brazos me hace sentir como si nunca me fuera a liberar y lo peor es que….. Quiero más.

Liberando otro suspiro me levanto de mi cama para terminar de arreglarme y poder partir a clases, dándome un último toque de maquillaje en mejillas, ojos y labios, libero mi cabello y dejo que ande suelto por mis hombros, tomo mi bolsa y me dirijo a la puerta.

-hola- al abrir la puerta veo a Vegeta quien me saluda con un tono muy seductor que hace temblar mis piernas.

-hola- respondo dándole mi mejor sonrisa.

-hoy fue el viaje de estudios de Trunks así que madrugamos los dos- es verdad lo había olvidado, aunque el pequeño estuvo gritándolo todos los días de la semana y todo por querer impresionar a Vegeta.

-¿tienes hambre?- antes de partir a la universidad desayuno con Trunks y Vegeta así que aun tengo tiempo para irme a clases.

-si, por eso vine, no sé si quieres desayunar aquí o en mi departamento-

-pues ya que te tomaste la molestia podríamos desayunar aquí- apartándome de la puerta le deje entrar, Dios con esa ropa informal se veía muy bien, sus jeans oscuros y su suéter gris le quedan perfectamente, el suéter especialmente le remarcaba perfectamente su pecho y músculos sin parecer que lo fuera a romper.

Una vez cerrada la puerta se acerco a mí y paso mi cabello detrás de la oreja, sentir su respiración tan cerca podría provocar que me desmayara en ese instante.

-te ves muy bonita hoy- dijo cerca de mi oído para luego besarme la frente

¿Solo eso? Pensé, y tal parece que entendió porque me dio una sonrisa ladeada y luego tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me volvió a besar. Sus manos poco a poco bajaron de mi cara hacia mi espalda, en el camino me iba apretando mas a él, ¡Dios como adoro eso! Dejando de lado mi timidez moví mis brazos para acariciarlo también, así pude sentir su pecho firme y luego las fui subiendo para acariciar su rostro….. Recién afeitado como siempre.

Luego las apoye en su cuello para seguir profundizando el beso, ya que las manos de él estaban en mi cintura, luego en algún momento sentí que nos movíamos ya que sentí como era puesta contra la pared, después Vegeta abandono mi boca y empezó a besar cerca de mi oído para luego bajar al cuello, mi hombro y más abajo entre mi escote… sin poder soportarlo más gemí y apreté mis uñas en sus hombros.

-lo siento- y todo acabo, Vegeta apoyo su frente en mi frente y pude notar su respiración agitada y sus ojos cerrados ¿acaso estuvo mal lo que paso? ¿Se está arrepintiendo de lo ocurrido? Si esta vez hubo más manoseo que otras veces y también me beso algo más que los labios, luego se giro y se puso detrás del desayunador.

-¿Qué quieres de desayuno?- y su rostro volvió a ser serio, casi de piedra y me sentí desilusionada ¿acaso sabe el efecto que me provoca? ¿Por qué yo no infundo ni el efecto mínimo en él?

-lo que quieras preparas- dije un consternada por su actitud.

-ok, recuerda lo que acabas de decir- su expresión cambio y me dio una sonrisa divertida para luego empezar a cocinar.

Después del desayuno me ayudo a lavar los platos y luego nos dispusimos a salir de la casa, caminamos sin mencionar palabra hasta llegar al ascensor y luego hasta dirigirnos al carro. Ya en el camino hablo.

-hoy Trunks no llegara hasta la madrugada, el viaje aunque no es tan lejos, pero el horario que tenían de recorrido era muy grande- si, recuerdo que Trunks me enseño su horario, primero partirían al museo, luego al zoológico y pasarían al parque de diversiones que también tenía albercas, así que era garantizado que el pequeño dormiría como roca.

-si algo así recuerdo- dije mirando por la ventana- espero recuerde tomar fotos.

-lo dudo, apuradamente y recordó meterla en su mochila- Vegeta miraba firmemente el camino, su mirada nunca la dirigió hacia mí, estaba tenso, se le notaba en sus manos al sostener el volante.

-lista señorita B, hemos llegado a su destino- queriendo salir rápido de la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente tome mis cosas y trate de abrir la puerta.

-gracias- dije para luego abrir la puerta.

-espera- dijo Vegeta tomándome del brazo –hoy Trunks llegara tarde- asentí con la cabeza al no comprender porque repetía lo mismo de hace un momento -¿quieres salir a comer o cenar conmigo?-

-claro- y como olvidando todo el momento incomodo de hace unos segundos me acerque a él y lo bese, tome su rostro entre mis manos y profundice el beso. Vegeta sorprendido por mi acción soltó un suspiro y así pude entrar en su boca, no sé qué es lo que me pasa….. Pierdo todo cordura a su lado y hago cosas que nunca pensé hacer, después lentamente lo fui dejando hasta terminar el beso y luego como costumbre pegue su frente a la mía.

-acepto comer y cenar contigo, salgo a las 4-

-perfecto, vendré por ti- termine de salir del carro y con una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro me fui a clases esperando salir de clases y tener mi primera cita oficial con Vegeta.

* * *

_Vegeta_

Desde hace más de dos meses esta mocosa me está volviendo loco, estoy yendo en contra de mis principios, y siento que la estoy corrompiendo. A su lado me siento como un adolescente que quiere presumir a su primera novia y aunque lo niegue me siento realmente; lo malo es cuando ella se va y yo por fin recobro lo que queda de mi cordura y recuerdo que no puedo darme el lujo de actuar así, ¡Tengo un hijo! y también ese es parte del tema que estoy evitando hablar con ella.

No sé cómo llamar a lo que tenemos, soy más grande que ella para pensar en ser "novios" pero no puedo tampoco actuar que apenas y nos hablamos sencillamente porque cada que la veo quiero tenerla entre mis brazos y besarla…

Sus besos son mi perdición, para mi es increíble pensar que una mocosa hace que mi pulso se acelere de tal manera que mis piernas se vuelvan gelatina y pierda todo sentido y compostura.

¡Y principalmente hoy!

_-Trunks, apúrate o no llegaremos a la escuela- hoy mi hijo saldría a un viaje escolar que la escuela realizaba como último día de clases para de estresarlos, a mi no me entusiasmaba en lo absoluto, se me hacia una pérdida de tiempo ¿Cómo niños de 5 años pueden estas estresados? ¡Yo vivo estresado! Y luego como si mi hijo leyera mi mente me dio la respuesta que menos esperaba pero que necesitaba escuchar._

_-ya estoy listo papa- me miro serio y luego me sonrió- mientras no estoy, te doy permiso de salir a divertirte un rato- ¿mi hijo me da permiso a mí de salir?_

_-Trunks vámonos que es tarde-_

_-ok papa, si vez a Bulma me la saludas ¿sí?-_

_-¿ya llevas la cámara?-_

_-¡No! Espérame voy por ella- después de llevar a Trunks a la escuela a que tomara el carro recordé sus palabras, y en automático empecé a caminar para el departamento de Bulma, antes de tocar ella abrió y se veía muy hermosa._

Ese vestido sin duda marcaba muy bien su cuerpo, su corto era propio para evitar que yo cayera en tentación de saber el color de su ropa interior, apenas y pude articular un "Hola" tratando de no apartar mi mirada de su mirada.

Mi primera intención era, ir a desayunar con ella al pequeño restaurant que me gusta como la primera vez, pero sentí que era necesario y justo llevarla a un lugar con un ambiente que reflejara "la primera cita" así que un desayuno a la carrera quedaba descartado.

-te ves muy bonita hoy- trate de contenerme pero tenerla tan cerca era toda una tentación, así que le di un beso casto en su frente, a lo que ella contesto con sorpresa, su reacción me provoco risa así que me acerque de nuevo y la bese de nuevo.

Mis manos estaban a los lados de su cara así yo podía controlar el beso y poder salir limpio del hechizo de ella, o eso pensé, pero lo que realmente paso fue lo contrario, tenerla así, tan cerca y tan hermosa solo hizo que me descontrolara, mis manos dejaron su cuello y bajaron a poder tocar lo que me había prohibido hacer antes y después ella hizo lo mismo.

Y de la nada tomo el control de la situación y me dejo a su merced, pequeña bruja, mis manos viajaban desde su espalda a su cintura una y otra vez, no sé qué parte de mi cerebro impidió que bajaran más…

Tampoco sé como termine apoyándola contra la pared para luego abandonar sus labios hinchados y empezar el viaje por su cuello hacia su escote; algo en mi estaba despertando al escucharla gemir y mi mente voló imaginándola en mi cama, entre mis sabanas, sudada y lista por mas, una y otra vez.

-lo siento- le dije al recordar que no podía hacerlo, tenía que apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente otra vez, odiaba eso y cada vez se hacía más difícil. No me cansaba de estar así con ella, yo quería más, necesitaba más y ese pensamiento me asusto. Ann había sido mi esposa y nunca me sentí así con ella, me sentía una horrible persona, había traicionado indirectamente la memoria de mi esposa, sentí que necesitaba disculparme, no solo con Ann, sino con Bulma y con mi hijo.

Apoye mi frente con la suya y respire, tratando de recuperarme y dejar que cierta parte de mi cuerpo se compusiera sin que Bulma lo notara. Me gire y fui al desayunador, al menos este actuaria como escudo para ocultar mi…. Ocultarme.

-¿Qué quieres de desayuno?- necesitaba poner algo entre nosotros antes de querer retomar el beso y hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

-lo que quieras preparas- y Bulma con su cara de desconcierto no ayudaba.

-ok, recuerda lo que acabas de decir- mocosa, si te vieras ahorita correrías a esconderte, labios hinchados y rojos, respiración rápida y con el vestido ligeramente desarreglado. Aunque si te escondieras iría a sacarte de donde estuvieras….. tu recamara, el baño, la escuela, debajo de una roca, de seguro que no pondrías mucha resistencia, todos esos pensamientos e imágenes me hicieron reír.

Después del desayuno no pude recuperar el ambiente que teníamos, ya que ella estaba tensa, a veces quisiera poder leer lo que piensa y siente, es tan fácil cuando la miro a los ojos, pero cuando me evita la mirada es diferente.

De camino al carro paso lo mismo, no beso en el elevador ni huida de el por miedo a ser descubierto, tampoco hubo manos entrelazadas, ni ligero coqueteo de ella. Creo que la asuste, sabía que iba muy rápido, ¡Demonios Vegeta, es una niña comparada contigo! Mis reprimendas mentales iban aumentando en medida que avanzábamos, ahora sentía que ella se bajaría corriendo nada mas llegáramos a su destino,

¡Maldición!

Cuando casi estábamos por llegar trate de calmar mis reprimendas y hable esperando recibir todo lo contrario a ella mirándome con cara de horror.

-hoy Trunks no llegara hasta la madrugada, el viaje aunque no es tan lejos, pero el horario que tenían de recorrido era muy grande-

-si algo así recuerdo- ni siquiera mi miro- espero recuerde tomar fotos.

-lo dudo, apuradamente y recordó meterla en su mochila- Maldición, esto iba de mal en peor.

-lista señorita B, hemos llegado a su destino- trate de aparentar que todo estaba bien y no estropear mas el día de Bulma, ella en respuesta tomo sus cosas y agarro la manija del carro, sentía que quería correr fuera del carro y de mi.

-gracias- apenas abrió la puerta use mi última oportunidad de tenerla un poco más.

-espera- tome su brazo apenas con fuerza para no lastimarla – hoy Trunks llegara tarde- si, repetí lo mismo, pero necesitaba dejar en claro lo que quería decirle -¿quieres salir a comer o cenar conmigo?- si ella decía que no, sería la última vez que intentaría algo con ella, era ahora o nunca.

-claro- contesto sonriendo y eso tranquilizo mi respiración y latidos, luego Bulma regreso a su asiento y dejo la mochila en el suelo del carro, se acerco y poso sus manos a cada lado de mi cara. Su beso fue tan dulce que sentía derretir mi ser. Luego fue cobrando más fuerza como antes y otra vez me saco de mi comodidad, suspire sin poder evitarlo y ella como buena bruja aprovecho mí guardia baja y su lengua jugo dentro de mi boca con la mía.

Para cuando cierta parte de mi cuerpo volvió a despertar, ella termino el beso, poco a poco, haciendo que mi agonía fuera mayor. Después de todo yo hice lo mismo con ella hace un momento, era justo que me pagara de la misma forma, aunque de los dos, yo era el físicamente más alterado.

Ni siquiera sé cuando se volvió costumbre que al terminar un beso, posáramos la frente en la del otro, pero es algo que llega a tranquilizarme, como si me recordara que ella y yo hicimos algo que nadie más sabe y que está prohibido.

-acepto comer y cenar contigo, salgo a las 4- perfecto

-perfecto, vendré por ti- después de dejarla en la escuela me dirigí al trabajo, esta de mas decir que realmente no hice nada.

-Señor Ouji, el expediente del caso Jiménez vs Lee está en su escritorio- mi mente no estaba para casos de difamación, especial para ese caso, primero muy amigas y luego enemigas, solo porque una anduvo con el amante de la otra, para luego acusarla ante el marido y que este para no quedar mal ante la sociedad hiciera levantar una demanda, como ya lo dije antes, el sistema fiscal no es un juego y no deberían presentar demandas tan ridículas.

-gracias Sofi, no me pases llamadas- una vez en mi escritorio, pensé en donde llevarla, el restaurante "J'adore" es muy bueno, tiene tanto comida a la carta como Buffet así que como comida creo que estará bien, aun no decido donde llevarla a cenar… puedo organizar algo más acorde a una cena ligera.

-al final no hice nada más que organizar mi día, mande temprano a Sofi para que pudiera disfrutar de un viernes, ya el lunes podremos recuperar el día perdido.

Mire mi reloj y vi que eran las 3:30, decidí llamarla para saber si querría ir a cambiarse de ropa o si de la universidad partiríamos al restaurante.

-hola- contesto tímidamente

-¿te interrumpo?- creo que aun estaba en clases.

-no, es solo que me sorprendió, aun no son las 4-

-lo sé, solo quería saber si querrías ir a cambiar o si así querías salir a comer-

-¿no me veo bien?- te ves hermosa, pensé.

-te ves muy bien, entonces nos vemos a las 4-

-ok te veré en la entrada-

Cuando ya estaba en camino decidí llamar a mi madre, en caso de que quisiera saber de Trunks y marcara a mi casa.

-¡cariño! ¿Cómo esta mi pequeño?-

-bien mama, solo llamaba para decirte que el hoy tiene una excursión y volverá tarde, por si llamas a la casa- al menos así no estará preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa con que llame?- mala decisión.

-es que no estará nadie para contestar- demasiada información para que ella empiece a preguntar cosas que no debe.

-¿y eso? ¿Dónde estás cariño?-

-estoy en la ciudad, solo que saldré a comer-

-¿solo?- necesito terminar mi conversación ahora.

-mama…- que bueno que no me podía ver, por el espejo note que me había sonrojado, el solo pensar en que mi mama me estuviera cuidando de mis salidas… si ella supiera, podría no estar de acuerdo.

-ok cariño, diviértete… espero que sea una joven muy bonita….. bye- sin poder replicar me colgó.

Trate de recuperar mi compostura ya que estaba cerca de la universidad, ya visualizaba a Bulma, estaba hablando con Milk y su novio, casi esposo por lo que sabía, el solo imaginarme a Bulma a esta edad embarazada me asusto, me hizo sentir que podía estar robándole sus años de juventud. Entendí que necesitaba evitar llegar a esas consecuencias, lo último que deseo es que ella se sienta presionada para ocupar un lugar que no le corresponde a edad tan temprana.

-hola - me habla sacándome de mis pensamientos

-hola - respondo lo más tranquilo que puedo.

-¿y a dónde iremos?- la miro ya que estamos con el semáforo en rojo, luce ligeramente sonrojada por el sol y la beso.

-sorpresa- digo al terminar el beso y conduzco al restaurante, una vez que llegamos corro a abrirle la puerta y le tomo la mano, ella sonríe y todo pinta muy bien.

La comida la disfrute mucho, no recuerdo haber pasado un momento tan bien con alguien así, una vez mi mama trato de presentarme a una hija de una amiga. ¡Fue un desastre! La tipa trato de pretender saber todo lo que yo mencionada, incluso trato de inventar derechos civiles, decía que sabia al menos 5 idiomas diferentes y que dominaba a la perfección el alemán y el ingles, para cuando llego la carta, le pregunto al camarero que era BBQ y T-Bone.

Con Bulma la conversación fluía muy bien, sin pretender nada ni demostrar que sabía de todo, al contrario me encantaba enseñarle sobre vinos de calidad y quesos que iban con ellos, para cuando llego el postre y la vi comer el pastel de chocolate, sentí que me la podría comer a ella.

Si aún vivía en mi mente los recuerdos de verla en mi cama, sudada, con cabello revuelto y ahora saboreando ese pecaminoso pastel. Para apartar los pensamientos pedí la cuenta y nos fuimos al parque a pasear en las lanchas de remo.

-gracias por la comida- dijo ella mientras la ayudaba a subirse a la lancha.

-de nada, al menos es lo más parecido a una cita….. Espero-

-claro que si, ¿y qué hay para cenar?-

-¿ya tienes hambre?- se sonrojo ante mi pregunta cosa que aun me cautiva, a veces puede ser tan tímida que me asusta y luego de la nada se vuelve todo lo contrario.

Vegeta estás jugando con fuego… y no puede evitar dejar de hacerlo.

-no es eso, es que todo esta tan bien que no sé cómo se pueda superar-

-pues tienes razón, no se- dije admitiendo que mi plan de llevarla a algún lugar para mejorar la comida había fallado, el restaurante con vista al mar no tenia para admitir más clientes, la reservación podría tardar hasta 3 meses.

-bueno, Milk me prestó DVD como para hacer un maratón- dijo tímidamente, como si pensara que ver películas podría ser tomado como un insulto o algo ridículo.

-¿Qué clase de películas son?-

-SAW- dijo para luego reír como niña, que joven se ve cuando lo hace….. Es como si el tiempo se detuviera en ella.

-no las he visto- tome un mechón que volaba para acomodárselo detrás de la oreja.

-ok, son de "terror y suspenso con algo de gore"- dijo no creyéndose.

-perfecto, necesitamos palomitas- terminando el paseo pasamos al edificio para dejar el carro y así hacer tiempo caminando para comprar las provisiones y seguir paseando, el tiempo podía correr rápido o lento, no importaba todo parecía ir muy bien.

De regreso al edificio con una bolsa llena de dulces y bolsa para palomitas y demás podían pensar que daríamos una fiesta, pero solo estaríamos los dos…. Los dos solos en la misma recamara… no, no podíamos estar en mi departamento, ahí me siento en mi ambiente y como todo animal en caza, necesito salir de mi habitad para no poder sacar las garras.

-¿Por qué no vamos a tu departamento?- pregunte tratando de no lucir como si escondiera algo.

-¿Cómo para variar?- acertó, siempre inteligente Bulma.

-si- pulse el botón del elevador y nos dirigimos para allá.

Una vez ahí, ella puso las películas en el reproductor mientras yo ponía las palomitas en el microondas, una vez listo todo fui a la sala en la que ella ya me esperaba, así comenzamos a ver la primer película, no era mala, tenia acción aunque no me resultaba atractivo el tema de cazar gente para luego querer volverlos "buenos" sin notar mucho nos fuimos acercando y poco a poco terminamos recostados, ella apoyada en hombro y como por inercia la rodee con mi brazo para acercarla más cuando acabo enseguida Bulma puso la otra y volvió a la misma posición que había tomado antes. Íbamos como a la mitad cuando ella en una escena brinco al ver tanta sangre, como que me causo risa y en respuesta me golpeo el brazo.

Sé que ella empezó, pero sé que yo continúe, después del golpe que me dio, del que se lastimo más ella que a mí, pensé en como vengarme y la opción más viable fue hacerle cosquillas.

-¡no Vegeta! ¡Detente!-

-muy tarde tú empezaste- terminamos tirados uno encima del otro abajo del sofá en la alfombra, para ser más precisos yo encima de ella, y otra vez al verla agitada, con el cabello desordenado y tan cerca….. Muy cerca, olvide todo y la bese.

Recorrí desde su cara, sus brazos el camino hasta su cintura, estábamos cerca…. Muy cerca, el acceso que yo tenía, ella también lo tenía, besando su cuello recorrí el camino hasta el hombro el cual libere del tirante del vestido para luego hacer lo mismo con el de su sostén, las manos de ellas gozaban de la misma libertad que las mías, las sentí quemarme el pecho y como hacía para acercarme más a ella.

Luego baje las manos y por primera vez sentí sus piernas….. Suaves como seda, y luego subió una mano y rodeo y apretó tu trasero, firme. Sin evitarlo la apreté a mí y sé que pudo sentirme, ya que ella jadeo; ese jadeo hizo que volviera mi cordura de nuevo….

-lo siento- dije tratando de evitar mirarla a la cara, mi vergüenza era mucha, pero mayor mi ganas de salir corriendo, ¡que tonto fui al creer que podía controlarme.

-Vegeta- hablo ella aun sin prender la luz ni pausar la película.

-lo siento Bulma me deje llevar- me levante del asiento y tome mis cosas.

-Vegeta espera…- hablo ella pero no podía detenerme. Salí de su departamento y básicamente corrí al mío, deje mi portafolio en la sala y me fui a mi recamara, cerré la puerta y me dirigí al baño, tenía que echarme agua en la cara para poder o al menos tratar de enfriar tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente.

-¿En qué momento me desabroche el pantalón?- me mire de cuerpo completo y tanto mi camisa estaba desordenada como mi cabello, mi pantalón estaba con el cinturón desabrochado y los botones abiertos, bien pude haber que quedado con el pantalón a la rodilla en el camino del departamento de Bulma al mío.

-yo nunca quite las manos de ella… así que…. Dios… si no hubiera yo parado esto…. Ella y yo…. - En el lavabo apoye mi cara entre mis brazos y suspire, Jugué con fuego y ahora estoy más que quemado, estoy perdido.


	20. Recuerdos y Sorpresas

**Recuerdos y Sorpresas**

_Bulma_

Estoy en shock, aun permanezco inmóvil sentada en la alfombra de mi sala con la mirada hacia la puerta donde salió corriendo Vegeta, ¿Qué hice mal?, mis pensamientos se vuelven negativos a cada momento.

_Bulma, ¿enserio pensaste que el querría hacer algo más que tontear contigo?_

_Vegeta es un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra y tu solo una mocosa a su lado, que se da aires de grandeza solo porque se han besado a veces._

_El de seguro solo está contigo en lo que encuentra algo mucho mejor._

Mis lagrimas empiezan a recorrer por mi cara y comprendo todo, yo soy solo lo más cercano a una "mujer" que ha tenido desde que está aquí y por mucho que me duela sé que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos, hoy entendí lo que siento por él y duele.

Recordé la última vez que me paso algo así, algo como enamorarme y en esa ocasión no fue tan intenso ni doloroso a como lo siento ahora.

_Antes tuve novios, bueno no fueron novios en sí, "Light" fue el primo de una amiga que me pretendía pero luego del accidente dejo de buscarme, así que no cuenta, después del accidente salí con "Mark" que era más la lástima que tenia por mí que amor solo duro un mes y por ultimo "Brody" el fue el único que realmente me hizo sentirme bien, me amo y yo lo ame, al menos el tiempo que duro fue muy especial y nunca lo olvidare ya que él me enseño a amarme a mí misma, el y mi abuelita fueron los que me ayudaron en el proceso a curar mis heridas._

_Brody era ciego de nacimiento pero eso no le impidió realizarse en la vida, lo conocí en la escuela después de que tenía dos meses de haber entrado, yo aun estaba habituándome, lo único que sabía bien era braille, aun no sabía bien como guiarme ni mucho menos como prestar atención a los demás sentidos; ese día que lo conocí fue por accidente, yo estaba perdida de nuevo en plena escuela cuando a lo lejos escuche un suave sonido, por inercia camine guiándome y a los pocos minutos me encontré en el salón de donde provenía el sonido, era una pieza de Beethoven, de pronto la música seso._

_-¿hay alguien ahí?- pregunto la voz de un joven _

_-sí, lo siento, me perdí y guiada por la música termine aquí, disculpa si te interrumpí- se que estaba junto a la puerta y relativamente lejos de donde venia el sonido así que sabía que el joven tenía muy buen oído._

_-no te preocupes, me gusta tener publico ¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_-Bulma ¿y tú?-_

_-Brody ¿Por qué no te acercas? no me gusta gritar y tu estas muy retirada-_

_-lo siento, es que aun no se me guiar bien-_

_-está bien, tu voz suena a que este derecho a mi camino así que solo guíate por mi voz-_

_-lo intentare, pero si escuchas que choco o algo se cae….. No te rías por favor-_

_-nunca podría hacer eso, confía en mí-_

_Después de ese día, las cosas mejoraron, Brody me ayudo a no perderme ya que él se ofreció a ser mi guía, luego por las tardes lo escuchaba tocar el piano y poco a poco me convenció de intentarlo, meses después nuestra amistad creció y también mi amor por la música, aprendí a tocar el chelo y Brody un día se me declaro._

_-hola pequeña- dijo en tono burlón, sabía que tramaba algo._

_-hola grandote- Brody fácil media 1.80 y cuando no practicaba el piano, hacia ejercicio así que podía notar su físico, a veces cuando estaba aburrido me cargaba y me decía que me quería aventar al cielo para luego atraparme….. Nunca lo hizo porque a mí me daba miedo que no pudiera atraparme._

_-¿sabes algo? hoy soñé contigo- Brody decía eso a menudo aunque fuera mentira me hacía sentir importante._

_-¿y ahora que soñaste?-_

_-soñé que aceptabas ser mi novia- no sé si había sido por el día, que parecía que todo se había alineado para ser perfecto, hoy se habrían los cerezos, los sentía en el aire, mi vida con un sentido menos ya no era una carga, amaba tocar música gracias a él._

_-¿y pasaría si no se cumple ese sueño?- pregunte lo más seria que pude, ya que él era muy bueno descifrando si mentía o no._

_-seguiría soñando eso- sentí como se acercaba a mí para luego tocar levemente mi mano._

_Desde ese momento Brody y yo empezamos una relación que duro un año, solo mi abuelita lo sabía ya que ella iba conmigo a clases y la verdad me daba pena presentarlo a mis papas, sentía que podrían evitar que lo viera o que desistiera la idea de no operarme._

_Brody poco a poco destaco entre todos y por eso fue reclutado para dar concierto por todo el mundo, nunca me sentí tan orgullosa, yo toque varias veces con él, pero nunca sentí celos de sus logros al contrario lo anime siempre._

_La primera noche que Brody y yo pasamos juntos fue increíble, tocamos en un pequeño recital, mis padres no podían quedarse y mi abuelita se fue a dormir temprano a la recamara que compartíamos, Brody y yo decidimos vagar por la terraza, no sé como el logro improvisar un picnic o si ya lo tenía planeado y los meseros ayudaron, cenamos tranquilamente y luego terminamos tomados de las manos para luego empezar a besarnos, siempre me sentía tranquila a su lado._

_-Bulma, sabes que te adoro- dijo sosteniendo mi rostro para continuar besándome tiernamente._

_-y yo a ti- dije respondiendo con otro beso._

_-ven acompáñame- me tomo de la mano y empezamos a caminar, yo sabía cuantos pasos eran hacia mi recamara así que me sorprendí cuando seguimos caminando._

_-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte curiosa._

_-Bulma, sabes que te amo y cuando planeamos estar juntos te dije que sería especial- sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse, desde que empezamos la relación Brody nunca me presiono como escuche que hacían los demás, es mas creo que fui yo quien tomo la iniciativa, pero él nunca se propaso. _

_Cuando llegamos a su recamara me sentía muy nerviosa, habíamos estados juntos por casi un año y pronto tendríamos que separarnos ya que empezaría su tour, me guio desde la entrada a la cama donde me dejo para luego ir a poner música, podía distinguir en el aire el olor de velas de canela. Luego regreso a mi lado y me susurro._

_-si no quieres hacerlo, dímelo- yo sentí su nerviosismo en la voz y me tranquilice, tome sus manos y las bese, luego lo bese a él._

_-sabes que si no quisiera ya me habría ido- nos besamos un rato y luego poco a poco nos deshicimos de la ropa, Brody me trato con tal cuidado que no sentí el dolor traumatizante que me habían dicho._

_-te amo Bulma- dijo para abrazarme a él._

_-y yo a ti Brody- pase con él la noche, luego de despertar en la madrugada me acompaño a mi cuarto y me despedí de él._

Después de ese día estuvimos de novios unos meses después, entre los dos decidimos terminar la relación no por falta de amor, era que no nos veríamos en más de dos años, Brody tenía fecha para dar conciertos y yo no quería ser un obstáculo, quedamos en vernos tiempo después, y así paso. Días antes de mi operación lo vi, me dio ánimos y me pidió que no lo olvidara; antes de mudarme a Ciudad del Oeste lo volví a ver, por primera vez lo vi, alto y bronceado, sonrisa conquistadora, ese día antes de partir me tomo entre sus brazos y me pidió alzarme en el aire y por primera vez lo deje, luego me susurro al oído.

-Has crecido y te has puesto más hermosa, sabes siempre te amare y nunca te olvidare- me abrazo y desee quedarme así para siempre.

Pocas veces había llorado y ese día lo hice, al menos yo sabía que Brody me amaba y aun así me dolió, pero con Vegeta….. El no me tomaba enserio y eso me dolió mas, me sentí vacía e insignificante. No sé por cuánto tiempo llore, no quería verlo pero no podía evitar a Trunks, amo a ese niño y alejarme de el me dolería mucho. Apenas hoy empiezan mis vacaciones y no sé como evitare a Vegeta.

Lentamente me levante de la alfombra y fui a mi cuarto, necesito dormir, tome mi pijama y me fui a cambiar de ropa, también necesitaba desmaquillarme, me mire en el espejo y me vi, parecía una bruja, mi rimel corrido y mis ojos rojos, mi garganta estaba seca y me empezaba a doler la cabeza así que me lave la cara y me cambie.

-tengo que dormir... Mañana sera otro día y sera mejor que este- dije en voz alta y me fui a dormir.

* * *

_Vegeta_.

Cuando recibí la llamada del celular de Trunks salí corriendo y al llegar me encontre a su maestra, recordé lo que había dicho Trunks y trate de ser profesional sin que me malinterpretara.

-Buenas noches- salude a todos, padres y maestros.

-Señor Ouji- me hablo la maestra de Trunks.

-su hijo está dormido y no lo pude despertar- eso es común en el, duerme como roca cuando termina muy cansado.

-está bien, yo iré por el- me guió para el autobús y ahí lo encontré hecho bolita, con sus manos sostenía una bolsa, al agarrarla note que eran recuerdos, luego de agarrar la bolsa quise cargarlo pero la maestra lo sostuvo y me ayudo a acomodarlo entre mis brazos... esta demás decir que me sentí incomodo.

-señor Vegeta, disculpe- dijo cuando ya estaba caminando a mi carro -esto me lo dio a guardar Trunks ya que es de cristal y no quería romperlo- dijo entregándome una caja esta tenia dentro a una hada sentada sobre una bola de cristal, me extraño que él hubiera comprado algo así, tan delicado y para nada mi gusto; el hada con la bola de cristal parecía ser un pisapapeles.

-gracias... bueno... felices vacaciones- cargue a mi hijo y me lleve sus recuerdos, luego llegamos al carro y nos encaminamos al departamento.

Cuando llegamos deje las cosas en la sala y lo lleve a su recamara, le cambie su ropa y lo arrope, volví a la sala y tome los regalos, de la bolsa cayo una lista.

Regalos papa:

Papá

Bulma

Abuelo Gero

Abuelo Vegeta

Abuela Saya

Tío Jack

En su lista no podía que era para cada quien así que me aventure a mirar sus regalos, había una taza que decía "Para la abuela N#1" ese tenía que ser para mi mama, había un gorro de cocina que decía "El Rey" mi papa tiene complejo de rey de la casa así que me imagino que es para él, para Jack creo que es una playera que dice "Viajaron y solo me trajeron esta camisa de regalo" creo que tendré que ver su reacción, a mi me trajo….. ¡Pequeño travieso! Mi regalo es un tarro de café más grande que una taza normal y una pluma con mi nombre escrito, la tarro dice "Para el mejor papa del mundo", luego mire hacia la caja de cristal y vi que tenía una nota dentro de ella, con cuidado la abrí, era una felicitación de cumpleaños.

¡Bulma!

Feliz cumpleaños

Te quiero mucho.

Trunks.

Tome la note la volví a doblar y a meterla dentro de la caja y como si no hubiera tocado nada lo devolví todo a su sitio, Trunks sabía que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Bulma y yo no, el también se tomo la molestia de buscar un regalo y traerlo con mucho cuidado todo el viaje ¿Dónde quedo mi hijo maleducado y chiqueado por todos que solo tenía ojos para su madre?

Con una sonrisa en la cara me fui a dormir, mañana trataría de arreglar las cosas con Bulma….. sé que no será fácil, y mas con lo que paso hoy, pero necesito hacerlo, aunque aun no estoy segura de nada.

¿Y si sigue enojada y no quiere hablar conmigo?

¿Que tal y ella no me quiere para algo serio?

¿y si conoce a alguien de su edad y se enamora?

¿Que tal y solo estaba jugando conmigo?

¿O si esta actuando y no quiere a Trunks?

¿Y si Trunks esta enamorada de ella?

¿O la quiere como una hermana y se enoja?

¿Qué tal y mi madre no la acepta?

¿O si Jack se retracta y la quiere para el?

La sonrisa de mi rostro desapareció junto con mi tranquilidad, mi cerebro empezó a pensar en más cosas negativas, mi lista de pros y contra que tenia en la cabeza con respecto a tener "algo con Bulma" era mas larga cada vez y no de buena manera, respire y trate de no pensar mas, ¡necesitaba dormir! ¿que le podre dar de regalo? apenas y la conozco, se que el estuche de herramientas le gusto... pero no siempre ella me dirá que quiere o necesita; tiene que ser algo especial lo que le daré. Bueno también tenia que preguntar disimuladamente cuando era su cumpleaños.

Si, esos pensamientos eran mejor, respire, cerré mis ojos y trate de dormir, después de dar unas cuantas vueltas sentí extrañamente que mi cama se sentía muy grande, había olvidado que era sentirse así…. El tamaño de mi cama era la misma desde que me case, ni siquiera cuando Ann se fue la cambie por una mas chica, me gustaba tener espacio, luego recordé cuando me sentí así por ultima vez... Fue cuando Ann se fue, meses después me acostumbre y para cuando empezamos a vivir aquí lo sentí como algo normal, pero ahora no me siento cómodo...¿me odiaría Ann si rehago mi vida? ¿Que pensaría mi suegro?

No pienses en eso Vegeta... ¡Necesitas dormir!

* * *

_Trunks_

Cuando amanecí me di cuenta que estaba en mi cuarto y con mi pijama, no recuerdo cuando llegamos a Cd. Del Oeste. Lo que si recuerdo es que me divertí mucho y ¡si me acorde de tomar fotos! luego recordé ¡mi regalo!

¡Mi hada de cristal!

Me levante corriendo y llegue a la sala donde vi mis cosas… ¡Uff! Si estaba mi caja ahí, no es que me importara menos los demás…. Es solo que ese es muy importante. Luego tome los regalos de mi papa y los envolví para dárselos, espero que no los haya visto; en silencio camine hacia su recamara y vi que aun estaba dormido.

-¡Papa!- salte a la cama para despertarlo, hacia mucho que no lo hacía porque el siempre se levante primero que yo.

-¡Qué¡- contesto gritando mientras me agarraba.

-¡Buenos días!, mira lo que te traje- le entregue las cosas y espere a que las abriera.

-¿Qué es?-

-¡una sorpresa! ¡Apúrate! Ábrelos- mientras que mi papa los abría yo brincaba en la cama

- ¡¿ya?! ¡¿ya?! ¡¿ya?! ¡¿ya?! ¡¿ya?! – mi papa no se apuraba

-¡tranquilo!- por fin termino de abrirlos y luego sonrió, ¡si le gustaron!

-gracias mocoso- dijo mientras revolvía mi cabello, yo también sonreí me gusta ver a mi papa feliz

-de nada papa- me levante y me regrese a mi cuarto, me cambie de ropa y luego fui a la sala, esperaba entregarle a Bulma su regalo, ¡sería el primero en darle su regalo de cumple!

-¿A dónde vas?- mi papa me llamo mientras yo guardaba el regalo en una bolsa.

-con Bulma- conteste rápidamente –ahorita vengo y desayunamos.

-ella puede estar dormida aun- dijo un poco serio, busque el reloj y vi la hora eran las 8 am

-lo sé, pero quiero ir, ahorita vengo- tome la bolsa y me fui.

Toque la puerta y no se escuchaba nada, la llame ¡Bulma! ¡Bulma soy yo Trunks! Y volví a tocar la puerta, lentamente escuche como ella se acercaba a la puerta.

-¿Trunks? ¿Que haces aquí? es muy temprano- pregunto con la voz casi ronca

-¿estás enferma?- pregunte mientras abría su puerta, traía una pijama de ¿¡Hello Kitty?! Parecía una niña vestida así.

-un poquito, me duele la cabeza nada mas, pasa- dijo eso pero no me convenció.

-¿quieres que busque a mi papa para que te llevemos a ver a un doctor?- pregunte

-no gracias, me bañare y si no se me quita aun….. Dormiré un rato- luego se acerco a mí y se puso a mi altura- gracias por preocuparte por mi pequeño –acaricio mi cabello y aproveche para darle mi regalo.

-mira te traje algo de mi viaje- le entregue mi regalo, lo empezó a abrir y luego sonrió cuando saco la caja.

-¿para mí?- afirmé con mi cabeza porque verla con una sonrisa me dejo sin hablar, me gusta verla así.

-feliz cumpleaños Bulma- me acerque a ella y la abrace, ella termino de sentarse en la alfombra y me abrazo también.

-¿Qué hice para tener a un pequeñin tan lindo a mi lado?-

-¡no soy lindo! Soy guapo, como mi papa- la abrace mas fuerte.

-si muy guapo, gracias pequeño, te quiero mucho- sentí como empezaba a llorar.

-no llores, yo también te quiero mucho... Por eso quiero que seas mi mama, así nunca me dejaras y te cuidare para que nada malo te pase- se me salió, aun no quería decirle mi plan, pero sin querer me emocione y le dije.

-¿Qué?- me soltó y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mirando mis manos le conteste –Es que desde que te conozco me sentí muy bien contigo y no quiero que me dejes solito-

-cariño tú no estás solo, tienes a tu papa, tus abuelos y tu tío Jack, todos te adoran-

-pero no tengo a mi mama… -trate de no llorar pero no podía.

-corazón- me volvió a abrazar me abrazo fuerte y yo también a ella –tu mama está en el cielo y ella nunca te dejara, aunque no esté aquí y te pueda abrazar como tu papa o yo.

-lo sé por eso quiero que tú seas mi mama, así me podrás abrazar siempre- me soltó del abrazo y me miro a los ojos, creo que no quiere ser mi mama.

-Trunks las cosas no funcionan así…

-¡lo sé! Pero si yo te quiero mi papa también lo tiene que hacer y así tu podrás ser mi mama... ¿no quieres ser mi mama?-

-Trunks…

-no quieres….. ¿Es porque crees que no te quiero? ¡SI TE QUIERO! ¿Es que tu no me quieres?- Yo se que Bulma me quiere, ¿entonces porque se pone así?

-Trunks no digas eso, ¡Y te adoro!-

-¿entonces?... ¿no quieres a mi papa? Yo sé que es gruñón y enojón pero es bueno, me quiere mucho….. y ¿tú no lo quieres?- yo se que ella quiere a mi papa y el a ella ¿Por qué esta mal que yo le pida ser mi mama?

-Trunks…-

-ya no me importa nada, ¡te diré mama porque yo quiero que seas mi mama y ya!- me levante, limpie mi cara y la abrace, ella se quedo tan sorprendida que no me respondió mi abrazo, no me importo luego le di un beso en la frente.

-descansa y mejórate pronto ¡Ma-ma!- me acerque a la puerta y me fui, ella tenia que entender que yo la había escogido como mi mama, así que sera mi mama para siempre. Cuando llegue a la casa vi a mi papa caminando por toda la sala ya estaba desesperado, eso me dio risa.

-¿Qué haces papa?-

-demoraste mucho- dijo muy serio ¿se habrá enojado?

-es que Bulma se sentía mal-

-¿Qué tiene?- dijo mi papa muy preocupado.

-dijo que le dolía la cabeza-

-¿y porque no me dijiste antes?- dijo yendo a la puerta, sabía que no la dejaría sola ¿y si ella le dice lo que le dije y mi papa se enoja?

-¡ella me dijo que se iba a bañar y luego a dormir!...así que no te escuchara si le tocas la puerta-

-tienes razón, vamos a desayunar y esperar a ver si ella termina de bañarse

Termine de ayudar con el desayuno a mi papa, ya cocinamos mas seguido solo los dos, es divertido. Desayunamos en silencio creo que mi papa seguia preocupado por Bulma, luego sonó el teléfono, creo que mi papa esperaba que fuera Bulma porque salió corriendo a contestar, hablo por un rato y luego regreso a la mesa.

-Trunks termina tu desayuno y alístate vamos a salir- ¿saldríamos con Bulma?

-¿A dónde?- empecé a comer más rápido.

-a buscar a tus abuelos al aeropuerto-

-¡Genial!- ¡mi abuelita vendrá y me ayudara a que mi papa y Bulma sean novio!

* * *

**saludos ^^**

**gracias por sus review y espero mas xD, cumplí y actualice antes! **


	21. Sorpresas

**Sorpresas**

_Vegeta_

Al llegar al aeropuerto ya estaban todos en la sala esperándonos, Trunks corrió para saludar a sus abuelos mientras yo iba a paso casi lento… ok si iba lento, por alguna extraña razón me sentía incapaz de hacer frente a todos.

-¡Cariño!- saludo mi madre a mi hijo -¡Estas muy grande y fuerte! ¡ya casi no te reconozco!- dijo mientras lo ponía en su regazo.

-bien abue- contesto apenado, Trunks creo que es como yo por ese lado, no somos muy adeptos a recibir piropos.

-¿Cómo has estado pequeño?- saludo mi papa.

-muy bien abuelo- mi papa lo cargo, el viejo sabe que no debe hacer tanto esfuerzo pero se le olvida cuando de su nieto se trata.

-¿y Jack?- pregunte notando que mis padres solo atendían a Trunks, a mi me ignoraron…..

-¡Ahh! esta con Gero que tuvo problemas con una maleta- contesto mi papa; eso si era novedad, Gero no había venido a visitarnos desde que nos mudamos, apuradamente y nos visitaba en Cd. Del Norte.

-¿Y esa novedad que decide salir del laboratorio?- llámalo curiosidad

-tiene trabajo por aquí y como supo que vendríamos pues nos venimos todos juntos- contesto mi padre mientras que mi mama buscaba entre sus cosas algo.

-así es cariño ¡te imaginas! Espero quepamos todos en tu casa-

-por mí no te preocupes Vegeta- ¡y apareció Jack!

-Jack- salude lo más neutral que pude, ya que no lo había visto desde que paso lo del parque y aun no sabía cómo tratarlo.

-Vegeta- hablo el abuelo de Trunks…..Gero.

-Bienvenido- me acerque y lo salude, no sabía si Jack había hablado con el acerca de Bulma, por lo mismo me sentía muy incomodo.

-Jack te decía que no te preocupes por nuestro hospedaje, las personas que me invitaron a venir nos pidieron quedarnos con ellos en su casa, así que no te preocupes-

-¿Debió de haber sido muy importante para que te sacaran de tu laboratorio?- pregunte intrigado, Gero pocas veces aceptada viajar por negocios, nunca viajaba para conferencias siempre mandaba a Jack.

-Ni te imaginas- dijo Jack en un tono irónico.

-¡Bueno ya estamos todos! Será mejor que nos vayamos, Vegeta mis maletas- protesto mi madre.

-¡Si vámonos! Tengo regalos para todos- Trunks estaba al lado de su abuelo Gero que había saludado anteriormente, luego tomo su mano y lo jalo hacia la salida, mientras nos dejaba a todos atrás.

-Parece que Trunks está muy animado últimamente- dijo mi mama –cada que hablamos por teléfono suena como si disfrutara a su nueva niñera, por cierto ¿Cómo esta Milk?-

-embarazada de gemelos- conteste cargado de maletas, de hecho era el que más cargaba, mi papa alegando su dolor de espalda me dejo las suyas y solo se llevo las de mano, al igual que Gero, Jack se llevo la única que tenia y me dejaron atrás con las demás.

Sentía a Jack no tan áspero como pensé que estaría, tampoco tan amigable como siempre, mantuve mi distancia ya que no sabía cómo actuar, ya cuando estemos en casa podre hablar con él a solas y así arreglar todo.

Cuando llegamos al carro sonó el celular de Gero, el se hizo a un lado para escuchar mejor ya que la recepción no es tan buena en los estacionamientos.

-Bueno parece que te incomodare un poco en tu casa Vegeta, mi cita de negocios se retrasara- dijo un poco apenado, Gero tiende que odiar incomodar a la gente, incluso si es su familia.

-no te preocupes, sabes que siempre serás bienvenido en casa-

De camino a casa todo fue en silencio, exceptuando a Trunks que interrogaba a cada uno y luego paraba a recargar energías, cuando por fin llegamos Yayirobe con ayudo con las maletas, luego al llegar al departamento Trunks le dio un recorrido a sus abuelos, esta vez traía en cada mano a sus abuelo, mi madre por su parte se dirigió a la cocina para empezar la comida.

-Jack ¿podemos hablar en privado?- Jack me miro y se encamino para mi estudio sin contestar la petición, una vez dentro se acerco hacia la ventana y ahí se quedo.

-Jack yo…..

-Vegeta, la ultima vez hable enserio, no es necesario que sigas con lo mismo- dijo sin mirarme.

-aun así necesito hablar contigo, tu y yo somos unidos y lo último que deseos es que estemos incómodos uno enfrente del otro.

-lo sé, ya pasara hermano- se giro y por fin me miro y soltó su sonrisa- ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-bien supongo- conteste sin pensar en lo que acababa de pasar ayer y en que tenia que hablar con Bulma.

-eso es bueno, vamos Trunks debe de estar por acabar el recorrido-

Jack y yo salimos del estudio y en efecto Trunks estaba por llevar a sus abuelos para mi estudio, en eso Gero recibió otra llamada y dejo el recorrido.

-Muchachos a comer- grito mi mama desde la cocina, empezamos a caminar para allá cuando Gero salió des estudio.

-me temo que no podre acompañarlos, mi reunión será en menos de 10 minutos- empezó a alisar su saco –Vegeta ¿dónde está el baño?-

-siga por el pasillo a la izquierda- Gero empezó a caminar y yo mire a Jack –¿tú no iras con él?

-no, ya se como saldrá todo- dijo con una gran sonrisa para luego llegar a la cocina y ayudar a poner la mesa, cuando Gero salió del baño se veía diferente, se había peinado y creo que hasta puesto perfume, se veía nervioso.

-¿todo bien Gero?- pregunte notando como checaba una y otra vez su vestuario y su reloj.

-si Vegeta, bueno entonces nos vemos-

-¿quieres que te lleve?- pregunte notando que iba tarde.

-no, ya me están esperando- Gero salió y nosotros comimos tranquilos, Trunks seguía platicando con sus abuelos hasta que recordó que tenia regalos y salió a buscarlos, como era de esperarse cada uno acepto gustosamente lo que les toco, incluso Jack entendió el chiste de la camisa y prometió ponérsela seguido.

-gracias por el regalo hijo- mi papa estaba casi en lagrimas ante el regalo de Trunks, es raro verlo así, no suele ser muy emocional, creo que ya le pego la vejez.

-de nada abuelito, nada mas falta mi abue G y termino de entregar todo- Trunks lucia verdaderamente feliz, tener aquí a sus abuelos lo entretendrá mucho.

-papa-dijo Trunks sacándome de mi ensueño –¿puedo ir a visitar a Bulma?- y trato de aplicar la mirada de gato (ojos casi llorosos) para que le de permiso.

-pero Trunks prometiste acompañarme al centro- intervino Jack en la conversación.

-si tío pero…..

-lo prometiste…..

-ok- sintiéndose derrotado termino su comida y partió con Jack para el centro a hacer quien sabe qué cosa, puede que haya recaído en sus andanzas y use a mi hijo de cebo como lo hacía antes y así lucirse de padre soltero.

Ya como eso de las 5 de la tarde Trunks salió con Jack, mis papas fueron a descansar un rato ya que no habían parado desde que llegaron así que me encamine a mi estudio ya que mi recamara estaba cerca de la de huéspedes y no quería que mis padres escucharan mi conversación.

Empecé a caminar por todo el estudio tratando de imaginar una línea creativa para empezar la conversación, suspire y trate de relajarme. El teléfono sonó… sonó de nuevo…. Ella nunca demora en contestar… el cuarto timbre….. ¿Qué? buzón.

-Hola soy yo, solo quería saber si ya estabas mejor, me dijo Trunks que te sentías mal así que me preguntaba si ya habías ido al doctor…bueno creo que estar dormida…..te llamo luego….. O si puedes revuélveme la llamada…cuídate.

Al terminar la conversación me sentí inquieto, quería verla pero si iba ahora mismo quien sabe si me atendería, podría estar dormida o en medio de una consulta, así que me quede en mi estudio tratando de decidir qué hacer con mis papas, si hablarles de ella o no.

* * *

_Bulma_

Después de una mañana rara me tomo por sorpresa saber que mis padres habían llegado a la ciudad y que estaban por llegar en menos de 30 minutos, como loca me arregle y trate de maquillarme para disimular mis ojos hinchados; el resultado una versión mas casi mejorada de mi o eso es lo que quiero pensar.

-¡Bulmita!- apenas y me acerque a la puerta y encontré a mi madre en la puerta cargada con mas pasteles que maletas, atrás de ella note a mi pobre padre cargado con ellas y también a Yayirobe, el lucia más feliz, se que espera su recompensa no monetaria.

-¡Mami! Te extrañe- le agarre los pasteles que pude y la abrace –pasen, bienvenidos.

-cariño, ¿cómo has estado?- me saludo mi papa con un cálido abrazo, como lo echo de menos, es al que menos veo ya que esta con la empresa- Tama y la abuela te mandan saludos, ellos querían venir pero tu abue sabes que no le gusta viajar y se quedo cuidando la casa.

-no te preocupes la llamo a diario así que todo está bien, con ustedes aquí todo está perfecto- después del saludo pase a ayudar a Yayirobe quien una vez libre se puso al lado de mi mama para ser recompensado.

-muchas gracias señora Brief sus pasteles son los mejores- dijo con un hilito de saliva en la boca, mi papa se le acerco a quererle pagar pero el dijo que con los pastelitos se sentía más que satisfecho.

Una vez solos de nuevo, les conté la nueva de Milk y Goku, mi mama por su parte estaba por llorar imaginándose a los gemelos en sus brazos, papa por su lado se sintió un poco ya que Milk es como mi hermana y papa pensó que ella se esperaría un poco mas hasta formar familia, luego con su mirada entendí entre líneas lo que quería decir.

"Bulma tu no me hagas abuelo aun"

Solté una risa despreocupada y lo volví a abrazar, luego los lleve a su recamara para que se instalaran, decidimos salir a comer ya que mi papa quería despejarse un poco antes de volver a los negocios. Sí, mi papa vino no solo a visitarme, si no a encontrarse con un viejo amigo para hacer negocios; el señor Brief aproveche el viaje y mato dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿y dime Bulma como vas en la escuela?- pregunto mi mama mientras miraba el menú.

-muy bien, mis notas salieron bien-

-mas que bien pequeña, fueron muy sobresalientes- dijo mi papa tomando mi mano y apretándola levemente –se que tomaste cursos y fuiste la mejor en las pruebas por eso te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿sorpresa?-

-si cariño, permíteme un segundo deja que confirme primero para darte las meras buenas- mi papa se levanto de la mesa y se salió a hacer una llamada.

-¿y? ¿Ya tienes novio?- 30 minutos duro la espera por la tan ansiada pregunta.

-ay mama, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- trate de evitar su mirada ya que mi mama como mi abuela tenían cierto aire de brujas.

-ándale cuéntame, ¿puede ser aquel joven de ojos azules y cabello negro? O mejor el papa del pequeño Trunks, no lo recuerdo bien pero recuerdo unos ojos negros bien seductores-

-mama controla tus hormonas ¿sí?-

-ay hija, si yo estuviera en tu lugar….. No sabría decidirme por cual….así que te entiendo, los dos están muy guapos.

-¿entonces no te molesta que uno tenga un hijo?- pregunte intrigada.

-hija escúchame bien, el niño es un encanto que tuvo la mala suerte de perder a su mama, el señor aun esta joven y seria genial que rehiciera su vida… y no, no me molesta que tenga uno o 5 hijos, al contrario me encantaría tener mi casa llena de nietecitos, así que hazme abuela pronto- no pude evitar reírme ante las ocurrencias de mi madre y abrazarla, escuchar esas cosas por teléfono no es lo mismo.

Llego el mesero y tomo la orden, papa aun no volvia así que mama ordeno por el, seguimos hablando de tonterías hasta que regreso papa, y por fin empezamos a comer.

-bueno Bulma, la noticia es la siguiente, ¿recuerdas a mi amigo el Dr. Gero?-

"el abuelo de Trunks" pensé- si papa lo recuerdo.

-bueno el vino a ver a su familia y el está al tanto de tus avances en la carrera como en los cursos que realizo su hijo-

-sí, conozco a su hijo Jack-

-¡qué bueno!, entonces creo que esto ira mejor aun- ahora si no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando –lo que pasa es lo siguiente, Gero cada determinado tiempo busca un alumno que pueda hacer prácticas con él, por un mes él o ella estará trabajando codo a codo en la producción de algún prototipo, equipo que será puesto a la venta o invento que está solo en ideas, el caso es que el vio todo tu expediente y quiere platicar contigo y proponerte que seas TU la que este en ese puesto.

Mi mundo se detuvo, una oportunidad así es 1 en un millón, hace más de 5 años que el Dr. Gero no aceptaba a algún alumno, nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar….. Cuando era niña escuchaba historias increíbles de cómo Gero trataba de implementar la Inteligencia Artificial y crear androides.

-eso es genial papa ¿Cuándo lo veremos?- ¿ya habría llegado? ¿Estaría en casa de Vegeta?, baje la mirada a buscar en mi bolsa a mi celular pero no lo encontré ¡Maldición! Está en casa cargándose.

-Bueno su vuelo salió antes así que ahora está con su familia, lo veremos en un rato mas así que no te pongas nerviosa, come tranquila y no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

-si papa- no puede evitar sonreír como una tonta, esta si era una muy buena noticia, emocionada comí lo más rápido que pude para así acelerar todo y poder irnos a casa a esperarlo.

Lo malo fue que al terminar mis papas quisieron ir a conocer la ciudad, caminamos por los lugares a los que iba con Trunks hasta que llegamos al parque donde Vegeta y yo paseamos en la lancha, pensé en él y en su reacción cuando supiera que podía irme un mes a trabajar con su suegro.

¿Se enojaría?

¿Se sentiría incomodo?

¿Pensara siquiera en que esto es importante para mí?

¿Me extrañara?

Trunks en definitiva me extrañara y yo a el, pero Vegeta es quien me preocupa, al terminar el paseo regresamos a casa y mi papa llamo al Dr. Gero para que nos reuniéramos, escuche como quedaban en hacer aquí todo, para que yo no me sintiera incomoda, luego papa me pidió que le preparara una recamara ya que el departamento tiene 4 cuartos y solo están ahorita 2 ocupados, en eso recordé a Jack, no sabía si había venido con él, pero olvide que Jack tiene su propia recamara en la casa de Vegeta, por si las dudas le preparare la otra.

En cuestión de minutos sonó el timbre y mi mama fue a atender; yo corrí al baño y me prepare, inhale y exhale, me mire por última vez en el espejo y compuse mi vestido blanco con listón negro de cinturón, retoque mi maquillaje y sonreí, esta era mi oportunidad y tenía que conseguirla.

-si aquí esta, solo fue al baño….. Ya sabe mujeres- escuche hablar a mi papa casi en burla.

-no te preocupes aunque venga en pijamas se que se verá igual de hermosa que su mama- la voz sonaba gruesa, como la de Jack pero más adulta. Al llegar note que tenía los mismo ojos que 17, azules claros, pero con el cabello y bigotes blancos como la nieve.

-Usted debe de ser la señorita Bulma Brief- dijo el Dr.

-sí, es un placer conocerlo Dr. Gero- estreche su mano fuertemente.

-el gusto es mío, escuche maravillas de usted- dijo sin apartar su mirada de la mía, sus ojos eran cálidos y me hacían sentir relajada, mis nervios se evaporaron –mi nieto y mi hijo no paran de hablar de usted.

-¿enserio?- me sorprendió que Trunks hablara de mi, cuando el no me mencionaba a su abuelo.

-si, hoy me conto como se conocieron y se hicieron amigos, la verdad es que al principio no pensé que Jack y Trunks hablaran de la misma persona, me sorprendió mucho y eso solo hizo que me interesara mas en conocerla-

Mientras transcurría la plática supe que aunque Jack daba las platicas, quien las calificaba era Gero, también me entere la razón de que porque no había aceptado mas internos, el ultimo filtro información de la NASSA y eso le trajo problemas y luego su ánimo decayó un poco con la ausencia de Ann la mama de Trunks y esposa de Vegeta, al escuchar eso mi corazón se comprimió, sé que no debo de sentir celos por alguien que no se puede defender, pero sentí celos de saber que ella siempre estará en la mente de Vegeta y esa sea la razón por la que él no piensa en mí como yo pienso en el.

-¿entonces te gustaría aceptar el puesto?- pregunto Gero sacándome de mi cavilaciones.

-la verdad es que si me encantaría ¿Cuándo empiezo?- conteste de inmediato.

-bueno creo que sería en aproximadamente un mes, ya que ahora pretendo tomarme unos días libres y gozar a mi nieto, no quiero que me reclame. También me gustaría que disfrutaras de tus vacaciones, se que desde que entraste a la universidad te sobrecargaste de materias y ahora mereces una recompensa-

-muchas gracias Dr. Gero-

-y llámame Maki o Gero, el Dr. Solo hace que me sienta viejo y aun no me siento así-

-ok entonces le diré Gero ¿le parece?-

-sí, está bien, ahora si me permiten disfrutar de esos pasteles que tanto adoro ¿Bunny te molesto con algunos?- sabia que todos caen ante los pasteles de mama, creo que mas que mi talento Gero me acepto para tener mayor acceso a los pasteles de mi madre.

Me excuse y los deje hablando a mi padre y Gero en lo que yo ayudaba a mi madre, ella me miro y luego me abrazo felicitándome, se que ella adora la idea de que regrese a Cd. Del Norte aunque sea por un mes y la verdad es que no suena nada mal la idea.

Una vez que terminamos de servir fui a mi recamara había olvidado desconectar mi celular, capaz y ya no sirve por la sobrecarga de energía que tenia ahora, al llegar note que tenia mensajes.

Uno era de Milk mandando saludos a mis papas y prometía darse una vuelta para platicar y presumirles todos los detalles de su boda y bebes.

Otro era de Trunks que me deseaba una pronta mejora por mi dolor de cabeza.

Tenía uno de Jack felicitándome por adelantado la noticia, el sabia y no me había contado, tenía que marcarle para ponernos al corriente y reprocharle el que no me haya contado que su papa me iba a emplear.

El último era un mensaje de voz…. De Vegeta…..sonaba preocupado, en parte me hizo sentir mejor, en parte me hizo reconsiderar la propuesta de Gero ¿y si Vegeta al enterarse se enojaba?

Decidí devolverle la llamada pero sonó y sonó, me mando al buzón y le deje un mensaje.

-hola Vegeta, estoy mejor gracias, no pude contestar porque deje el celular cuando salí a comer con mis padres…. Me gustaría poder hablar contigo, necesito hablarte de algo muy importante y no es acerca de lo que paso anoche, por si eso pensabas y te incomodaba…..bueno llámame cuando puedas, traeré mi celular lo prometo, cuídate.

Al terminar mi llamada no note que mi madre estaba en el marco de la puerta sonriendo de oreja a ojera, ¡Maldición! Ahora tendré que contarle a que me refería con lo de "anoche" o inventar algo realmente bueno para que se lo creyera.

* * *

**regrese! creo que quedo corto el capitulo, no se, bueno espero les guste y gracias a Aioro por inspirarme con su fic a actualizar rápido, ya que si lo acepto me dio pena que yo lea casi diario su historia y yo me de a desear con la mía u_u tratare de subir mas seguido para que no sufran **

**cualquier duda/aclaración/comentario es muy bien recibido y contestado, saludos a todos y hasta la próxima!"**

**por cierto! una chava me quiso dejar el link para ver una imagen y no pude hacerlo, si me la quiere poner de nuevo solo separe el link en espacios desde el https: que yo copio y pego y la busco C: gracias**


	22. Sin ti

**Sin ti**

_Trunks_

Mientras estábamos paseando mi tío Jack se notaba serio, no es como si estuviera enojado, era más bien como si esperara algo.

-tío ¿estás bien?- pregunte mientras le ofrecía de mi comida.

-¿Qué?- el estaba en su nube, apenas y había comido algo.

-¿Qué si estás bien?-

-umm…si, oye pequeño ¿Qué pasaría si dejaras de ver por un tiempo a una persona que quieres mucho?-

-¿Umm?- viendo como me miraba mi tío confundido entendí que necesitaba mi ayuda- pues eso depende, si es poco el tiempo esperare, si es porque no quiere verme entonces me sentiré triste….

-es una oportunidad en un millón- mi tío solo se preocupa por la familia así que se me hizo raro eso.

-¿no entiendo?-

-hay alguien que quiero mucho y no veré en algún tiempo porque esa persona tiene una muy buena oportunidad para seguir su sueño- mi tío no me miraba, miraba hacia la calle mientras pasaban los carros y las personas.

-entonces eso es bueno ¿no?, tú ayudas a esa persona aunque no la veas- ¿por eso estaba así? ¿Cree que esa persona dejara de quererlo?

-el problema es que por mucho que la ayude siento que otras personas no pensaran así, pueden pensar que lo hice para que se fuera lejos-

-yo no pensaría eso tío, tu eres bueno y sé que lo hiciste para que esa persona cumpla su sueño-

-entonces no te enojarías si te digo que mi papa, tu abuelo empleara a Bulma por un mes en su laboratorio-

-¿Qué? Pero…. Eso quiere decir que….

-si cambias de opinión y te enojas conmigo lo entiendo-

-¡noooooo! Es solo que pensé que estas vacaciones Bulma y yo iríamos a pasear- dije suspirando, un mes sin Bulma, se que mi abuelo es muy exigente para contratar personas y se que ella aprovechara la oportunidad es solo que me siento triste –no me enojo contigo enserio.

-¿seguro? Porque lo sé que la quieres mucho, igual y la extrañaras pero yo estaré contigo ¿te interesa?-

-¿tú no iras con ella?-

-no, tu sabes que cuando tu abuelo se mete al laboratorio se pone histérico y no quiero que me termine corriendo, fue muy humillante la ultima vez… así que no, me quedare aquí contigo.

-bueno-

Mientras pensaba en lo que mi tío me dijo, recordé a mi papa, se que entre ellos pasa algo y si se separan ahorita mi papa puede que se olvide de Bulma, o ella de mi papa…. No eso no puede pasar, se que ella lo quiere, no me lo ha dicho pero se como lo ve, sus ojos brillan y sonríe como tonta, ella lo quiere y un mes no hará que ella lo deje de querer.

Mire a mi tío el lucia aun un poco incomodo así que me baje de mi asiento y fui hacia el, lo abrace tratando de que entendiera que no estaba enojado, un poco triste pero así como el dice es una muy buena oportunidad para Bulma y yo no quiero que luego ella se enoje conmigo porque no disfruto su oportunidad.

-¡vámonos a casa! Quiero ser el primero en felicitar a Bulma si acepta-

-me temo que no podrás, su familia debió de haberlo hecho, así como tu abuelo- es verdad.

-bueno, entonces vamos a comprar un regalo-

-ok, solo no me dejes sin dinero por favor- recordé la ocasión cuando le pedí tantos juguetes que casi lo dejo sin dinero, mi papa no estuvo contento y me hizo regresar mucho.

-lo sé- me empecé a reír mientras nos íbamos

Ya en el centro comercial decidí disfrutar el momento, ya pensaría en lo demás cuando llegara a casa, ¿y si Bulma no me cuenta y se va sin despedirme?...No ella no haría eso….. ¿Qué sería bueno regalarle?

Mi tío quería algo como unos aretes o pulseras, yo había visto que Bulma no es de llevar muchas joyas así que le dije que no, luego recordé lo mucho que le gusto mi hada así que decidí por algo que ella usaría o vería seguido.

Al terminar de escoger el regalo nos fuimos a la casa, en la sala mi papa estaba sentado como esperando algo, cuando nos vio en la entrada su cara mostraba que no era a quien esperaba así que aun no sabía la noticia, mi abuela estaba en la cocina preparando algo de comer, luego escuche como volvía a sonar el timbre y corrí a abrir, era mi abuelo Gero con los papas de Bulma y Bulma.

-buenas noches a todos- saludo la mama de Bulma, enseguida me acerque a saludarla y ella me entrego como siempre que la veía un pastelito – pequeño Trunks cada vez estas más grande y guapo,

-hola Bunny- saludo mi abuela a la señora Brief.

-hola Saya, ¡qué bueno verte!- parecían muy cercanas ya que se abrazaron.

-lo mismo digo, pensé que no podría verlos hasta dentro de unos días-

-lo mismo digo, ya sabes cómo se ponen estos hombres cuando hablan de negocios, pero al final el viaje se adelanto- sí, mi abuela se llevaba muy bien con la mama de Bulma.

-¿se conocen mucho?- pregunto mi papa.

-¡oh si cariño! Bunny y yo vamos a comer juntas de vez en cuando y ahorita intercambiamos recetas por eso es que tu papa esta mas cachetonsito- mire a Bulma y note como sus ojos parecían salirse, todo eso era nuevo para todos, nunca pensé que mi abue fuera tan amiga de la señora Brief.

-no estoy cachenton, estoy más rellenito ¿o querías que no aceptara tu comida mujer?- mi abuelo contesto mas rojo que molesto me dio mucha risa.

-bueno ya- grito mi papa - ¿Qué pasa aquí Gero?- pregunto mirando como la casa estaba llena de personas, muy raro que ocurriera eso.

-Ah sí, lo que pasa es que venimos a invitar a todos a cenar- dijo mi abuelo

-¿y eso?- pregunto mi papa.

-porque después de mucho tiempo volvía a aceptar pasantes en mi empresa.

-eso es algo bueno Gero- dijo mi papa no muy seguro.

-sí lo es, Bulma es una joven excepcional y estoy muy feliz por trabajar con ella- dijo mi abuelo muy orgulloso, nunca lo vi hacer eso por nadie que no fuera de la familia, no es que piense que mi abuelo es un androide que no muestra sus sentimientos, es solo que debe apreciar mucho a Bulma para hablar así de ella.

-¿Qué?- mi papa prácticamente perdió el color y se sentó, luego miro a Bulma quien volteo la cara, se veía muy nerviosa -¿y cuanto tiempo durara la pasantía?-

-un mes, ella regresara el día antes de entrar a clases, digo si el avión no se retrasa- contesto el papa de Bulma muy orgulloso.

-¿y donde se quedara?- seguía mi papa el interrogatorio.

- pues en nuestra casa joven Vegeta- contesto Bunny.

-sí, es verdad- miro de nuevo a Bulma –Felicidades Bulma- dijo medio serio medio confundido.

-gracias- apenas y hablo.

-¿y cuándo empieza?- volvió a preguntar mi papa.

-pues aun tenemos menos de un mes, así que tiene tiempo para disfrutar sus vacaciones la señorita Brief- contesto mi abuelo – bueno si ese es el final del interrogatorio les pido que se alisten que nos espera una reservación.

Con ese comentario todos menos los Brief dejaron la sala a arreglarse, yo quería quedarme pero mi tío me cargo y me llevo a mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropa, yo casi peleo con él, ya que tenía que darle el regalo a Bulma y felicitarla, pero él dijo que esperara que tenía que verme bien para entregarle su regalo, de mala gana asistí y me empecé a cambiar.

* * *

_Vegeta._

Todo el día intente contactarme con ella y no la pude localizar y ahora justamente está en mi sala con su familia, ahora puedo entender perfectamente porque mi mama se lleva tan bien con la de Bulma, las dos están locas, no me sorprendería que Bulma se alocara también, el único que se ve serio es el papa, aunque no me puedo guiar por la apariencia.

-pasen siéntense- dije para no sentirme inútil.

-gracias joven Vegeta- la señora se sentó a mi lado y eso me incomodo – su mama me ha contado mucho de usted y por eso siento que ya lo conozco de toda la vida- dijo muy cerca de mi cara, casi podía sentirla encima de mí.

Mire a su esposo pensando que el podría decir algo o que le incomodara pero estaba en una platica muy entretenido con Bulma, creo que ella sintió mi mirada y volteo su rostro.

-mama deja a Vegeta en paz- dijo ella no muy convencida.

-pero no estoy haciendo nada hija, solo le dije que siento que lo conozco de siempre, a pesar de que trabaja mucho según dijo su mama, se ve que hace mucho ejercicio, sus brazos se sienten muy fuertes, mira hija tócalo – le dijo a Bulma mientras me agarraba del brazo – vamos mira.

Ella estiro el brazo y logro hacer que Bulma me tocara, apenas y la sentía era como si una brisa me tocara.

-si mama es fuerte Vegeta, ahora ya suéltalo que lo incomodas-

-pero el no me ha dicho nada cariño-

-porque es educado-

-Vegeta disculpa ¿me regalas un vaso con agua?- interrumpió el papa de Bulma.

-si claro- conteste mientras me paraba –de cual prefiere, tengo refresco, jugo de manzana…..

-¡Ay! Que atento-interrumpió la señora –mejor indícame donde está la cocina y yo lo buscare- dijo soltándome para luego empezar a caminar sin siquiera escuchar que yo le contestara.

-yo voy contigo cariño-contesto el señor y así es como me quede a solas con Bulma.

Mirando a todos lados me cerciore que no había nadie al lado, me levante y me sente al lado de Bulma.

-hola- la salude de nuevo.

-hola- dijo bajando la mirada.

-enserio felicidades por esa oportunidad-

-gracias- tome sus manos y las acerque a mi boca mientras la miraba de nuevo, ella estaba roja y con recelo de que podría alguien vernos opte por un beso fugaz.

-Vegeta yo…..

-lo siento, se que estuvo mal lo de la otra vez pero…..

-no te preocupes… sé que esto es algo…..no sé cómo llamarlo pero entiendo-

-no, no entiendes, ni yo entiendo lo que me pasa o siento contigo- suspire aliviado de que ella tratara de mostrarse comprensiva ante mi conducta –Bulma, tu eres más joven que yo y a veces siento que, deberías de estar con alguien de tu edad y no perder el tiempo conmigo.

-Vegeta…si no quiera estar contigo, no lo haría- dijo mirándome para luego acercarse.

El beso fue lento, con mucho cuidado, no sé cuándo o cuánto tiempo podríamos tener los dos solos, con la familia alrededor no era algo fácil que conseguir. Cuando termino la abrace, podía sentir su corazón agitado, ella podía sentir el mío y eso me hacia feliz. Si podía sobrevivir un mes sin ella era algo que aun no debía pensar, ahora tenía que disfrutar lo poco o mucho que la tendría cerca.

-Vegeta mis papas…..- volví a besarla, tenerla cerca me afectaba mucho.

-lo sé, tu mama está loca- tome su cara entre mis manos

-lo sé, la tuya también por juntarse con la mía- y ella me beso.

-no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, para mí fue un largo rato.

Cuando ya estábamos más tranquilos escuche a su mama a lo lejos así que me moví del asiento y Bulma solo sonrió para luego evitarme, su cara aun estaba roja así que entendí la razón para evitarme. Cuando regreso sus papas ya venían con café hecho.

-joven Vegeta disculpe mi intromisión es solo que a mi esposo se le antojo un cafecito y no pude evitar hacerle uno.

-no se preocupe- conteste mientras ella servía a los cuatro.

Luego regresaron mis papas y también se les sirvió café, mi mama empezó una plática con la mama de Bulma y mi papa con el señor Brief, Trunks regreso de cambiarse y vi como se le acercaba a Bulma luego tomo la mano y se la llevo creo q su habitación, Gero se acerco a la plática de mi papa y luego Jack se acerco a mí.

-¿podemos hablar en privado?- me miro consternado, enseguida me levante y lo guie a mi estudio.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunte intrigado, Jack se veía muy incomodo.

-quería decirte que acepto si estas enojado conmigo, lo de Bulma y su oportunidad de trabajar con papa fue en parte culpa mía-

-¿a si?- mas que molesto estaba intrigado, curioso y sobre todo esperando que el no aprovechara eso para tratar de estar con ella.

-si, ¿recuerdas las conferencias?-

-si-

-mi papa vio el desempeño de Bulma y se asombro como nunca, sabes cómo es papa y el pocas veces se sorprende-

-eso es verdad-

-el caso es que le mencione que ella es hija de Brief y quiso conocerla, pero antes de eso hablo con el señor y recordaron momentos de su juventud y demás cosas….. en fin, el caso es que yo provoque que ella se vaya en unas semanas-

-¿estás preocupado por eso?- esa era su incomodidad ¿Qué yo pensara que era malo que Bulma desaprovechara esa oportunidad?

-sí, no quiero que haya problemas-

-los únicos problemas que habrá son si interfieres en su trabajo- ahora lo que me incomoda es que el la vera a diario.

-¿Por qué interrumpiría su trabajo? No creo que tenga ni tiempo para contestarme un mensaje- se que mi suegro es estricto con respecto al uso de celulares dentro del laboratorio, pero no creo que…¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo? ¿No estarás con Bulma y Gero?-

-no, yo pasare aquí mis vacaciones, tú vas a trabajar, tus papas puede que quieran seguir viajando y necesitas que alguien cuide a Trunks- eso me sorprendió mucho y me agrado la idea, no solo el hecho de que me ayude a cuidar a Trunks, si no el que él no estará con ella.

Cuando terminamos de hablar salimos a la sala donde nos esperaban todos, Trunks me vio y salió corriendo hacia mí, mi suegro hablo y dijo que ya era hora de irnos, mis papas se fueron con los Brief y Jack salió con Gero, al final Bulma, Trunks y yo esperamos el otro elevador, mientras esperábamos Trunks me tomo de la mano para luego tomar la de Bulma, yo pensé que ella se iba a sorprender pero al contrario la escena parecía de lo más normal para los tres y así es como estuvimos todo el camino hasta que estuvimos en la planta baja.

Cuando se abrió la puerta note la cara de sorpresa de todos, la que más me sorprendió fue la de Gero, el me miro y yo sentí como la sangre se me iba, luego su reacción casi me provoca un infarto, el empezó a reírse.

-qué bonito cuadro familiar- dijo, sin chispa de ser sarcasmo o en modo ofensivo.

-verdad que si- contesto mi mama, mire a Bulma y su cara parecía un farol.

-pero mi hija es muy joven para ser mama- replico el papa de Bulma.

-pero cariño a su edad tu y yo ya éramos padres- se unió a la conversación la mama de Bulma.

-¡ya vámonos! Que se hace tarde- dijo mi papa mientras yo buscaba donde meterme.

Al final entramos al restaurante y todo parecía ir muy bien, hasta que mi mama me pidió bailar con ella y a fuerza acepte, a lo lejos vi como Gero hablaba con Bulma y ella se ponía roja, quise saber que hablaban hasta que algo que dijo mi mama capto mi atención.

-¿entonces es verdad cariño?-

-¿Qué?-

-hace rato en el baño Bunny me dijo que sin querer vio como tú y Bulma se besaban en la sala-

-¿Qué?- mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas.

-tranquilo ella solo me dijo a mí, ella quería preguntarte por el té, pero cuando los vio regreso y preparo café, y no te preocupes ella es una buena chica y ama Trunks, si decides empezar algo serio con ella, cuantas con la aceptación de tu papa y la mía-

-¿Qué?-

-cariño sabes articular algo más que la palabra "¿qué?"- ante eso, solo atine a mirar a Bulma otra vez.

-no te preocupes por Gero, él la adora, además el piensa que sería bueno que rehicieras tu vida-

Y como si hubiera sido planeado todo Gero se me acerco y me pidió bailar con mi mama, luego me dijo al oído.

-la muchacha de allá- señalando a Bulma –quiere bailar ¿podrías sacarla a bailar?-

-si- solo dije en automático y empecé a caminar hacia ella.

Bailamos dos canciones, fue la mejor no cita oficial en público con familia que tuve, ella se veía cómoda aunque luego se ponía de mil colores, Trunks se divertía con todos y fue apapachado con los papas de Bulma, entiéndase comió como nunca. Jack se veía más tranquilo así que mostrándole que estaba todo bien entre los dos decidí que se acercara para bailar con Bulma.

Una vez sentado en la mesa yo solo note que si ella fuera parte de mi vida desde hace tan poco tiempo, lucia como si lo hubiera sido desde siempre, y entendí que si, si puedo vivir sin ti un mes, solo un mes.

* * *

**he aquí el nuevo cap.! gracias por sus reviews y nos vemos para la próxima ^^**

**dudas y aclaraciones son siempre bienvenidas! **


	23. El regreso

**Regreso**

_Trunks_

La mañana que Bulma se fue me sentí triste, sus papas estaban alegres delante de ella, pero entre ellos se miraban tristes, entiendo que las despedidas no son agradables así que mientras Bulma no esté yo los cuidare y mas porque mis abuelita se llevan muy bien con la señora Brief, entre las dos me hacen consienten mucho, la comida es muy rica y nunca me falta un pastelito.

Aun recuerdo la vez que sin querer le dije abuelita a la señora Bunny, estábamos en la cocina los tres, mi abuela Saya, la señora Bunny y yo, ellas estaban preparando un pastel con flan que según entiendo es muy difícil de hacer, mientras que lo probaba sonó el teléfono de la casa y mi abue Saya fue a contestar.

-bueno cariño ¿te gusto el merengue de chocolate?-

-sí, es muy rica-

-que bueno, solo espero que alcance- siempre que hacían de comer entre las dos nunca sobraba para el día siguiente, siempre se acababa en ese instante, creo que hasta hemos subido de peso. Por lo menos mi abuelo, ahora todos los días sale a correr con mi tío Jack.

-¿aun ahí panquesitos de los de ayer?- pregunte sabiendo que la señora Bunny escondía uno marmoleado que era de vainilla con chocolate para mí, porque eran mis favoritos.

-claro que sí, pero ya sabes que ni tu abuelito ni mi esposo deben de saber ¿ok?-

-si- después de hacer mí promesa regreso mi abue y la señora Bunny le explico que iría a buscar mi pastelito, mi abue le dijo dejara la puerta abierta ya que iba a regresar enseguida.

-toma cariño- dijo la señora Bunny cuando regreso y me entrego mi pastelito.

-gracias abue- dije sin darme cuenta, hacia más de 3 semanas que convivíamos prácticamente todos juntos. Cuando me di cuenta me puse rojo por la pena, ¿Qué tal y se enojada por como la llame?

En lugar de enojarse tanto mi abue Saya como la señora Bunny se rieron y luego Bunny me abrazo.

-¿no está enojada?- pregunte con mucha curiosidad.

-claro que no pequeño, al contrario le he dicho a tu abuelita que estoy muy celosa porque ella tiene un nieto tan guapo- dijo mirando a mi abue quien movía la cabeza afirmando lo que decía Bunny.

-Trunks si quieres puedes llamarla abue, Bunny es mi amiga y que tú la aprecies mucho me hace feliz-

-entonces a ti- señalando a mi abue Saya- te diré abu ti- mire a Bunny – te diré abue B- con lo que dije ellas se rieron mas fuerte provocando que yo también me riera, ahora tengo dos abuelitas a las que tengo que cuidar y ellas a cambio me darán muchos pasteles.

Luego de eso la abue B se veía más alegre, hasta cantaba por las mañanas mientras regaba las plantas de casa de Bulma, con el señor Brief me llevaba muy bien, siempre me ayudaba con mis tareas, es como abuelo Gero pero sin tanta barba y con un gato que mando a traer porque Bulma no se llevaba con él.

-¿entonces Trunks si te enseño algebra tu papa no se enojara? Estas aun muy pequeño para esas cosas, mi Bulma empezó a resolverlas años después que tu.

-no, mejor ahorita que estoy desocupado, será divertido aprender-

-esa respuesta me gusta, a Bulma le encanta el algebra pero ella solita las resolvía así que no era necesaria mi ayuda- cuando el empezaba a hablar de Bulma sus ojos parecían que fueran a llorar así que casi siempre terminaba abrazándolo, el me abrazaba también y luego se limpiaba la cara; olvidaba de nuevo enseñarme algebra y construía juguetes para mí.

-si no te molesta ¿te puedo llamar abuelo T?-

-¿Por qué harías eso pequeño?-

-¿no te gusta?- los papas de Bulma eran muy buenos y así como cuido a Bulma quiero hacerlo con ellos.

-no es eso, es solo que no quiero que lo hagas por compromiso, si me llamas Teo estaré feliz-

-Pero yo estaré más feliz si te llamo abuelo, es que tú y la abuela B son muy buenos y los quiero mucho-

-¿abuela B?-

-sí, la abuela Bunny-

-ósea ¿qué te gusta tener muchos abuelos?-

-si son como ustedes si-

-entonces dime como tú quieras-

-woahhh! Tengo 3 abuelos y 2 abuelas, soy el niño más feliz del mundo!- dije mientras lo abrazaba y él me alzaba para lanzarme al aire, solo los hizo dos veces porque se canso pero me sentía muy feliz. Ahora que son mis abuelos los podre cuidar más sin pareces un niño molesto, ahora que recuerdo es la hora en que tengo que llamar a Bulma.

Desde el día 2 que se fue, todos los días la llamo a las 10, para desearle buenas noches, ella siempre me regaña porque dice que no debería de desvelarme tanto pero luego le recuerdo que son vacaciones y ella se ríe, las video llamas solo duran 20 minutos que lo que dura la cena de ella, mientras ella come yo hablo de lo que me paso en el día y luego ella me enseña sus apuntes, nunca se queja de estar cansada pero noto como sus ojos se vuelven rojos al estar tallándoselos, también bosteza mucho pero nunca me dice que se tiene que ir, ella siempre presta mucha atención a lo que le digo y eso me hace feliz, aunque me regaña si me porto mal.

-¿entonces mis papas son tus abuelos?- le conté a Bulma y ella dejo de comer para reírse.

-si-

-sabes que si pueden te adoptaran ¿verdad?-

-si-

-¿Y que están locos?-

-son divertidos, además ya no se ven tan tristes- Bulma sabía que sus papas odiaban estar lejos de ella pero era necesario ya que alguien tenía que cuidar la casa.

-ok, y ¿Cómo esta Jack y tu papa?- cuando Bulma preguntaba eso me ponía triste, con esa pregunta sabía que era para preguntar directamente por mi papa, tal parecía que él no había hablado con ella desde que se fue. Bulma trataba de no mostrarse triste pero yo sabía que si se sentía así.

-mi papa está trabajando, mi abuelo se va con él todos los días creo que tiene un caso muy complicado y necesita ayuda- con esa respuesta como que se calmaba y entendía que él tenía que trabajar así que enseguida cambiaba de tema y me hacia hablar de nuevo, al final de la llamada ella me manda un beso y yo espero que termine la llamada para irme a dormir.

-hasta mañana mami- le doy un beso a la pantalla y me voy a la cama.

* * *

_Bulma_

Mi vida en el laboratorio no es fácil, pero es muy emocionante, el Dr. Gero es un genio en toda la expresión de la palabra, no solo sus avances son increíbles si no que tiene una idea de crear androides que ayuden al ser humano, ya sea como personal de limpieza, secretario, incluso compañía, si se que suena loco, pero para las personas que no tienen familiares vivos ni amigos, una compañía leal como un androide hará que no se sienta solo.

Cuando llegue a mi Cd. Natal pensé que los días se me harían eternos, especialmente porque extrañaría mucho a Trunks pero especialmente a Vegeta, pero cuando pasaron quince días desde mi llegada entendí que no obtendría ni un mensaje o llamada de Vegeta ya que todos los días hablaba con mis padres, Jack y Trunks, con todos menos con él.

Todo empezó el primer día que llegue, ese día le mande un correo en el que le informaba que había llegado bien, que esperaba que él se encontrara bien y que quería conversar con él cuando tuviéramos tiempo, también le dije que lo extrañaba. El no respondió ese día ni los siguientes, así que al tercer día comprobé si la dirección estaba escrita correctamente, llame a Jack, pero al notar que no había error me sentí tonta, Vegeta no iba a contestarme nunca.

Después de eso opte por dejar de preocuparme por él y sin querer se formulo un horario de llamadas, mis papas tenían la hora del almuerzo para llamarme, Jack en las mañanas, Trunks en las noches. También comprendí que si perdía mi concentración solo haría mal mi trabajo y un mal trabajo enfrente del Dr. Gero no era algo que debía hacer. Así que mientras me llenada de trabajo no pensaba en el, lo malo era en las noches cuando Trunks hablaba conmigo, mentalmente contaba los minutos para preguntar por Vegeta, yo sabía que Trunks ignoraba toda la situación, así que no me extrañaba cuando el solo decía que Vegeta estaba trabajando.

_-Bulma ¿Qué opinas de programar este algoritmo aquí?- dijo señalando una línea de programación en la pantalla._

_-la verdad es que puede resultar mejor aquí, ya que podría confundirse a la hora de ejecutarse- le señale en la pantalla una mejor ubicación._

_-tienes razón, muy bien ¡felicidades!-_

_-no me agradezca, todo es gracias a que tengo un muy buen maestro-_

_-no, no, yo ya estoy muy viejo para ser maestro, piensa en mí como un mentor-_

En mi estancia también note que la compañía de Gero era muy buena creo que él no es consciente de lo gracioso que puede llegar a ser, cuando está muy concentrado y alguien le habla se sorprende tanto que hasta brinca del susto o cuando come el arroz se le queda en los bigotes y lejos de parecer sucio parece se ve tierno al hacer bailar el arroz en su cara.

Así pasaron los días restantes en la empresa, iba todo el día de un lado para otro, programando, haciendo confecciones y fabricando, toda la gente que trabaja en la empresa es muy amable y cordial, nunca me sentí incomoda al contrario me sentía muy malcriada por todos, creo que los extrañare.

_-Bulma puede venir un momento a mi oficina- muy pocas veces Gero me citaba ahí ya que siempre hablábamos en el laboratorio._

_-claro- creo que no cometí ningún error pero uno nunca sabe._

_-mira la cuestión es así- dijo mirando sus manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio- tu participación aquí ha sido excelente y la verdad es que mucho mejor que cualquier otro residente que tuve, sé que es apresurado pero me gustaría que pensaras en la posibilidad de trabajar aquí en un futuro-_

_-Señor eso es…. Algo que nunca creí que escucharía, me halaga como no tiene idea….. Es solo que…-_

_-si lo sé, tu papa también peleara por tenerte en su empresa-_

_-exacto- _

_-no te preocupes, aun hay tiempo y ya veremos que hacemos para que todos estemos felices-_

Con mis días contados en la empresa siento que he estado en una burbuja, mi bata tiene mi nombre tejido así que cuando desapareció me extraño mucho, no recuerdo haberla movido de lugar, así que deje mi locker y camine al laboratorio pensando que por erro alguien la había tomado, al llegar ahí note que todo estaba en silencio. Casi a oscuras, para cuando me acerque por fin a donde se ubicaba mi escritorio luego se prendieron las luces y soltaron los globos.

_-¡te extrañaremos!- gritaron todos mientras sacaban el pastel y algunos regalos._

_-pero aun no me voy- les conteste mientras que un auxiliar me ponían un gorrito de cono para festejar._

_-pero no todos podremos despedirte ya que algunos saldremos de viaje y tenemos que aprovechar que el Dr. Nos dio el día libre- dijo Hannah una secretaria que se había vuelto mi amiga._

_-¿enserio? Eso es bueno y ¿dónde está?- pregunte sabiendo que un día libre en el laboratorio no se daba muy seguido._

_-en su oficina, dice que estas cosas no son para el- contesto Ben mi superior._

_-bueno, no se acaben el pastel regreso iré a buscarlo- cuando salí del laboratorio toque la puerta para poder entrar, al estas ahí note que estaba triste y sujetaba fuertemente el marco que adornaba su escritorio._

_-vengo por usted para comer pastel- dije sacándolo de su pensamiento._

_-gracias, pero esas fiestas no son lo mío- dijo con una mirada triste._

_-¿por favor? No quiero irme sin una foto con todos y que usted esté presente en esa foto seria lo máximo- le di mi mejor sonrisa y así el acepto mi oferta._

_-ok, solo porque eres mi mejor residente-_

Ese día obtuve mi foto grupal y muchos recuerdos, mi bata la cual pensaba que firmarían todos al final, las secretarias la mandaron a lavar y me la entregaron en una caja con una nota en la que pedían que regresara junto con muchos regalos, mi verano fue mucho mejor de lo que jamás imagine, no me arrepiento en lo absoluto de nada y espero que el futuro sea mucho mejor.

Mi último día mientras hacia la maleta tocaron la puerta, era Gero que venía a llevarme al aeropuerto, mi abuelita lo hizo pasar y mientras yo checaba no dejar nada ya que podría demorar en ser entregado, ellos se llevaron muy bien desde que se conocieron aunque no me imagino que haya algo mas, mi abuelita no es una cougar para andar tras de Gero, también me di cuenta que desde que lo conocí nunca pensé ni imagine que él se llegara a tomar tantas molestias conmigo, no se si así sea con todos pero yo siento que me trata como si fuera de la familia, o puede que lo haga porque soy hija de su amigo y piense que me tiene que cuidar como una hija, por lo mismo no me extraño que se pusiera sentimental a la hora de despedirse.

Mi abuela por su parte prometió irme a visitar pronto ya que tenía que asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, no es que no creyera que no lo estoy es solo que dice una cosa es escucharlo por otros y otra cosa es verlo por sí mismo. Ella es a la única persona que le he dicho algo con respecto a Vegeta.

_-¿y dime Bulma quien es el que te trae tan lejos de la tierra?- casi escupo la sopa que estaba comiendo, el día de la emboscada de mi abuelita me tomo por sorpresa, no es que no me visitara en el trabajo, es solo que salió de la nada la pregunta, pensé que lo sabia disimular bien._

_-no sé de que hablas abue- dije mirando mi celular en espera de la llamada de mis papas como cada día._

_-vamos pequeña, a mi no me engañas te escucho suspirar casi diario y no es por trabajo, si lo sabré yo-_

_-no es lo que tú crees abue-_

_-¿quieres que use mis poderes de bruja para saber?- cada que decía eso yo sabía que empezaría a adivinar a lo loco lo cual provocaría que me diera mucha risa y lo último que quería era un dolor de estomago por escuchar cosas locas._

_-no, está bien te contare….pero no puedes contarle a nadie ok- suspire resignada -tú lo conoces-_

_-¿es Gero? Cariño es muy viejo para ti- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-no, no abuela, es peor- _

_-habla- no sé que es peor, una abuela sorprendida o una abuela seria._

_-es el yerno de Gero…..Vegeta-_

_-¡VEGETA!- dijo gritando –¡cálmate no grites! – dije agarrando su brazo para que se volviera a sentar._

_-¿pero cómo?- hasta yo misma me pregunto eso._

_-no sé, solo paso…. –baje la mirada a mi plato recordando los besos que nos dimos._

_-¿Qué paso?-_

_-nos besamos- mire a mi abuela que se ponía de mil colores y frotaba sus manos antes de hablar._

_-¿y te hizo algo más?- casi podía sentir que estaba por sacar su bola de cristal para lanzarle a Vegeta una maldición._

_-no….no abuela-_

_-¿y la distancia es la que te tiene así?- _

_-ojala- suspire de nuevo –Vegeta no me ha llamado ni contestado desde que llegue-_

_-es eso…Bulma sabes que conozco a Vegeta y se cómo puede comportarse, la única que logro domarlo fue Ann- lo que decía mi abuela sabía que era cierto, desde que no estoy en contacto con él entendí que lo que paso no era tan importante como lo fue para mí, lo que paso fue como un escape para su realidad y para aliviar su soledad._

_-lo sé, no te preocupes abue estaré bien- dije no muy convencida._

_-solo no quiero que salgas lastimada hija, Vegeta es papa y tu muy joven, los dos necesitan a alguien que los complemente y tu no mereces saltarte etapas- ella tenía razón, yo no quería ser un sustituto yo quería ser amada, adoro a Trunks pero no sirve de nada si Vegeta no siente lo mismo que yo._

_-lo sé- dije abrazándola – gracias –no me permití llorar y no porque estuviera en el trabajo, si no porque Vegeta no se lo merecía._

Miavión hizo escala en Japón así que tuve 2 horas para poder comer tranquilamente, lo malo fue que empezó a llover y eso provoco el retraso, vague inútilmente por todo el aeropuerto por 5 horas, como ya había llamado a mis padre, abuela y a Gero para avisar apague mi celular para no quedarme sin pila, no quería dejar el celular conectado en algún lado para luego olvidarlo; luego de 6 horas de espera renovaron las salidas y anunciaron mi avión, al momento en que me senté en el asiento me quede dormida, no sé cuando abre dormido cuando una azafata me despertó para avisar que habíamos llegado, como era madrugada no decidía si esperar a que amaneciera o irme y despertarlos, mas nunca me paso por la mente fue encontrar a Jack en el aeropuerto.

-hola extraña- dijo recibiéndome con un café no tan caliente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- confundida me acerque y lo salude.

-tus padres me mandaron…bueno me ofrecí ya que tu papa se estaba durmiendo- se que mi papa no es de trasnocharse así que no me sorprendió que no viniera, aunque si mi mama hubiera querido lo trae arrastrando.

-¿cómo sabias a qué hora llegaría?- ni yo sabía cuando iba a demorar en llegar.

-en las noticias alertaron que ya se renovaban los vuelos así que calcule tu llegada-

De camino a casa a penas y podía tener los ojos abiertos, pero Jack me entretuvo y me conto como se pasaron las vacaciones, como mis papas prácticamente adoptaron a Trunks, mi papa le hizo juguetes y mi mama junto con la señora Ouji los consentían con mucha comida, le creí puesto que lo vi un poco mas llenito. Cuando llegue al edificio Jack me acompaño hasta mi departamento el cual estaba todo oscuro, señal de que mis papas no habían aguantado esperarme así que me despedí y me dirigí a mi cuarto a dormir.

El despertar no fue nada agradable, sentía que no había dormido absolutamente nada y la verdad así fue, solo habían sido 4 horas de sueño que solo provocaron un dolor en mi cabeza que no sabía cómo quitarlo, mi madre entro a mi cuarto con el desayuno y con los ojos cristalinos, no me quedo más remedio que abrazarla y esperar que no me hiciera llorar.

-Bulma cariño, que bueno que llegaste bien- aunque trataba de no sonar afectada claramente sentí como se le quebraba la voz, a mi mama le afecta mucho la distancia.

-yo también me alegro de estar aquí, aunque no los disfrutare mucho ya que mañana entro a clases- mi papa aunque trate de tener vacaciones o días libres siempre termina haciendo algo para la casa

-no te preocupes tu padre y yo nos quedaremos aun una semana así te veremos diario y también quede en ayudar a Milk para su boda-

-pasa muy rápido el tiempo- la boda que parecía tan lejana esta a la vuelta de la esquina, Milk debe de estar como loca con los preparativos aunque aun falten 5 meses y su baby shower sea antes.

-ni te imaginas lo contento que se pondrá Trunks cuando te vea, el pequeño es un ángel mantuvo a tu papa muy ocupado para que no te extrañara-

-que bueno-

-bueno, cuando estés lista te esperamos abajo, Trunks no demora en llegar para que vayamos todos al parque.-

-¿Cómo?-

-sí, fue su idea, dice que necesitan platicar mucho por todo el tiempo que no se vieron así que él quiere invitarte al parque de diversiones-

-ok entonces me alistare-

Mi último día libre me la pasare con Trunks y mis papas, ahora solo espero no encontrarme con él, no es que le ande huyendo es solo que aun no me siento lo suficientemente valiente para poder enfrentarlo sin sentir que se romperá el corazón, ya que en el mes que pase fuera tome la decisión de que lo mejor era poner distancia, creí haberlo superado pero sé que en el momento en que lo vea querré abrazarlo y besarlo. Desearía con todo mi corazón que él hubiera sido quien me hubiera ido a buscar en lugar de Jack pero sé que no puedo pedirle peras al olmo y también se que si Vegeta solo esta usándome para llenar un vacío sufriré mucho...

Continuara...

* * *

**Hey! volvi! y espero que les agrade este capitulo y espero sus review con mucho gusto! saludos a Aioro que mientras escribía el capitulo me daba animos y así lo termine mas rápido C:**

**también**** saludos a las demás lectoras que son tan lindas por seguir aqui y leerme yadira, tania, anonima, Sakury Li'Minamoto, samantha, por cierto si me quieren agregar en el fb en mi perfil les dejo mi nombre, nomas me mandan un inbox para confirmar ;D**

**saludos!**


	24. El regreso II

**El regreso II**

_Trunks_

El día que regreso Bulma fuimos al parque y platicamos por horas, nos subimos a todos los juegos que me dejaron, Bulma se peleo con un asistente porque no me dejaba subir a la rueda de la fortuna porque no alcanzaba el limite, pero lo que el asistente no sabía es que yo ya daba con la medida, ¡crecí 3cm en el mes que no estuvo Bulma! Así que cuando me puse en el medidor el señor se disculpo y me dejo subir.

Una vez dentro recordé que Bulma se había subido con mi papa y creo que ella también porque de la nada se puso roja como un tomate. Balbuceo algo y luego se rio como tonta.

_-¿te diviertes pequeño?- _

_-¡mucho! Me divierto mucho contigo, no es que no me divierta con mis abuelos, pero no son tú- _

_-te entiendo….. Y más si hablas de mis papas-_

_-no, no es eso…. Es que realmente te extrañe- dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento e iba a su lado -¿te cuento un secreto?-_

_-ok, ¿te gusta alguna niña de tu escuela?-_

_-noooooooooooooooooooooo! Wuacala!-_

_-¿entonces?-_

_-cuando tu no estabas aquí, mi papa empezó a trabajar mucho….. eso lo hizo antes, cuando mi mama murió- la mire y note que estaba muy sorprendida –creo que le gustas a mi papa- _

Cuando dije eso pensé que Bulma se pondría contenta ya que entendería que a mí no me molestaba que ella estuviera con mi papa, pero al contrario ella se puso pálida y parecía muy triste. Ella solo me dio un beso en la frente y agarro mi mano, me apretó como si no quisiera soltarme y parecía que quería llorar, no entendí porque ya que ella debería estar feliz, yo la quiero como mi mami.

Después que bajamos del juego ella parecía más triste, así que no le solté la mano en todo el camino, ni cuando fuimos a comer, ese fue el ultimo día que salimos y no me gusto verla así.

Al día siguiente Bulma se fue temprano a la escuela ya que tenia cosas que hacer, mi papa salió a trabajar un rato después un como distraído ya que mi abue S le hablo varias veces y mi papa nuca respondía lo que le preguntaban.

-vegeta ¿estás bien hijo?- pregunto mi abue sin mirar a mi papa, el en ese momento trato de actuar normal, lo malo es que todos ya nos habíamos dado cuenta

-sí, ¿Por qué?-

-porque no me estas prestando atención- los dos se miraron y mi papa creo que se sonrojo, pero fue muy poco ya que nadie dijo nada.

-tengo trabajo que hacer, nos vemos en la tarde-

-ok hijo, cuídate-

-adiós papa- mi papa se acerco a despeinarme y luego agarrar su maletín e irse.

Así fue casi toda la semana, aunque note que mi papa empezó a llegar más temprano, casi como antes, también note que había momentos en que él se quedaba mirando a la nada, como pensando algo que era muy importante, ¡como si no supiera que pastel comer, si el de fresa con relleno de chocolate o el de vainilla con mousse de chocolate! Y eso para mí es muy difícil de decidir.

-abue, ¿tú crees que mi papa y Bulma puedan ser novios por fin?- le pregunte a mi abue S una vez que estuvimos solos en la casa, mi abue dice que aun es muy pronto para que mi abuelo sepa el plan pero que cuando se entere se pondrá muy contento como ella.

-no lo sé pequeño, tu papa es muy terco y Bulma puede tener miedo a que tú papa la rechace-

-eso creo, cuando le dije a Bulma que creía que le gustaba a mi papa, en lugar de ponerse contenta se puso rara, casi triste…..

-puede haber sido que se sorprendió mucho y no sabía si estaría bien o no alegrarse- ¿Qué tal y pensó que yo me enojaría? O apenas me iban a dar la sorpresa ella y mi papa y yo lo arruine.

-abue, ¿verdad que soy buen niño?- sé que soy travieso pero nada más, no soy como los que iban en mi escuela que golpeaban a los mas chiquitos.

-claro que si mi corazón-

-entonces si sigo siendo buen niño, Bulma aceptara ser mi mama y así nunca me dejara ¿verdad?-

-Trunks mírame- dijo mientras se ponía a mi tamaño- Bulma te ama y si esta junto a ti o no, no quiere decir que te ame menos, recuerda que ella tiene sus sueños y necesita cumplirlo-

-Si lo sé- mi abue tiene razón, no quiero que Bulma deje olvidados sus sueños así que seré buen niño y ayudare a que cumpla sus deseos.

-ahora apúrate que se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela- dijo mi abue para luego ayudarme a alistarme, no es que no estuviera listo es solo que ella a veces aun me trata como si fuera un bebe y como se que no la veré en mucho tiempo dejo que me consienta.

* * *

_Vegeta_

Desde el día que se fue Bulma desee que el tiempo corriera rápido para poder verla otra vez, se que suena tonto y mas a mi edad, pero ella tiene la capacidad de provocar cosas en mi que nunca creí tener, esta demás decir que con ella he hecho cosas que nunca pensé hacer, un ejemplo claro es subirme a juegos mecánicos como la montaña rusa.

Estoy seguro que si ella me hubiera pedido saltar en paracaídas, sin dudarlo lo hubiera hecho….. Ella tiene tanto poder sobre que si se entera podría acabar con el poco orgullo que tengo y dejarme en banca rota, se que a ella no le interesa el dinero, su familia tiene una buena posición desde que se aliaron con mi suegro, no les resto crédito, se que el señor Briefs es muy buen inventor pero solo necesitaba un pequeño empuje para poder destacar.

Cuando baile con ella el último día sentí que todo encajaba a la perfección, mi hijo con mi familia y Bulma y aunque en ese momento me sentí muy bien y que nada podía arruinar, recapacite y pensé en todo de nuevo; llegue al punto en que con su partida entendí que nada es perfecto, y por mucho que quisiera que lo fuera no podía ser.

Como me imagine Bulma me escribió nada mas llegando, yo quería escucharla y besarla, tenerla en mis brazos y no dejarla ir nunca, pero la distancia me recordó que ella necesita volar y no soy quien para limitarla.

_-hijo, desde hace unos días estas sobrecargando tu trabajo- dijo mi padre al notar que empecé a llegar tarde a la casa._

_-estoy bien viejo, es solo que este caso es muy complejo-_

_-si me necesitas sabes que aunque ya estoy grande, te puedo ayudar, tu cabeza se puede sobrecargar y necesitar un punto de vista fresco- no mentía realmente, mi caso en proceso era muy complicado ya que tanto demandante como enjuiciado estaban con la mierda hasta el cuello._

_-si papa, te tomare la palabra, pero no quiero reclamos después te advierto-_

Trate de contestar su mensaje pero las palabras no me salían, yo nunca fui demasiado expresivo con los sentimientos, Ann fue la que tomo la iniciativa siempre, ella era la que me guiaba en todo y ahora me sentía perdido.

Mis alternativas eran o pedir ayuda a Jack o responder con un montón de tonterías sin sentido que podrían ser malinterpretadas, así que deje pasar los días en busca de inspiración, un día trate de escribir un poema como una vez hizo mi papa según los relatos de mi mama, pero nada ve vino a la mente, luego trate de hacer un acróstico ¿pero que rima con montaña rusa?, también trate de hacer un carta con referencias a mi trabajo como me sugirió Sofi, por cierto no tengo idea de cómo se entero que yo tenía problemas al responder un correo, creo que mi frustración era muy grande.

Entre el caso y mi falta de inspiración pasaron 3 semanas, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan idiota, deje pasar 3 semanas y desde el día del correo Bulma no volvió a contactarse conmigo, se que hablaba todas las noches con Trunks, paso por mi mente aparecer de improviso mientras hablan pero nada mas de pensar en la reacción negativa de ella decline la idea.

_-Bulma llega mañana- dijo Trunks mientras comía apurado- papa ¿puedo ir al parque con Bulma y sus papas?_

_-no crees que ella pueda querer estar con sus papas después de no verlos en un mes?- Trunks inflo sus cachetes reprimiendo un berrinche._

_-sus papas me invitaron papa!-_

_-hijo, deja a mi nieto que se salga con los Brief- dijo mi mama sosteniendo un cucharon para luego señalarme, si hubiera sido una espada en lugar de una cuchara, mi madre pudo haberme herido._

_-tu mama tiene razón Vegeta, Bunny y Teodoro son muy buenos y atentos con el- dijo mi papa con un ligero tono a envidia, sé que mi papa ama la cocina de mama pero lo pierden los postres de la mama de Bulma._

_-ok-_

El lunes me levante más temprano de lo usual, mire mi celular y me arme de valor, el tono sonó una y dos veces… volvió a sonar y luego me mando a buzón, colgué y volví a marcar, se que sonara absurdo pero pensé que ella podría estar dormida y no oírlo para luego volver a escuchar y despertarse para poder hablar. Lo que no advertí fue que el no contestar el mensaje Bulma podía malinterpretar todo; y así fue la segunda vez que marque me mando directamente a buzón, Bulma me estaba evitando.

En ese momento no lo note, pero luego se me hizo muy raro que ella se fuera antes a la escuela, por mi parte logre salir más temprano que antes y espere a verla una vez en casa, nunca paso, ella se las ingeniaba de alguna manera para saber cuando no estar.

-¿entonces los papas de Bulma se irán hoy?- escuche a mi mama hablar con mi papa.

-así es querido, será mejor que vayamos a despedirnos, ya sabes que su vuelo es a las 8 y no queremos salir corriendo- dijo mi mama para luego agarrar su bolso y salir de la casa.

A los 30 min mis padres regresaron con las manos llenas, los papas de Bulma les habían hecho postres como para 5 días, aunque la verdad no creo que duren tanto, tanto mi papa como Trunks adoran esos pasteles, no digo que yo no los coma, pero al menos se me comportar y no me vuelvo obsesivo por la comida.

Así pasaron otra semana la cual me sirvió para terminar mi caso y librarme de un pendiente, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que un caso me entretuvo tanto, después de eso mi vida logro equilibrarse de nuevo, Jack había decidido salir de viaje por el mundo alegando vacaciones tardías así que él fue el primero en dejar la casa.

Mis padres tardaron 2 semanas más en marcharse y mi paciencia para con Bulma estaba por acabarse, ya tenía 4 semanas sin poder hablar con ella y mi limite estaba a vuelta de la esquina. Así que decidí darle una visitada a Yayirobe, ese insecto tenía que saber que muy bien el horario de Bulma así que seguí mi rutina de siempre, deje a Trunks en la escuela y en lugar de ir a la oficina estacione mi carro a una distancia prudente del edificio, luego cruce la calle y me situé enfrente a el, busque entre mi ropa algo diferente para que no me notara, una gorra con unos lentes me ayudaron a pasar desapercibido, me sentí como una espía y ahí apareció.

Bulma regresaba de la escuela, traía su mochila y una bolsa de mandado, la mocosa no solo cambio su horario si no también sus hábitos de compras, si ella hacia eso me sería imposible cruzármela en el supermercado. Maldita lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, si ella dividía su horario en la mañana y tarde me sería imposible verla ya que yo estaría en la oficina mientras ella está en el edificio.

Luego que vi que ella se adentraba cruce la calle y espere a que subiera al elevador, una vez fuera de la vista camine a la oficina de Yayirobe, él como siempre estaba comiendo, su espacio era un asco, restos de comida por todas partes y el bote de la basura lleno con basura desbordada.

-si les enseño la foto a tus jefes te despedirán- dije mientras pateaba su silla

-¿qué?- dijo dando un brinco para luego caerse.

-si no quieres perder tu empleo me ayudaras ¿verdad?- su mirada era de miedo total.

-por favor no hable con mi jefe, hare lo que usted quiera-

-ok, esto haremos- dije mientras le relataba mi plan, el cual era bastante simple, él sabía perfectamente el horario de Bulma, ella y el eran amigos así que si Bulma necesitaba algo el la ayudaría.

Una vez que supiera el horario de Bulma la otra parte del plan era más fácil, solo tenía que estar dentro del departamento de Bulma para sorprenderla y así hablar y aclarar las cosas con ella.

El día que se efectuó el plan era jueves, tuve que esperar otra semana ya que Bulma podía sospechar, yo tenía que dejar que se confiara en que su plan funcionaba para que la sorpresa fuera mayor.

El jueves después de que ella partió, Yayirobe desapareció como le indique, si el no estaba no podía ser culpado de haberme proporcionado la llave para entrar a casa de Bulma, así que espere a que faltara 30 min para que ella volviera y así poder examinar un poco su interior. La verdad me sorprendió mucho que ella mantuviera la casa en orden, según los relatos que escuche de su mama Bulma nunca fue muy ordenada, pero se tuvo que organizar cuando tuvo el accidente ya que tenía que guiarse y si tenía obstáculos chocaría y podría infringirse daño.

Años después Bulma empezó a flojear un poco y su orden dio un paso atrás, y si mal no recordaba el día de la cita Bulma aun tenia ciertas cosas en desorden como zapatos mal acomodados en la entrada de la casa o los trastes apilados en el fregadero, detalles que no me molestan hasta ahora.

Luego llegue al sitio donde mis fantasías solo lograban visitar en sueños, la cual no era para nada como me la imaginaba, Bulma tenía su cama hecha y muchos libros ordenados en dos grandes libreros, lo único que note en desorden fue su closet, estaba abierto y tenia abrigos y jeans amontonados como puestos directamente del cesto de la ropa a el closet.

Sin poder detener mi curiosidad termine en su cajón de ropa intima, la mocosa me sorprendió gratamente, tenia gran variedad de ropa y de colores, luego note que tenía algo que nunca imagine en mis fantasías, ligeros, uno negro y otro rojo, sentí mi sangre ir a una terminación que era mejor enfriar Bulma no demoraba en llegar y no quería que me viera en ese estado, así que no queriendo cerré el cajón y salí de la habitación.

Una vez estando en la sala me senté esperándola, a los 5 minutos escuche como era giraba la llave para poder entrar a la casa así que respire hondo y espere.

-no mama, estoy bien…..si ya comí, si Trunks te manda saludos…..no mama no- Bulma no noto mi presencia, ya que traía una bolsa de comida y el teléfono en la oreja mientras maniobraba con su mochila.

-ok mama, te amo, si a papa también, bye- dijo para luego dejar todo en el desayunador, ella apenas y había pasado delante de mi rumbo a su habitación cuando se paró a mitad del camino, lentamente volteo como no segura de lo que había visto.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y yo por mi parte le di mi mirada más amenazante, luego ella giro todo el cuerpo para quedar frente a frente, ella parada y yo sentado con los brazos cruzados, con mi paciencia acabada me levante y me pare a 1 metro de distancia de ella.

-respira- dije en tono seco, ella desde que me vio note que del shock dejo de respirar.

-a…- dijo apenas en susurro, palideció mas y empezó a temblar-

-ven- dije tomándola del brazo y sentándola –tu y yo tenemos que hablar-

-¿co…. Como….. entraste?-

-¿pensaste que una puerta me iba a separar de entrar?-

-no-

-¿porque me evitas?- dije enojado, tenerla tan cerca después de tanto tiempo me nublaba la paciencia.

-¿Qué?- dijo casi gritando –yo no tengo que darte explicaciones, pero para tu información el que empezó todo fuiste tú y yo solo opte por la acción más civilizada que encontré, Vegeta no soy tonta entiendo las indirectas ok.

-¿de qué hablas?-

-¿cómo que de qué?, tú fuiste muy claro la ultima vez-

-¿de qué hablas?- ella giro la cara para no verme, pero sabía que estaba por llorar, odio verla así- ¿estás así porque no conteste el mensaje?-

-aparte- masaje mi cabello y respire –dejaste muy en claro que no querías nada así que continúe con mi vida como lo hiciste tu-

-¿eres tonta o qué?- la tome de los brazos para que me mirara ya que no planeaba repetirlo –mírame porque será la primera y última vez que te lo diga- suspire –Bulma, la razón porque que no te conteste el mensaje fue…. Porque no sabía que escribir-

Ella bajo la mirada como esperando entender lo que yo decía.

-mírame- le agarre del mentón y la obligué a mirarme –nunca he sido bueno para explicar mis sentimientos y tú los haces con una gran facilidad en un mensaje que me puso muy alterado y no sabía cómo responder, un simple "OK" no era posible que escribiera.

Poco a poco se relajo y yo afloje mi agarre en su brazo a un prisionero.

-necesito que entiendas esto Bulma, yo no sé cómo expresar algo como lo que siento por ti, tú me vuelves loco y no solo en el aspecto malo, te lo dije antes ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?- mirándola a los ojos note que no podía contenerme más y me acerque a ella, ansiaba probar nuevamente sus labios.

Ella respondió poco a poco, el beso se hizo tan lento que resultaba una tortura, pero no podía acelerarlo más ya que tenía miedo a que se rompiera, poco a poco acerque más los cuerpos y ella se abrazo a mí.

-eres hermosa- le dije mientras recorría con mis manos su espalda a lo que ella respondió con un gemido.

Poco a poco la recosté en el sofá mientras seguía deleitándome sobre su cuerpo, se que la última vez que estuvimos así yo a mitad del camino hui, así que esta vez tenía que detenerlo de nuevo pero por otro motivo.

-Vegeta… dijo en apenas un murmuro mientras yo acariciaba todo su cuerpo, aprovechando la ocasión le guie la mano para que pudiera sentir como me ponía su respuesta, un sobresalto.

-te dije que me nublabas el pensamiento- deje de besarla para mirarla a la cara –ahora que te diste cuenta quiero que sepas que no planeo continuar con esto-

-¿Por qué?- dijo con alarma.

-Por qué no quiero que pienses que hacerlo en un sofá es algo especial- ella se sonrojo y por medio de fuerza divina contuve las ganas de comérmela ahí.

Lentamente la senté a mi lado y le ordene el cabello, no es que se viera mal pero con ese aspecto era malditamente sexi y no podía contradecir lo que acababa de decirle acerca de hacerlo en el sofá.

-¿entonces…?-

-no te preocupes, ya planeare algo para una ocasión muy espacial- se que al momento en que le planee a Bulma una relación más que platónica yo corría el riesgo de perder ya que ella podía decidir continuar con su vida y no jugar más a la mama, pero era un riesgo que necesitaba correr.

En las 4 semanas que estaba junto a ella solo separados por una pared me mataba el hecho de haber perdido la oportunidad solo por no arriesgarme, solo esperaba poder recobrar mi sensatez el día que ella decidiera dejarme a mí y a Trunks, el mocoso puede que se sienta mal pero yo no sé como acabare, Bulma es el tipo de persona que se te mete en la piel y que aunque pasen los años nunca dejaras de sentir su olor cerca ni que te estorbe su presencia.

-realmente te extrañe Vegeta- dijo abrazándome con miedo a dejarme ir.

-pequeña mocosa- dije respondiendo el abrazo para luego volver a besarla –yo también te extrañe- le dije murmure en su oído, ella dejo escapar un sonrisa y se aferro mas a mí. Así pasamos la mañana abrazados en su sofá, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo entre nosotros.

Al cabo de dos horas ella dijo que tenía que regresar a la escuela así que la acompañe, me ofrecí a pasarla a dejar pero ella dijo que no quería que las nuevas me vieran y empezaran a acosarla así que la deje ir. Después de verla marcar regrese la llave a la oficina de Yayirobe y me conduje a mi departamento.

-Bueno, si Bulma nota su ausencia querrá decir que las usa seguido- dije mientras sacaba el liguero negro de mi bolsa en el pantalón, no es que me guste hurtar ropa femenina, es solo que para lo que tengo en mente hacer necesito un distracción para no lanzarme a Bulma ahora que se su pequeño secreto. Si en definitiva, Bulma no es ninguna mocosa y pronto será mía.

* * *

**disculpen la molestia, enserio me siento mal, pero tengo curso de titulacion encima y casi no tengo tiempo libre U_U la buena noticia es que tengo dos capítulos ya hechos que prometo subir no demorando, por cierto FELICIDADES a AIORO! por su cumple, muchas buenas vibras para su examen y felicidades tardías pero seguras C:**

**gracias también por los reviews! espero el capitulo sea de su agrado, hasta la proxima C:**

**p.d. si me agregan en el fb porfa déjenme un inbox para saber quienes son, ya que no agrego a quien no conozco xD **


	25. La boda

**La boda**

_Bulma_

Desde el día en que Vegeta entro a mi departamento vi un cambio en su actitud, no fue el hecho de que el entrara en sí, sino mas bien el que él quisiera arreglar todo, las cuatro semanas de separación fueron algo extremo que use sin la intención de que Vegeta pensara en una relación como tal entre los dos, en realidad lo hice para evitar seguir sufriendo.

Lo malo es que desde ese día solo podemos convivir para desayunar juntos, de ahí las pocas horas que tengo libre Trunks las acapara por completo, la solución de Vegeta fue:

"Llamar y llamar y llamar"

-Ya despierta mocosa ¿acaso no tienes clases?- así es como me despierta en las mañanas, podría enojarme que no fuera un saludo cálido pero el hecho de escuchar como su voz tiene un tono sensual cuando me llama es algo que alegra mi mañana.

-¿sabes que la comida es importante verdad? Así que espero ya hayas comido- dice cuando son exactamente las 3 de la tarde, no sé cómo pero él se entero de mis horas libres y de mi nueva hora para comer.

-¿piensas irte a dormir sin siquiera despedirte de mí?- cuando dice eso es porque está en la puerta de mi departamento esperando a que le habrá y así poder darme las buenas noches-

Vegeta no es tierno ni detallista, es lo contrario a cualquier novio que pude haber tenido, el no se esfuerza en llenarte de piropos para que caigas en sus redes, por el contrario se muestra cerrado a siquiera sostener mi mano en público pero el hecho de que me hagas esas llamadas me muestra que realmente le interesa lo que pasa entre los dos.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto en abrir?- su sonrisa ladina podía expresar más emociones que él no me expresaría con palabras.

-no demore ni 5 min en abrirte- él se acerco y me quito del marco de la puerta, su mano recorrió mi cintura y luego subió por mi espalda hasta situarse en mi cara.

-5 min en mi tiempo es mucho tiempo Bulma- dijo mientras empezaba a besarme… ¿ya dije que sus besos dejan mi mente en blanco?

-¿Trunks ya se durmió?- pregunte ya que aun era temprano para la visita de Vegeta a mi departamento.

-no, está jugando, le dije que iría a sacar la basura y que venía a buscar la tuya-

-que amable de su parte señor O- aunque Trunks me dijera que notaba que le gustaba a Vegeta no quería presionar mi suerte y decirle a Vegeta, aun quería sentir la emoción de que seriamos sorprendidos en cualquier momento y esa sensación era muy gratificante.

-señorita B será mejor que me marche o el mocoso podrá sospechar de nuestra aventura y querer participar en el juego- con esa confesión entendí que no solo a mi me emocionaba el tener un amor secreto.

-entonces buenas noches señor O, que tenga dulces sueños-

-Ohhh si los tendré- dijo con tono muy seductor que me enchino la piel –no tienes idea de lo dulce que sueño Bulma- susurro en mi oído para luego besarme de nuevo e irse.

Los días así pasaron y sin darme cuenta estaba cerca la boda de Milk con Goku, como no sabía si llevar a Vegeta hable con Milk para preguntarle por los invitados, me sorprendí mucho al saber que si iba a invitarlos Vegeta fue su jefe y quería que Trunks fuera un paje, mentalmente apunte hablar con Trunks para que el accediera a la petición ya que tanto Trunks como su padre podían ser testarudos.

Para mi buena fortuna Trunks acepto gustosamente y no tuve que sobornarlo para que aceptara así que prepare mi ropa y note que el vestido me quedaba un poco más suelto desde la última vez que me lo probé, así que agradecí no haber subido de peso al modificar mi horario desde la vez que estuve interna. Tal parecía que el cuidado de Vegeta hacia mi cumplía la función de comer a mis horas.

El día de la boda todo empezó tranquilo, mi mama estaba más que lista para la fiesta mientras que mi papa trataba de convencer al papa de Milk que no había perdido una hija más bien ganado un hijo y próximamente a dos nietos, Milk me dijo los nombres de los pequeños, Gohan y Goten, quería seguir con la tradición de la G en el nombre así tendría a sus tres hombres con la misma inicial, como la mama de Milk había muerto hacía años mi mama se encargo de ayudarla a vestir y poner orden al caos.

Goku por su lado estaba desesperado por probar el menú de la fiesta, para fortuna de todos Milk no parecía molesta al contrario estaba más que feliz, ella decía que le prepararía todos los platillos que amara su esposo y así consentirlo siempre.

-cariño Milk pide verte- dijo mi madre mientras yo acomodaba la corbata de Trunks.

-ahorita nos vemos pequeño- deje a Trunks y me dirigí a la habitación de la novia.

Al entrar a la habitación note lo bella que se veía Milk, irradiaba felicidad y como ella había pedido el vestido corte imperio disimulaba su estado así la atención regresaba a ella, en lugar de a su estado, no es que le molestara, amaba estar embarazada pero ese día era de ella no de los bebes.

La ceremonia fue en al aire libre así que olía a flores, el juez de paz ya estaba instalado en su lugar y la música empezaba a sonar, a mi lado estaba el hermano de Goku, Radizt el era el padrino y yo la dama de honor así que teníamos que marchar juntos por el camino.

-si no lo veo, no lo creo- dijo Radizt aun con asombro ya que siempre pensó que Goku era muy tonto como pasa siquiera conseguir novia.

-ya deja al pobre de Goku, sabes que el siempre quiso a Milk pero no tenía valor para confesarse-

-pero nunca me imagine que la embarazaría, ahora yo seré el quedado de la familia-

-Raditz aun eres joven, ya encontraras a la mujer ideal para ti-

-¿no quieres el puesto Bulma? Te ves muy bien hoy- lo mire seriamente, sabía que el solo bromeaba pero con Vegeta en el mismo lugar prefería demostrar mi incomodidad ante Radizt.

Milk y Goku se acomodaron enfrente del juez y relataron sus votos algo que Milk pidió, en primera fila mi mama lloraba de la emoción junto con el señor Ox el papa de Milk, al girar la vista Vegeta me miraba fijamente y me puso nerviosa así que mire a otro lado pero termine mirando a mi papa que también tenía la vista fija en mi, le sonreí y él me revolvió el gesto luego note una pequeña lagrima que se limpiaba, al sentir que yo también me ponía emocional mire a Trunks que se balanceaba en su lugar como niño bueno.

Al terminar la ceremonia el banquete empezó y como la mesa era grande compartimos mis papas y yo la mesa con Vegeta y Trunks, el primer vals inicio y luego pidieron acompañar a la pareja, para no levantar sospechas invite a Trunks a bailar conmigo, aunque más bien dimos vueltas me divertí mucho, luego mi papa pidió mi mano y empezamos a bailar.

-el día que tú te cases llorare más que tu mama y Ox- dijo mi papa, el no es de ponerse muy emocional pero sé que el lazo que tenemos es más grande que el que comparto con mi mama, desde el accidente mi papa siempre se culpo y no lo escuche reír en los años que estuve invidente, el día que recupere mi vista vi por primera vez en años lo viejito que se había puesto y como sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, sentí su miedo nada mas mirarlo, el tenía miedo de que si la operación no daba un buen resultado el seguiría sufriendo y culpándose siempre.

-el día que yo me case, rezare para encontrar un hombre que sea la mitad de bueno que tu papa- la máscara que tenia termino de romperse y sentí que cuando me abrazaba lloraba, luego trato de controlarse y me miro.

-si la persona te ama deseara ser el mejor esposo y padre, como yo lo desee con tu mama y por ese amor naciste tu, pequeña Bulma deja de crecer tan rápido, apenas ayer eras mi pequeña de coletas- limpio sus ojos con la manga de su saco mientras que a mí me ofrecía su pañuelo.

Cuando acabo la pieza mi mama nos interrumpió y me pidió bailar con su esposo, ya que por más que quiso no logro bailar con Vegeta, eso indicaba que mi mama había logrado bailar con Goku, el señor Ox, Radizt y Trunks.

-inténtalo tu cariño, tal parece que Vegeta se siente intimidado por mi- dijo mi mama mientras arrastraba a mi papa a un baile mas movido, a lo lejos vi el giño que me dio mi mama, ella sabía demasiado así que tenía que deshacerme de ella a lo espía, ok no lo haría pero mi imaginación era grande y muy buena.

-me concede esta pieza señor O- le dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa a lo cual él respondió tomándome de la mano para obligarme a sentarme, Vegeta aburrido, suspire y me senté a su lado.

* * *

_Vegeta_

Mientras veía a Bulma con su papa bailando me pregunte si se veía igual de hermosa en un vestido blanco, luego me sorprendí de lo que está pensando, sacudí mi cabeza y mire alrededor buscando a mi hijo, el cual estaba sentado al lado del ahora marido de Milk, Goku y Trunks estaban comiendo o más bien tragando, para evitar enojarme por sus modales regrese la mirada a Bulma, de repente su madre se sentó a mi lado.

-¿verdad que Bulma esta hermosa esta noche?- pregunto la señora Brief, yo solo atine a asentí con la cabeza.

-yo le dije a Milk que si Bulma era dama de honor tenía que ir con un vestido diferente al resto así que entre las dos escogimos el color cereza para Bulma, el contraste con su color de piel es magnífico, luego para probarle el vestido fue un reto ya que mi hija no estaba en la ciudad así que prácticamente se la adivine y mira le quedo como guante- la señora hablaba, preguntaba y se contestaba sola, aunque tenía que admitir que el vestido si le quedaba muy bien a Bulma.

-lo malo fue que como Bulma no está acostumbrada a usar vestidos así le iba a ser muy incomodo usar las zapatillas todo el día, así que le sugerí que usara medias para que el calzado no le lastimara mucho, ella pedía usar medias pero yo le sugerí mejor un ligero es mas cómodo, además así podía usar los que le compre anteriormente- con ese comentario sentí mi cabeza explotar, ¿Qué clase de madre habla de ligueros enfrente de un vecino?

-perdón joven Vegeta creo que hable de mas, pero es solo que usted ya es como de la familia así que no medí mis palabras- como leyendo mi pensamiento se auto contestó la señora.

-bueno creo que ya es hora de que baile con mi marido, permiso- y así se fue la mama de Bulma, no sin antes mandar imágenes a mi cabeza y con la sangre bombeando a cierta parte de mi cuerpo. Luego vi como Bulma se acercaba a mí, la muy tonta me pidió bailar, ni queriendo podía pararme sin dar un espectáculo y todo gracias a Bunny.

La obligue a sentarse prácticamente y cuando estaba por hacer pucheros le dije lo ocurrido.

-tu mama me dijo que traes liguero- ella abrió los ojos y la boca, trato de decir algo pero su sorpresa no pudo ser disimulada ni su sonrojo.

-si no me crees pregúntale, aunque no me molesta saber eso- dije mientras tomaba su mano bajo la mesa.

-no lo puedo creer- susurro mientras apretaba mi mano.

-¿traes el rojo?- pregunte inconscientemente para luego darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Cómo sabes qué color traigo? Mi mama también te dijo de ¿qué color tengo mi ropa?-

-no fue necesario- le dije sonriendo esperando que se diera cuenta a que me refería, primero pensó lo que le dije y luego entendió y abrió de nuevo sus ojos.

-revisaste mi ropa interior- trato de no alzar la voz aunque no hubiera servido de nada gritar, la mucha era fuerte.

-llámalo curiosidad-

-entonces tú debes de saber porque no encontré el liguero negro-

-digamos que está en un buen lugar y que es visitado todas las noches desde que me acompaña-

-¡pervertido!-

-solo digo que me ayuda a dormir muy bien- su cara parecía la nariz de Rodolfo el reno, mientras mi sonrisa crecía mas.

-¿por eso decías que dormías muy bien cuando me llamabas o visitabas?-

-algo así- dije mientras posaba mi mano en su pierna para ir subiéndola poco a poco –si te ves como en mis sueños créeme que te confiscare todos tus ligueros y ropa sugerente que tengas-

-¡Vegeta!- aunque mostraba sorpresa y hasta incomodidad no podía ocultar el brillo de sus ojos que demostraba alegría.

-ven vamos- le dije parándome de la mesa y haciéndola seguirme a dentro de salón, una vez lejos de la música le tome la mano y conduje por el pasillo, lo que necesitaba era un tiempo a solas con ella, aun caminando note que no éramos los únicos en querer un espacio para los dos, el hermano de Goku estaba con otra dama muy entretenido, Bulma casi interrumpe al soltar una risa así que no quedo de otra, tome su mano y abrí la puerta que estaba cerca.

-si sabes que la gente necesitara el baño ¿verdad?- dijo Bulma cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho acentuando más su escote.

-ya pasamos 3 baños mientras caminábamos así que no creo que necesiten este- y cerré la puerta

-¿Qué haces?- dijo con miedo mientras caminaba al hacia atrás.

-tranquila, no hare nada aquí, te dije que sería prepararía todo para que fuera especial-

-ok- dijo un poco menos tensa.

-pero eso no significa que no quiera ver que tienes debajo de ese vestido- la acorrale entre mis brazos para apoderarme de su boca, aunque Bulma casi nunca traía maquillaje, sus labios rojos incitaban a ser besados y yo no perdería la oportunidad de hacerlo, ella correspondió y luego se abrazo a mí, mis manos viajaron por todo su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, luego llegue al borde de su vestido y lo empecé a subir poco a poco. Ella suspiro y le quite una mano de mi espalda, se la conduje a mí donde mi cuerpo reaccionaba.

-ningún sueño se compara a tenerte aquí mientras estoy despierto- con la mano en el vestido sentí el resorte del liguero y me aparte a verla, las medias eran color piel así que solo destacaba el agarre de la media con el liguero, el triangulo que cubría su cuerpo era de un encaje que fácilmente podía romper.

-Vegeta- ¡maldición quería romperlo! Pero tratando de controlarme preferí solo rozar esa parte, mi mano siguió subiendo hasta llegar al destino final, Bulma reprimió un suspiro y abrió los ojos como deseando no despertar del sueño. Mi mano no se movió de su lugar, solo estaba ahí y para mi sorpresa sentí como la mano de Bulma se cerraba un poco en mi, tan cerca y tan lejos.

Apoye mi frente a la suya y trate de moderar mi respiración, cerrando los ojos enfocando mi atención en un punto muerto en mi imaginación, poco a poco el agarre de Bulma ceso y sentí la respiración de ella en mi.

-lo siento, me deje llevar- me excuse sabiendo que si no nos controlábamos acabaríamos ahí y yo no traía protección.

-yo también- susurro, luego quite la mano y arregle su vestido sin quitar mi frente de la de ella.

-hubiera sido divertido hacerlo aquí- dije mientras ella se ponía roja –pero no hubiera sido especial, aunque lo pondré en la lista de pendientes- termine de hablar para mirar cómo era capaz de hacer tales caras y gestos y seguir luciendo tan deseable.

-ya nos escapamos mucho tiempo- dijo Bulma para terminar de arreglarse y mirarse en el espejo, luego se gira hacia mí y me compuso el moño del traje –apunta también este traje a la lista- dijo con mirada y sonrisa coqueta.

-sal tu primero y te vas derechito a la mesa, no quiero que te entretengas en el camino ¿ok?- aunque no fue una orden así sonó, y más porque había visto como Radizt la miraba, de no ser por como lo vimos allá fuera hubiera habido una guerra entre los dos si se le acercaba a Bulma.

-¿es una orden?-

-sí, y si no la obedecer puedo darte una buena paliza en ese trasero-

-no tenemos que llegar a esos extremos- Bulma comento muy seria, a lo cual yo me acerque y sin tocarla le dije.

-créeme Bulma nada me gustaría más que ponerte boca abajo y poder mis manos en ti- dejándola sin palabras la conduje fuera de la puerta y luego la cerré.

-¿y ahora qué hago?- dije mirando mi erección que otra vez se presentaba.

Al cabo de 15 min de lavarme la cara con agua fría y esperando de que se bajara me regrese a la fiesta, para cuando llegue era la hora de lanzar el ramo de la novia, a lo lejos vi como Bunny conducía a Bulma para que participara, a su vez Bulma gesticulaba su renuencia, poco importo ya que en ese momento Milk lanzo el ramo y cuando otra dama iba a cacharlo Bunny la abrazo dejando el camino libre para Bulma quien con mucho sorpresa lo agarro.

Todos nos sorprendimos y si digo todos es porque el papa de Bulma perdió el color de la cara, Trunks soltó el pedazo de pastel que traía en las manos y yo simplemente me paraba del asiento, luego Bulma miro hacia mí y me mostro su lengua, su mama salió corriendo a su lado y brinco más que Bulma, Milk se le acerco y la felicito, luego se le juntaron alrededor las demás mujeres y si no hubiera sido porque Trunks ya estaba a mi lado hubiera seguido de pie mirando la escena.

-papa, ¿yo puedo escoger con quien se case Bulma?- pregunto Trunks muy serio mientras un mesero le traía mas pastel.

-no creo que dependa de ti ¿Por qué ya tienes a alguien en mente?- ¿será que Trunks sienta un amor platónico por Bulma?

-sí, pero no te diré aun, es de mala suerte- contesto sin mirarme

-¿no serás tu?- pregunte curioso y esperando de su negativa.

-claro que no papa!, Bulma podría ser mi mama! Wuacala- eso sí fue una sorpresa, nunca imagine esa respuesta.

-ella es muy joven para eso, ¿acaso será Jack?-

-no papa y ya déjame comer- y así termino mi conversación seria con Trunks, al cabo de media hora el estaba ya dormido en dos sillas que había juntado porque lo vi cabecear, Bunny noto eso y se acerco ofreciendo ayudarme a cargarlo para retirarnos de la fiesta. En lo que fui a despedirme de la pareja Teodoro se me acerco ya que el también estaba cansado y quería irse, así los papas de Bulma, Bulma Trunks y yo partimos de la fiesta.

El camino fue rápido y fue cuando me di cuenta de que yo también estaba cansado, al llegar al edificio Bunny se ofreció en arropar a Trunks mientras que Teodoro preparaba te para todos, luego se nos junto Bunny y tomo una taza ya cansados Bulma y su mama se despidieron de nosotros mientras que Teodoro llevaba las cosas a la cocina, agarre lo que flataba y me encamine a su lado.

-Vegeta, sé que esto sonara incomodo pero quería pedirte un favor- trague fuerte inconscientemente.

-dígame Brief-

-dime Teodoro total ya casi somos familia… digo a que yo mismo te considero como un hijo ya que eres yerno de Gero y Trunks es como un nieto para mí-

-ok Teodoro ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?-

-necesito que cuides mucho a mi hija, se que tiene por ahí un pretendiente, ella no dice nada es muy discreta pero se lo hermosa que es y no le faltara el que quiera aprovecharse, así que te pide que si vez a alguien que se le acerca, espántalo- ante tal favor no me quedo nada más que asentir con la cabeza para luego ver como él me agarraba el hombro y se iba.

¿Qué pasaría si Teodoro supiera que soy yo quien ve a Bulma? Esto tenía que saberlo ella aunque no dudo que lo sepa ya que todos los Brief están locos, y así acabo el día de la boda, el recuento del día es:

-1 vista casi completa de un hermoso cuerpo

-un relato poco común de una señora loca pero que alimentara mis sueños por varios días.

-un casi interrogatorio de mi hijo.

-una petición de alejar a los que se acerquen a Bulma.

Nada mal para un día normal en mi vida, nada mal.

* * *

**he aquí la continuación! no la prometí enseguida pero ya que puedo ahorita la subi C:**

**una petición, si alguien quiere donar una imagen de Bulma joven, Vegeta mas adulto y Trunks de 6 años se lo agradecería mucho ya que la imagen que tengo no concuerda con la historia y por mas que quisiera mi no poder editar fotos w en fin gracias por los review que bueno que les gusten los capitulos y si tienen sugerencias o comentarios seran bien recibidos! **

**bye**


	26. Fin de semana

**Fin de semana**

**_Bulma_**

Desde que Vegeta y yo tuvimos un encuentro en la boda de Milk y Goku me siento mas ansiosa, cada que hablamos por teléfono siento como su respiración se acelera y su voz suena más ronca al punto de que enchina mi piel, es el tipo de voz que pone los nervios de punto si susurran en el oído. Así como los días se me hacen eternos al tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, mientras que estoy en la escuela no pienso tanto en el, pero una vez que salgo y me dirijo a la casa es como si mi mente se nublara y solo fuera capaz de pensar en el.

Cuando iba saliendo de la universidad para mi casa sentí la vibración de mi celular, al ver el nombre pensé que era una broma, era la cuarta vez en el día que Vegeta me llamaba.

-hola- salude un poco sorprendida.

-hola- contesto él con un ligero tono divertido.

-¿sucede algo?-

-no, solo quería saber si ya estabas libre de clases-

-si Vegeta, te dije hace rato que salía a las 4-

-si lo recuerdo-

-entonces, ¿a qué se debe su llamada?- seguía caminando cursando por fin la entrada de la universidad.

-solo quería cerciorarme de algo- dijo para luego quedar la línea en total silencio.

-¿Vegeta?- mire la pantalla y al notar que aun estaba la llamada volví a hablar –¿Vegeta pasa algo?

-lo siento, es solo que tu falda me molesta- no entendí a que se refería.

-¿a q te refieres?-

-tu falda floreada es muy corta para ir a clases- mire mi falda y la note, no era tan corta si no que mis piernas eran muy largas…. Un momento ¿Cómo sabía que traía falda y que era floreada?

-¿Cómo sabes de mi falda?-

-Fácil, te veo desde el café- al buscarlo con la mirada note que no traía su traje, solo vestía unos jeans y una camisa tipo polo con unos lentes oscuros. Cruce la calle y él se paro para ofrecerme asiento, se veía tan relajado que parecía más joven, el llamo a la mesera que casi se lo come con la mirada, pero él no aparto su mirada de la mía así que no me sentí celosa al notar como la señorita quería llamar su atención.

-tu falda es muy corta- volvió a reclamarme.

-Vegeta mi falda está bien- dije tratando de provocarlo.

-si yo fuera en tu salón, no podría concentrarme de solo mirar todo lo que expones- al decirlo me sentí completamente avergonzada, no me imaginaba a Vegeta de estudiante y menos mirándome en clase sin disimulo alguno.

La muchacha regreso con nuestra orden de frappes para llevar, Vegeta los recogió y nos dirigimos hacia su carro, no sabía realmente que es lo que pasaba por su mente ya que apenas y decía algo desde que salimos del cafe, es más me contestaba con monosílabas cuando le preguntaba algo relacionado a lo que haríamos. Después de 10 minutos entramos en camino conocido, la calle de nuestro edificio. Ya en la entrada saludamos a Yayirobe y nos dirigimos a su casa o al menos eso creía, pero la pasamos de largo y me llevo a mi departamento.

-te recogeré en 30 minutos- dijo para luego irse, como no me dio mucha información no sabía cómo vestirme así que le marque a su casa.

-formal- contesto como leyéndome la mente.

-¿pantalón puedo usar?- dije tratando de jugar un poco.

-prefiero un vestido, pero si te sientes mas cómoda con pantalón…. Pero acabo de verte con esa falda así que no me digas que no quieres usar vestido-

-ok, veremos qué podemos hacer…. –dije para luego colgar.

Después de darme un baño rápido opte por usar un vestido sin mangas de cuello alto con una ligera transparencia que delimitaba la parte de arriba de mi vestido, si Vegeta pensaba que su comentario sobre mi falda me pondría a pensar en que usar o no, se equivoco, si quería jugar sucio lo haríamos los dos.

Terminando de maquillarme escuche el timbre, tome mi bolso y me dirigí a la puerta, ahí estaba Vegeta, con un pantalón negro y una camisa gris, el conjunto no necesitaba llevar el saco ni corbata.

-me gusta ese vestido- dijo mientras se acercaba y me saludaba, ni cuando estuvimos en el carro me beso y ahora que lo hacía sentía como si hubieran pasado años sin un beso, poco a poco sus manos las sentía en mi cintura hasta que por fin me apretó contra él, era como si él hubiera tratado de contenerse ya que el beso de ser solo superficial se volvió uno más posesivo.

Para cuando termino el beso mi cabeza giraba, pero aunque mis piernas se doblaran el agarre de Vegeta me sostenía firmemente a él.

-será mejor que nos vayamos-

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-por ahí- su sonrisa apareció una vez más.

En el camino no pude reconocer ningún lugar, pero entre mas avanzábamos mas notaba la clase de lugares que eran, la zona hotelera apareció a lo lejos y me sorprendí, no creí que Vegeta me llevara a un hotel para….. Que….. Nosotros… me sonroje el solo imaginar a Vegeta pensar en eso.

-espero no estés pensando lo que parece que estas pensando- dijo divertido

-no sé a qué te refieras….

-tu cara lo dice todo Bulma- las pocas veces que Vegeta parecía leer mi mente acertaba, odia ser un libro abierto para él.

-sigo sin entender a que te refieres-

-ok, pero solo te diré que disfrutaras mucho el día- dijo con su voz más ronca que hizo erizar mi piel.

Apartando la mirada note que pasábamos la zona hotelera y nos dirigíamos al muelle, desde que me había mudado no había visitado esta zona. Así que el pensamiento de que Vegeta me llevara a un hotel era una mentira, ¿podría a caso olvidado lo que paso en la boda de Milk?

-ya llegamos-

Nos estacionamos junto a un barco grande, al abordar note que no solo era un barco, era más bien un restaurant que ofrecía recorridos mientras se servía la comida para luego invitarnos a disfrutar de la puerta del Sol, el mesero nos condujo a una mesa que tenía una gran ventana para poder mirar el mar.

Como no sabía muy bien que pedir Vegeta pidió por mí, sabía que el amaba llevar las riendas así que lo deje disfrutar el momento, el pidió y en un perfecto francés pidió champagne, mientras esperábamos la comida note que no buscaba su celular para mirarlo como otras veces, estaba relajado y parecía que tenía un gran plan.

-¿Cómo está Trunks?-

-bien-

-¿Quién lo está cuidando?- sabía que no era Milk ni mis padres.

-mis padres-

-¿tus padres aun no se van a casa?-

-no-

-¿planeas solo contestarme así en toda la tarde?-

-depende de ti-

-¿de mi?-

-sí, ¿por qué llevaste esa falda a clases?- Vegeta parecía obsesionado con esa falda?-

-¿sigues con eso?- mirando como su cara se ponía seria entendí que el realmente estaba tratando de controlarse –ok, no pensé que fuera tan corta, además no es la primera vez que me pongo falda para ir a clases, tranquilo-

-no me malinterpretes, es solo que odiaría que un idiota te faltara al respeto- casi sonó genuinamente preocupado y no celoso por mí.

-ok, para la otra pensare bien como vestirme para ir a clases-

La comida llego por fin y el humor de Vegeta mejoro, todo estuvo muy rico y la puerta del sol fue la más hermosa que pude haber visto, no sé si fue porque él estaba a mi lado.

Cuando terminamos el recorrido ya pasaban más de las 8, una vez en tierra Vegeta poso su mano en mi cintura y me acerco mas a él, no podía leer lo que Vegeta tramaba ya que apenas y se notaba su rostro, cuando llegamos al carro él se inclino para abrir la puerta así que aproveche y le quite el control que le había dado.

Lo bese tan apasionadamente como pude, devore sus labios como él lo hacía con los míos, lo mordí y escuche como gruñía, luego el poso sus manos en mi cintura y me apretó a él, sin poder evitarlo lo sujete del cuello, su cabello era algo que no podía evitar tocar, sentía como sus labios abandonaron mi boca para seguir por mi cuello y sin poder evitarlo gemí, Vegeta sabia como volar mi mente.

-no me provoques Bulma- dijo en mi oído, sentía como sonreía contra mi piel.

-no lo hago, solo quería agradecerte por el agradable paseo y comida- trate de darle mi mejor sonrisa pero su rostro se oscureció.

-será mejor que cuides lo que haces o te costara caro- dijo serio casi enojado, pero algo que podía estar de cualquier humor, menos enojado, Vegeta tenía un plan y yo lo estaba alterando y me volvió a besar.

-sabes que podría comerte aquí misma ¿verdad?-

-si- susurre en respuesta.

-pero no lo haré así que sube que se nos hace tarde- sin responder ante su orden me subí para que el hiciera lo mismo, partidos de nuevo con dirección desconocida, pero no fue el trayecto tan largo como en un principio, mire por la ventana y la playa estaba más cerca. Vegeta cuando quería podía sorprenderme ampliamente.

* * *

**_Vegeta_**

Mi plan era simple, mis padres decidieron ir a un congreso y se llevaron a Trunks así que aproveche para terminar temprano con mi trabajo, como no quería esperar decidí ir por ella pero al ves su falda me volví loco, ¿acaso esa mocosa no se daba cuenta de que los hombres que pasaban junto de ella se la comían con la mirada?

Cuando por fin estuvo a mi lado, mi mal humos se esfumo, pero no podía revelarle mi plan ella podía no aceptarlo, aunque después de lo que paso en la boda era imposible que no aceptara. Llegando al edificio le di 30 min para que se arreglara pero el solo pensar que estaríamos solo me obligo a salir prácticamente huyendo y así evitar que le especificara su vestuario así que en el momento en que ella me marco yo estaba por hablarle.

Pensé que se vestiría mas recatada pero verla con ese vestido hizo que me obligara a no mandar todo al carajo, el vestido en si parecía recatado si no fuera por las transparencias que llevaba como escote, pase todo el viaje pensando en el color de su piel en contraste de su vestido ¿Cómo se vería en mi cama? Era lo único que pensaba ¡maldición! Ya había despertado.

El recorrido finalizo y nos dirigimos al carro pero la bruja me sorprendió besándome, no quería quedarme atrás así que contra ataque, trate de no perder de vista mi objetivo pero Bulma me volvía loco.

-¿sabes que puedo comerte aquí verdad?- le dije mientras notaba su rubor en las mejillas.

-si-

- pero no lo hare, así que sube que se nos hace tarde- ¿eso era una mirada de decepción? Pequeña Bulma no te desesperes ya llegara el momento.

Conduje lo mas que pude evitando salir corriendo al edificio, aun era temprano y no quería llegar cuando aun no estuviera listo, visualice la playa así que improvise, cuando llegamos le abrí la puerta y la lleve a dar una vuelta. Cuando llegamos a la arena sabia que sus zapatos la enterrarían así que nos detuvimos, al notar que se los quitaría me apresure para evitar que con su vestido se pusiera en una posición incómoda.

-deja te ayudo- me arrodille y le quite los zapatos

-gracias-

-vamos- con la malo libre la lleve a la orilla, ella metió los pies al mar mientras yo la miraba, podía estar así por horas…. Hasta que sentía el agua en mi cara.

-¿Qué haces?-

-¿pensé que querías refrescarte?-

-¿ah sí?- deje los zapatos y me quite los míos –ahora veras.

Me sentí como hace muchos años no lo hacía, ella era como una onda refrescante en mi mundo, jugamos hasta que sentía que tenia arena hasta en las orejas, y nuestra respiración se trataba de estabilizar, con su cara mojada no pude evitar besarla.

Sus labios eran cada vez más dulces y más profundos, tenerla tan cerca podía ser muy malo, yo me prometí que sería especial, al menos la primera vez, así que obligándome termine el beso y la jale para el carro, el camino fue silencioso pero tranquilo, no se sentía nada incomodo el ambiente y podía sentir el pulso de ella a través de su mano que posaba entre la mía.

Cuando por fin llegamos a departamento no pude evitar besarla de nuevo en el elevador, ella seguía con su ropa mojada y se podía notar el frio que sentía en su cuerpo, con ganas de quitarle el frio me apresure para conducirla a su departamento, le quite la llave y la gire para que entrara de espaldas.

-¿Qué haces?-

-solo relájate y cierra los ojos-

-Vegeta…-

-shh, solo hazme caso- cuando entramos la gire y su expresión no tenia precio, la sala tenia velas y flores de adorno.

-¿Cuándo tu?-

-no te dire-

-violas la intimidad de mi departamento y no me dices cómo?-

-yo no viole nada- dije enojado, la mocosa sí que sabia sacarme de mis casillas, yo tratando de hacer un detalle y ella en lo único que piensa es en que viole su intimidad, si supiera lo que me costó este chistecito con Yayirobe.

-hey- dijo agarrándome del brazo, ya que del enojo me gire dispuesto a irme.

-¿Qué?-

-es hermoso…. Gracias- me beso de nuevo así decidí retomar el control, la apreté contra mí y pude sentir el olor de su piel en combinación con el mar, deje sus labios y recorrí su cuello, poco a poco caminamos hacia la sala, chocamos unas veces con las mesitas mientras encontrábamos el camino, creo que ella no se dio cuenta de que su vestido estaba desarreglado hasta que su ropa interior salió a flote, ella se puso de mil colores mientras yo disfrutaba la vista, decir que es hermosa es decir poco.

-si tienes dudas dímelo- dije mientras ella estaba acostada sobre el sofá con su cabello esparcido por el cojín.

-no, quiero hacerlo- me pare del sofá y le tendí la mano, nos encaminamos hacia su cuarto, ya me sabia el camino.

Cuando llegamos todo se volvió manos y ropa por el suelo, con mucha destreza ella quito los botones de mi camisa, mientras que yo le bajaba el cierre del vestido que momentos antes estaba en muy mal estado, luego ella empezó a temblar ya que nuestros cuerpos estaban más mojados que secos, intensifique mi labor de provocarle calor así que recorrí su cuerpo, quería… no necesitaba saber su sabor.

Recorrí su cuerpo sin pena ni calor con mis manos y luego con mi boca pero ella no se quedo atrás, sus manos traviesas estaban en mi espalda primero y luego más abajo hasta que llegaron al borde mi bóxer para luego ir mas adentro, así que empecé a ir más abajo, sus senos eran algo que medio conocía pero en este momento no solo tenía planeado seguir si no que tenía que saciarme de ella.

Su cintura me tenia loco, era firme y su ombligo pequeño no pude evitar morderla despacio y ella libero una sonrisa, baje aun mas y ella se levanto.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto muy roja y sin aliento, despeinada y con solo su pequeño bikini, hoy no traía liguero pero tampoco era necesario.

-relájate y déjame trabajar- le dije mientras regresaba a mi labor, lentamente metí un dedo dentro de ella y empecé a moverlo, ella apretó las manos a los lados mientras que su respiración se aceleraba, luego fueron dos hasta que yo mismo la probé, rodeo sus piernas alrededor de mi cuello y luego agarro mi cabello, ella tenía un sabor dulce, ya estaba más que lista casi por terminar, su cara estaba toda roja y sus labios abiertos, jadeando.

-protección- susurre olvidando lo que necesitaba en ese momento y estaba en mi pantalón.

-cajón- indico mientras que con la mano que estaba en mi cuello buscada algo.

-¿siempre lista?- dije sorprendido de que ella tuviera los condones tan a la mano. Aunque parte de mi estaba un poco molesto.

-los compre después de la boda de Milk- susurro mientras me daba uno, eso me hizo olvidar mi pensamiento anterior y así continuar con lo nuestro. Una vez que estuve listo regrese mi atención a ella, su cabello estaba esparcido por toda la almohada y esa imagen me acompañaría para siempre. Todo su cuerpo era hermoso y mis manos lo recorrían cada centímetro, saber cada punto de excitación era mi meta. Sus senos eran hermosos y cabían perfectamente en mis manos, podía perderme en ellos por un largo momento pero todo en ella necesitaba atención, mientras que mi mano regreso a su entrada ella poso la suya en mi trasero para luego apretarlo como antes su entrada estaba cerca de mi así que poco a poco me adentre, gimió en sorpresa así que la empecé a besar, luego entre completamente.

Ella se aferro fuertemente a mi espalda mientras que empezaba a moverme, sus gemidos hacían que me moviera más rápido, ella gemía y yo no podía evitar gruñir cerca de su oído, sabía que eso la excitaba de sobremanera, empezó a apretarme más, señal de que estaba por acabar así que apresure el movimiento.

-eres hermosa Bulma- dije mientras que sentía ella como me mordía el hombro.

-vegeta…. –seguía apretando estábamos por acabar.

Cuando terminamos se acomodó en mi pecho y poco a poco sentí como se quedaba dormida, quien era yo para privarla de sueño, al menos por ahorita la dejaría descansar.

-¿y Trunks?- pregunto y fue cuando note que yo también me estaba quedando dormido.

-con sus abuelos- respondí esperando regresar a dormir.

-¿donde están?-

-en Cd. Del Este-

-¿Cómo?- se levanto y me miro muy sorprendida.

-ellos se fueron por todo el fin de semana Bulma-

-ósea que…..- su cara se volvió aun mas roja.

-duerme, tenernos dos días libres de Trunks así que descansa mientras puedas.

Termine de decirle mientras buscaba de nuevo a dormirme, sentí como su corazón latía mas rápido, ahora ya sabía mi plan y no pensaba dejarla libre, espere mucho por este momento como para dejarla ir ahora.


	27. La beca

**La beca**

_Vegeta_

Apartarme de ella después de este fin de semana es muy difícil, mientras nos despedíamos el domingo por la madrugada note que los dos teníamos una grandes ojeras, las cuales bien valían la pena, el rostro de Bulma estaba aun sonrojado y sus labios muy hinchados. Sin poderlo evitar me acerque de nuevo a ella y la bese lentamente, sabía que ella se desesperaba pero extrañamente esta vez me respondió de la misma manera haciendo que yo me desesperara.

-¿no que ya te ibas?- dijo mientras que yo sacaba mi saco ya puesto.

-no tengo prisa- le conteste despreocupado mientras repetíamos la escena otra vez sobre la sala, el tiempo apremia y no iba a aguantar llegar a la recamara, aunque después de todo el tour a la casa no estuvo mal.

_Flash back_

_-aquí no- dijo sin nada de resistencia mientras la apoyaba en el desayunador._

_-¿por qué no?- pregunte en su oído_

_-porque aquí desayunamos, tu hijo, tu y yo…. ¡Vegeta!- trato de convencerme pero fue tarde, ya estábamos unidos._

_-muy tarde mujer… - era incomodo ya decirle mocosa y más ahora que ya era mi mujer._

_-Vegeta… -la calle con mi boca mientras que el desayunador era una parada mas, hacia horas que estábamos en el cuarto y ya tenía hambre y el que mi estomago gruñera me avergonzó, ella por su parte evito reírse, cosa que agradecí y vistiendo una bata de seda salió en busca de alimento. Mientras esperaba dedica dar un nuevo vistazo a su cuarto, sin poder evitarlo mire de nuevo dentro de sus cajones y vi un álbum, notando que aun ella no regresaba empecé a hojearlo. Vi cuando ella era más pequeña sus ojos eran verdes y brillantes, ese color lucia raro en ella pero su sonrisa era la misma, seguí hojeando y note la fecha ella debió tener 17, sus ojos estaban vacios y su sonrisa era ligeramente triste, fue después del accidente deduje._

_Ojeando las demás páginas vi a un joven junto a ella, era muy alto para tener 17 así que tome la foto y busque la fecha._

"_Bulma y Brody, recital en Notre Dame"_

_-Brody….. – mire de cerca al tipo y note que también había perdido la vista, pero por mucho que tratara de tener la mente en calma, no pude evitar sentir celos, el tenia su mano en la cintura y estaban muy cerca los dos._

_Seguí mirando y note que había otra donde ella estaba en un hospital, sus ojos ya eran azules y saludaba a la cámara, su mama atrás de ella con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y a lo lejos se veía a Uranai con el doctor y alguien de cabello largo y blanco. Por la sonrisa que ella tenía y su apariencia toda desarreglada la foto me intrigo, así que la tome y la metí en mi saco._

_Cansado de esperar decidí buscarla, salí de la habitación solo usando mi bóxer, viéndola así no pude evitar acércame a ella, mientras la tome de la cintura ella brinco y luego empezó un nuevo round._

_Fin flash back_

-estamos en la entrada Vegeta-

-lo sé-

-vamos a la recamara si tantas ganas tienes….. Dijo mientras la apoyaba en la pared

-aquí está bien- conteste mientras agarraba una de sus piernas y la enroscaba a mi cintura, mi intento de salir de ahí con algo de energía no iba a ser posible, tenía pocas horas para dormir e ir a trabajar, sin contar en que probablemente me enfrentaría al cuestionamiento de mis padres e hijo del porque la casa esta justamente como ellos la dejaron.

Al diablo todo! Lo único que debo y puedo pensar ahorita es estar con ella una vez más antes de dejarla, necesito saciarme totalmente ahora o no podre continuar.

La miro en busca de alguna señal que indique que la lastimo pero solo veo sus ojos y labios que piden más sin siquiera hablar, la boca semi-abierta y gimiendo solo hace que me mueva más rápido, la cargo y la sostengo contra mí, sus piernas están enroscadas a mi cintura y el camisón alrededor de su cintura, mis pantalones son lo único que tengo puesto y no sé cómo se sostienen. Ahora escucho su respiración más rápida y como me aprieta mas, se está acercando….. Esta por acabar y yo estoy igual. La beso de nuevo y ella se aferra a mi cuello y espalda liberando mi boca y gimiendo de nuevo mientras que yo recorro a su cuello y me apoyo en el, ella gime tanto como grita y se muerde los labios, mientras que yo la aprieto mas a mi esperando no dejarle moretones, al final acabos de nuevo y sin energías nos deslizamos al piso que está muy refrescante en nuestros cuerpos sudados. Tratando de recobrar la respiración ella se acerca de nuevo y me besa mientras que se acomoda su camisón y me ayuda a vestirme.

-es tarde, te tienes que ir a tu casa y yo a mi cama-

-¿me corres?- pregunto serio mientras que ella no puede evitar reírse en mi cara y me besa, el beso fue corto y casto, toma mi maletín y se acerca.

-si pudiera te amarraba a mi cama, pero no quiero que me acuses de secuestro- me conduce a la puerta y se queda mirando mientras que yo me aliso la camisa.

-nos vemos señorita B, un placer hacer negocios con usted- digo mientras me giro y camino hacia mi departamento.

Una vez en mi departamento entro sigilosamente esperando que si hay alguien, no se despierte; me acerco al cuarto de Trunks y noto que no está así que mas cómodo me voy a mi cuarto e intento dormir, pero en mi mente divagan una y otra vez las imágenes así que me levanto y me meto a bañar con el deseo de que el agua fría tiene que hacerme afecto. Después de mi baño espero poder dormir así que me pensando en mi familia elimino pensamientos xxx.

Después de despertarme mi día no pudo ser mejor, todo tranquilo y sin muchos casos que revisar, mi mama me llamo hace unas horas para avisar que habían regresado y que Trunks estaba dormido, ellos por su parte estaban desempacando todo lo que Trunks compro, es increíble que a su edad gaste como si no hubiera mañana, pero mis padres lo justificaron diciendo que el está creciendo y la ropa le dejara de quedar.

Al final salgo temprano del trabajo ya que no puedo seguir despierto, también evito marcarle a Bulma ya que tenía examen hoy y debe de estar igual o más cansada que yo, sin contar que tiene que componer el desorden de su casa….. Puede que me dé una vuelta en la noche para ayudarla.

* * *

_Bulma_

Aun me duelen las piernas, y solo recordar todo me pone de mil colores, sin mencionar que ando con jeans y blusa de manga larga….. Maldito Vegeta y sus muestras de amor que tengo por todo el cuerpo!

Y pensar que yo amaba los baños en la tina… pero después de que el me dio uno, los idolatro.

_Flash back_

_-estate quieta- dijo mientras preparaba la tina. Aun no puedo creer que no notara que hasta mi tina tenia pétalos y el agua lista… en su momento estuvo lista, ahora esta fría._

_-tengo frio- dije mientras estaba de pie en el baño sin nada mientras que Vegeta trataba de calentar el agua sin arruinar la decoración._

_-lo sé, yo también… pero no pensé que demoraríamos tanto como para que se enfriara el agua- decía molesto al mismo tiempo que sonrojado, después de todo fue su culpa que demoráramos tanto en la cama, él fue quien no quería ni dejarme ir al baño._

_-ok esta lista- dijo mientras me cargaba y me acomodaba en la tina con sumo cuidado, casi sentía que temblaba del miedo a romperme._

_-te bañaras conmigo?- pregunte inocentemente, pensando que el diría que no y me dejaría descansar un rato de su presencia._

_-está bien- contesto para sorpresa mía y se quito la escasa ropa que lo cubría, mientras que el se adentraba, ni cuenta me di que contuve la respiración mientras él se acercaba a mí y me movía para acunarme bajo el. _

_-¿quieres relajarte un rato o te ayudo a bañar?- pregunto en mi oído, su voz rasposa hacia que mi piel se encrespara y mi corazón latiera más rápido y sin contestar aun, sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello y luego como agarraba mis brazos y los empezaba a enjabonar, luego bajo a mis piernas y empezó el mismo tratamiento para recorrer todo mi cuerpo y volverme loca._

_En menos de lo que creí poder resistirme pero terminamos haciéndolo en el baño, el muy maldito sabía muy bien mis puntos débiles, cosa que ni yo sabia y él en cuestión de horas se los aprendió de memoria._

_-Vegeta, tengo las manos arrugadas- _

_-lo sé, pero aun no termino de bañarte- dijo mientras seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos, hacia rato que me había enjabonado y terminamos haciéndolo, ahora solo me examinaba con sus manos como buscando algo. -¿no te lastime?-después de que noto que temblaba de frio pregunto, entendí que mientras estamos juntos Vegeta no mide su fuerza, así que le sujete las manos y lo guie fuera de la tina, para secarlo y volver a la recamara._

_Fin flash back._

Mientras salía de mi examen note que ya caminaba mejor, antes parecía que andaba mareada o algo así me dijo Milk, su preocupación me causo gracia ya que aun no sabía cómo decirle lo que paso entre Vegeta y yo, una vez que salí de la universidad opte por tomar un taxi ya que era temprano aun e ir en autobús resultaría cansado. Decidí no llamar a Vegeta ya que estaría tan cansado como yo y tampoco quería que saliera del trabajo antes solo por mí, me senté al pie de la parada esperando un taxi.

-Hola preciosa- escuche sin mirar –azulita- sin reconocer que me llamaban a mí, empecé a jugar con el celular evitando contacto visual –Bulma!- entonces si reaccione.

-¿Yamcha?- mire incrédula que él era quien me llamaba desde su carro

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

-no quiero ser una molestia-

-claro que no, vamos pitufina- dijo bajando del carro para luego abrirme la puerta.

-¿sabes que odio que me llames así verdad?-

-lo sé, es divertido verte así- en el camino a casa platicamos largo y tendido, me conto los planes que tenia con su novia y requería mi ayuda para poder darle un gran regalo, ya que cumplirían años de relación y no quería equivocarse a la hora de darle el regalo. Luego me conto que no pudo asistir a la boda de Goku por motivos de entrenamiento ya que la liga de beisbol estaba por comenzar.

-bueno llegamos a casa pitufuna- al abrirme la puerta pensé en patearlo pero me contuve –espero que me avises que día puedes acompañarme, realmente necesito tu consejo para el regalo-

-ok Yamcha, aunque dudo conocerla mejor que tu- dije mientras miraba su cara sonrojar.

-ok, nos vemos pitufina- después de despedirlo me dirigí a mi departamento, aun era temprano para que llegara Vegeta así que fui directamente a mi puerta y me adentre a la cocina, puse agua para té y fui a ponerme algo más cómodo, un pants con camisa podría no lucir sexi, pero al menos era cómodo ya luego me cambiaria al acercarse la hora de salida de Vegeta.

El timbre sono y casi salgo corriendo a cambiarme, Vegeta no podia ser, mire el reloj y aun faltaban dos horas para que el saliera, así que pensé en Trunks pero al abrir la puerta apareció la persona menos esperada.

-buenas tardes Bulma, ¿puedo pasar?-

-¿Gero?, claro pasa- ¿Qué hacia aquí? El odia salir y viajar así que es muy raro verlo fuera del laboratorio -¿gusta té?-

-si no es molestia-

-claro que no, siéntase cómodo- caminando a la cocina note que vestía muy relajado el verlo sin la bata de laboratorio hacia que su vestimenta fuera casi exótica.

-gracias-

-y dígame ¿Qué lo hizo salir de su laboratorio y venir hasta acá? ¿Trunks está bien? ¿Usted está bien?- pregunte sin notar que me preocupaba incluso por su salud, ya que Gero no solo es el abuelo de Trunks, es una persona que me enseño y trato como su hija mientras que estaba lejos de mis padres.

-sí, todos están bien Bulma, es solo que tenía que darte una gran noticia en persona, se que puede ser algo muy impactante para ti, pero nunca pensé que me responderían tan rápido-

-¿de qué habla?- la intriga era mayor y realmente no sabía de qué hablaba-

-sí, perdón por divagar sin darte explicación alguna, es solo que no se si sepas, que todos los que trabajan en mi laboratorio son evaluados y al final si tienen un buen resultado son recomendados para altos cargos o mayores responsabilidades-

-no, no lo sabía-

-pero el caso, es que tú aun eres muy joven así que no podríamos darte un cargo mayor ya que aun no terminas la universidad-

-¿a que se refiere?-

-a eso voy, Bulma tu evaluación salió excelente y realmente impresionaste a todos, y con todos no me refiero a los de mi laboratorio-

-¿entonces?-

-Bulma….. Te han aceptado para trabajar y estudiar en los laboratorios de la NASA, una beca completa- deje de respirar y mi cerebro se detuvo.

La NASA! ¿Qué haría yo ahí? Nunca tuve problemas para respirar pero sé que paso algo así ya que Gero me dio una bolsa y me obligo a respirar en ella, mi mente se nublo y sentí como me desmayaba.

-¿estás mejor?- vagamente escuchaba una voz, estaba acostaba en un sofá mientras alguien ponía algodón con alcohol en mi nariz

-soñé algo rarísimo- dije aun sin enfocar bien a la otra persona –soñé que la NASA me daba una beca- dije y reí como tonta.

-no es un sueño- mire de nuevo y vi a Gero sosteniendo el algodón.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, Gero poco a poco me conto de nuevo todo y yo seguía sin poder creerlo, me explico que con la beca podría seguir estudiando mi carrera normal mientras que trabajaba en el laboratorio, todo duraría 3 años, sin presiones tenía 2 semanas para aceptar o negarme, Gero noto la duda en mi cara y llamo a mis padres, él creía que era esa la razón para no estar totalmente loca por irme, se que esa oportunidad era 1 en un millón y que si me hubieran dicho antes eso, sin duda lo hubiera negado, pero ahora con Vegeta y Trunks no se.

Gero me paso el celular y escuche como lloraba mi mama a lo lejos, mi papa me daba consejos y me decía que la decisión que tomara el la respetaría, mis ojos se inundaron con lagrimas ya que escuche como mi papa poco a poco cambiaba de voz, se hacía más temblorosa y más baja. Amo a mi papa y se lo duro que es para el expresarse y ponerse tan frágil, odio verlo llorar.

Luego hable con mi mama y ella me dijo que se ofrecía a irse conmigo en mi maleta, eso libero en mi una risa que contagio a mi papa, luego me dijo que ella siempre estará a mi lado y que desea lo mejor para mí.

Esa fue quizá la llamada mas triste que he tenido, ni cuando estaba en Cd. Del Norte y ellos aquí se pusieron tan sentimentales, luego de colgar mire a Gero quien también se limpiaba las lágrimas disimuladamente. Sin poder evitarlo me acerque a él y lo abrace, el soltó un leve sollozó.

-tú tienes la última palabra hija, escoge bien- no sé qué me pasa, pero cada que él me dice hija mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y un extraño sentimiento de melancolía se apodera de mi, ¿puede que sea simpatía por el ya que no tiene a su hija? No lo sé, pero siento el mismo cariño por el que el que siento por mi propio padre.

-gracias- dije mientras limpiaba mi cara y el tomaba su maletín, abrió el mismo y saco folletos y la carta en la que me aceptaban en el programa. Eran 3 años en un nuevo país y nuevo idioma, la estancia era dentro de la misma mini ciudad que era la instalación, comida incluida y fines de semana libres a menos que tuvieras una investigación a cargo.

Al terminar de explicarme todo me sentí confundida, parte de mi quería asistir y parte de mi quería quedarse….. Tengo dos semanas para decidirme y ahora solo quiero ver a Vegeta.

* * *

**regrese! gracias por aguantar la espera y espero que les agrade el capitulo y si no les gusto no se sorprendan porque es solo el principio xD**

**gracias a todos los que dejaron review y a los que no, los invito a que me dejen porque no siempre se si les agrada o no la historia por cierto...**

**FELIZ CUMPLE ****Javi-sempai Hatake Uchiha! C: pasala muy bonito no solo hoy**

******nos leemos para la proxima, saludos!**


	28. Verdades

**Verdades/Mentiras**

_Bulma _

"Tres días, solo tres días necesito pensar a solas que hacer con mi vida"

Ese fue mi pensamiento y la razón por la cual evite contacto con él, yo sabía que necesitaba pensar seriamente en la beca y en mi futuro, pero nunca…nunca pensé que mi vida cambiaria, hoy se cumple el tercer día y me encuentro llorando amargamente en mi cama, solo deseo que mis lagrimas se acaben pero en cuanto me empiezo a calmar la imagen regresa a mi mente y empiezan a brotar mas…

Duele

Duele mucho

Nunca creí estar así y mucho menos que doliera tanto

Mi pecho se siente vacio

La cabeza la siento explotar

_Flash Back_

_Después de la llegada de Gero pensé que llamar a Vegeta para que me aconsejara pero luego mi imaginación pensó en varios escenarios posibles, algunos muy bizarros otros mas creíbles, pero la mayoría terminaban mal._

"_corría a hablar con Vegeta y al darle la noticia el lloraba de alegría para luego pedirme matrimonio en ese momento me emocionaba y aceptaba pero luego Trunks se oponía y terminábamos Vegeta y yo….. al fin terminaba yendo con el corazón roto"_

"_corría a hablar con Trunks y el lloraba de tal manera que Vegeta nos escuchaba y al enterarse se portaba fríamente para mandarme a la luna en directo y sin escalas"_

"_citaba a Vegeta y a Trunks para darles la noticia, el pequeño me felicitaba y me pedía recuerdos, mientras Vegeta lloraba por mi partida"_

"_le exigía a Vegeta que si no me ofrecía una relación estable me iría lejos y para siempre, el me terminaba y yo lloraba"_

"_Vegeta decidía darnos una despedida en su departamento pero no acabábamos de llegar y Trunks nos encontraba, al final Trunks se molestaba con la relación y Vegeta me pedía no volvernos a ver nunca"_

"_Vegeta y Trunks irían conmigo para poder hacer una familia, pero al darse cuenta de que no tendría mucho tiempo a su lado, Vegeta me dejaba"_

"_Vegeta pedía que nos casáramos y yo decidía no ir….. al final terminaba odiándolo por no aprovechar la oportunidad"_

_Fue entonces que reprimí el salir corriendo a contarle y le mande un mensaje en el cual le decía que estaría ocupada los próximos días y que pronto hablaríamos, el solo contesto con un "OK" no hubo preguntas ni explicaciones._

_Fin flash back_

Ese debió ser un indicativo…

Bulma, eres tan tonta que no sabes leer entre líneas.

Seguía en mi cama, en un arranque busque mi celular para marcarle a Milk….. vi el reloj y note que pasaban de las 2am así que lo cerré ella necesita descansar por su estado. Necesitaba desahogarme y no tenia con quien hablarlo, me sentía tan sola en estos momentos…

_Flash back_

_Después del primer día y de una nueva llamada de mi madre, hable con mi abuela, ella era la que mejor conocía a Vegeta y con quien podía hablar libremente sin sentirme mal._

_-¿Qué crees que diga?- le pregunte después de hablarle de mis posibles respuestas mentales._

_-la verdad es que Vegeta es impredecible hija, lo que si te aseguro es que el estará muy feliz por tu oportunidad pero te dará animo para que la aceptes-_

_-lo se abue, es solo que no quiero estar separados de ellos por 3 años-_

_-hija, no me lo tomes a mal, pero tu aun eres muy joven para pensar en formar una familia con ellos-_

_-lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ello._

_-ay pequeña….. Piensa primero en ti- con esa reflexión colgó y me dejo aun mas confundida, así que hice una lista de pros y contra en la cual quedaban empatados. _

_Desde mi ventana escuche como Trunks y Vegeta peleaban por algo, quise estar ahí con ellos pero no podía, tenía que decidir esto yo sola. Salí de mi departamento para dirigirme al centro comercial y así poder aclarar mi mente, no soy partidaria de hacerlo pero en este caso era lo más se antojaba. Iba tan distraída que choque con alguien y termine sentada en el suelo con mis dos bolsas de ropa regadas._

_-lo siento- dije mientras buscaba mi bolso cuando una mano me ofreció levantarme._

_-ay pitufina! Andas muy lejos del suelo y chocas con todo- dijo una voz, cuando levante la mirada vi a Yamcha que me miraba divertido mientras me ayudaba a levantarme._

_-que buena mi suerte- resople ya que varias personas se pararon a mirar y el en voz alta me llamaba pitufina._

_-¿estás bien?- dijo como si pudiera leer mi mente, ¿tan mal estaba que se notaba enseguida?_

_-claro que si tonto- dije sorprendida de que ni Vegeta ni Trunks lo notaran, bueno en caso de verlos_

_-ven, vamos a sentarnos- dijo tomando mis bolsas del piso y guiándonos a una bancas-mira Bulma, se que entre nosotros no hay mucha amistad pero sabes que te aprecio y tú no eres de venir de compras- dijo señalándolas –a demás tu cara de preocupación no está bien disimulada._

_Con ese argumento me convenció y le termine contando lo que ocurría, al mismo tiempo le conté de Vegeta y de Trunk, el permaneció callado mientras yo hablaba una y otra vez, cuando termine de hablar el me pidió que respirara para relajarme un momento ya que estaba muy tensa._

_-mira, yo no soy quien para darte un consejo pero lo que si te diré es que esa oportunidad es hasta mi sueño y eso que nunca me imagine ser un investigador ni nada por el estilo, así que yo en tu lugar haría mis maletas pero al final tu y solo tú decides- la voz de Yamcha estaba calmada y no se notaba burlona- si necesitas con quien hablar solo llámame- al terminar de hablar dimos una vuelta al centro sin comprar nada mas e intercambiamos teléfonos._

_Fin flash back_

Podría llamarlo, pero podría estar con su novia y no quería ocasionar problemas así que me levante, fui al baño y me mire.

-Estás en tu mejor momento Bulma- dije frente a mi espejo mientras me lavaba la cara, y salía a tratar de dormir un poco, mas fue imposible ya que daba muchas vueltas… la cama olía a él y eso es lo que más odiaba.

Cogí un cobertor limpio y me quede a dormir en el sofá, agradeciendo mentalmente a mi madre por comprar uno grande y agradeciendo mi cordura en no usarlo para estar con él ahí.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté escuchando ruido en mi casa, sabía perfectamente que no era él, ya que se había visto muy ocupado y como el argumento "Fue bueno mientras duro" así que salí y vi el desastre que yo misma había provocado, papeles por todas partes y probablemente algunos rotos, el espejo del pasillo en el piso roto, un cojín destrozado, vasos de cristal en el piso.

Como estaba descalza camine con cuidado en busca de la fuente de donde provenía el ruido, al llegar ahí quise gritar pero no podía mi garganta estaba irritada y por como hable anoche frente a mi espejo sabía que mi voz era casi nula.

-buenos días mama- me saludo el pequeño

-no me llames así- dije tirando un veneno de mi voz como si él fuera responsable de mi situación, el solo me miro y dejo lo que estaba intentando hacer.

-¿me odias?- pregunto y podría jurar que sus ojos estaban conteniendo las mismas lágrimas que yo derrame anoche.

-no- dije mientras me ponía a su tamaño y lo acunaba en mis brazos –lo siento pequeño, perdóname- él se pego mas a mí y sentí como mi blusa se humedecía.

-mi papa es un idiota y lo odio!- dijo entre sollozos.

-no pequeño, es tu papa y por mucho que se porte como un idiota no puedes odiarlo- trate de decir sin recordar las imagines en mi mente.

-tú siempre serás mi mama y siempre te cuidare- dijo mientras escuchaba como llorábamos los dos, el por sentirse culpable y yo por tener el corazón roto.

-Patrón! Digo Trunks, no me alcanzo así que me debes dinero eh!- escuche hablar a Yayirobe mientras entraba a mi departamento.

Así es como el entro.

-Bulma!-grito casi tirando las compras- yo…. Este….Trunks me obligo!- dijo mientras se acercaba y yo Trunks en brazos lo veía.

-Cállate panzón!- grito Trunks mientras se limpiaba la cara.

-está bien- Yayirobe dejo las cosas en la cocina mientras yo asimilaba todo, después de que el pequeño dejo mis brazos se dirigió de nuevo a la estufa y empezó a querer cocinar, cuando quise acercarme Yayirobe se adelanto y lo ayudo, después se voltearon a mirarme y sin decir palabra me indicaron que me sentara en el desayunador.

Yayirobe preparo pan francés mientras que el pequeño calentaba el agua para hacer té, cuando acabaron prepararon la mesa mientras que yo me sentía pegada a la silla. Fue cuando note que aunque pareciera un flojo Yayirobe era muy buen cocinero y Trunks aunque fuera pequeño podía manejarse bien en la cocina.

Cuando se sentaron a desayunar conmigo el conserje me miro como pidiéndome permiso a lo que respondí moviendo la silla, olí la comida y sabía que estaba muy rica pero mi garganta apenas y pasaba el té así que Trunks se paro y fue a agarrar la bolsa de la cual saco un des-inflamatorio que me obligo a tomar.

Después del desayuno me mandaron a bañar para luego sacarme de mi departamento, dimos los tres un paseo por el parque mientras que alejaba de mi mente los recuerdos del día anterior, Trunks lo noto y apretó mas mi mano, Yayirobe fue por algo de comer y nos dejo solos de nuevo.

-¿ya estas mejor mami?- lo dijo en un tono que me rompía el corazón, Trunks no es de mostrar mucho sus sentimientos más sin embargo aquí estaba consolando a una mujer que tenía que consolarlo a él y no en viceversa.

-si pequeño- suspire y apreté mas su mano- discúlpame por hablarte tan feo hace rato, tu menos que nadie tiene la culpa y aunque no te vaya a ver en algún tiempo, nos mantendremos en contacto eso te lo prometo.

-¿entonces si te vas?- pregunto y recordé que yo no le había mencionado lo de mi viaje pero él lo sabía todo, así que entendí que el también presencio lo ocurrido.

-sí, pero aun tengo que preparar muchas cosas-

-yo te esperare, así que regresa pronto para que yo te pueda cuidar- dijo muy serio y no pude olvidar comprarlo con su padre y volver a llorar, ¿Cómo es que ellos dos fueran tan diferentes e iguales al mismo tiempo?

Después del paseo, regresamos al edificio y para evitar cruzarnos frente a frente subí por el elevador de servicio, cuando entre a mi departamento empecé a ordenar todo ya que no deje que ellos lo hicieran, yo hice este desmadre ahora lo tengo que limpiar.

Después de varias horas limpiando vi que ya estaba oscureciendo, pero no prendí ninguna luz, solo me ilumine con una lámpara que sobrevivió y le llame a Yamcha, a esta altura parecía ser el único en que podía contar.

* * *

_Vegeta_

Ver su rostro me destrozó el alma, las palabras que salieron de mi boca fueron balas que atravesaron su cuerpo y mente, sus ojos me persiguieron todo el día y luego encontré el mismo odio en los de mi hijo cuando volvía después de que ni siquiera note que había salido.

_Flash back_

_-Vegeta! Necesito hablar contigo- escuche su voz por la sala mientras se acercaba al estudio -Vegeta yo…. –_

_-¿Qué haces? Cierra la maldita puerta!- le grite mientras ella no quitaba la mirada de la escena_

_-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo casi en susurro mientras evitaba derramar lagrimas._

_-¿Qué parece? ¿Acaso pensaste que lo nuestro era algo formal? No seas tonta niña-_

_-pero tú y yo-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Realmente pensaste que te tomaría enserio?- dije mientras me acercaba a ella-fue bueno mientras duro, ahora lárgate de mi vista estoy ocupado- _

_Bulma me miro una vez mas y luego a mi acompañante, salió de la casa y nunca más volvió a mirar atrás. _

_Fin flash back_

En todo el día no pude concentrarme, mi cabeza me dolía, tampoco pude comer y solo me sostuve con café, ya que al cerrar los ojos me rompía el corazón.

-señor Vegeta, se que usted quisiera distraerse pero con todo lo ocurrido cancele y reprograme todo, ¿Por qué no se va a dar un paseo para poder distraerse?- dijo Sofie

-no puedo- dije mientras miraba por la ventana –gracias por lo de ayer, se que no debí involucrarte pero eras mi única opción.

-Disculpe que me meta pero… esa no era la manera, ¿Por qué no hablaron claramente? Podría haber una solución mucho mejor que lo que paso anoche-

-no, eso tenía que pasar así, de lo contrario ella podría no aceptarlo.

-usted no sabe si eso iba a pasar o no-

-créeme, lo sé de lo contrario no hubiera dudado por 3 días- despedí a sofí de la oficina mientras que yo me volvía a sumergir en mis penas, sé muy bien que lo que hice está mal, pero no podía evitarlo, Gero me lo dijo muy claro "Esta es una oportunidad única y no puede desperdiciarla"

_Flash back_

_Cuando llegue al trabajo Sofi no estaba en su sitio, así que pase de largo y me metí a mi oficina en la cual encontré a Gero, el tenerlo ahí me resulto muy extraño ya que el no es de salir mucho así que mientras que mi secretaria preparaba un café para los dos y nos dejaba solos me concentre en adivinar el porqué de su visita._

_-Vegeta, sé que no esperabas mi visita, pero hay algo de lo que necesitamos platicar-_

_-te escucho pero ¿todo está bien?- de inmediato me preocupe, ¿podría Gero estar enfermo?_

_-sí, todo bien no es nada malo lo que te tengo que contar, al contrario es algo muy bueno-_

_-te escucho-conteste aliviado, a pesar no de verlo siempre se que Trunks se pondría muy mal de saber que Gero está enfermo._

_-Bulma se gano una beca por parte de la NASA y aunque yo sé que es una oportunidad única, ella tiene 2 semanas para decidirse-_

_-¿Cómo?-eso me tomo por sorpresa, es una muy buena oportunidad para ella._

_-sí, se que ustedes mantienen una relación- trate de negarlo con la cabeza pero no pude- no es necesario que mientas, lo sé de buena fuente y no me molesta al contrario me encanta la idea, pero realmente deseo que ella acepte esta oportunidad-_

_-Gero yo…..-aunque Ann ya no estuviera aquí, me sentía aun mal por hablar de una relación con ella y mas frente a Gero._

_-Créeme, Bulma se da a querer y Trunks la ama, es imposible que no te fijaras en ella-_

_-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?-intrigado, sabía que había una muy buena razón para que Gero tuviera que recurrir a mí._

_-porque de no tener duda sobre la beca, ahorita mismo tu sabrías y ella y yo estaríamos rumbo a la Cd. Del Norte-eso es verdad, Bulma cuando quiere que sepa algo, enseguida me llama._

_-piensas que ella no aceptara ¿por Trunks?-_

_-no, ella no aceptara por ti, te ama y lo sé por cómo te mira-esa simple oración me llevo a otro mundo mientras que Gero seguía hablando yo ya no prestaba atención._

_Fin flash back_

Después de esa platica evite a Bulma llenándome de trabajo para luego recibir un mensaje de ella, entendí que Bulma necesitaba decidirlo sola así que solo acepte sin preguntar mas.

El segundo día supe que Bulma aun no llamaba a Gero así que me preocupe, lo último que quería era apartarla de esa oportunidad así que trate de pensar en una forma para hacerla entender que debía aceptar.

Me dio hambre y recordé que no había desayunado, sin querer molestar a Sofie con un almuerzo me dirigí a la tienda de la esquina mientras seguía pensando cuando mirando una escena de una pareja entendí que aunque fuera extrema esa era la mejor manera de apartarla de mi y dejarla libre.

"Tres años es mucho tiempo, pero prefiero tenerte lejos a que me odies después por arruinarte esta oportunidad"

Lo poco que escuche de la pareja era que la mujer había encontrado en una posición poco conveniente a su pareja y la secretaria del mismo, el pobre tipo pedía perdón mientras que ella le aclaraba que habían terminado para siempre, luego le arrojo el anillo para irse en el primer taxi que pasó.

_-señor Vegeta, ¿usted cree que esto era necesario?-decía Sofie que había estado de espaldas hacia la puerta._

_-si sofí, puedes arreglarte ahora- le dije mientras salía del despacho para que ella se arreglara la ropa. Una vez que ella salió se sentó a mi lado, sin decir palabra me tomo de la mano y así estuvimos un rato, unos minutos, horas tal vez. _

_Sofie me conocía tan bien que sabía que no era necesario hablar para apoyarme en un momento así, mientras que yo con mi mano libre me apoye en mi pierna y deje caer mis lagrimas en silencio._

_Tiempo después que me calme Sofie hablo._

_-se que no soy nadie para hablar de su vida y después del favor que me pidió me he ganado el poder hablarle de tú a tú- dijo seria como nunca antes la vi-Vegeta, necesitas saber que le rompiste el corazón y aunque ella se entere de esta escena montad, ella no te perdonara. Yo a usted lo aprecio mucho y realmente deseo nunca estar en una posición así._

_-solo no quiero que eche a perder su vida por mi- dije convenciéndome de nuevo a que lo que hicimos fue lo mejor._

_-puede que lo vea de esa forma ahorita, pero aunque no la conozco se que estar a su lado y del pequeño Trunks no es echar a perder la vida de nadie._

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dije en tono de broma, Sofie y Bulma no se conocían pero mi secretaria parecía conocerla más que yo._

_-cuando hablo con su hijo se nota su amor por ella y sé que es reciproco, ella los mira como los miraba la difunda señora Ann-cuando dijo eso mi corazón se detuvo, esas comparaciones eran las que más evitaba._

_-¿Cómo dices eso?-_

_-su hijo tiene algunos videos muy interesantes-_

_Fin flash back_

Trunks entro a la su recamara sin siquiera hablarme, escuche como ponía el seguro a su recamara para luego poner la música en muy volumen muy alto, hoy tampoco dormiría.

Le marque a Gero desde mi estudio ya que por los libros la música amortiguaba el sonido y le conté que había terminado mi relación con Bulma y que esperaba que triunfara en lo que viniera para ella.

Al finalizar la conversación pensé en irme a bañar, pero luego busque mi celular y mire mi pequeño secreto, una foto de ella mientras dormía, se veía tan bella e inocente que nadie podría imaginar que ella podría mirar de tal forma que te congelara la sangre y parara el corazón.

Mañana será otro día y su estancia se reduce a menos de una semana, solo espero poder verla antes de que se vaya… aunque sea de lejos y rogar solo para que se dé cuenta de que todo fue una mentira.

* * *

hola! se que no tengo perdon pero aqui esta! tarde pero seguro! solo les puedo adelantar que viene la cuenta regresiva :/

¿que pasara entre estos dos? saludos y espero sus comentarios! C:


	29. Despedida

**Mi mamá**

_Trunks_

No sé que le paso a mi papá, actuó muy rato 3 días atrás y justo hoy que vio a mi mami se porto muy mal con ella, pero eso no fue lo mas raro, si no que hizo como si Sofie fuera su novia y yo se que ellos no son novios porque mi papa anda con Bulma.

Desde donde estaba nadie se dio cuenta que ya había llegado de clases y que vi todo así que espere y espere a que mi papa fuera corriendo a buscar a Bulma y le dijera la verdad… pero él nunca lo hizo y eso me enojo mucho.

Yo siempre creí que mi papa era como un héroe ya que ayudaba a las personas buenas y ponía en la cárcel a las personas malas, pero ahora no se… mi papa hizo llorar a mi mami y eso me enojo mucho y me puso triste.

Cuando vi que ya estaba solo de nuevo salí de mi escondite y fui a buscar a mi mama, cuando llegue a su puerta escuche que se rompían cosas y que ella lloraba así que fui a buscar a Yayirobe, el me tenía que ayudar.

-¿estás seguro que ya no se escucha ruido dentro?- dijo el gordito mientras esperábamos que Bulma se calmara o terminaríamos con la cabeza rota.

-si Yayirobe, anda ábreme la puerta!-

-no lo sé, ¿y si se enoja?-

-no lo hará, enserio lo prometo-

Una vez que entramos decidimos no limpiar ya que podríamos despertarla, luego Yayirobe se fue para dormir mientras que yo me iba a la recamara de mis abuelitos, aunque quería ver a mi mami se que se iba a espantar de verme y ya era de noche, no me importo no comer, yo solo quería cuidarla… de todas formas mi papa no debió de darse cuenta… es un idiota!

A la mañana siguiente trate de hacer un desayuno pero no alcanzaba así que le marque a mi sirviente para que fuera a buscar algo y así me ayudara pero demoro mucho y mi mami se dio cuenta.

-buenos días mama- salude nervioso y con miedo,

-no me llames así- su voz no me gusto, no quería llorar porque no soy un bebe pero no quería que me hablara así.

-¿me odias?- tenía miedo de que ya no me quisiera y todo por culpa de mi papa.

-no, lo siento pequeño, perdóname- luego me abrazo.

-mi papa es un idiota y lo odio!- le dije para que tendiera que mi papa es un tonto y que yo no la cambiaría nunca.

-no pequeño, es tu papa y por mucho que se porte como un idiota no puedes odiarlo-

-tú siempre serás mi mama y siempre te cuidare- se que se iría pero yo nunca la olvidaría y cuando tuviera mucho dinero iría por ella, ella es mi mama.

Después de cuidarla regrese a mi casa y mi papa se dio cuenta de que no estaba, luego a los días después el trato de hablar conmigo pero no le hice caso, tenía que castigarlo por portarse mal así que solo le hablaba cuando era necesario, lo bueno es que casi no lo veía y así podía estar con Bulma en las tardes sin que ella se pusiera triste por encontrarlo, que cuando podía la ayudaba a empacar, aunque en realidad no la ayudaba mucho mas bien platicábamos para que el tiempo se fuera lento y ella demorara mas empacando.

-¿entonces que pasara con este departamento?-

-bueno pues lo prestare a alguien que se que lo usara muy bien-

-¿a quien?- pregunte mientras ella me miraba y se reía -a mi? pero yo no puedo vivir solo! aun soy un niño y no tengo dinero para pagar la renta-

-no es para ti pequeño, es a alguien que conoces, Milk y Goku tendrán gemelos así que necesitan espacio- si ellos se mudan aquí podre jugar con los bebes!

-Genial! así les enseñare a ser niños grandes como yo- dije mientras miraba sus inventos luego vi su boleto y sabia que ya casi se iba a ir lejos.

-tienes hambre?- pregunto mi mama para luego ir a buscar palomitas y poner una película mientras ella veía la televisión yo la miraba a ella, no se cuando la volvería a ver pero ya la extrañaba. Luego ella me miro y sonrió para abrazarme.

-como vamos a platicar si tu estas tan lejos?-

-pronto te lo diré, tu solo se paciente y créeme cuando te digo que aunque este en la luna o en otro planeta siempre estaré a tu lado.

Al terminar la película me mando de regreso a mi recamara y en mi celular vi el mensaje de mi abuelita Saya, ahora si a mi papa le va a ir muy mal, sin querer me reí mucho y me prepare para dormir.

Cuando faltaba un día para que Bulma se fuera me organizo una última salida, ella me llevaría al parque y yo ya le había dicho a mi papa que iba a salir pero si me decía que no de todas formas. Ese día nos acompaño su amigo Yamcha ya que teníamos trabajo que hacer pero primero fuimos al parque y nos divertimos tanto que cuando acabo el día llore porque sabía que ella se iría y yo no podría verla de nuevo en mucho tiempo, aun no recuerdo que paso después solo que amanecí en mi cama y en mi bolsa de pantalón un objeto extraño con una carta de mi mama.

Al despertar vi que mi abuelita ya estaba en la casa así que me preparo el desayuno para luego ir al aeropuerto, por como se veia sabia que mi papa estaba peor, hasta mi abuelito se veía aun enojado, luego partimos para ir a dejar a Bulma ya que Yamcha se había llevado sus demás cosas para guardarlas en el avión y que mi mami no hiciera mucha fila.

A la hora de despedirnos yo no quería dejarla así que me abrace a ella y llore pidiéndole que no me dejara, ella me abrazo mas y se acerco a mi oído.

-el reloj que te deje es para que me mandes mensajes cuando mas me extrañes, en la carta te digo como usarlo solo cuídalo bien y luego te daré otro para seguir platicando siempre.

* * *

_Vegeta_

Después de lo paso con Bulma, Trunks empezó a actuar muy grosero, apenas y decía algo, no sé si ella le habrá dicho algo… no, eso es una tontería ya que ella nunca se comportaría mal, al contrario el único tonto e inmaduro soy yo.

-Sofie necesito que me comuniques con mi mama, llevo toda la mañana intentando hacerlo pero no contesta- le indique a mi secretaria, aun no entiendo cómo es posible que no pueda hablar con mi madre si antes cada 5 min lo hacía.

-Señor, dice su padre que ella ahorita esta fuera pero que le dará su recado- me indico desde su asiento, para cuando le dije que me lo comunicara el ya había colgado.

Últimamente me siento aislado, con nadie puedo hablar y descargar mis sentimientos, necesito que alguien me tienda una mano amiga y estoy a nada de usar mi última carta.

-¿Jack? ¿Estás ocupado?-si, el era mi última carta.

-¿Qué paso hermano?- dijo en tono serio algo que no había percatado hasta el día de hoy.

-necesito hablar, ¿tienes tiempo?-

-me imagino de que, mi papa ya me contó lo de la beca, así que ahora me dirás que hiciste para que ella aceptara- dijo en tono de reproche, pero no importaba ya.

-lo peor, le mentí pero ahora no se…

-pues me pusiste en una posición difícil ahora no podre regañarte, entiendo que trataste de hacer lo mejor a pesar de que tú solo cavaste tu tumba-

-lo se-

El y yo seguimos platicando largo tiempo hasta que vi la hora, ya era tarde, yo era el último en la oficina así que termine la llamada, Jack sorpresivamente se comporto de forma madura, mucho más de lo que jamás creí y me hizo sentir tranquilo, yo se que solo escucho mis problemas pero eso significo mucho para mí, en algún punto de mi vida tenía que aclarar las cosas con Bulma pero tenía que dejar el tiempo pasar para que se curaran las heridas y ella se enfocara en lo que realmente importa.

En el camino trate de contactar de nuevo a mis padres pero fue inútil ¿acaso me estaban evitando? O ¿abran salido por negocios? De donde saque eso de que me evitan ni que ellos supieran algo o ¿sí?

Cuando llegue al edificio Yayirobe me miro serio como lo hacía últimamente, ¿será que yo me imagino que todo el mundo está en mi contra? Ignorando lo que pensaba ese insecto me dirigí a mi departamento cuando me encontré una escena que no esperaba.

Bulma estaba en la puerta de mi departamento y por un segundo olvide respirar, quería ir y abrazarla, mandaría todo a la borda solo por tenerla junto a mí de nuevo, ella me daba la espalda así que solo note que al menos no estaba descuidada, no es que pensara que ella se deprimiría y se refugiaría en su departamento para siempre o que no pudiera ni comer, pero al menos yo tenía trastornado el sueño.

Cuando estuve a escasos 5 metros note que no estaba sola, de lejos pensé que hablaba por teléfono pero luego note a un tipo, mi semblante cambio y entendí que ella había recurrido a una vieja táctica para llamar mi atención, ¡mocosa tonta! Si realmente piensas que ponerme celoso funcionara… te equivocas!

-Vaya, nunca pensé que fueras a recurrir a eso- dije haciéndola saltar, aunque yo sabía que ya se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y que fingía muy bien.

-Buenas tardes- contesto el insecto ese, luego me ofreció su mano para presentarse, contestando el saludo muy a mi pesar lo mire bien, ese mocoso no es digno de Bulma.

-el papa de Trunks- dijo ella sin mirarme, ¿le dolió que no cayera en su trampa?

-yo soy…. –cuando iba a presentarse Bulma le tomo de la mano y eso me puso de peor humor.

-Déjalo, el señor no tiene interés en conocer a las personas como nosotros- dijo seria y casi fría, como si no sintiera nada para conmigo.

-Mujercita mejor lleva a tu novio a otro lado, odio ver espectáculos tan desagradables en mi puerta- dije demostrando que 2 podían jugar el mismo juego de indiferencia.

-señor yo, no, yo….

-vamos, esperaremos a Trunks en otro lado- tomando la mano de nuevo se llevo a ese insecto, ni siquiera se defendió de la acusación de que eran novios. Luego recordé lo que dijo, ella no estaba aquí por mí, estaba esperando a mi hijo, el me dijo que iban a salir, maldición!

Después de pasar el peor rato aun mostrándome como un total inmaduro digno de ser llamado caprichoso y demás despectivos entre a mi departamento solo para que Trunks me mirara casi con ganas de golpearme espero no haya escuchado la conversación, aunque sería la segunda charla pendiente que tenemos que tener.

No sé que tanto sepa de lo de Bulma, pero al menos aun puede divertirse un rato con ella antes de que se vaya, se que él la extrañara pero yo lo hare mas; cuando se marcho pensé en quedarme un rato mas en modo inmaduro y pensar negativamente o de lo contrario no la dejaría ir, Trunks necesita una madre y no puedo pensar en nadie más que en ella.

Le marque a mi mama de nuevo y no me contestaron, ella y su celular son inseparables así que me preocupe, le marque a mi papa y paso lo mismo, luego pensé y le marque a Gero, entre las prisas me comento que comió con ellos hace unos días y desde entonces no sabe de ellos. Mis padres no son tan descuidados como para salir y no avisar, y más para hacer viajes exprés ahora si estoy muy preocupado.

Como pude comí y me bañe luego justamente cuando estaba por encerrarme en el estudio mi timbre sonó y pensé que era Trunks que ya había regresado, pero aun era temprano y me imagino que deben de ir a cenar así que pensé en Yayirobe, así que con pereza me dirigí a la puerta pero no era nadie de ellos, ni Bulma, eran mis padres.

-¡¿se puede saber que mierda tienes en esa cabeza Vegeta Gianni Ouji Lizardi?!- mierda! Mi madre uso mi nombre completo y esta aquí! Ahora si moriré…

-mama yo….

-calla! Por fin tienes a alguien que te ama y lo mandas todo a la mierda!- mi mama cuando quiere puede decir más groserías que un marinero.

-papa yo… - trate de hacer calmar a mi mama con mi papa pero el solo me callo para que mi mama siguiera regañándome.

-ahora mismo me vas a explicar que carajo paso por tu cabeza cuando pensaste en hacer esa escenita!-

-Bulma te dijo….

-Trunks lo vio todo!- eso no me lo imagine, la verdad es que no estaba pensando mucho y no se me ocurrió que el ya estuviera en casa.

-Trunks…

-Sí, sabes lo que le afecto! El pensó que Bulma lo odiaría para siempre!-

-pero…

-así que ahora mismo me explicaras porque en lugar de actuar como un padre de familia y sobre todo maduro! Actuaste como un vil puberto que lo único que quería era dañar a las personas!-

Como vi que era inútil aminorar su enojo, los conduje para la sala mientras que se sentaba mi mama, mi papa sin mencionar aun palabra fue a hacer café, esta sería una larga charla, como cuando descubrieron que aproveche la casa sola e hice una fiesta y termine usando su recamara para mi primera vez… aun recuerdo que me prohibieron el carro por 6 meses e hicieron invitar a la que era mi novia a cenar solo para incomodarla, luego ella me dejo y no volví a salir con nadie hasta que conocía a Ann.

Luego mi papa regreso y mientras que mi mama descargaba a todo lo que daba su enojo mi padre callo, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que note que entre tanto grito y reclamo mi mama empezó a ponerse ronca. Luego pareció estar en calma y justo cuando pensé que ya había acabado la tortura mi papa empezó.

Si mi papa parece serio y calmado, incluso tierno pero lo que realmente lo conoce saben que puede hacer temblar a una nación si se le provoca. El nunca me regaño nunca en toda mi niñez y cuando paso lo de la fiesta solo me dijo que no se hubieran dado cuenta si no fuera por el condón usado que se quedo en el cesto de la basura, para luego notar la ausencia de alcohol que creí no notaría.

Al terminar todo, me mandaron a dormir sin cenar, algo imposible de creer sabiendo que esta es mi casa y ya soy mayor de edad!, pero ellos lo pasaron por alto, tampoco indicaron cuanto tiempo estarían aquí así que obedeciendo me fui a dormir y ni cuenta me di de que Trunks había regresado, al día siguiente mis papas se levantaron temprano y desayunaron para luego salir con Trunks quien falto a clases, como yo tenía la mañana libre deambule por la casa en busca de matar tiempo y termine en el cuarto de mi hijo donde encontré un reloj raro y luego como si me llamara vi su nota en el calendario, hoy se marcha Bulma.

Como pude me cambie de ropa ya que aun estaba en pijama y salí al aeropuerto, para mi desgracia había mucho tráfico, sabía que no llegaría, y no es que quisiera detenerla, es solo que quería verla por última vez. Como último impulso de juventud me salte los altos e importándome poco que me detuvieran acelere y por fin llegue.

A lo lejos pude notar su cabello brillar con el reflejo del sol y a mi hijo en sus brazos, el pequeño no la dejaba de abrazar y enterraba su cara en su cabello, mis padres solo frotaban su espalda y supe que el lloraba mientras que ella le mostraba una gran sonrisa con los ojos brillosos tratando de ser fuerte. En ese momento entendí que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, Bulma es la mujer que sacrificaría esta oportunidad si yo le pedía quedarse solo para estar conmigo y mi hijo al que ama como propio, pero no quiero ser egoísta, solo quiero que ella viva su juventud y esperar que el tiempo nos una de nuevo.

Luego avisaron su vuelo y Trunks pataleando como niño chiquito pedía que se quedara, mientras que mi mama lo cargaba, se que esta escena quedara en mi cabeza para siempre…. Cuando ella se iba note que Milk también se había ido a despedir junto con su marido y el idiota de ayer, genial lo que me faltaba ver. Pero lo extraño fue que se despidió de todos de la misma forma, un gran abrazo pero luego entrego algo a Milk y se fue… luego ella volteo buscando algo y pensé que me vería pero no lo hizo, agarro su maleta de mano y se fue… sin poder estar más tiempo ahí me gire y me encamine hacia mi carro en donde ya me esperaba un agente de tránsito, poco me importo y me marche del aeropuerto para poder estar solo.

* * *

**saludos lectores! se que demore pero aun no acaba el lunes y mi inter andaba muy lento, también les hago notar que deje un comentario para las que tenían dudas del comportamiento de Vegeta y de la anonima graciosa que pidió explicación del cabello de Trunks... aclaración no me enoje, pero creo que si no se hubiera escondido bajo el "anonimato" hubiera sido menos sarcástica a la hora de contestar, digo yo no muerdo y menos x inter xD en fin... les prometo que el final sera bueno! así que esperenlo! saludos C:**


	30. 3 años

**3 años**

_Vegeta_

Desde que Bulma se fue hubo varios cambios, el primero fue que para mi sorpresa Milk y su esposo Kakarotto se mudaron a su departamento y al que por un momento creí conquista de Bulma fue el que estuvo haciendo todo el movimiento para que el departamento fuera habitado por ellos, aun recuerdo la cara de fastidio que me mostraba cuando nos topábamos, aunque para mi fortuna nunca tuvo que hacer algún comentario para que se entablara una conversación.

Con Milk al lado recordé que las pequeñas cosas que considere graves durante el embarazo de Ann fueron nada al lado de Milk, compadezco al pobre de Kakarotto, salir a pasada de las 2am a buscar antojos o cantarle para dormirla, incluso al día siguiente de que fuera la persona encargada de limpieza no conforme con el resultado Milk hizo limpiar a su esposo completamente de nuevo la casa para luego llorar porque no le convencía la decoración del cuarto de los niños.

¿Qué cómo se todo esto? Fácil, después de 2 meses de tenerlo de vecino una vez trato de abrir mi puerta con su llave, así estuvo 25 min antes de que se diera por vencido y suplicara a Milk que no lo dejara afuera (al parecer creyó que ella había cambiado la cerradura) que estudiaría mas los libros para ser buen padre y demás suplicas que aparte de provocarme risa me hicieron sentir simpatía por el tipo. Al final abrí y lo vi en el piso rodeado de 20 bolsas y su mochila casi a nada de llorar, lo invite a pasar y le explique que podía escuchar desde mi sala que su esposa dormía (a falta de sonido o griterío de ella lo más lógico era pensar que dormía o que se había mudado de nuevo) y como si le hubiera pedido explicación me empezó a contar toda su vida de casado.

Desde ese día, cuando Milk dormía y entre los dos coincidíamos con tiempo libre me visitaba, el insistía en que lo llamara Goku pero ese nombre es ridículo así que lo llamaba cuando lo hacía por Kakarotto, el tipo no es malo, solo muy idiota pero que puedo decir Milk se volvió una bruja pero tampoco la puedo criticar, no debe de ser fácil cargar 2 niños al tiempo que intenta ser ama de casa.

En fin, el tiempo paso y al final nacieron los gemelos, Gohan y Goten, nombres igualmente ridículos, tal parece que ni Milk ni Kakarotto quieren a sus hijos, Trunks los visitaba cada que podía hasta la señora _Doubtfire_ que es la ama de casa y niñera de mi hijo los consentía; cuesta imaginar que en lo que pensé que sería una estadía más calmada se volviera una nueva familia o al menos así lo veía mi hijo. Aunque no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, Trunks cambio su actitud conmigo, sé que no me odia pero no tiene la misma comunicación conmigo, se volvió más "adulto" por decirlo de alguna forma, ya no obligo a renunciar a la niñera, hace sus deberes sin que yo se los pida, en la escuela va de maravilla, siento que él quiere evitar encariñarse de nuevo con algo o alguien para que no se repita lo mismo que con Bulma.

Hablando de ella, aun siento como su fuera ayer la última vez que la vi, aunque en realidad ya se estén por cumplir los 3 años, no sé si el tiempo se fue lento o rápido solo que desde que ella se fue todos en mi familia evitaron hacer un comentario de ella enfrente de mí, y pensaría que no habia contacto entre ellos y mucho menos si no hubiera sido porque escuche la plática de mi hijo.

_Flash back_

_Acababa de llegar a casa y por primera vez en 4 semanas salía más temprano del trabajo, así que viendo que la señora Doubtfire ya estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina pensé en evitar que hiciera la cena y en su lugar mandarla temprano a su casa e invitara a cenar fuera a mi hijo, saludándola le explique lo que haría y sin decir más me dirigí a la recamara de Trunks, para cuando estuve cerca de la puerta lo escuche hablando con alguien, por un momento pensé que lo haría con mis padres pero luego escuche la voz y poco a poco me moví para encontrar que no era solo una llamada si no que era video, mi sorpresa fue tal que apenas y respire para así no interrumpir y tratar de saber algo de ella._

_-entonces mi maestra pensó que mi respuesta era inventada, así que por eso te llame, para que le confirmaras que tú me ayudaste con mi tarea- Trunks parecía tan cómodo en la plática que parecía que lo hacían siempre_

_-si cariño, pero entiende que la diferencia de horario es mucha y me sorprendió mucho tu llamada- ella lucia muy hermosa, su cabello era más corto y por lo que parecía su bata de trabajo ella usaba ropa formal._

_Seguí en la entrada para escuchar la conversación sin hacer ruido, la mire de nuevo y por como lucia se veía más madura, eso me hizo recordar que muy atrás quedaba la mocosa que vi por primera vez en el elevador del edificio._

_-lo siento, se que prometí no llamarte pero era una emergencia, no sabía a quien más llamar- que mi hijo diera esa respuesta me dolió, se que a pesar del tiempo Trunks aun está resentido conmigo._

_-sabes que eso no es verdad pero mejor cambiemos de tema- dijo suspirando como no queriendo contestar- ¿Cómo está __Euphegenia__?- me sorprendió mucho que Bulma supiera tanto ni siquiera yo llamaba por su nombre de pila a la señora Doubtfire, así que ella lo hiciera significaba que ella y mi hijo hablaran si no todos los días, muy seguido._

_-muy bien, hoy preparo la receta del pay de manzana con canela que haces y sin querer nos lo acabamos- entonces eso era lo que limpiaba en la cocina._

_-que bueno pequeño, ¡Ay! ya casi es hora y me tengo que ir- dijo mirando su reloj a lo que por impulso me hizo mirar el mío, pero sin comprender mire de nuevo a la pantalla._

_-Bueno- contesto Trunks no muy contento- ¿cuándo nos veremos? Ya sé que dices que pronto, pero ya están por acabar los 3 años y ya quiero verte.-_

_-y yo cariño, pero ten un poco mas de paciencia y se supone que es sorpresa pero espera pronto otro paquete mío, se que te gustara tu regalo de cumple- mientras que Bulma decía eso quise recapitular todo y entender que no solo había comunicación entre ellos, si no que ella le enviaba cosas que yo no sabía ni que existían en el cuarto de mi hijo, el sentimiento que sentí no fue muy agradable eran "celos" de que Trunks tenía algo que yo no tenía con ella o era "enojo" porque mi hijo me ignoraba como figura en esta casa y no confiaba en mi._

_-gracias mami- contesto Trunks ligeramente sonrojado- cuídate mucho y recuerda que te quiero mucho y espero con muchas ganas ya verte y también que vayamos al parque y que me ayudes con mis tareas y y…- entre tantas cosas que Trunks decía se calló al ver la mirada de Bulma que entrecerraba los ojos como diciendo "sé lo que intentas hacer y no funcionara"_

_-ya no demora en llegar tu papa y tenemos que terminar la llamada ya sabes que por más que trates de hacer platica tengo que colgar- por instinto volví a mirar mi reloj y note que era verdad, mi hijo y Bulma tenían medida la hora que yo llegaría para evitar que yo lo supiera._

_Alejándome de la recamara mire a la señora Doubtfire con cara de cómplice así que para evitar la tensión le dije-_

_-si usted no dice nada, no tendremos ningún problema- dije mientras que abría la puerta para simular que apenas había llegado._

Ahora sé que paquete estaba esperando mi hijo, no fue difícil convencer a Yayirobe para que me ayudara, Bulma le había enviado un celular nuevo a mi hijo con un logo de CC como no podía abrirlo trate de entender todo, Trunks ya tenía un celular, pero el que le había mandado parecía de última tecnología y parecía tener muchas cosas que el anterior no, también estaba un sobre con varias cartas o con CD.

Como pude moví todo para dejarlo justamente como estaba, después me hice el desentendido por días hasta que en una oportunidad y vi todo desempacado mientras que Trunks estaba bañándose.

En celular si era de última generación pero la compañía CC era nueva, aun no se qué significa pero no demoro en investigar, lo demás era cartas con fotografías y videos en respuesta a lo que mi hijo le mandaba, ya que en las llamadas por las diferentes zonas de horario era difícil mantener mucho contacto.

Ahora mi plan era idear como alejar a Trunks unos días para que yo pudiera ver todas esas cartas y demás CD, no quería sentirme más excluido en mi propia casa.

* * *

_Trunks_

Desde que mi mami se fue pensé que todo sería muy triste, que no me llevaría bien con nadie pero luego conocía a mi niñera que aunque era más viejita que mis abuelitas era muy buena conmigo, luego se la presente a mi mama y todo salió muy bien, poco a poco señora Doubtfire se entero de todo.

-hoy mi mama me mando un nuevo celular!-le dije a la señora Doubtfire mientras que la ayudaba a limpiar la cocina-

-que bueno Trunks, solo espero que no lo rompas, ¿y qué te dijo tu papa?-

-aun no lo sabe, no creo que se alegre de saber que hablo con mi mama y no quiero que me prohíba verla así que no le dire-

-¿y como harás para verla cuando regrese?-

-bueno…. No se, ella dije que hablaría con mis abuelos para que nos pudiéramos ver así que solo tengo que ser paciente y portarme bien-

-eres un muy buen niño Trunks, tu mami Bulma estará muy orgullosa de ti-

-si verdad!, aun no vendrá mi papa así que ire con Milk-

-con cuidado y no despiertes a los gemelos, ok-

-si! Tengo que tomarles muchas fotos a todos para enseñárselo a mi mama-

Cuando iba de camino a casa de Milk note que mi teléfono sonó, así que mire y note el mensaje de mi mama:

_Hola pequeño. _

_Espero disfrutes el nuevo producto de la nueva empresa Corporation Capsule, este es solo un adelanto de lo que planeo hacer con ayuda de mi papa y tu abuelito, ya pronto nos veremos, un beso tqm._

-Woah! Es genial! Con razón no he encontrado ningún anuncio de este teléfono en ningún lado-

Cuando llegue al departamento de Milk, Gohan y Goten estaban ya despiertos y jugando con el Goku mientras que Milk estaba en la cocina haciendo de comer.

-hola Trunks- saludo Goku con uno de los bebes en sus brazos, parece que no pesan pero como son muy traviesos y se mueven mucho eso hace que cansen.

-hola señor Goku, mire lo que me mando mi mama- cuando le enseñe mi nuevo teléfono les puse el video que iba dedicado a ellos, Milk apenas escucho el mensaje y salió corriendo a verlo dejando atrás lo que hacía.

-qué bonito celular! Espero que se acuerde de nosotros para la próxima- dijo Milk mientras cargaba a Goten, de los dos bebes el mas comelón.

-ya te dijo cuando iba a llegar?- pregunto Goku mientras jugaba con Gohan.

-no, aun no pero dijo que pronto así que solo tengo que esperarla- cuando pienso en eso me pongo un poco triste porque siento que falta mucho para verla aunque en realidad solo falten 5 o 10 días, es como si no creyera volver a verla nunca y eso es lo que me pone triste.

-animo pequeño ya paso lo peor así que solo queda que la puedas ver y luego arreglar la forma para que tu papa no se oponga a que la visites de vez en cuando- dijo Milk tratando de darme ánimos aunque la verdad mi papa no se porto como un gran tonto en estos años, aun no siento que se merezca que le ayude a volver con mi mama.

-si… lo sé- poco después de ese momento triste me puse a jugar con los bebes, se que soy muy inteligente por eso tengo que ayudar a que los bebes aprendan rápido y se vuelvan tan inteligentes como yo, Goten que es más pequeño que Gohan hace mas travesuras y llora mas, Gohan es de los dos el más inteligente ya que entiende cuando le digo que no llore o será siempre un bebe.

Habían pasado como media hora desde que estaba en casa de Milk y Goku cuando mi niñera me fue a buscar.

-hola muchachos y hermosos bebes!- saludo a todos la señora Doubtfire.

-hola Euphegenia- saludo Milk, ella aparte de mi mama es la única que la llama por su nombre, siento que si la llamo así ya no me la imaginara como la esposa de Santa Claus así que mejor la sigo llamando por su apellido.

-cada día que pasa los siento más grande!- dijo al momento de cargar a Gohan la señora Doubtfire.

-ni que lo digas, Goku es el único que los puede cargar al mismo tiempo cuando están de mal humor, a mi la espalda me mata así que dejo que mi súper marido maneje el asunto-

-bueno- miro a su reloj –será mejor que nos vayamos Trunks, no demora en llegar tu papa-

Mientras regresábamos a la casa recordé que no los había dejado el número de mi mama así que le dije a la señora Doubtfire que se lo pasara antes de irse salí corriendo a mi recamara y busque mis ahorros, en caso de que mi papa no me dejara verla ya tenía dinero para irme yo solito a buscarla, mi plan ya estaba hecho.

Los días pasaron y mientras hacia una video llamada con mis abuelos mi mama me mando un mensaje.

_Hola cariño_

_Mi avión acaba de llegar a Japon, aun no se que tanto demorare porque tengo que visitar a mis papas y a tu abuelo para cosas de la empresa, cuento los días para poder darte muchos abrazos y besos, cuídate mucho._

-Abue!- les grite mientras aun no podía creer lo que leía- mi mama llego a Japón!

-enserio? Yo pensé que llegaría hasta mañana- contesto mi abuelita

-¿Cómo? Ustedes ya sabían y no me habían dicho?-

-lo que pasa es que Jack se la encontró mientras estaba de vacaciones por allá y nos conto que ella habia comprado boleto para mañana, pero parece que lo adelanto, todo el asunto de la nueva compañía la trae loca- mientras me explicaba mi abue recordaba como había cambiado mi tío Jack en estos 3 años, ahora tenía una relación seria con una joven que según decía mi abue Gero lo hizo sentar cabeza porque el mismo le provoco dolores de cabeza antes a ella, entonces ahora se hacia la difícil y solo salían cuando ella quería.

-entonces estará muy ocupada para verme?- pregunte recordando que mi papa cuando empezó su nueva oficina aquí casi nunca estaba en casa.

-no lo sé, pero si ella te dijo que te vería lo cumplirá, no te preocupes pequeño-

* * *

_Bulma_

Cuando baje del avión sentí mi piel de gallina, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, volvía a casa después de 3 años de ausencia y aunque me sentía igual que siempre al pasar por un espejo note que no lo era, no solo en el físico sino también emocionalmente, en todo este tiempo no solo cure mi corazón, también mi alma y mi cerebro.

Mi nuevo proyecto de vida era CC, la idea la había tenido mi papa siempre en la mente pero no sabía cómo emplearla para usarla en la vida diaria más que nada porque no se sentía totalmente capacitado a pesar de que es un gran inventor, así que con gran ayuda de la NASA y de Maki le pedí a mi papa sus viejos planos para así poder ejecutarlos, para mi gran suerte los prototipos funcionaban muy bien y las capsulas Hoi poi (nombre que mi mama les puso y como agradecimiento por todo su apoyo se lo deje) el gran sueño de mi padre por fin tenia luz para poder salir a la venta general.

Poniendo en retrospectiva mi vida no es mala, a los 24 casi 25 tengo en mi lista de vida muchas grandes experiencias, no solo terminar mi carrera en tiempo record, 2 maestrías, 2 becas una con Maki y otra en la NASA, si no que empiezo con una empresa que no solo será algo para las grandes compañías, sino que también para la vida diaria que esa era la idea principal.

Mientras esperaba que mi equipaje llegara sonó mi celular, por el tono sabio quien era-hola cariño-

_-hola pequeña, ¿llegaste bien?-_ mire la hora y sabia que él debía de estar por dormirse si no es que ya lo había hecho solo para despertarse y llamarme.

-sí, solo espero mi equipaje ¿y tú? No deberías estar dormido desde hace horas?- el entendió que lo decía en broma ya que escuche como se reía.

-_ si lo sé, pero me quede con pendiente lo bueno es que no se retraso tu vuelo_-

-si, fue lo bueno- al escuchar su bostezo- decidí mejor dejarlo ir a dormir- será mejor que cortemos estas prácticamente hablando dormido-

_-¿acaso ya me escuchaste hablar incoherencias?-_

-no pero…

-_pero nada Bulma, sabes que para mí es importante saber que estas bien y desvelarme un poco no será malo_-

-gracias Brody, aunque la verdad yo no podría devolverte ese gesto- ultimarte desde que toco la cama no me despierto hasta que no llegue la mañana.

_-no te preocupes cariño, tómalo como un gran detalle de tu caballero andante_-

-bueno ya llego mi equipaje, ahora me ire al hotel para poder descansar un poco antes de ir a la reunión con Maki y mi padre-

_- ¿Le avisaste a tus papas de tu llegara?-_

-no les avise a qué hora llegaba y aparte tengo que aprovechar que ya le tome amor a los servicios del hotel-

_- no pierdes oportunidad para recordármelo por todas las veces que me estuviste esperando verdad-_

-no es por eso, sabes que me encantaba esperarte después de tus recitales, en mis pocos días libres pasarlos contigo eran lo que más disfrutaba y yo me refiero a que puedo pedir lo que yo quiera sin que me lo nieguen o me sienta culpable, tu sabes que mi mama es una gran anfitriona y sabiendo que me muero de hambre me cocinaría hasta un caballo, así que mejor aprovecho mi reservación y de nuevo gracias por hacerla-

-_ya te dije que no hay problema, realmente esa suite es la que siempre me dan cuando viajo para allá y estuvieron encantados de arreglarla para ti_-

-de todas formas muchas gracias cariño, ahora si te dejo para que duermas, ya hablamos luego-

-_ok pequeña, que tu día sea muy productivo y aunque dudo que le hablas de mi aun, salúdame al pequeño Trunks_-

-le encantara conocerte, ahora descansa, te mando un beso, bye-

-cualquiera diría que te urge deshacerte de mí, pero no lo lograras cariño, cuídate mucho, cualquier cosa sea a la hora que sea me llamas, adiós-

Sin reprimir una sonrisa me aleje para subir al taxi con camino al hotel, el camino fue tranquilo a pesar de que la hora pico en Cd. Del Norte era a las 10, todo parecía tan tranquilo que me provoco nostalgia ya que en EU a esta hora apenas despertaba la vida nocturna.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi destino no necesite dar mi nombre en la administración ya que Brody había mandado mis datos así que me encaminaron a mi suite y al entrar note que estaban varios arreglos florares, al acercarme corroboré su procedencia, todas mandadas por Brody.

Con nuevos ánimos comencé a desempacar, más que nada para comprobar que todos los recuerdos llegaran intactos y acomodados, se que la presentación para mi mama es importante así que serian los primeros en ser acomodados, luego los de papa y Maki, también para los gemelos solo espero que la ropa les quede y los juguetes sean de su agrado, Milk con Goku fue más difícil de saber que llevarles pero eso no quito de que comprara un sexi atuendo a mi amiga para que se divirtiera un poco con Goku, los demás solo son detalles para que nadie diga que me olvide de ellos pero los que con más cuidado empaque son los de Trunks, se que se divertirá mucho mientras encuentra como armarlos y usarlos.

Después de armar todo y pasar toda la noche empacando decidi darme un buen baño de burbujas y fue cuando vi el gran jacuzzi, creo que encontré el gran motivo para que Brody ame esta suite, cuando me estaba por quedar dormida escuche mi celular de nuevo, esta vez era Trunks.

-hola pequeño- increíblemente ya eran las 7am.

-_hola mama, ¿te desperté?-_

-la verdad es que no he dormido pero dime en que te puedo ayudar?-Trunks no es tan madrugador, por eso me sorprendió que me llamara a esta hora.

_-lo que pasa… es que…-_ sonaba tan nervioso que me empezó a preocupar como la vez que me llamo para ayudarlo con su tarea y yo casi golpeaba por teléfono a su maestra.

-dime Trunks-

-_recuerdas que será mi cumpleaños en unos días-_

-claro que si-

-_enserio, ¡¿lo recuerdas?!-_

-en todo este tiempo ¿lo he olvidado?- creo que él no estar cerca de el aunque estemos ya en el más cerca lo tiene preocupado y mas sabiendo que se acerca su cumpleaños.

-_no… siempre lo haces y me mandas regalos que llegan justo el día de mi cumple- _aunque no le podía dar fecha exacta para verlo, tenía que mostrarle que siempre estaría ahí para él.

-sabes que nunca lo podría olvidar, eres mi pequeño aunque tengas 30 y estés casado con hijos-

_-wuacala! No digas eso mama_- aunque se quejo escuche como se reía.

-bueno, ahora explícame ¿por qué madrugaste tanto?-

-ahh si, lo que pasa es que pasare unos días con mis abuelos así que puede que no te llame tan seguido o a la hora que acordábamos-

-no te preocupes, cuando puedas me mandas un mensaje y si se puede platicamos- si mis reuniones con los demás inversionistas salían bien, podía estar libre para visitar a Trunks.

-ok mama, nos vemos espero pronto-

-te quiero mucho pequeño-

-yo también… ahhh casi lo olvido, escuche a mi papa preguntarle a Jack por ti, pero mi tío no dijo nada- después de 3 años pregunta por mi… aunque ya no duele tanto pensar en él, prefiero evitarlo aunque sea imposible mirando a Trunks y notando como sigue siendo una copia fiel de él pero con corazón e inteligencia que su padre no tiene.

-si pregunta o no es irrelevante pero gracias por decírmelo-

-ok mama, nos vemos…. Te quiero mucho- aunque lo dijo casi en susurro me sorprendió ya que pocas veces si no es casi nunca lo decía y menos por teléfono, colgando y arreglándome decido llamar a mis padres, creo que aun me quedare en esta habitación hasta que termine mi agenda, siento que si me voy a casa de mis padres mi mama me traerá de su juguete y no avanzare nada y mas porque tengo que buscar desde la sede de CC hasta decorador de piso, secretarias, empleados, buffet de abogados, azulejos para el baño…. Creo que después de todo si necesitare unas vacaciones como sugirió Brody al finalizar mi gran proyecto.

* * *

**lamento mucho la demora se que no me lo van a querer perdonar de momento T_T pero aqui esta la continuacion... y no se preocupen t****arde o temprano termino la historia y no, esta no sera en 2 partes como la otra que esta en proceso de ser lanzada al aire! pero primero acabare esta xD, saludos y las quiero! y aunque no me vean seguido en el fb sus mensajes me tarde o temprano los leo y me dan animos C:**


	31. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

_Trunks_

La mañana que salimos mi papa y yo rumbo a Cd. Del Norte fue toda una aventura, empezamos con la pista bloqueada por reparaciones, ahí estuvimos 2 horas con un calor de 30° casi me como a mi papa del hambre que traía, a pesar de que habíamos desayunado antes de irnos, después de que el camino se reanudara pasamos 2 días en total en carretera; vimos desde desiertos hasta colonias y hubo lugares donde mi nuevo celular no tenia cobertura.

También pasamos por momentos graciosos los mejores fueron casi quedarnos a mitad de un desierto por falta de sin gasolina, también negarnos a usar un baño de damas porque el de caballeros no servía, que mi papa me confundiera con una niña y la mama de ella casi golpeara a mi papa, que la que atiende la tienda no le devolviera bien el cambio a mi papa al confundir un billete de 500 con uno de 50, esa en especial fue muy graciosa ya que mi papa no se dio cuenta hasta 3 horas después que estábamos por entrar a comer a un restaurant.

Aunque no tenga la misma relación con mi papa que antes, puedo decir que ese viaje nos ayudo a recobrar un poco más la confianza que no había de mi para él, sé que mi papa puede ser un cabezón con respecto a mi mama, así que ahora que la vea tratare de convencerla de que le dé una oportunidad a mi papa y también pedirle a mi papa que le explique a Bulma la trampa que hizo el con Sofie.

...

Cuando por fin llegamos mis abuelos estaban esperándonos, mi abue S. tenía ya la cena servida pero al ver que estábamos de tierra y muy acalorados nos mando a bañar; mientras yo me iba a bañar escuche como mis abuelos con mi papa se iban a platicar al estudio, para cuando salí de usar el baño vi que mi papa tenía una expresión en la cara más bien de tramar algo y no sé si yo había hecho algo malo, pero no quería ser quien provoco su "ira".

-pequeño quieres mas de comer?- pregunto mi abuela Saya- te noto más delgado y no quiero que estés flaco! Tienes que estar fuerte!-

-no gracias abue-

-déjalo mama, el mocoso está creciendo, además es el más alto de su clase- aunque no me gustaba presumir, si era el más fuerte y alto de mi salón.

-bueno hijo, es que para mí siempre será mi nieto!-

-deja de tratarlo como un bebe, es más, no me sorprendería que ya tuviera novia!- decía mi abuelo V-

-claro que no abuelo! Las niñas son muy empalagosas y tontas!- conteste esperando que entendieran que no tenia novia.

-entonces la niña que te llama luego a la casa, no es tu novia?- cuando lo menciono mi abuelo Vegeta casi se ahoga con el agua, mi abuela gritaba y mi abuelo Gero me felicitaba.

-no papa, ella es mi amiga nada más!-

-mi bebe ya es todo un señorito!- seguía gritando mi abuela con los ojos casi por derramar lágrimas-

-pero Trunks no te pongas rojo y mejor cuéntanos de esa jovencita- mi abuelo Gero siguió con la plática que yo no quería seguir.

-Maron no es mi novia!- grite ya desesperado.

-con que así se llama….. Qué bonito nombre- maldición, mi abuela me saco información que no debía de haber dicho-

-bueno ya es hora de que tengamos una plática de nombres con este muchachito- dijo mi abuelo Vegeta mientras me tomaban de la silla para llevarme al estudio, siento que no será nada agradable esta conversación.

Mientras el cerraba bien la puerta me hacía con la mano que me callara, una vez que se aseguro que estábamos los dos solos, tomo un teléfono para luego pasármelo.

-Bulma tiene horas preocupado por ti ya que no podía comunicarse contigo- dijo mi abuelo mientras me daba el teléfono y cuidaba la puerta.

-_Trunks?-_

-hola mami!, me extrañaste?-

_-mucho cariño, pensé que me marcarias pero luego recordé que aun no tiene buena cobertura el celular así que me comunique con tus abuelos-_

-sí, pero justo cuando te iba a marcar me que quede sin pila y ahorita lo tengo cargardo-

-_bueno, ya comiste?-_

-sí, mi abuelo me acaba de secuestrar para que podamos hablar tranquilamente-

-_qué pena, pero tenía que si llamara me contestara…_

-está bien mami, ya te quiero ver!-

-_yo también, solo tengo unas juntas de negocios mañana y luego estaré libre para verte-_

-qué bueno! Espero pasar mi cumple contigo-

_-ya veremos pequeño-_

* * *

_Vegeta_

Cuando llegamos a Cd. Del norte me encontré con la gran noticia que mi papa y mi suegro estaban haciendo negocios con una nueva compañía, la verdad me intrigo ya que ellos no hablaban mucho de ella cuando los llamaba pero sabía que tanto Gero como mi papa invirtieron un gran capital, incluyo Jack invirtió un poco así que me intrigo mucho el saber que tan bien resultaría ese negocio y mas porque al ser abogado tenía que checar los documentos pertinentes.

Así que aproveche a que el mocoso se iba a bañar para hablar con mi padre y Gero.

-bueno, de que querías hablar Vegeta?- hablo mi padre mientras cerraba la puerta del estudio-

-la verdad es que estoy intrigado por la nueva compañía a la que ustedes apoyan, he buscado información con compañeros de trabajo y conocidos, pero tal parece que es TOP SECRET ya que nadie más que ustedes saben de ella- al parecer mi comentario los incomodo ya que se pusieron nerviosos.

-no es un negocio turbio Vegeta, si eso es lo que piensas- contesto Gero recobrándose de la impresión.

-no me refiero a eso, pero me gustaría reunirme con el bufete de abogados de la compañía, solo para asegurarme de que todo esté bien-

-NO!- grito mi papa con una palidez reflejada en su rostro.

-porque?- pregunte asustado, no me imagino a mi familia en malos pasos.

-es que…. –trataba de explicarse Gero pero las palabras no le salían.

-si no me dicen tendré que investigar….

-hijo! Confía en nosotros!- protesto mi padre.

-Vegeta- hablo Gero a mi papa –mira, deja que hable un momento con tu padre y te prometo que tendrás tus respuestas-

-ok, tienen 5 min, después de ese tiempo espero respuestas-

…

La respuesta que me dieron en la cena más que calmarme me intrigo, ¿cómo era posible que una compañía que estaba planeando revolucionar el mercado por completo no tenia aun un buen bufete de abogados que los respaldara?, tanto mi papa como Gero afirmaban que todo iba a funcionar ya que habían visto los prototipos y estaban más que satisfechos, pero aun así no lograron que me calmara, por el contrario los obligue prácticamente a que me llevaran a su junta de negocios no sin antes repelar en mas que una vez que no era necesaria mi presencia, pero poco los convencí de que era buena idea ya que mi bufete podría representarlos, yo no podría manejar la cuenta de la empresa ya que se no es mi especialidad pero confió plenamente en mis empleados y socios para ponerlos en sus manos, así que mientras mi hijo salía con mi mama, mía padre, Gero y yo nos alistábamos para ir a la reunión.

-Gero….- trate de no mostrarme nervioso, pero de la nada me invadió una curiosidad y sabia que Gero me daría más respuestas que mi familia.

-Dime hijo-

-se que este tema en particular puede no alegrarte e incluso molestarte pero necesito realmente tu ayuda-

-que sucede Vegeta, no es normal que tú te muestres así y más sabiendo lo que pasó ayer, de lo contrario tu no estarías aquí acompañándonos para ir a la reunión-

-es que el tema del que necesito ayuda es delicado, pero entenderé si no me puedes ayudar-

-habla Vegeta-

-Gero…. Tu… sabes cómo está Bulma?- mi voz salió más nerviosa de lo que pensé

-Vegeta yo….

-por favor! Me estoy volviendo loco! Sé que mi hijo habla con ella, y que mi familia hace de todo por no mencionarla pero…. Realmente quiero saber que ella está bien- creí que Gero mostraría sorpresa de que yo supiera pero creo que el estaba esperando que yo lo descubriera desde antes.

-ay Vegeta… si ya sabes que ella es un tema prohibido para ti ¿para qué quieres saber de ello?-

-porque fui un gran tonto… no, tonto se queda corto- posando una mano sobre mi hombro soltó un suspiro para luego hablar.

-sí, muy tonto, la pequeña estaba enamorada de ti-

-lo sé, pero no sabía que mas hacer! Sé que ella no nos iba a dejar- mi suegro me miro con desaprobación- mira Gero, no me doy aires de grandeza pero estoy seguro de que no aceptaría.

-si- soltó un suspiro- lo sé, yo también lo supuse pero eso no quiere decir que tu acción fuera la mejor-

-lo sé, el que nadie quiera hacer comentario en mi presencia fue algo que planearon?-

-no, la verdad es que ella lo pidió, tampoco te mencionamos enfrente de ella- lo sabía, ella era la que prefiere evitarme.

…

Cuando llegamos al hotel The Royal Inn, el administrador junto con la recepcionista nos condujo al aula magna donde esta había sido arreglada como si fuera una sala de juntas, una vez que buscamos asientos note que había gente de todo el mundo, desde grandes jeques hasta hombres de aspecto "mafia rusa" lo cual solo hizo que creciera dentro de un mal presentimiento; la misma recepcionista junto con varios empleados nos sirvieron café con bocadillos mientras era colocado una pantalla y el proyector, sin poder disimular mi nerviosismo mire a mi papa, el cual al corresponder mi mirada ladeo una sonrisa burlona para luego mirar en complicidad a Gero, ellos sabían algo..

Las luces se apagaron dejándonos en penumbra, la pantalla se ilumino y empezó la presentación.

-Buenas días tengan todos ustedes- saludo en un perfecto ingles la mujer al presentarse.

-buenos días- contestaron poco a poco los demás, mientras que miraba a mi papa y a Gero que solo sonreían al mirar a la pantalla.

-de antemano gracias por asistir, se que varios viajaron desde lejos pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena que inviertan su tiempo en esta reunión, como ya muchos sabrán la compañía Corporación Capsula CC planea incursionar en la vida diaria, aquí en las presentación se muestra la calificación de ustedes para nuestros productos- a medida que seguía la presentación reconocí el celular de mi hijo el cual buscando entre los asistentes note que portaban, luego objetos comunes como sofás, camas incluso una cocina completa eran empaquetabas en unas capsulas, el solo entender lo complejo que era todo me hizo darme cuenta de la importancia en todo el mundo para una compañía así.

-como sabrán aun no se decide la sede de la CC ya que el doctor Gero y el doctor Briefs- el papa de Bulma –pero si algo les aseguro es que quedara aquí en Japon, pero no se preocupen como inversionistas tendrán a su alcance una sucursal completa en su ciudad- con el corazón latiendo a mil trate de enfocar de nuevo a la voz de la presentación, solo visualizaba una sombra pero a medida que seguían pasando las diapositivas note el cabello corto, luego…

Azul, cabello corto y azul, mi mente voló buscando recuerdos y tratando de unir piezas…. Tenía que ser ella, pero su voz sonaba cortante o muy profesional, su vestimenta era muy profesional, falta a la rodilla con una blusa de manga larga, no podía ver más.

Sin prestar atención a lo demás, ignore cuando acababa todo y ella era recibida por aplausos y felicitaciones, todo un éxito y luego mi padre me agarro el hombro para despertarme y seguir su camino para saludarla, en la esquina estaba mi suegro con Briefs hablando de algo para luego salir de la sala dejando a los demás invitados sirviéndose de comer y Bulma rodeada de hombres que no solo la felicitaban por la presentación, eso hizo que me levantada y sin pensar dos veces situarme a una distancia moderada para que me viera.

Cuando sus ojos me encontraron se hicieron más grandes y palideció, si alguien lo noto lo ignoro pero ella quito su mirada y siguió con los que ahora querían ser socios de CC.

* * *

_Bulma_

Me levante muy temprano por la mañana ya que de los nerviosos poco dormí, pero eso no evito que me sintiera cansada por el contrario me sentía con mucha energía; luego de darme un baño y justo antes de empezarme a vestir mi celular sonó.

-buongiorno bella- saludo Brody, aunque para el ya fuera de tarde-noche

-buongiorno caro, así que andas ahora en Italia?-

-sí, afortunadamente estoy más cerca de ti-

-entonces si vas a visitarme aquí?- el había prometido visitarme pronto antes de que yo regresara a E.U. para asistir a su recital en Bellas artes.

-claro que sí! Tengo que visitar a tus padres y comer la comida de tu mama-

-lo dices como si no hubieras probado mejores comidas-

-pues no bella, la de tu mama se hace con amor así que es única y especial- si mi mama lo escuchara le mandaría comida a cualquier parte del mundo.

-bueno, espero recuerdes lo que acabas de decir cuando tus pantalones no te cierren-

-bueno, siempre me puedes ayudar no?-

-gracioso, te dejo porque tengo la junta- terminaba de tomar mis cosas para la presentación y ajustarme la falda, no quería verme informal ante todos, en especial ante de padre y Maki.

-buena suerte cariño, pero sé que no la necesitas-

-lo dices porque te gustaron los productos que te regale-

-y no solo eso!-

-chao bello-

-chao principessa-

Cuando empecé la junta nunca creí que me fuera tan bien, las inversiones solo serian por un año ya que la pequeña prueba de mercado mostro que la misma compañía se podía librar solo el primer año de deudas por 5 años, en dado caso de una crisis nos podríamos mantener a flote por unos 10 años aun.

...

A medida que seguía todo vi que mi papa estaba por dormirse, el no es mucho de juntas o reuniones de trabajo, él prefiere estar las 24/7 en su laboratorio por esa razón se aburrió; yo solo esperaba no roncara a media junta; mirando hacia todos en general vi que disfrutaban los bocadillos que mi mama había mandado, fue idea de ella darles un pequeño aperitivo mientras terminaba la junta para luego desayunar; con lo que no conté es que con sentir una mirada pesada en mi, se que varios de los presentes habían querido cortejarme pero el señor Ouji los mantuvo a raya para que luego Gero los atormentara señalando que si se metían conmigo perderían su apoyo, eso elimino muchos dolores de cabeza para mi, por eso evite buscar el emisor de esa mirada hasta que se prendió la luz y sin palabras y sin respiración lo vi…

Nunca dude que fuera atractivo pero verlo después de todo este tiempo y vestido tan formal hizo que mis piernas se sintieran débiles…. ¿Qué hacia aquí? Nadie me dijo que vendría pero sin culpar a Maki o al señor Ouji entendí que Vegeta podía ser un dolor de cabeza si se lo proponía. Deje de mirarlo para prestar atención a mis demás inversionista para luego ser rescatada por Maki.

-lamento esto pero….-Gero parecía muy apenado pero por mucho que él quisiera disculparse yo tenía que salir de ahí, no podía topármelo…. No, aun no estoy preparada.

-no te preocupes ya acabo la junta- mirando por todos lados me aseguraba de tener un poco de ventada, luego mire la hora en mi celular y vi un mensaje de Trunks que pedía que lo llamara

-Bulma yo….

-está bien Maki, discúlpame ahora tengo una llamada que hacer-

Casi corriendo por el hotel, por fin llegue sana y salva al elevador para luego mirar a la recepcionista que detenía el ascensor.

-disculpe señorita Brief pero note que no probo bocado, ¿gusta que le mande algo a su habitación?- eso me salvaba de bajar y topármelo.

-gracias Mady- cuando se alejo, apreté el botón que me conducía a mi habitación.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación ya estaba el tono de video llamada de Trunks y por la prisa de contestar no cerré con seguro la puerta, además si aun estaba en la video llamada con Trunks solo podría gritar a que entraran.

-hola mami, ¿Cómo te fue?- preferí evitar mencionar que vi a Vegeta así que respire y le empece a contar todo

- muy bien y ¿qué tal tu día?-

-bien, mi abue S me trajo a visitar a mi abue B y aproveche a platicar contigo mientras ella habla de plantas- mi mama aun estaba un poco triste por no aceptar irme a casa, pero necesitaba concentrarme en esta junta y en casa con mi mama no podía, incluso mi padre me apoyo para que me quedara en el hotel.

-si te entiendo, pero es el nuevo pasatiempo de tu abuelita Saya- Trunks puso los ojos en blanco para luego contarme que Maron le había mandado un mensaje.

Cuando me relataba escuche un leve "servicio para la habitación" de la señora Mei que solía traerme de comer cuando pedía servicio.

-está abierto!- grite para luego seguir con la plática de Trunks- pues dile que estas bien y que agradeces que recuerde tu cumpleaños-

-es que me da pena- y aunque lo negara su cara roja lo delataba, Trunks no es muy sociable con las niñas así que me sorprendió cuando dijo que se llevaba con Maron.

-bueno, pues tu seras responsable de romper tu amistad con ella, si Maron se enoja conmigo y no te vuelve a hablar por ignorar su mensaje-

-esta bien mama, apenas vas a desayunar?-

-si-

-bueno entonces hablamos luego, te quiero mucho-

-yo también, un beso- tras terminar la llamada recordé a la señora Mei, así que busque mi cartera ya que yo siempre le pedía que no se fuera hasta que le pagara por el favor.

-lamento la demora pero ya sabe como es mi pequeño- cuando me di la vuelta mi cartera cayó al piso.

-sí, se como puede ser el mocoso- Vegeta estaba en mi habitación!

-¿Cómo?...

-la señora Mei es una romántica empedernida, cuando le dije que quería darle una sorpresa a mi prometida me ayudo sin pensarlo dos veces- mi corazón latía al mil por hora, por eso demoro en procesar lo que el acababa de decir.

-prom…. ¿Qué?- mi ira nublo mi mente pero sé que en algún punto estábamos uno frente al otro, así que solté mi enojo. El punta pie en sus partes nobles lo derribo al piso y por un momento me sentí culpable pero recordé todo el dolor que él me provoco.

-¡estás loca mujer!- repelo apenas incorporándose.

-el loco eres tú! Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí! Largo! No quiero volver a verte nunca!- trate de moverme para abrirle la puerta pero apenas y llegue cuando el me jalo de la mano y me aprisiono contra la pared.

-eso ni tú te la crees!- dijo a mi oído al mismo tiempo que sentí su aroma en mi nariz y su pecho duro contra mi pecho- pero mejor te lo demuestro.

Sin pudor alguno se apretó mas a mí para luego con su mano levantarme la cara y retarme con su mirada, apenas podía respirar cuando me beso…..

Lentamente invadió mi boca… fue tanto su impacto que me nublo y las piernas perdieron su fuerza, luego sentí como me sostenía por la cintura con un brazo, con el que tenia libre me sostenía de la cara obligándome sin hacerlo realmente a responder…. Su beso despertó cosas que creía inexistentes ahora y con una timidez tonta abrí mi boca para que su lengua hiciera lo que mejor sabe hacer….

-eres mia…

* * *

**hola de nuevo! ya casi llego a los 200 reviews! muchas gracias por leer y que pongan en favoritos mi historia y me sigan! T_T me hacen muy feliz y como vi nuevos comentarios con mi historia 1 que decian de continuarla les respondo, si la continuare cuando acabe esta, creo que en un comentario dije q haria la parte 2 pero pues como esta tiene como recta final (solo quedan 10 capulos!) empiezo con la parte 2 la cual se llamara "Mi historia" esta en anotaciones pero pronto! pronto saldrá al aire! muchos saludos para todos y de nuevo muchas gracias! C:**


	32. Cazador cazado

**Cazador cazado **

_Bulma._

Mi boca está ocupada, siento que me succiona el alma y por mucho que mi cerebro objete mis manos no responden, mi respiración esta agitada y mis piernas tiemblan….. Solo el podría hacer que me paralizara y al mismo tiempo sentir cada caricia intensamente….

-Eres mía…..

Su afirmación encendió una llama en mi que mas que molestarme me excitaba, sentía sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, mientras que mi espalda estaba acorralada entre la pared y el. Sé que debía, no tenia que detenerlo.

-mía….

Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía hacer nada más que aceptar lo que el decía, me gustaba escuchar que me reclamaba pero parte de mi sabia que eso no era verdad, que así como se burlo de mi una vez podía hacerlo de nuevo.

-mírame….

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me obligo a mirarlo, sentía caliente mi cara y mis labios hinchados, su pecho apretado a mi pecho y su erección en mis caderas, si lo que quería era jugar conmigo se lo pondría muy difícil, ya no era la niña tonta que conoció antes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte lo más seria que pude, pero como si le causara risa mi comentario el ladeo su sonrisa y se acerco de nuevo a mi…..

-eres hermosa….

Quise pensar que era sincero en su declaración, pero antes me había llamado de formas tan lindas que ciegamente se las creí todas, ahora sé que solo era para meterme en su cama… si técnica aunque muy buena, no daría los mismos resultados.

Lo volví a mirar con expresión seria intentando recuperar la firmeza de mis piernas para poder alejarme de él antes de que mi cabeza recordara lo que se sentía estar en sus brazos, piel con piel otra vez. Antes de notarlo el teléfono solo y nos saco de nuestra burbuja, note como se tensaban su músculos puesto que no aprecio la interrupción como yo.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo mientras me daba la espalda, tenía que recuperar su postura ya que sus pantalones delataban lo que su rostro ocultaba.

-¿hola?- dije casi en susurro para que no se notara el leve temblor de mi voz.

-_cara! Solo llamaba para saber cómo te fue!-_

-buon pomeriggio caro- salude mientras me daba la vuelta- muy bien, justamente estaba por comer- dije dando la espalda y mirando de reojo a Vegeta que fruncía su seño.

-¿_estas ocupada?-_ Brody quizá por su sexto sentido sabía identificar mis emociones mejor que nadie.

-no, todo está bien- así que tenía que moderar mi voz para evitar que notara lo que estuvo a punto de pasar-

-_si tu lo dices…. Aunque ¿sabes que no puedes engañarme verdad_?-

-lo sé, ¿necesitas algo?- como Vegeta aun me miraba desde su posición, empecé a caminar por la habitación lo más lejos que podía de él.

_-¡te tengo sorpresa!, logre tomar mis vacaciones antes ya que desgraciadamente mi equipo de músicos enfermo así que podre reunirme contigo antes_-

-¡qué buena noticia! Dime qué día planeas viajar para tener libre mi agenda y alcanzarte-

-_es una sorpresa!, por cierto tu mama me llamo y dice que planea hacer una fiesta en tu honor por como resulto la junta me imagino que tu papa ya le aviso-_

-me imagino que solo le repitió lo que le conto Maki ya que mi papa se durmió en la junta- dije mientras reía recordando.

_-solo espero que no lo hayan notado, con eso de que luego ronca o habla dormido…._

-tienes razón- volví a reír mientras recordaba como mi papa hablaba de cómo instalar sonido de gran potencia en las naves prototipo-

-_y a todo esto, ¿ya encontraron donde será la sede de la CC?-_

-no aun no, pero creo que se someterá a voto por parte de todos ya que tiene que ser en un lugar accesible para que luego se expanda-

-_solo espero que no demoren mucho en deliberar para que se pueda construir la CC y puedas continuar con tus proyectos-_

-yo también lo deseo-

-_y recuerda que no importa que tan duro o lejos veas que esta la meta que te impusiste, siempre lograras todo lo que te propongas-_

-gracias Brody siempre sabes que decir para animarme-

-_lo sé bella, bueno te dejo porque ya me está llamando Zangya y ya sabes cómo se pone la pequeña tigresa- ¡ya te escuche Brody!-_ sin poder evitarlo volví a reír imaginando como Zangya le cobraría a Brody por seguir llamándola así, sabiendo como lo odiaba.

_-cuídate bella-_ podría escuchar aun a Zangya regañando a Brody al otro lado de la línea, la relación de ellos era genial ya que ella nunca lo trato especial por tener una discapacidad.

-tú también caro, nos vemos pronto-

-_chao- _al terminar la llamada no podría quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro, hasta que mire en dirección de Vegeta que estaba muy enojado, ¡lo habia olvidado por completo!

-pues parece que tu comida se enfrió- dijo en tono seco.

-está bien- quite mi sonrisa pero no me acerque a él, no quería dar paso a que ocurriera algo de nuevo.

-ese Brody es ¿con quien salías?- ¿y el cómo sabe de eso? Lo rete con la mirada a que hiciera un comentario para luego mandarlo de puntitas a su casa- tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar pero ahorita tengo que hacer algo- dijo mirando su reloj-nos vemos pronto- se acerco a mi tan rápido que apenas y note que me apretaba de nuevo a el para luego besarme.

-¡quieres dejar de hacer eso!- lo mire furica, el no tenía derecho a acercarse tanto a mí y menos besarme, aunque lo hubiera dejado la primera vez.

-como si pudieras evitarlo….. Sabes tan bien como yo lo que pasa cuando nos acercamos tanto- dijo con mirada picara.

-eso era antes, ¿Qué no te das cuenta que no soy la misma tonta que hace tres años?- con su mirada recorrió de la punta de mis pies a mi cabeza, pude sentir como se detenía a mirar mis caderas y mis pechos para luego mirar mi boca, aunque sabía que no podía, sentía sus manos recorrer de nuevo lo que miraba.

-claro que no mujer…. Los 3 años te sentaron muy bien-

-cretino! Lárgate ahora mismo de mi cuarto o llamare a seguridad!- con la respiración agitada me moví a la mesa de centro y coger el florero –es la última advertencia "SEÑOR OUJI" lárguese ahora o no respondo-

-esta bien, te dije que tengo cosas que hacer así que nos vemos luego, querida- cuando estaba por salir de la puerta baje el florero.

-solo recuerda algo Bulma- se detuvo ante la puerta y mirándome de forma retadora dijo -podre no haber sido el primer hombre en tu vida pero seré el ultimo- luego salió del cuarto sin esperar replica, no es que le hubiera podido contestar ya que esa afirmación significaba mucho y más si le daba el contexto de que supiera de Brody.

Aun sin poder reaccionar más me senté en la silla próxima, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero sin siquiera darme cuenta lagrimas corrían por mi cara sin poder parar, el solo saber que Vegeta aun tenia poder sobre mis emociones me hacía sentir idiota, podía arruinar todo lo que trabaje estos 3 años…..

* * *

_Vegeta_

Desde el día que nos encontramos en la reunión pasaron 3 días en los cuales le hice llegar un regalo, algo patético y humillante de mi parte pero al no poder acercarme a ella era lo único que podía hacer…. Al requerir ayuda con mi plan me vi forzado a hablar con mi madre de ello, no sin antes darme un sermón con groserías incluidas que harían sonrojar a cualquier cura, pero al final prometió ayudarme, el siguiente era Gero ya que el tenia contacto directamente con el papa de Bulma el Dr. Brief, sé que es arriesgado pero mi propuesta nos beneficia a los dos y sobre todo con la ayuda de mi madre convencer a mi padre seria mas fácil.

Mientras me arreglo para la fiesta repaso mentalmente el argumento que le daré al Dr. Brief, no es que tenga miedo, es solo que espero con muchas ansias el poder ver a mi "prometida" porque hoy es el día en que Bulma y yo arreglemos todo y podamos empezar desde 0, se que también tengo una plática pendiente con Trunks pero el será mas fácil de manejar que una mujer como ella y su carácter que tan voluble, aunque con recordar como correspondió mi acercamiento me da mucha confianza de que todo saldrá muy bien.

…

La casa de los Brief es muy grande, tiene un patio dentro de la casa que funciona como el salón de fiestas, busco con la mirada a Bulma mientras que un mesero se me acerca a ofrecerme de beber.

-usted pequeño bribón tiene muchas agarras de asistir a esta fiesta- escucho la voz animada de una mujer que luego toma mi hombro y me hace voltear…. La señora Brief.

-buenas noches- respondo a un saludo no dado sintiéndome tonto.

-será mejor que venga conmigo antes de que mi marido lo vea, el no es agresivo si no es provocado- apenas y reaccione cuando fui conducido a una especie de invernadero.

-se que no soy bienvenido pero…..

-calla y escúchame jovencito- tal parece que la imagen que tenia de la señora Brief está equivocada, pensé que sería fácil de lidiar con ella- tu madre y yo platicamos largo y tendido así que no necesito tus palabras bonitas ni gestos de don Juan si pensabas usarlas…. Sé que puedo parecer tonta pero no lo soy, en esta casa mando yo y si yo quiero te saco de aquí sin que mi esposo ni mi hija se den cuenta, estamos claro?-

-si- si alguna vez le tuve miedo a mi madre eso quedo muy en el pasado, ni mi madre me había hecho sentir como un niño de 5 años cuando me dio semejante sermón.

-que hayas llegado hasta aquí es porque creo en lo que dijo tu mama y se que si prometiste algo así lo cumplirás… no por mi ni por mi hija, si no por todas las personas que te buscaran y te cazaran hasta que ruegues por morir y aun así ni tu muerte será tranquila, mi suegra es una gran bruja por si no lo sabías y ella hará que tu alma nunca descanse en paz-dijo en tono mortal erizando mi piel y haciendo que me faltara el aire en los pulmones, casi pudia ver sus ojos abriéndose y despedir rayos laser.

-¿Uranai?- trague saliva como pude, si bien recuerdo que habia rumores de la bibliotecaria en la universidad, nadie nunca lo comprobó pero que la señora lo afirmara hizo que se tambaleara mi confianza.

-qué bueno que la recuerdas, ella habla muy bonito de ti y de tu difunta esposa…. Que lastima que se fuera tan rápido pero al final su muerte no fue en vano- dijo con un tono totalmente diferente y sonriendo mientras me acercaba unos pastelitos, ahora sabia de donde Bulma tenía su bipolaridad.

-sí, eso creo- no me pensé mucho lo que dijo, si no como lo dijo, ella sabia más de lo que yo creía.

-entonces todo arreglado joven y apuesto Vegeta, bienvenido a mi fiesta, espero disfrute todo- se acomodo el vestido y luego el cabello para luego indicar que camináramos de regreso a la fiesta, yo aun impactado solo la seguía.

-mire ahí está mi hija con el joven y apuesto Brody… será mejor que se apure porque creo que se le adelantaron- la señora tenía razón, a lo lejos note como Bulma traía un vestido rojo sin tirantes que le quedaba como guante, luego a su lado un hombre musculoso que tenía un brazo en la cintura de Bulma y con la otra un bastón, ellos reían de algo y sentí mi sangre hervir.

Me acerque para escuchar sin interrumpir de lo que hablaban cuando hubo silencio me acerque más a ella y le tome una mano para acercarla a mi boca y besarla.

-buenas noches querida- dije sin apartar los ojos de ella, pude ver como sorprendida trataba de quitar su mano pero fue imposible, ya que entrelace sus dedos con los míos, total su acompañante no podía notarlo.

-buenas noches señor- contesto Brody- espero que este disfrutando la fiesta mi bella compañera y yo íbamos en camino a la pista de baile espero no le moleste-no tenía sentido enojarme con él, yo no era ningún desgraciado para abusar de una persona así y luego querer quedar bien con Bulma.

-claro que no, siempre y cuando la próxima pieza me la reserve a mi- mire a Bulma quien no había pronunciado palabra.

-claro, no habrá problema… entonces Bulma vamos a la pista que ya empezaron a hacer cola tus admiradores- sin apartar la mirada vi como Bulma y Brody se hicieron camino a la pista para luego empezar a bailar.

Desde lejos vi como ella volvia a reír mientras el le susurraba algo en el oído y luego se sonrojaba, el parecía notar o sentir eso ya que mas se acercaba a ella.

-forman una gran pareja, no lo cree?- escuche una voz femenina a mis espaldas, al girarme una pelirroja miraba detenidamente a la pareja.

-disculpe?- pregunte no soy seguro de querer saber a lo que se refería.

-ellos- dijo señalando a Bulma y a Brody- es imposible no sentir celos de lo perfectos que se ven juntos, está mal de mi parte sentir celos de ella pero no puedo evitarlo, lo siento no quise incomodar pero creo que usted y yo somos los únicos peces fuera del mar aquí.

-creo que la entiendo, pero yo no siento celos, ya que se que ella es mía- dije muy seguro de mi mismo.

-que presuntuoso es señor…-

- Vegeta- extendí mi mano para saludarla mientras terminaba la presentación

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Zangya, soy la representante de Brody entre otras cosas-cuando terminamos la canción note que el amigo de Bulma el tal Yamcha se acercaba a ella, lastima era mi turno.

-bueno creo que es mi turno de bailar con mi prometida- dije sonriendo mientras que Zangya abría los ojos y dejaba de respirar.

Camine rápido pero sin llamar la atención, al poco rato llegue con Bulma y los demás, Brody hablaba con Yamcha mientras que mi mujer quitaba su sonrisa. Luego el insecto de Yamcha mi miraba y se mostraba molesto por mi presencia, pero como su presencia no me importa me gire a Bulma y le pase mi brazo por su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí.

-bueno como te decía Yamcha aquí está la próxima pareja de baile de Bulma así que no puede hablar con ella ahorita- Bulma se puso rígida ante mi contacto pero no se aparto de mi.

-nos vemos Bulma- dijo el insecto mientras conducía a Brody fuera de la pista.

-hasta luego querida, nos vemos al rato- se termino de despedir Brody mientras empezábamos a bailar Bulma y yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con el cuerpo aun rígido.

-asisto a una fiesta ¿y tu mi hermosa damita?-dije apretándola más a mi cuerpo, ella empezaba a temblar mas ante mi contacto.

-¿Por qué me mandaste esos regalos?-

-¿no te gustaron?- pregunte susurrando en su oído, sentía como su piel se erizaba y sus pechos se hinchaban en mi pecho.

-ese no es el punto….

-ósea que si te gustaron, que bien- antes de que la música terminara la lleve a un espacio menos poblado, luego llegamos a un cuarto que tenia terraza y sin perder oportunidad la lleve ahí.

-¡quieres por favor dejar de jalarme! Me lastimas!- yo sabía que no era cierto ya que casi la cargue fuera de tanta multitud.

-ok, ahora que estamos solos puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras y tengas guardado en tu pecho- sabia que incitándola a la pelea era el camino más fácil para terminar de una vez con todo y luego poder hablar claramente con ella.

-mira enano! Será mejor que entre en tu pequeña cabeza que no me interesa nada de lo que tu digas u ofrezcas! Así que métetelo de una buena vez en la cabeza!- enano? Lo dice quien con zapatillas esta de mi tamaño.

-JA! Mira mujercita mejor entiende tu esto, si acepto que no fui el mejor hombre en el pasado pero ahora que estas aquí no pienso dejarte- si ella pensaba que yo no pelearía estaba muy equivocada.

-¿dejarme? Si mal no recuerdo no me tuviste! Tu mismo lo dijiste!-me estaba sacando de quicio pero no podía perder ante ella.

-por más que lo intentes no lograras deshacerte de mí- volví a besarla mientras ella buscaba una réplica, la volví a aprisionar contra la pared mientras ella respondía enrollando sus piernas en mi cintura, a ciegas nos guiamos a una mesa próxima sin dejar de besarnos, tiempo paso y el beso se intensifico mientras sentía como recorría ella mi cuerpo con sus manos y yo trataba de no romper su vestido.

Cuando estaba por bajar el vestido ella se separo de mi, ella solo lo tenía arriba de las piernas mientras que yo tenía la camisa desfajada y los botones abiertos…. Para ser una persona que me odia demuestra todo lo contrario.

-no puedo….dijo sin mirarme.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte serio, apenas y podía pensar cuando toda mi sangre se iba para otra lado que no era mi cerebro.

-este….. Yo….. – estaba temblando mientras trataba de hablar.

-mírame-dije tomando su cara entre mis manos para obligarla a mirarme.

….Brody…..

Dijo apenas en susurro mientras que yo no podía procesar lo que decía; mis sospechas eran ciertas y aunque me negaba a creerlo, ella había regresado con Brody….. Pero no por mucho, mi error fue no considerarlo un adversario digno pero no volvería a cometerlo de nuevo. La mire de nuevo para luego acomodarle el vestido y bajarla de la mesa, ella se arreglaba el cabello mientras yo me abrochaba la camisa y luego me la metía al pantalón, pose de nuevo mi mirada en ella y aunque solo teníamos la luz de luna vi su cara roja y sus labios hinchados. Para evitar caer de nuevo en tentación me aleje un paso más y luego extendí mi mano a su cara, la obligué a verme de nuevo y le dije

-nunca tuve nada con Sofie, pero tuve que recurrir a ese montaje para obligarte a partir de lo contrario no me hubiera perdonado que no aceptaras tu beca, pero aunque no entiendas mi motivo te juro que hare que regreses a mi lado y nunca más te dejare ir, porque tú eres mi mujer y serás la madre de mi hijo- sin agregar más me aleje de ella, del salón y de la fiesta, ambos teníamos mucho que pensar.

* * *

**Hola! **

**lamento la demora mis adorad s lectores, pero muchas cosas están pasando en mi vida y la mas importante hoy en dia es que me mudo de ciudad, mi recamara es un caos sin contar que aun no termino mi tesis, siento mucha presion ya que vivir sola no es algo que pueda tomar a la ligera pero poco a poco tendre que acostumbrarme y tratar de no perderme en la ciudad xD**

**espero poder actualizar mas seguido ahorita que hay vacaciones, de lo contrario aprovechare a escribir para luego subir los capitulos cuando tenga internet C: muchas gracias de nuevo por su paciencia y hasta la proxima, saludos! C:**


End file.
